Les chimères d'Ekhidna
by Morrydwenn
Summary: Meg, jeune ballerine de l'Opera Garnier semble dechirée entres ce qu'elle est réellement, et ce que sa mère lui demande d'être, La liberté a toujours un prix et elle risque de boire une coupe des plus amères...
1. Le rat dans les murs

La scene vide et silencieuse semblait happer toute son attention.

Il était fort tard et l'obscurité des lieux ne l'aidait pas a trouver un equilibre, elle savait que si elle fesait un faux pas, elle risquait de tomber dans la fosse aux musiciens et de se briser les jambes, voire même le cou.

C'etait interdit par mère de venir le soir sur scene, alors que tout feu était eteint, cependant pour Marguerite, c'etait le seul moment ou elle pouvait être seule sans avoir la sévérité et le poids de sa mère sur ses épaules.

Celle-ci fondait de tels espoirs sur elle, il fallait dire que depuis la mort de son père, la famille etait sans le sou, et ce n'etait que grace a la reputation d'excellence auprès de l'ancienne fonction de sa mère, que celle-ci avait pus avoir son travail de regitrice, l'equivalent theatral d'une gouvernante pour les filles de l'Opera.

L'Opera Garnier etait la maison d'une quinzaine de filles, ballerines, chanteuses, costumières, et ainsi de suites, Meg avait du mal a se souvenirs de sa vie avant l'Opera, tout comme sa meilleure amie Christine d'ailleurs.

Avant l'Opera, Meg ne se souvenait que de quelques bribes, des hotels miteux, la rue, elle n'arrivait pas a se souvenirs d'une vrai maison, et maintenant, même si elle appreciait le decorum de l'Opera, il lui semblait être pour elle, une prison.

Ses pas de danses furent hesitant, pointes, pas et stations, fermant les yeux, elle tenta d'imaginer une musique, pas une d'Opera, une musiqe, ue différente, plus simple, plus vive, en quelques sortes a sa propre image.

Tandis que les notes et la musique affluait dans sa tête, les pas lui venait seul, semblant danser avec un partenaire imaginaire qu'elle salua.

Vu de l'exterieur sa danse semblait a la fois fascinante et desarticulée, semblable a une poupée dont on aurait coupé les fils, porcelaine cherchant sa liberté et qui maintenant marchait sur une table de verre.

Marguerite semblait glisser plus que danser, comme elle aurait pus le faire, non, comme elle l'avait fait en hiver dernier, quand la Seine s'etait totalement retrouvée gelé.

le vent dans ses cheveux, son imagination debordante et elle avait oublié qu'elle se retrouvait a danser sur la glace, devant les quelques badeaux de passage heberlué de voir un spectacle gratuit si beau.

Il fallait dire que ses cheveux blonds, sa cape blanche bordée de fourrure de lapins et sa robe bleu ciel, lui avait donné l'air d'un ange ou plutot d'une fée.

Partie dans sa rêverie, elle tomba sur le sol quand celui ci se brisa au son d'une voix, celle de sa mère qui semblait claironner dans une des parties supérieure de l'Opera, possiblement une loge, mais elle n'en etait pas sure.

Prudement, doucement, elle tenta de se rapprocher des eclats de voix, sa formation de ballerine avait tendance a lui permettre d'approcher sans bruits.

La voix de sa mère semblait provenir de derrière l'un des rideaux qui recouvrait l'entrée d'une des loges, la numéro 5, a l'évidence.

penchant la tête et ne regardant que d'un oeil, Meg vit sa mère en conversation vive avec un jeune homme dont elle ne voyait que le profil, profil qui portait une sorte de masque de porcelaine.

L'homme portait une longue cape et avait les cheveux bruns tirés en arrière, gominé, une main depassait de son manteau, gantée de noir, portant une missive qu'il tendait a sa mère, madame Giry, qui semblait furieuse, et visiblement, meg avait raté le début de la dispute.

-_ Il n'en est nullement question, vous m'avez fait une promesse, vous devez la tenir Erik !_

_- vous savez très bien que je ne peux rien faire, sans mes "mécènes", madame, mais je n'oublie nullement ma promesse..._

__Madame Giry pris sechement l'envellope des mains d'Erik avant de le fixer d'une façon hautaine, cependant Marguerite remarqua un bref instant, un eclat de peur dans le regard.

- _c'est la dernière fois que je fait ce chantage auprès de mes employeurs en votre faveur, Erik, vous avez promis que ma fille serait une impératrice,_ fit la femme, les lèvres pincée_, vous croyez que je ne vois pas votre manège avec la jeune Christine? vous fesant passer pour son "ange de la musique", vos..._

__Erik la coupa net, une main sur sa gorge, tandis que Meg ecarquilla les yeux de peur et d'horreur a l'idée qu'il fasse du mal a sa mère.

_- Je vous l'ai dit, chère douairière, j'ai promis et je tiendrais promesse, votre fille deviendra imperatrice, une reine, mais n'intervenez pas dans mes affaires, je sais ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et je ne l'oublie nullement, madame, cependant, _repondit il en lachant prise, _ce qui se passe entre moi et mademoiselle Daaé ne vous regarde point et ne concerne que moi, donnez cette missive a nos chers gestionnaires, qu'ils se rapellent de qui les a aidé a concevoir ce lieux, j'ai fait ma part, qu'il fasse la leurs !_

_- Mais ce sera la dernière, n'est ce pas?_

_- Esperons le, croyez moi, madame Giry, je ne prend aucun plaisir a agir de la sorte, mais le monde est ce qu'il est et me force a agir de cette façon, vous le savez tout comme moi_

__Meg recula, quand elle compris que la conversation allait bientot prendre fin et elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de remarquer une alcove dans la pénombre masquée par une statue.

Se faufilant, elle vit le fantome sortir et disparaitre au bout du couloir, avant de voir sa mère sortir peu après, le visage pincé dans une expression a la fois contrie et dégoutée.

Marguerite, cachée dans les ombres, ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes graçiles deglutit douloureusement et se mit a penser a ce qui venait d'être dit:

_une impératrice, voila ce que mère veux que je soit? où est ce que le fantome lui a promis? _

__Meg lacha un profond soupir, encore et toujours les désirs de mère...Si Meg aimait la danse, oui, elle appreciait, mais le ballet, si beau soit il, n'etait pas la chose qu'elle preferait, de plus, elle n'etait pas idiote, elle savait que passé 20-25 ans, elle ne pourrait plus danser et jouer comme maintenant a 16 ans.

certes, il lui restait une dizaine d'années, mais elle aurait souhaité vivre une vie plus...conforme a ses aspirations et non celles de sa mère, madame Giry.

Engonçée dans ses pensées, il lui vint que sa mère et le fantome avait parlé de Christine, sa meilleure amie, peut etre qu'en lui parlant, elle pourrait lui dire ce qui se passait, oui, c'etait la meilleure solution pour l'instant.

Se relevant, epoussetant sa robe, des mèches de ses cheveux blonds depassèrent, pendant un instant, elle serra le poing sur le tissus de sa robe, puis fini par descendre vers sa chambrée de petit rat d'Opera.


	2. un nom oublié

Christine avait entonné l'Aria d'Hannibal a la demande des gestionnaires, avant que Carlotta ne l'interrompe en fesant une crise d'hysterie.

La Diva avait du mal a se dire qu'une danseuse et jeune chanteuse pouvait l'égaler et pourtant, Marguerite voyait son amie pour la troisieme fois sur scene cette semaine, applaudie et ovationée par le public.

C'etait un veritable festival de bouquets de fleurs, bonbons et autres cajoleries qui maintenant allaient et venait dans la loge de christine, Meg savait que cela provenait d'admirateurs, et comme sa mère le lui avait dit: sans mécènes, une Prima Donna ou une danseuse étoile n'était rien.

Meg avait fini par trouver le temps de discuter avec Christine et un instant, tandis qu'elle dansait, elle repensa a la conversation, ses yeux rivés sur sa meilleure amie.

_Les essayages et les répetitions etaient terminée et les filles allaient vers le dortoir, quand meg profita de l'attention prise de sa mère pour aller voir Christine dans sa loge._

_Ouvrant la porte, elle appela Christine et fini par s'assoir près d'elle, prenant la rose enrubannée que la jeune prima donna venait de recevoir, s'ensuivit une conversation sur le spectacle et de possibles mécènes, avant finalement d'oser parler plus ouvertement et de lui demander comment elle était parvenue en quelques temps seulement a obtenir une voix de Cristal:_

_- L'esprit, l'ange de la musique est venu a moi, et m'as appris._

_- L'ange de la musique?_

_- Oui, _repondit Christine,_ quand j'etait petite, mon père me disait qu'un ange prédisait a la musique et aux chants, quand je suis arrivée ici, tu t'en souviens?_

_- il me semble que cela remonte a 7 ans, tu en avait 14 et moi 10, tu es arrivée en même temps que madame Valerius._

_- oui, et bien, deux ans après mon arrivée, alors que je chantait, une voix m'as parlée a travers mon miroir et j'ai alors demandé si c'etait mon ange de la musique, il m'as promis d'apprendre, et c'est ce qu'il a fait._

_- tu ne l'as jamais vu?_

_- non jamais, mais as t'on deja vu un ange?_

_- je ne sais pas, mais..._

Elle ne pus tenter d'avoir un préssentiment, ni mettre en guarde Christine, sa mère, madame Giry venait de faire irruption dans la loge, le visage sévère et une expression outrée dans les yeux.

_- Mademoiselle Marguerite Giry, etes vous une chanteuse? non, dès lors veuillez regargner votre dortoir avec les autres filles, et laissez mademoiselle Daaé se reposer._

Meg avait optempéré, sachant que mettre sa mère en colère lui aurait valu une douloureuse intervention sur sa peau.

tandis que ses pensées s'apesantissait sur elle même, elle ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer un beau jeune homme dans une des loges, qui semblait devorer Christine du regard, du moins, jusqu'a ce que des hurlements se fassent entendre.

Se retournant, ce fut pour voir le corps d'un des machinistes se balancer au bout d'une des cordes du chapitre, un noeud coulant autour du cou.

Le gala était gaché et alors que se yeux regardait vers le haut, elle remarqua le même homme que dans la loge numero 5, etait ce vraiment Erik qui avait fait cela? pourquoi?

Le spectacle gaché, sa mère la rappela ainsi que les filles, tandis que la salle se vidait précipitement.

Tournant la tête, elle vis les gendarmes poser des questions aux gestionnaires, avant de suivre sa mère, vers les dortoirs, quand au détour d'un couloirs, elle vit Christine avec le jeune homme de la loge qui l'avait devorée des yeux, Christine souriait d'un air délicieux tandis que l'homme semblait heureux, lui tenant la main.

Meg les trouva très proche pour des inconnus, avant que Christine ne lève les yeux et ne fasse un signe vers la ballerine et ne l'invite.

- _Oh, Meg, viens que je te présente un vieil ami_

Meg s'avança doucement et s'inclina, tandis que Christine la présentait:

- _Raoul, je te présente Marguerite Giry, ma meilleure amie et confidente, Marguerite, je te présente mon ami d'enfance dont je te parlais a mon arrivée, Voici, Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny_

- _dites meg, ce sera plus façile et je préfère, enchantée, monsieur le Vicomte._

Raoul s'inclina de même et sourit a Christine avant de prendre un air interrogatif.

- _ne seriez vous pas une parente de la tenancière, Madame Giry?_

_- Je suis sa fille ainée, en realité, ma soeur Eugenie est actuellement en pensionnat pour jeune fille de bonnes familles._

_- Je suis dès lors enchanté de faire votre connaissance, et je vous remercie d'avoir et de supporter Christine_

Meg haussa un sourcil, et cela du être quelques peu hors normes car Christine se mit a rire ainsi que Raoul.

_- Qui as t'il de si drole?_

_- Et bien,_ fit le vicomte_, etant petite, Christine etait des plus espiegles et adorait jouer les princesses en chantant, ce qui fait que voir quelle femme elle est devenue par rapport a la gentille petite peste enfantine qu'elle etait est des plus amusant, mais j'en suis heureux, surtout que vous l'avez aidée dans un moment des plus durs._

_- ho, je vois, ce n'est rien, et j'en suis heureuse a vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amies avant Christine, d'une certaine façon, nous nous complétions._

Son regard se porta par dessus l'epaule de Christine pour voir sa mère, et meg fit la grimace, elle semblait en colère, mais l'etait elle par christine ou le vicomte ou par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas a s'entrainer avec les autres filles, elle ne le savait.

S'escusant, Meg baissa la tête avant de rejoindre les etages inferieurs menant aux dortoirs, jetant un regard un arrière pour voir sa mère discuter avec Le vicomte et Christine.

Passant devant la loge de Christine, Meg s'y faufila et inspecta les affaires de Christine, avant de remarque comme la dernière fois, une rose ecarlate bordée d'un ruban de soie noire sur le lit ainsi qu'un panier contenant une bouteille de vin blanc de grand cru, quelques dattes et fruits frais.

Raoul n'aurait pas pus l'apporter donc c'etait quelqu'un d'autres qui s'etait introduit ici, cependant que Christine chantait l'Aria, malgré tout, Meg se mit a reflechir aux relations entes sa mère et cet homme masqué nommé Erik.

Christine lui avait avouée avoir entendu une voix, qui depuis la hantait maintenant depuis 5 ans, venant de son miroir, Meg regarda longuement le miroir avant que son ventre ne lui rapelle qu'elle avait faim, le panier étant là, elle se dit qu'une ou deux dattes n'allait pas manquer a Christine.

Prenant les fruits, elle les cacha dans son giron, avant d'entendre un bruit qui la fit sortir de la loge, avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte qu'elle etait là.

Christine n'etait pas encore revenue, et visiblement sa mère n'etait pas dans les parages pour surveiller son alimentation.

Meg se faufila dans les couloirs de l'Opera jusqu'au toit, puis s'assit sur une ballustrade, regardant la ville de paris illuminée, puis, prenant l'un des fruits, mordit a pleine dents dedans.

Posant sa tête contre l'une des statues imposante du toit, elle se mit a chantonner, ho certes ce n'etait nullement du même niveau que Christine et ce n'etait qu'une comptine enfantine, cependant, au bout d'un moment, sa tête lui tourna et meg se prit la tête dans les mains, continuant de chantonner pour calmer la panique qui prenait corps en elle, en raison que losqu'elle levait la tête tout autour d'elle devenait flou et prenait des formes bizzares.

Tentant de se lever, elle fini par s'effondrer les yeux ouverts regardant le ciel, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

_Elle est enfant, non encore changée par les desirs de sa mère, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses epaules, tandis que sa peau mate etait encore intacte, a peine cinq ou six ans, elle entendait sa mère et son père se disputer, ses petits pieds descendit quelques marches de l'escalier menant a l'etage de la maisonnée et s'arreta au premier craquement avant de poser sa tête contre le mur et d'ecouter._

_- Tu as conscience de ce qu'est ce garçon?_

_- oui, j'en ai parfaitement conscience mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser la bas, cela aurait été comme laisser Marguerite dans des mains de bohemiens._

_- c'est une bouche de plus a nourrir, et on en a pas les moyens._

_- Ho je t'en prie, qui nous a mis sur la paille, hein? ce pauvre garcon etait detenu par ces odieux gitans comme une bête de foire, je ne pouvais pas le laisser.**  
**_

_- est ce qu'il s'est mis a parler? as t'il dit quelques choses?_

_- non pas pour le moment, il est prostré, je lui ai donné un bain, mon dieu qu'on bien pus lui faire ces "egyptiens", tout son cotés droit est brulés._

_- les bohémiens tu crois?_

_- Peut etre, c'est connu qu'ils fabriquent leurs "monstres", mais imaginer qu'ils puissent bruler un enfant pour ensuite le présenter comme monstre de foire me fait froid dans le dos._

_- c'est pas notre affaire de toutes façon, et je ne veux pas qu'il croise Meg, compris? d'ailleurs où est il?_

_- pour l'instant dans la remise, le feu de la cheminée y apporte de la chaleur et j'y ai ammenagé un lit après lui avoir donné son bain._

_- Alors dès que ce sera le moment, lors d'un des marchés de minuit, prend le et laisse le, ce n'est pas a nous de nous en occuper compris?_

_- soit, je ferais ce que je dois !_

_un brouhaha puis les choses autours de Meg se mirent a tournoyer avant qu'elle ne se revoye, un bougoir a la main n'offrant qu'une faible lueur, tandis qu'elle descendait les marche menant a la remise, proche de la cave._

_la cave s'ouvrait par un loquet qu'elle defit, tout en se rehaussant sur la pointe des pieds, il ne fallait pas reveiller papa et maman, sinon il allait lui crier dessus et la punir._

_ouvrant la porte menant vers les ténèbres, elle descendit malgré sa peur, tenant contre elle, quelques sucreries qui lui restait ainsi qu'une ou deux pommes._

_La cave etait sombre et elle tourna légèrement sur elle même avant de remarquer une faible lueur sous une porte en bois qui fermait une vieille remise qui avait servis autrefois de saloir et d'enfumoirs._

_Posant la bougie sur le sol, poussée par sa curiosité, elle s'agenouilla et tenta de regarder sous l'interstice de la porte, tout ce qu'elle vit etait une ombre etrange sur le mur, la tête etrangement formée, et la silhouette de quelqu'un tenant une sorte de poupée._

_inspirant tout en se relevant, elle chuchota:_

_- Petit garçon? y a quelqu'un?_

_Aucune reponse ne lui parvint_

_- Je ne te veux pas de mal, j'ai entendu mes parents parler de toi, tu t'appelles comment?_

_Encore une fois le silence lui répondit, puis s'asseyant, elle reflechit, il devait avoir peur, ca devait etre cela, donc le mieux etait de faire comme grand maman fesait quand elle avait peur de l'orage._

_- Ecoute, je parle pas très fort parce que si mes parents me decouvrent ici, je vais me faire disputer, mais j'aimerais etre ton amie, j'ai pas d'amis alors tu serais mon premier ami, oui?_

_le silence se fit sentir et Meg baissa les yeux, avant de commencer a chantonner la comptine que sa grand-mère lui chantait quand elle avait peur, cependant, quand elle entendit un faible bruit et grattement derrière la porte, elle s'arreta net et sourit de sa façon enfantine, elle se pencha et remarqua une paire de jambes maigres dont l'une etrange, rougeatre et ecaillées._

_Prenant ses sucreries et les fruits, elle les fit rouler non sans écorcher la peau, dans la remise, en direction du garçon, qui rapidement se mis a reculer et a gemir comme un animal traqué._

_- c'est pour toi, pour manger, je m'appelle..., _d'un coups meg se rendit compte que dire son nom risquait de la faire punir si le garçon le disait_, ...Ag..euh Agnane_

_Elle avait mal prononcé le nom d'Anne en raison d'un defaut de prononciation, cependant, le garçon derrière la porte sembla le repeter, tandis que meg passait une main sous la porte, son avant bras depassant de l'autre cotés._

_- Je peu te tenir la main si tu veux, je vais pas te faire de mal, juste etre amie, comment tu t'appelles? d'ou tu viens?_

_- Rouen...je l'appelle...je m'appelle...je ne sais pas..._

_il sembla bredouiller ou sangloter_

_- c'est pas grave, tout le monde a un nom, donc si tu sais pas, je vais t'en donner un...hum peut etre Valerian...j'aime vien ou alors...Er..iiiiikkkkkkkkkk_

_tandis qu'elle parlait, elle sentit qu'il touchait sa main, la prenant avant de la serrer doucement quelques seconde avant qu'e__lle se sentis soulevée tandis qu'une clameur furieuse se fesait jour au dessus de sa tête, son père etait là et l'avait tirée, sa main avait griffé le sol tandis qu'un gemissement animal sortait de la remise, probablement de peur en raison des cris de fureur de son père._

Les murs de la cave se mirent a onduler violement et son ventre lui fit mal, elle se sentait fatiguée et frigorifiée, ses epaules etaient nue dans la neige tandis qu'elle reprenait lentement conscience, son esprit etait grogy et avait du mal a penser normalement, cependant elle se sentis comme flottant sur l'eau tandis que des murmures de voix se fesait entendre autour d'elle.


	3. Le passé du Fantome

Lorsqu'elle se reveilla, Ce fut pour voir la chambre de Christine, cette dernière a son chevet.

Tournant la tête, elle deglutit lentement, sa tête lui tournant violement.

- _Tout vas bien, Meg, ne bouge pas, on t'as trouvée inanimée dans la neige, tu étais froide comme la mort_

__Christine posa une main sur le front de Meg puis pris un linge humide et chaud qu'elle deposa sur son front.

- _qu'est ce qui t'as pris? tu as essayé de te tuer? _

_- non, je...je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ma tête a commencé a tourner puis ...puis je me suis reveillée ici...ça fait combien de temps que je dort?_

_- si Raoul ne t'avais pas trouvée, tu serais morte, mais bon, maintenant que tu es reveillée tout va bien, ça dois faire quelques jours, une semaine peut etre, que tu etais evanouie, ta mère etait inquiete, et j'ai insisté pour que tu dormes dans ma loge afin que tu soit tranquille._

Meg se releva soudainement, se rappellant quelques bribes puis se tourna vers Christine:

- _est ce que tu as revu le fantome?_

Christine sembla génée puis acquiesa avant de répondre a voix basse:

- _oui le soir ou tu es tombée inanimée, je l'ai entendu, d'autres l'on entendu aussi, il veux que je joue dans la nouvelle piece en tant que prima donna a la place de Carlotta, quand monsieur Firmin l'as annoncé, tout l'Opera l'as entendue hurler, elle etait furieuse...ca c'est passé deux jours après ton evanouissement, ce soir là, lors de la representation, Le lustre s'est detaché, et Carlotta...a perdu sa voix_

_- comment ça perdu? elle est...morte?_

_- non, elle a tellement crié, hurlé que sa voix s'est eteinte, elle ne peu plus jouer, et elle est terrifiée, quand elle est revenue a sa loge, une de ses boites d'admirateurs contenait des rats morts, tu te rends compte...des rats..._

_- C'est le fantome..._

_- Je ne sais, l'ange de la musique dit que c'est a moi de prendre son role, qu'il m'aide a devenir plus grande, mais j'ai peur, et si c'etait mon ange?_

_- Je ne..sais pas...mais promet moi Christine de faire attention, je crois qu'il est dangereux, il l'as prouvé...et puis, il me semble que quelqu'un te veux non?_

_- Monsieur le Vicomte?, _fit elle en souriant, _oui, Raoul est là et me soutiens, il viens m'ecouter..il est adorable...je me sens en sécurité avec lui._

Meg se tût, elle soupsonnait l'ange d'etre le fantome et le fantome d'etre le petit garçon mais c'etait impossible...sa mère...oui, sa mère aurait la réponse.

Les semaines passèrent, Meg reprenait les répétitions pour "Faust ", tandis que Christine continuait a repeter son chant ou partait se promener dans paris en compagnie du Vicomte de Chagny.

Cependant, vint un soir ou Christine fut introuvable, Meg ainsi que les membres de la troupe la cherchèrent sans la trouver, ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard qu'elle reapparu, comme par magie, endormie dans sa chambre.

Le vicomte de Chagny ordonna qu'on poste des gendarmes autour de l'Opera et, comme Christine l'avait fait pour elle, Meg s'occupa de son amie a son chevet.

__Meg fesait boire un peu la jeune femme quand celle ci sembla s'eveiller completement en poussant un bref cri, puis se mit a pleurer, marguerite enroula ses bras autour de ses epaules et la berça contre son coeur, tentant de calmer les sanglots de la jeune femme qu'elle considerait comme une soeur.

- _Mon Dieu, Christine, je suis là, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité._

_- Je ne serais plus jamais en sécurité, il est là probablement à me regarder et a me surveiller_

_- Qui, Christine?_

_- L'ange de la musique, non...le Fantome de l'Opera...Erik_

_- Erik?, _prononca t'elle lentement, _est ce son nom?_

_- Oui..non, je ..il a dit que son nom n'etait qu'un accident..._

Pendant un bref instant, Meg se rememorra le moment ou elle avait parlé au petit garçon enfermé dans la remise de la maison de la rue Foch, puis elle inspira profondément, le nom qu'elle avait voulu prononcer etait Ernest, mais quand son pere l'avait arrachée du sol, elle avait poussé un cri..que le garçon avait compris comme Erik.

Caressant les cheveux de Christine pour la calmer, elle demandit

- _t'as t'il fait quoi que ce soit? du mal?_

_- non, il...il voulait que je l'aime, il m'as ammenée chez lui, dans son antre, un lieu sombre et majestueux, cependant, au debut je l'ai trouvé attirant, j'ai voulu retirer son masque, il est devenu fou de rage, je pensais qu'il portait encore un masque en dessous mais non, c'etait son visage, si tu savais Meg, il est..hideux...la partie qu'il cache est affreuse, on dirait le visage d'un mort, d'un cadavre...une moitié de l'autre monde revenant possedant un vivant...il m'as emprisonnée et refusait que je partes, alors je l'ai suppliée...il n'as cédé quelques jours après qu'a la condition que je porte sa bague de fiancaille et lui soit fidèle..._

Christine se mit a pleurer de plus belle, les mains sur le visage, totalement desesperée.

- _j'aime raoul, et cet homme, ce fantome me veux, et Raoul a promis..._

_- Qu'est ce que Raoul a promis, christine?_

_- Lorsque tu etais evanouie, j'ai soupsonné que ce qui t'etais arrivée etait du au fantome, et Je l'ai dit a Raoul, il m'as promis de me proteger, de m'emmener loin d'ici, loin du fantome, loin de cet homme fou, j'ai peur qu'il fasse du mal a toi ou a d'autres._

_- Chut, tout ira bien...on te protegera, les gendarmes sont là, le fantome ne pourra rien te faire..._

Et cette fois ci, tandis qu'elle caressais la tete de Christine, elle etait prête a affronter sa mère et a savoir la vérité.

Laissant Christine se reposer, Meg se releva et sortis de la loge puis se dirigea vers les appartements de sa mère au sous-sol.

Madame Giry semblait regarder une serie de lettre que lui avait donné Monsieur Firmin, celui ci affirmait que celles-ci etaient arrivée dans son bureau alors qu'il l'avait fermé a clés ce matin même.

Erik voulait de nouveau de l'argent, mais en plus, cette fois ci, il voulait plus, il semblait donner des conseils pour la première de Don juan triomphant, ordonnant que Christine soit la chanteuse, et les gerants avaient du ceder de nouveau pour eviter une autre serie de morts ou de disparitions.

Le tout paris parlait du fantome de l'Opera et de la terreur qu'il inspirait, Antoinette s'assit tout en soupirant profondément, la situation lui avait totalement échappé.

un bruit de bois grincant se fesant entendre, elle releva la tête pour voir sa merveilleuse fille, ses espoirs...Eugenie n'avait pas la beauté, la graçe ou la souplesse de Marguerite, c'etait pourquoi elle l'avait envoyée chez les ursulines.

Meg semblait regarder sa mère avec les yeux d'un aigle, ses sentiments étant partégés entres le dégout, la haine et l'amour, tandis que Madame Giry regardait sa fille de haut en bas, scrutant a l'evidence tout defaut.

Se relevant, la douairiere pris sa fille par le bras et la fit asseoir.

_- regarde tes cheveux, une semaine sans soins et voila que tout est a refaire, même ta peau...mais bon, il te fallait du repos, nous allons reprendre là ou nous en etions, commençons d'abord par tes cheveux, regarde moi çà..._

Sa mère pris un flacon ainsi qu'un peu de coton dont elle enduisit le contenu avant de tamponer le crane de sa fille, une odeur acre se faufila dans toute la piece.

Meg detestait cette torture, la potion sentais mauvais, rendait ses cheveux sex et cassant, cependant c'etait le seul moment ou elle pouvait possiblement parler avec sa mère.

_- Maman, je peu te parler?_

_- Oui, Cherie, bien sur voyons._

_- j'aimerais te parler de l'époque ou papa vivait encore avec nous..._

_- qu'est ce que tu veux savoir su ton père? tu sais comme moi que c'etais un alcoolique et un joueur, il nous a tout fait perdre comme cela, c'est ainsi qu'on a atterit a la rue, tu t'en rapelles, non?_

_- oui, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler, je voudrais savoir...une nuit, j'ai révé de moi étant toute petite...j'allais a la vieille remise, tu sais celle ou avant on mettait de la viande a secher...j'aurais voulu savoir... dans mon rêve, il y avait un petit garçon, toi et papa vous disputiez a son propos._

Dans le miroir, Meg pouvait voir sa mère prend une paleur mortelle et s'arreter, le coton tombant sur le sol, tandis que ses mains se posait sur les épaules de sa fille.

_- Je pensais que tu avais oublié..._

_- Il s'appelle Erik n'est ce pas?...comme le fantome qui poursuit Christine...est ce la même personne?_

_- Oui, _repondit Madame Giry avec une voix mortuaire_, c'est lui._

_- Je me rapelle que papa t'avais dit de le laisser, de l'abandonner dans la foule...qu'est ce qui s'est passé..._

_- Marguerite, ecoute, je voudrais eviter d'en parler..._

_- Maman, _s'il te plait, argua Meg en se retournant, fesant face a sa mère_, Christine est ma meilleure amie, elle est comme une grande soeur pour moi, dit le moi..._

La femme sembla se tordre les mains puis commença son récit.

- _je ne sais pas d'ou il viens vraiment, mais quand je l'ai découvert, des bohémiens venaient d'arriver en la cité, et avait avec eux un grand cirque des horreurs, un peu comme le grand Cirque Barnum, parmis leurs numéros, ils avaient des siamoises, un nain, un geant, quelques femmes a barbes, cependant le clou etait un soit disant mort-vivant.  
_

_un enfant, un jeune garçon de peut etre une douzaine d'année, peut etre plus, je pense qu'il ne le savait pas lui même._

_lorsque j'ai vu ce cirque, j'ai voulu aller voir, car certaines acrobates et chanteuses commencent dans ce genre de lieux, certains cirques sont mondialement connu, mais a la place, j'ai vu un garçon terrifié par la foule, et qui, parce qu'il ne bougeait pas, se fesait battre par l'un des Egyptiens, je me suis dit que le cirque n'etait pas la meilleure idée du monde._

_lorsque les gens sont partis, je suis restée dans un coin et j'ai vu cet enfant tuer son bourreau, ce n'etait que justice divine, mais la justice des hommes n'est pas celle de Dieux, a l'epoque, j'etais sur la fin de ma carrière de danseuse, je voulais continuer, sans savoir qu'a l'epoque, j'etais de nouveau enceinte...Eugenie, d'une certaine façon, toi et ta soeur avez brisé ma carrière mieux que votre père._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris le garçon et j'ai fuit avec, j'avais eu pitié, parce que un instant, j'avais vu la cruauté du monde, et je me disais que en fesant cela mon péché me serait pardonné, celui de t'avoir eu sans l'aval de ma famille, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, cette nuit et la suivante, j'ai gardé le garon, ton père t'as trouvée près de la porte, il t'as remontée, tu avais le bras en sang, j'ai compris qu'il n'avait peut etre pas tué son bourreau pour rien, peut etre etait il réellement un enfant du diable, un enfant mauvais._

_Alors le lendemain soir, j'ai ouvert la porte, je l'ai pris et je l'ai abandonné, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi, je lui ai dit que ce n'etait pas sa faute, il n'as rien dit sur le chemin, il a juste bafouillé Erik, et un autre que je n'ai pas compris, anna, je crois...je ne l'ai plus revu, jusqu'a ce que je devienne Concierge a l'Opera, avec toi, reprenant mon flambeau, ma carrière._

_Il n'as pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il ne se présente a moi, l'Opera etait en reconstruction, suite a la guerre avec l'Empire austro-hongrois, il y avait pris refuge, dans les anciennes catacombes qui ornent tout paris._

_Ces tunnels miserables etaient devenu sa demeure, son domaine, il avait durant ses années ou je l'avais laissé, oeuvré, appris, et j'appris plus tard que l'architecte avait remarqué des erreurs corrigées sur ses plans, de nouvelles choses s'ajoutant...le garçon etait un génie, un architecte et un magicien, ayant appris auprès des bohemiens._

__Madame Giry pris sa fille par les epaules, la fixant dans les yeux, l'expression du visage de sa mère fit frissonner Meg, tout autant qu'elle voyait de la douleur melée a un espoir demesuré.

_- Il a promis de faire de toi une reine, une imperatrice, mais ...quand j'ai vu ce qui se passais avec Christine, j'ai pris peur, j'acceptais bien des sacrifices mais pas qu'il s'acoquine avec toi._

_- m'acoquiner?_

_- oui, il nous a suivis, il m'as suivie...je l'ai aidé, libéré puis abandonné mais tu lui a donné son nom..._

_- c'etait un accident, j'ai voulu dire Ernest, mais pere...enfin soit...et les brulures, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit a père._

Madame Giry déglutis:

_- Je ne sais pas si il est né ainsi ou si il etait normal mais quand le gitan a retiré le sac de sa tête et qui recouvrait en partie son corps, beaucoups de gens ont hurlé dans la salle, et même moi, quand je l'ai lavé et nettoyé, je n'arrivais pas a regarder, c'etait trop horrible...il est brulé, gravement brulé, la chair de son visage est rouge, certains os depassent, des lambeaux de chairs semblent encore là, mais on dirais des croutes ou des ecailles..._

_- je crois que ce sont eux qui lui ont fait cela...quand je lui avait parlé..._

Elle fut interrompue par sa mère qui lui pris le menton violement

_- tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne le regarde pas, jamais, il est dangereux, maintenant vas t'en...si l'opera ferme, je me doit de te trouver mieux, une meilleure place...lui ne le fera jamais, il m'as mentis, "_ se parlant comme a elle-meme_"._

Meg se sentais mal a l'aise lorsqu'elle sortis de l'appartement de sa mère, elle se sentais triste et déprimée, elle aurait du être horrifiée et pourtant, si elle l'etait, ce n'etait son sentiment dominant en ce moment, non, c'etait purement l'idée d'un début de vie si horrible qui lui fesait mal, mais imaginer qu'il ai pus naitre mauvais etait une idée qui lui etait etrangère, personnes ne naissait mauvais, on le devenais pour diverses raisons...

Soupirant, Meg regagna sa couche dans le dortoir des ballerines.


	4. Anarkia

une semaine passa sans incidents jusqu'a l'annonce de l'ouverture de Don Juan triomphant, tout etait prêt, les fleurs, les costumes, la choregraphie, tout était prêt, y compris la gendarmerie et le vicomte de Chagny, qui s'etait juré de passer le fantome au fil de l'epée.

Les hommes en costumes noirs passaient et repassaient dans les allées, certaines filles du ballet chuchotaient, d'autres continuaient les etirements comme si de rien n'était, pour Meg, ce va et vient constant etait un problème certains, elle n'arrivait pas a se concentrer, il fallait dire que ses nuits etaient hantées par des songes horrifiant, toujours le même, encore et encore, et cette nuit, une nouvelle fois, le rêve recommençait.

_**Elle voyait l'homme au masque, Erik, enfermé de nouveau dans une cage, un cirque et des gitans autour de lui, le monsieur loyal criant au badauds a l'exterieur de venir voir le demon en personnes, Meg entrait dans la tente, voyant le fantome, ses magnifiques vêtements ornés de la mort rouge, etaient déchirés, tandis qu'un des bohémiens, lui tenant la tête en arriere avant d'arracher son masque et de frapper Erik a la tête, celui ci s'effondrant sur le sol couvert de paille.**_

_**Le masque de porcelaine quand a lui etait ecrasé et brisé par les coups des bohémiens, quand ils eurent fini, l'homme etait au sol pleurant, le visage en sang, elle comprenais etrangement les sentiments qu'avait pus avoir sa mère: de la pitié.**_

_**L'homme respirait encore mais était a peine vivant, puis elle entendait les bohémiens revenir et sentais leurs mains sales la prendre et l'enfermer dans la cage au cotés du fantome, poussant sur le cotés doucement, elle le mis a visage découvert, son visage brulé etait celui d'un cadavre, l'autre partie en revanche, semblait saine, mais était tuméfiée et couverts de sang.**_

_**Prenant les morceaux du masque, lorsque sa main entrait en contact, ils redevenaient un seul bloc, et de nouveau, le masque de la mort rouge existait tandis que la présence du fantôme a ses cotés disparaissait.**_

_**Les lumières s'éteignaient d'un seul coups et deux yeux vert au reflets doré se voyait dans les ombres et une voix, celle de l'homme de la loge numero cinq, se fesait entendre.**_

**- **_alors Mademoiselle Giry, vous me cherchiez? pourquoi tant de ferveur a chercher une vérité passée, a chercher des secrets enfouis dans le noir alors que votre mère vous attend pour la gloire, l'oiseau voudrait il quitter le nid?_

_- Quitter le nid?_

_- Oui, voler de vos propres ailes...n'en avez vous pas assez d'ecouter et d'obeir a votre mère? _

_- Ma mère sais ce qui est bon pour moi...elle...elle fait le mieux pour moi_

_- Vraiment? regardez vous donc..._

**_Un miroir apparaissait alors, grand et richement orné, Meg dans sa cage approchait du miroir et voyait une étrangère._**

**_Marguerite avait les cheveux blonds long, deux yeux bleus aigue-marin, son corps etait maigre en raison du régime strict que sa mère lui fesait subir, ses os saillaient par endroits sous sa tunique de ballerine blanche, ses cotes etaient visible si elle ne portait de corset, quand a sa peau, elle etait blanche, pâle, d'une paleur morbide, artificielle._**

**_La femme dans le miroir etait totalement différente, c'etait bien son visage que voyait Meg mais il etait rayonnant, sa peau etait mat, satinée, en chair, voluptueuse et séduisante, les levres pleine et peinte d'un brun sombre doré, tout comme les paupières, réhaussé de vert, des couleurs automnales._**

**_Ses cheveux etait coupés court, droit et non ondulés comme elle les avaient, en raison du traitement que lui fesait subir sa mère._**

**_Puis d'un coups dans le miroir, le fantome apparaissait, la mort rouge dans sa splendeur et la prenait avec lui l'emmenant a travers le miroir, disparaissant, laissant Meg seule dans le noir, elle avait beau appeler, crier, personne ne venait._**

**_Elle etait seule, tout le monde l'avait abandonnée, y compris sa mère._**

**__**Son reveil etait a chaque fois difficile, en sursaut, son corps près a bondir du lit, tatonnant pour savoir si elle etait dans une cage ou dans son lit.

Le toucher du montant en bois la aurait et elle se rendormait comme elle le pouvait, cependant, elle detestait imaginer a quoi elle aurait pus ressembler si sa mère n'y avait pas mis son grain de sel.

Pour coller au standart des ballerines, Madame Giry avait fait blondir et blanchir la peau de Marguerite avec un produit ignoble sentant horriblement, seulement, le traitement etait a refaire chaque semaine.

La première fois que sa mère avait fait cela, Meg avait cru que ses cheveux allait tomber tout seul, tellement le produit lui brulait la peau, puis finalement cela s'etait calmée.

Pour eviter tout problème, sa mère ne l'autorisait a sortir qu'en hiver, quand le soleil ne luisait pas, Madame Giry pensait que le soleil etait mauvais pour sa fille et surtout sa peau.

En realité, avec le temps, Meg avait remarqué qu'en été, les rares fois ou elle sortais avec les autres ballerines, lorsque le soleil brillait, et qu'elle ne se couvrait pas, sa peau se dorait naturellement.

Contrairement a sa mère et a sa soeur, Meg avait la peau halée et le teint noir, on aurait pus la prendre, ironie du sort pour une egyptienne, si elle n'avait eu le visage occidental et les yeux d'aigue-marine.

A cause des prétentions de sa mère, Meg ne connaissait que les matins de grisailles et les soirées brumeuses près de la seine.

Voir le soleil, les accents chantant du Sud de la France, tout cela elle aurait apprécié, malheureusement, le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Se relevant, elle soupira en regardant ses jambes maigres, ce qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir etait ce qu'elle aurait voulu être...être jolie, sa mère le lui disait mais c'etait l'avis d'une mère, pas celles des autres.

Pour les ballerines, elle etait l'oisillon, voire la rousette, comme ils l'appellaient parfois pour se moquer d'elle, en raison de ses cheveux blond qui a force de decoloration tendait parfois a roussir, mais également a cause de ses os fins et maigres visible quand elle se deshabillait.

Cela allait être la première du nouvel Opera, Meg savait grâce a sa mère, qu'Erik en etait l'auteur et qu'il voulait voir Christine jouer Catharina.

Le spectacle pouvait avoir lieu, tout se passa bien, jusqu'a ce que le chanteur principal se cache pour la scene suivante et qu'a celle ci, un autre entra en scene.

Couvert d'une cape qui recouvrait son corps et son visage, on ne pouvait savoir si c'etait réellement le maestro, cependant la voix etait differente, belle et majestueuse, et quand Christine entra en scene, la chanson qu'ils chantèrent donna le frisson a la jeune fille, non sans rougir.

Regardant vers le public, Marguerite pus voir sa mère avec un air terrifié, tandis que Le vicomte de Chagny et une grande troupe de gendarmes s'appretaient a entrer en scene, cependant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, Christine et les danseuses etaient sur scenes, de possible otages dont ils voulaient la vie sauve, selon les ordres de Raoul.

Meg etait fascinée par ce qui se passait en scene, sa mère l'avait prise par le bras, quand elle avait reculée comme son role le lui disait, Meg voyait que Le fantome n'avait d'yeux que pour Christine, et pourtant, malgré sa peur, Christine etait parfaitement calme exterieurement.

la jeune ballerine l'envia, le spectacle de ses deux là sur scène etait fascinant, fascinant et terrifiant quand on comprenait les paroles de la chanson qu'ils chantaient, cependant meg avait l'impression que Christine le fesait pour gagner du temps, afin que Raoul et la gendarmerie soit prête.

Tout se passa bien, jusqu'au point culminant de la musique, Christine découvrit le fantome, celui ci déclara sa flamme mais se coupa net quand elle lui arracha le masque de son visage ainsi que la perruque qu'il portait.

Meg pouvait voir maintenant a quoi il ressemblait, tandis qu'il hurlait d'horreur de sa propre personne avant de rugir de fureur envers Christine, qu'il emmena de force, non sans faire tomber le lustre de verre sur une foule en panique en contrebas.

Le temps etait compté, et déjà raoul descendait vers Madame Giry envers qui il la suppliait de lui dire la verité, après un moment, elle lacha prise et leurs montra le chemin pour entrer dans le repaire du fantôme, puis tandis que les hommes s'en allait a la recherche du "monstre", Madame Giry se tourna vers sa fille.

- _Nous devons partir, va faire ta valise, je risque d'être arrêtée pour complicité avec ce...ce monstre..._

_- nous fuyons? et Christine?..._

_- Elle n'est pas sous ma protection, Meg, fait ce que je te dit !_

Meg déglutit devant la lacheté de sa mère et se détourna prête a obeir, regardant alentour, tout le monde couraient dans tout les sens, cherchant a fuir ou a se mettre a l'abri, l'Opera Garnier etait devenu une maison de fous, et Meg aurait été prête a jurer que lorsque le lustre etait tombé, elle avait vu certains hommes battres leurs femmes pour pouvoir passer et fuir.

une expression passive mais horrifiée passa sur le visage de Marguerite avant qu'elle se décide a tenter d'aider Christine, c'etait sa meilleure amie, sa mère avait été la cause de tout cela, et elle y avait particité sans le vouloir, c'etait de son devoir d'aider Christine et le Vicomte, et d'arreter Le fantome de l'Opera.

Qu'avait dit Christine encore? qu'elle entendait le fantome a travers le miroir...oui, le miroir de la chambre.

Derechef, Meg se dirigea vers la chambre de Christine qu'elle ferma derrière elle, si elle voulait eviter une chose, c'etait que sa mère tente de l'arreter.

Le Vicomte de chagny etait passé par la trappe de la scene pour suivre le fantome, mais Meg etait sure qu'il y avait une entrée ici aussi, et chercha en conséquence, un mecanisme d'ouverture...qu'elle ne trouva pas, de dépit, elle se dit que la meilleure façon etait donc d'aller au plus court chemin.

Prenant un objet lourd et contondant, elle le lança de toute ses forces sur le miroir qui se brisa, avant qu'elle ne coure au travers d'un couloir eclairé de bougies presque eteinte.

Les lieux etaient froids, lugubre et après un long moment de courses et de marches pour chercher son chemin, elle tomba en avant, dans de l'eau.

Regardant devant elle, elle vit une grande étendue d'eau, visiblement un lac soutterain, et fouillant les alentours du regard, elle pus voir une embarcation ainsi qu'une perche pour avancer, le probleme etait qu'elle ne savait ou aller, mais se dit que là ou de la lumière etait, le fantome devait s'y trouver.

Manoeuvrer une barque a fond plat fut plus laborieux que prévu et la jeune femme se laissa deriver un long moment avant de remarquer quoi que ce soit, et a l'evidence, quand elle arriva, les lieux etaient vide.

Dans les catacombes, elle entendait cependant les voix lointaines des hommes et des gendarmes, ainsi que la voix de sa mère, qui avait du remarquer la disparition de sa fille.

Cherchant alentour et surtout un passage, il lui fallait trouver Christine, celle qu'elle reussi a faire, non sans mal, mais les cris de la jeune femme couplés a ceux de fureur d'Erik, fit qu'elle pus voir ce qui se passait, cependant, l'endroit surplombait une alcove et elle voyait en contrebas, une caisse de poudre au dessus de laquelle, le vicomte se trouvait, une corde au cou, tandis qu'il criait a Christine de choisir.

Christine pleura, cria avant de murmurer quelques choses puis de se jeter sur Erik et de l'embrasser, Meg pendant ce temps entendait les gendarmes approcher, d'un cotés elle voulait aider Christine, de l'autre elle voulait aider Erik, le pauvre Erik envers qui, elle se sentait coupable pour ce que sa mère avait fait, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit si sa mère n'avait agit, se sentant dechirée entre deux amitiés, elle cria avant de remonter vers les appartements du fantome, en direction du trio:

- _Depêchez vous, les gendarmes arrivent...Fuyez, Vite, vite._

Dans les appartements, ne sachant ce qui allait se passer, mais sachant que si Erik le voulait tout le monde mourrait, elle y compris, elle entra dans les lieux, et fut stupefaites de la beauté des lieux, même si eclairé a la bougie.

des costumes et des masques trônaient sur des reposoirs en velours, tandis qu'elle entendait une cavalcade rapide vers elle, et quand elle sentis un bras autour de son cou, la forçant a se retourner, elle compris ce qui se passait.

La gendarmerie de Paris avait pris en chasse le fantôme probablement après qu'il ai libéré Raoul et Christine, et d'une certaine façon, Meg en etait soulagée, le problème maintenant, c'etait qu'elle avait six mousquets braqués sur elle et l'homme qui la maintenait contre lui, l'étouffant presque: Erik.

Sa mère les rejoignit et elle entendit celle ci crier:_ "ho mon dieu, pitié"_

_- Pitié? chère madame Giry, avez vous eu pitié de moi, _fit il doucement avant de hurler_, Vous m'avez trahis,_ il tira sur la gorge de Meg qui fut forcée de suivre son geolier_, vous m'avez trahis dès le début, _parla t'il calmement tandis que du coin de l'oeil, Meg remarquait qu'il actionnait un levier fermant une grille qui failli tuer les gendarmes et Madame Giry,_ Mais ce n'est rien, Madame, votre noble fille, ci-présente va avoir un rôle a la mesure de votre trahison, je vous ai promis une reine...une imperatrice, comme concordant a vos souhait_s, continua t'il lentement, prenant une seringue dans un tiroir de son bureau avant de la planter dans le bras de Meg qui commença a dodeliner de la tête,_ oui vos souhaits seront exhaucés... a La Mesure de votre vilénie !_

Sa rage etait palpable, les gendarmes sur l'entrée, ne pouvait rien faire, tirer c'etait tuer la jeune fille et Madame Giry suppliait de ne pas tirer, et quand le fantome pris Meg et s'assit sur un fauteil tout en se couvrant d'une toile de velours noirs, non sans garder la ballerine contre lui afin d'eviter que les hommes ne lui tirent dessus, la herse remonta, mais quand le capitaine arracha la toile, il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre qu'un des masques du fantome.

On cria derrière Madame Giry, l'une des troupes de gendarmes avaient retrouvés Le vicomte et Christine, ceux ci remontaient accompagnés par une rangée de garde, tandis que le capitaine et quelques inspecteurs discutaient apprement et fouillaient les lieux a la recherche d'une sortie ou d'un mechanisme.

Christine s'approcha de Madame Giry qui pleurait:

- _Où est Meg?_

_- Elle...Elle est partie...il l'as enlevée...ho mon dieu, ayez pitié de moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce que j'ai fait...je te demande pardon Christine, pardon_

Elle pris les mains de Christine entres les siennes et les embrassa dans une vaine tentative de pardon, Raoul pris Christine par les epaules tandis que l'un des inspecteurs fit mettre debout Madame Giry, Le vicomte savait deja ce qu'il en était, inconsciement, Madame Giry venait d'avouer sa complicité avec les affaires du Fantome...sans parler des paroles de celui-ci, et comble du malheurs, il lui avait pris sa précieuse chairs: Marguerite.


	5. Réveils et palabres

**- _Marguerite...est ce que tu te souviens de nos jeux et de nos chants, des histoires de mère-grands?_**

Meg se sentait detendue quand elle se leva, elle venait d'entendre la voix de sa soeur Eugenie.

Tournant la tête, elle ne vit qu'un simple arbre et une énorme étendue d'herbes et de fleurs.

où etait elle? cela ne ressemblait a rien qu'elle se souvenait, en tout cas le solail brillait, mais sa tête lui fesait horriblement mal.

puis d'un coups, elle eu un haut le coeur et une vive sensation de douleur, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l'endroit apaisant qu'elle avait vu n'etait nullement là...un rêve...

l'endroit ou elle se trouvait etait sombre, humide et aux sons, elle pouvait dire qu'il etait emplis de rats et probablement proche d'une rue populaire.

Elle oscillait de la tête et avait envie de dormir, son corps était endoloris en partie par ce qu'elle compris comme étant des liens qui retenait ses mains et jambes, l'envie de vomir la repris mais son estomac etait vide, balayant les lieux ou elle se trouvait, eclairé par les lumières de la rue et de la lune, cela semblait être une maison abandonnée, elle continua son exploration visuelle quand une ombre près de la porte bougea, Le fantome se trouvait là, semblant attendre, quand on frappa a la porte deux fois et un homme vêtu de braies rouge, d'une chemise amples, une cape longue élimées et d'une sorte de foulard autour du visage entra.

Erik n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était éveillé et sembler parler un langage étrange avec l'homme au teint sombre qui retira son foulard, découvrant un crane lisse, et un visage basané couvert d'une barbe drue avec une sorte de tatouage sur la joue.

Il sortis de tout la cape qui recouvrait ses épaule, une sorte de baluchons qu'Erik pris avec lui, avant de donner a l'homme, une bourse.

Erik parla une nouvelle fois le langage étrange avant de remercier son invité puis Meg le vit se tourner vers elle, il portait un autre masque, fait de cuir a l'évidence, couleurs chair, plus discret visiblement.

-_ Vous vous êtes enfin eveillée, Mademoiselle Giry, il était temps._

_- Ou sommes nous?_

- _quelques part, cela ne vous serais d'aucunes utilités de le savoir de toute façon_, fit il tout en déballant le contenu du balluchon.

Meg commença a sentir le malaise s'installer et a se sentir mal, paniquant, respirant rapidement, tournant la tête, Erik remarqua la chose et vint près d'elle, relevant sa tête violemment.

-_ Respirez, vous contracter ne ferait qu'empirer votre crise de panique_, avant de la lacher et de revenir a la table branlante ou il s'attabla.

Calmant sa respiration, elle regarda Erik, le masque de cuir cachant cette fois les deux cotés de son visage, mais la couleur chair lui donnait un air presque naturel.

_- pourquoi moi, Erik? je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité, je n'ai rien que vous puissiez utiliser._

- _Croyez moi, ma chère, vous faire souffrir ne me plait guère, l'idée que votre mère se fait de votre calvaire est pour moi une douce vengeance avant le véritable plat de __résistance_, fit il en ne la regardant pas, tout occupé sur des feuillets, _sans parler que mes paroles ont du mettre sur ses épaules une partie de mes crimes, si elle a de la chance, elle finira a la salpêtrière, sinon a la prison de la santé comme une criminelle de Droit Commun._

-_ Elle a voulu vous aider, pourquoi faire cela !_

Erik se tourna violemment vers la jeune femme et vint près d'elle, il portait encore sa tunique de Don juan Triomphant, et la voix a peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais terriblement menaçante, il souffla:

- _Parce qu'elle m'as trahie, parce que vous êtes sa chair et son sang, et parce que sans son aide, Christine aurait été a moi et a moi seul...quand a ce qui vous à amené ici, c'est votre curiosité qui en est la cause, mais je dois avouer que vous êtes tombée au bon moment, ce qui m'as sauvée la vie...et juste pour cela, uniquement, vous avez la vie sauve._

Marguerite déglutit, et regarda ses liens, ils étaient fortement serrés mais il n'avait rien mis autour de son cou, probablement pour éviter qu'elle ne cherche a se suicider, cependant, ses pieds et ses mains étant attachés ensemble, cela ne facilitait pas l'idée qu'elle se fesait d'une evasion, sans parler qu'il allait falloir tenter de sortir, et si Le fantôme restait là, cela n'allait rien arranger.

Il allait falloir se montrer patiente...et quitte a patienter autant parler.

-_ Erik est bien votre nom?_

-_ Il me semblait que votre mère avait du vous le dire, vu que vous l'avez utilisé pour me nommer il y a quelques minutes, mais oui, c'est bien mon nom, un nom accidentel et que je n'apprécie nullement._

- _moi, je l'apprécie_, et c'etait vrai, elle trouvait le nom exotique en comparaison d'Ernest qui avait été celui qu'elle avait voulu prononcé il y avait des années, _Erik, cela sonne comme les sagas et les histoires que ma grand mère me racontait sur les heros de jadis._

-_ Cessez donc votre verbiage d'oiseaux, vous etes toujours aussi bavarde? Que mon nom vous plaise ou non, cela est égal._

-_ Non...oui...enfin, mère me fesait taire dès que je posais une question, donc, je dirais que je ne sais pas._

Erik etait assis, occupés avec divers papiers, de là ou elle était, Meg pouvait voir que le baluchon contenait des habits ainsi qu'un poignard, a l'evidence, l'homme se preparait.

- _Que faites vous?_

-_ Je prépare ma fuite et accessoirement, la votre, ma chère, et vous êtes loin de me faire croire que vous parlez ainsi uniquement pour de la simple conversation, ce qui signifie que vous avez une idée derrière la tête ou que vous tenterez de vous echappez, dès lors autant vous prévenir, l'homme que vous avez vu surveille cet endroit pour moi, faites quoi que ce soit et votre mère ne vous reverra jamais, et je ne pourrais assurer que vous serez encore vivante._

-_ Vous quittez paris?_ demanda t'elle, tachant d'ignorer la menaçe qu'il venait de brandir

- _oui et les portes sont actuellement surveillées, de ce fait vous allez m'aider a passer...si vous voulez un nouveau nom, dites le moi maintenant, sinon je prendrais définitivement choix pour Gabrielle Chevalier._

Meg ne dit rien pendant un long moment avant de parler, se sentant coincée dans les décisions, encore une fois, sa vie lui échappait et un autre fesait des choix pour elle.

_- je présume que vous avez choisis parce que Gabriel sonne comme l'ange_

-_ Vous etes ballerine, ce me semblait le mieux vu votre genre..._

- _alors je refuse, et mon genre, qu'en savez vous?_

Erik lorgna un instant vers Marguerite Giry, la jeune fille avait l'air renfrognée mais soumise

-_ très bien, dès lors quel nom vous..conviendrait?_

- _Anya_, prononçant le nom comme celui qu'elle avait pronnoncé, il y avait des années quand Erik lui avait demandé son nom,_ cela peu s'ecrire de différentes façon vous savez..._

L'homme la regarda de nouveau et inspira profondément, fermant les yeux un instant, cette gosse lui donnait mal au crâne avec son verbiage et son insolence.

- _Anya, agnane_, murmura t'il pour lui même puis parla plus clairement,_ l'agneau de Dieu, l'agneau du sacrifice...mais le prénom ne convient pas au nom de famille, cela sonne prussien voire russe, et je doute que la gendarmerie apprécie, nous gardons donc Gabrielle._

- _et vous? quel nom prendrez vous? vous quittez Paris mais pour aller où? vous serez recherché et moi aussi._ demanda t'elle de mauvais humeur de voir qu'encore une fois, malgré ses dires, on fesait les choix pour elle.

Erik se leva, sablant les feuillets avant de finir son travail de faussaires qu'il rangea dans une sacoche accroché a un clou sur l'un des murs adjacent a la porte d'entrée delabrée.

-_ Nous allons nous diriger vers les Havres et de là, nous partirons vers l'Angleterre, Londres plus exactement, le fait d'être recherché est un menu problème que je puis refler de façon simple, quand a mon nom_, repondit il tout en degainant sa dague, _disons que vous pouvez m'appelez dès maintenant Monsieur le Marquis Alban de Fronsac, quand a vous, vous serez mon intendante, un rôle qui je pense sera a votre mesure, le même que votre mère, a une différence près,_ continua t'il tout en s'approchant, Marguerite tentant de reculer tout en fixant la lame, _vous m'obeirez sinon...vous mourrez, le marché est, je pense, clair, simple et net...un seul faux pas est votre vie passe a trepas._

- pitié, ne me faites pas de mal...d'accord, je vous obeirais mais éloignez cette lame

-_ Je ne le peux très chère, vous êtes trop reconnaissable, mais nous allons faire une petite chose en premier: vous allez vous rendre a un bureau de change avec mon ami le perse, vous y retirerez toutes vos economies, je vous donnerais un billet a donner au banquier, il saura quoi faire, maintenant occupons nous de votre chevelure_. fit il tout en commençant à lui couper sa longue chevelure blonde sans prendre attention a ses vives protestations.


	6. Le Perse

**Notes: Je m'escuse d'avances pour certaines fautes, il semble malheureusement que mon correcteur automatique change certains mots ou grammaires et malheureusement, ayant tendances a lire par la suite après postage, je ne l'ai vu que maintenant, ne pouvant corriger, disons que ces textes sont des versions alpha du texte que je souhaite ecrire.**

**/**

Marguerite Giry, le visage sombre, habillés d'atours noirs marchait au cotés de l'homme a la barbe poivre et sel que le fantôme nommais "Le Perse", celui ci lui tenant le bras avec fermeté sans pour autant être violent.

Meg savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'echapper sans risquer que l'homme ne la tue, et n'oserait surement pas tenter le diable a essayer même en public, elle savait depuis les évènements de l'Opera Garnier qu'Erik semblait adorer se donner en spectacle, qui plus est quand celui ci etait horrifiant pour le public.

Elle avait les joues et les yeux rougit, en raison principalement qu'Erik avait coupé ses cheveux avec une lame de poignard sans prendre attention a sa sensibilité, ni même a sa douleur. Elle avait detesté ses cheveux longs, ondulés et blondit artificiellement par quelques potions chimiques des apothicaires parisiens, cependant, c'etait ses cheveux, bon sang.

D'un coups, elle sembla comprendre ce que cela pouvait faire quand une chose intime vous etait arrachée, prise de force puis jetée a même le sol, elle se demandit si c'etait ce qu'Erik avait ressentit quand son amour et son masque avait été arraché de sa personne puis jeté en patures en public.

Peut etre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait maintenant les cheveux extremement court, blond et portait une tenue d'hommes agrementée d'une redingote noire.

Passant devant une vitrine, elle ne pus s'empecher de remarquer qu'elle ressemblait a un dandy parisien de la haute bourgeoisie, le col remonté cachant legèrement son menton et une partie de ses joues, ce qui evitait qu'on ne la reconnu a moins d'un examen attentif.

Le perse quand a lui etait habillé de façon plus riche que la première fois ou elle l'avait vu, une tunique de soie rouge sur un pantalon blanc agrementé d'une sorte de jupe longue rouge egalement, sa tête etait couverte d'un turban et d'un bijoux rehaussé de perles, une ceinture enserrait sa taille sur laquelle pendait un grand couteau recourbé maintenu dans une gaine en argent.

Marcher dans ce costume lui etait plus agreable que dans une robe corsetée, elle respirait et n'avait pas cette impression d'etouffement, un instant elle se sentis envieuse d'être un homme pour la facilité et surtout l'impression qu'ils passaient plus facilement inaperçu, car tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la Bourse de Paris, Meg remarqua que malgré son accompagnement etrange, la majorité des gens semblaient totalement aveugle a son apparition, alors qu'auparavant, une sortie avec ses compagnes ballerines de l'Opera Garnier et, elles etaient toujours sure qu'une troupe de garnements ou de jeune hommes les auraient suivis voire ennuiées.

C'etait peut etre ce que sa mère appelait le privilège du sexe fort.

La bourse de Paris apparaissait enfin, mais le perse lui fit signe de s'engager dans une ruelle adjacente, pleine a craquer d'hommes de tout ages, et quasiment aucune femmes parmis eux, la majorité semblait richement vetus, et de chaques cotés de la ruelle, des guichets ainsi que des crieurs, bien souvent jeunes garçons coursiers fesant leurs vies au cout d'un francs le message.

Le perse arreta Meg peu avant d'entrer dans les lieux et lui chuchota a l'oreille:

- _Monsieur ne veux pas que vous parliez vous comprenez pourquoi je suppose, lorsque nous arriverons au guichet, laissez moi parler pour vous_, expliqua t'il avec un fort accent étranger, _vous êtes ici en tant qu'intendant du Marquis, vous agissez pour sa jeune et future épouse, Miss Giry_, il fit une pause de quelques secondes puis posa sa main sur son coté ou tronait sa dague,_ une fausse note et j'ai ordre de vous trancher de mon jambya, compris?!_

- _Compris_, repondit Meg qui se sentais autant a l'aise dans cet endroit et ce lieu qu'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Les explications finie, Le personne fit avancer Meg vers l'un des guichets, tenu a l'evidence par un ecrivaillon aux airs patibulaires, qui a la vue du perse et du "jeune homme" sourit de façon mielleuse.

-_ Messieux, que puis je pour vous?_

Meg tendis la missive du fantome, un transfert a son nom des economies et effets de Marguerite Giry, vers le guichetier, tandis que Le perse parlait:

- Monsieur Gabriel Chevalier, intendant du Marquis de Fronsac souhaiterais faire un transfert au nom de notre maitre concernant les effets de Mademoiselle Marguerite Giry sous forme d'une lettre de change.

- _hum, je pense que cela serait possible, uniquement l'argent ou également la dot et les effets ?_

Le perse regarda Meg un instant, semblant attendre une reponse, mais la jeune femme ne savait de quoi parlait le guichetier, pour elle, sa mère n'avait mis que de l'argent, il n'y avait jamais eu de possessions de terres ou autres, sachant cependant sa vie en jeu, elle chuchota au Perse: _"Tout je suppose"._

-_ Tout, nous transferons toutes les possessions._

- _Très bien_, repondit le banquier,_ les papiers sont en ordres, les mises seront faites dans les jours suivant a l'ouverture de la bourse demain matin, bonne journée et presentez mes hommages au Marquis, _fini t'il tout en tendant une lettre de change que Meg pris et rangea dans la poche interieure de la redingote.

- _Nous le ferons_, repondit le perse avec son accent a couper au couteau, tout en saluant l'homme, ce que Meg imita d'un geste sec de la tête qui sembla etre pris pour de la reserve due d'un serviteur zelé.

Tournant les talons, Meg etait songeuses, ils allaient revenir dans la Rue Saint-Denis, cependant une question lui brûlait les lèvres, plusieurs a vrai dire, certaines concernant l'etranger que le fantome lui avait mis comme surveillant, et de l'autre, l'envie de savoir ce que contenait la lettre de change, il y avait des economies pour sur, mais il avait parlé de dot et d'effets...elle deglutit, ouvrir et lire n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, pas avec Le perse a cotés d'elle, surtout qu'il lui sembla qu'il etait une veritable âme damnée pour Erik.

- _Monsieur?_

L'homme sembla grogner légèrement

-_ Je pourrais vous poser une question?_

- _tu le peux, si tu ne m'ennuies pas_

- _bien, comment Erik et vous, vous vous êtes connu?_

-_ Très longue histoire, trop longue, mais disons que lui avoir fait quelques choses pour moi et moi avoir eu pitié de lui quand Daroga ordonner sa mort, j'ai choisis de le suivre plutot qu'être deshonnoré._

Meg ne savait pas ce qu'etait un Daroga, ni même de quoi parlait vraiment le Perse mais elle sentais qu'il avait du respect pour Erik, chose qui la surpris.

- _et comment vous appelez vous? vous appelez "Le Perse" n'est pas très plaisant._

-_ Dans votre langue mon nom signifie_ **_"Celui qui est précieux et rare_**",_ dans la mienne, Nadir Khan_.

- _Enchantée, Monsieur Nadir Khan, moi c'est...Meg, enfin c'etait si j'ai bien compris._

- _En effet, vous Gabriel Chevalier maintenant, vous intendant du Marquis de Fronsac, moi Valet de pied._

- _J'avais cru que c'etait un nom feminin, mais visiblement je m'etais trompée_

- _Erik sais ce qui est bon pour vous, il ne vous fera pas de mal tant que vous vous tiendrez tranquille et ferez ce qu'il demande, lui jamais ne demande beaucoups, mais maintenant lui fuir et nous avec lui._

Suite a cette tirade, Meg resta silencieuse un long moment, avant de marmonner:

- _Si il savait ce qui était bon, alors il ne serait pas dans cette galère, ni moi avec, et je serais encore a l'Opera avec ma mère._

Le perse s'arreta et elle avec avant de la regarder longuement tout en lui repondant:

- _le coeur solitaire est comme une source dans le desert, il s'assèche, je t'expliquerais un jour une leçon de chez moi, mais sache ceci, Allah entretiens sa creation par l'amour car elle est a la source de toute chose._

Meg cilla sans comprendre ce que voulais dire le maure, qui fini par soupirer:

- _Pour expliquer mieux, il faudrait que je te dise tout ce que savait un savant de chez moi, mais nous n'avons nullement le temps pour cela, peut être a Londres en aurons nous, qui sais, maintenant, marche, il nous attends._

Marguerite regarda en coin le perse, tout en marchant a ses cotés, homme dangereux et visiblement savant.


	7. Le Shah et le Magicien

Il fesait nuit quand Meg et le perse etait rentré dans la masure misérable qui servait pour l'instant de cachette au fantome de l'Opera.

Celui ci s'etait changé, laissant son accoutrement de Don juan triomphant pour une tenue d'homme de ville sobre.

Les jambes croisées sur un tabouret, Erik semblait occupé a ecrire de nouveaux quand il releva la tête vers les arrivants. Laissant le temps aux deux personnes de se debarrasser de leurs manteaux, Le fantome tendis une main vers Meg:

-_ La Lettre, je vous prie._

Marguerite regarda Erik un instant avant de sortir la lettre de change de la poche du manteau et de la lui tendre. Erik la pris puis l'ouvrit, commençant a lire le contenu, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme, tandis que Meg restait prostrée a l'entrée, Le perse s'étant assis a la table, buvant un verre d'eau prise 'un pichet posé sur la tablette.

- _voila qui est interressant, Mademoiselle Giry, vous nous évitez bien des tracas._

- _Que voulez vous dires?_

- _Je veux dire par là que vos ... possessions et argents vont nous êtres très utiles, ainsi que votre dot, cela nous payera parfaitement le voyage, il semble que le véritable travail ne commençera au final qu'a notre destination definitive._

-_ Notre destination definitive? je pensais que ce ne serait que Londres..._

Erik baissa la lettre et regarda le perse puis Marguerite avant de soupirer et de parler dans la langue du perse, qui sembla lui repondre de façon calme, ce que n'etait visiblement pas le jeune homme.

- _Londres n'est qu'une étape dans mon plan, notre destination finale, si vous voulez le savoir sont les Ameriques, et vous allez m'y aider, votre nouvelle identité ne sera effective qu'en france et a Londres, nous changerons encore en cours de route._

-_ j'espères que cela vous sera utile...vous comptez me relacher quand vous atteindrez les ameriques?_

- _Aucunement, relevant les yeux vers la ballerine, je n'ai nullement oublié ce qu'a fait votre mère, ni bien d'autres gens, mes plans se mettront en place_, fit il en contournant la table se montrant courtois,_ mais chaque chose en son temps, vous devez avoir faim...non?_

- _Aucunement..._

-_ Si c'etait le cas, vous ne vous seriez pas jetée sur les dattes fraiches que j'avais offerte a votre amie._

Meg ecarquilla les yeux, comment pouvait il savoir...puis lui revint qu'elle avait dormis pendant une semaine dans sa chambre, il etait probable qu'au travers du miroir, le fantome avait du la voir.

-_ vous vouliez empoisonner Christine, n'est ce pas_

un eclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de l'homme et la main d'Erik se retrouva a serrer la gorge de Meg

- _Ne prononcez jamais son nom, et n'osez même pas imaginer que j'aurais voulu lui faire du mal...vous...vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir pour elle, ni même de ce que je voulais lui donner...oser encore une fois suggerer que j'ai voulu la tuer et je ne repondrais de rien._

La main d'Erik ensserrait sa gorge quand celle du perse vint prendre se poser sur le bras du fantome qui tourna son regard vers le maure.

- _Assez, calmez vous et toi_, fit il a Meg, _mange, tu es maigre comme un spectre, et tu te tais.._

Meg resta debout un moment a se masser la gorge, tandis que le fantome avait pris sa coupelle et s'en était allé dans une piece adjacente. Quand la jeune femme fini par s'assoir, ce fut pour voir le Perse lui mettre une platée devant les yeux, faites d'une sorte de ragouts de viandes et de légumes baignant dans de la sauce brune, que le maure l'invitait a manger.

La ballerine fit la grimace:

- _C'est beaucoups trop_

- _Non, toi trop maigre, trop fine, jamais avoir beaux enfants, femmes doit avoir hanche large pour avoir enfants en santé._

Meg regarda le maure avec l'impression d'avoir affaire a l'exact contraire de sa mère, autant l'un voulait la faire manger, autant l'autre l'aurait empéchée ne serait ce que de gouter a un tel plat.

- _Les hanches ne font pas les femmes_

-_ si si, trop maigre, pas bon, mauvaise chose arrive, trop petite pour ton âge._

- _c'est voulu, je suis une ballerine._

- _Ballerine?_

- _une danseuse d'Opera_

- _ahh...etrange pays que la France de vouloir danseuse de la taille d'une enfant, chez moi, danseuse en chair, belles hanches, elle vivre riche et avoir bon epoux si elles sont douées, beaucoups travailles pour le Shah et ses fils._

- _Chat?_

- _non, pas animal, ça etre comparable a un Roi, Shah etre roi de Perse._

- _si vous venez de Perse, comment etes vous arrivés en France?_

Le persan posa sa cuillère sur le rebord de sa coupole de bois et inspira l'air douloureux

-_ ça aussi longue histoire, mais moi raconter un peu, il y a longtemps, j'etais un grand penseur et mon travail auprès de mon maitre était de proteger mon pays et mon Roi, un jour, des itinérants s'arreter au palais, parmis eux, un très jeune occidental connu pour être magicien et savant._

_Mon Roi offrit défis au magicien, lui offrant de créer le plus beau palais de mon pays, et le magicien accepta, pendant 5 ans, il travailla avec les maçons et sculpteurs de mon pays, offrant un palais unique a mon Roi, qui remercia le magicien en l'emprisonnant._

Meg buvait litteralement l'histoire du Maure, semblant imaginer dans sa tête l'aventure du magicien face a un roi cruel, tandis que le perse continuait.

- _Mon Roi etait un bon souverain pour notre peuple mais il se mefiait des étrangers et de ses voisins, et plus que tout, il etait orgeuilleux, alors quand le magicien eu fini son palais, il refusa l'idée que le magicien puisse travailler pour un autre que lui._

_Le shah preferais voir le magicien mort que de le voir fuir ou encore parler des secrets du palais, dès lors il le mis a mort._

_Moi, a l'époque, j'etais capitaine de la garde secrète, protegeant mon roi, mais je trouvais cruel la façon dont il traitait le jeune magicien, alors je choisis de trahir mon roi et de sauver le magicien, malheureusement, mon roi l'appris, et après le depart du magicien de mon pays, mon roi me fit convoquer, me depouilla de mes terres, biens et serviteurs, et me frappa de la pire malédiction: l'exil._

_Je suis desormais un etranger ou que j'aille, même chez moi, dans mon pays, et si jamais je devais y retourner, a moins qu'un de ses fils ne prennent la suite du Shah, je serais assassiné ou décapité en public pour exemple._

Une voix cependant sortis de la chambrée, fesant prendre conscience a Meg que le magicien n'etait autre qu'Erik le fantome.

-_ Tu oublies, mon ami, l'episode de ton arrivée a Paris, le grand Maure excentrique, adulé de la bourgeoisie, et poète fameux._

- _C'etait dans une autre vie, Erik, j'ai vieillis et je me suis assagis_

-_ Tandis que je devenais fou_

Le Perse regarda en direction de la chambrée, seul l'ombre d'Erik se voyait sur le mur, mais sa voix semblait pour Meg, juste a cotés d'elle et du Maure.

- Le travail de l'amour comporte plusieurs niveaux, et ces niveaux ne pourront pas être atteints par tout le monde. Le desir, la Luxure, la courtisane, c'est du naf, un ruisseau s'assechant dans un desert qui n'atteindra jamais l'ocean, simples jeux nés de la passion physique, s'exprimant de milles manières mais n'atteignant jamais son but, Erik.

- _Qu'en sais tu, Eunuque, toi qui n'as jamais aimé une femme._

- _Qu'en sais tu? l'amour est au delà du figuré de la chair, xayal, ce n'est pas un desir violent caché, ce n'est pas une obsession faites de duperies, non, mon ami, le veritable amour ne fleurit point sur une terre froide, angoissée ou encore vaniteuse et hypocrite. Se languir dans l'attente n'est que source de douleurs et de desespoir, dessechant la terre fertile._

_Le veritable amour echappe a ce monde terrestre, il est libre de la duperie, du besoin ou de l'envie, il n'est pas attaché a l'apparence ou a la parure, il n'est que fidelité a l'etre aimé, il est sage devant l'absence et patient, il est ivre de la source de vie qu'est l'amour qu'Allah a donné aux hommes, voila ce qu'est le véritable amour, il est detaché des choses terrestres._

La voix d'Erik après un temps que Meg trouva long repondit:

- _Alors ce n'est nullement un amour mortel..._

- _Il est un amour de ce genre parmis les mortels, mais tu ne le verra que rarement, il est souvent comparé et confondu avec la ferveur de vos moines ou nos soufis, detachés du monde, mais confiant en son prochain et en l'amour qu'on lui porte, car là est la vérité d'Allah, l'amour est grand en son sein et cet amour jailli dans le coeur des hommes, coeurs trop souvent obscurcit par la convoitise, l'egoisme ou l'hypocrisie._

_Même moi qui n'ai jamais touché une femme, je sais ce que cela est, car j'ai deja aimé, mais différement des autres hommes, je dois avouer que cela peut etre douloureux mais l'esprit est toujours plus fort que la chair, les votres ont un dicton que j'ai deja entendu dans vos monastères: la chair est faible._

- _et Dieu est fort...mais Dieu ne m'est aucune aide, Nadir, il m'as abandonné a la naissance et le Diable m'as baptisé_

-_ Ne blasphème pas, xayal, Allah est grand et il n'abandonne aucun de ses enfants._

Meg etait restée silencieuse, elle avait l'impression en cet instant d'avoir assistés a quelques choses qui lui etait passé au dessus d'elle, comme si deux philosophes avaient d'un coups échangés des passes d'armes.

A l'evidence, Le Perse avait gagné cette manche, mais le fantome restait caché dans les ombres, la jeune femme fini son plat, avant de mettre le peu de couvert sur une etagère, tandis que le perse se penchait vers elle:

- _Ne l'enerve pas, il n'est pas mauvais mais il a le sang noir_, tenta t'il d'expliquer en fesant un geste de l'index et du pouce, _certains sujets sont a éviter comme tu peux le voir, obeis et tout iras bien, mais garde ta langue de femme derrière tes levres, tu as le defaut de beaucoups de femmes de chez moi, parler trop sans reflechir._

_Maintenant, je dois rentrer chez moi, il te surveilleras, la nuit se fait tard et tu dois te reposer._

Meg acquiesa, la porte ouverte par le Perse, l'idée de fuir lui vint, mais elle aurait probablement été arritée par le maure et sa dague avant même qu'elle ne soit en bas de la rue, et elle avait vu ce soir a quel point l'homme etait loin de lui vouloir du mal, il l'avait protegée du fantome non?

L'homme partis, Meg se retrouva seule dans la masure, Erik toujours dans la chambrée l'appela, après qu'un son de rangement et de chaises poussées se fit entendre.

-_ Mademoiselle Giry, approchez je vous prie_. demanda t'il

Marguerite s'executa et approcha de l'entrée, des ombres mouvantes se fesant jour sur les murs, vacillante par la flamme des bougies qui ondulaient sous les courants d'airs qui parcouraient les lieux.

la maison abandonnée etait froide dans la majorité en dehors de la piece principale et la chambrée, raison pour laquelle Erik avait fait de cette dernière, son lieu de repos quand il semblait ne plus vouloir ecouter le perse.

- _que me voulez vous_, argua Meg en regardant Erik

- _couchez vous !, _ordonna t'il toujours penché sur un substitut de bureau engoncé de papiers divers sur lesquels Meg pouvait voir par intermitence par dessus l'epaule d'Erik des dessins complexes, certains d'une rare beauté.

- _Pardon?_ fit elle surprise

- _Couchez vous, j'ai dit_

Meg ouvrit la bouche et inspira avant que le fantome ne retorque:

- _Je ne vais rien vous faire, mais peut etre par prudence, préféreriez vous le sol crasseux, peut etre?_

- _non merci, le reste de cet endroit l'est deja assez pour moi_, repondit elle en regardant le lit defoncé qui allait etre sa couche,_ vous dormez avec moi je présume._

_- Pas tout de suite, et de ce fait, je prend une légère précaution, _fit il en se relevant après avoir fouillé un havresac a ses pieds_, ceci est un lacet du pendjab, sa fonction est de vous empechez de fuir durant mon sommeil, si jamais._

Meg soupira mais laissa Le fantome l'attacher tandis que l'autre extremité du lacet etait attachés au poignet d'Erik, et remarqua qu'un seul pouvement provoquait une tension sur la corde, ce qui permettait a l'humme de savoir si la jeune fille bougeait ou tentais quoi que ce soit.

L'ancienne ballerine eu du mal a trouver le sommeil, cependant le repas copieux et la longue marche de la journée, l'avait epuisée, mais son esprit vagabondait, elle avait remarqué les dessins du Fantome, certains titres et son nom associés ne lui disait rien de bon quand au plans du fantome de l'opera, et elle ne voulait pas etre la cause de souffrance de quiconque, mais Erik semblait a l'évidence vouloir sa vengeance sur le destin.

Les yeux a fermé, Meg tentait de reposer son esprit tout autant que son corps quand elle sentis le fantome s'allonger a cotés d'elle, après avoir soufflé les bougies qui avait éclairés son plan de travail, ouvrant les yeux, elle entendit un froissement puis un leger son mat, il avait retiré son masque, probablement parce que contrairement a l'autre, il pouvait bouger ainsi qu'en raison de l'inconfort.

L'idée lui vint de vouloir voir de nouveau le visage du fantome de l'Opera, qu'elle n'avait fait qu'appercevoir lorsque Christine avait retiré son masque lors du final de Don Juan triomphant. Tournant lentement et doucement la tête, elle fut déçue de la chose, Erik lui tournait le dos, roulé légèrement en boule, en position foetale, torse nu, ne gardant a l'evidence que son pantalon.

Si elle ne pouvait voir le visage, elle pus voir parfaitement la peau et son dos marbré de cicatrices ainsi que le cotés droit... ses yeux habitués a la pénombre remarqua la différence nette entre la peau lisse et fraiche d'un coté, et l'aspect rugueux, tordus et tourmentés de sa chair brulées.

On aurait dit que la peau et les muscles avaient tenté de se tordre sur eux même, donnant un aspect maladif organique a l'ensemble, et comme sa mère lui avait dit, c'etait difficile a regarder, les cotes semblaient saillir par instant et a d'autres, elle pensait voir un ecorché vif comme ce qu'elle avait pus voir sur les gravures du Docteur Periot.

l'envie de toucher cette chair malade la repugnait mais la curiosité la tenaillait, cependant elle se souvint du conseil du Perse: ne pas mettre Erik en colère, et elle soupsonnait que toucher une de ses parties defigurée, meme dans la nuit noire, l'aurait fait entrer dans une rage folle, et cette fois, il n'aurait pas fallu compter sur l'intervention du maure pour la sauver.

Depit et de frustration, Meg fini par fermer les yeux et a trouver le sommeil.


	8. La première chimère

Erik était resté éveillé dans le noir pendant de longues heures, ses pensées soumises a ses divers plans de vengeances mais également ceux liés a son projet.

les idées ne lui manquait nullement, mais il allait lui falloir des hommes, des artistes, musiciens, chanteurs ou chanteuses, numero d'illusions, mais pour le moment, c'etait son projet de Londres qui l'inquiétais, il avait commencé a travailler les mecanismes de l'automate, le problème qui lui semblait insoluble etait double, l'alimentation pour faire bouger la machine etait des plus importante, surtout si il voulait emerveiller les Nobles et la Bourgeoisie Anglaise.

Les trois moteurs qu'il avait inventé serait électrique, il avait une idée de creer l'energie necessaire pour donner vie a son automate, la problèmatique se situait dans ce qu'il voulait faire de son automate, ecrire était deja une prouesse, mais d'autres y était deja parvenu, le language parlé aurait été une prouesse, la lecture egalement, mais cela etait impossible, a moins que...

il se tourna vers la jeune femme endormie depuis quelques heures a cotés de lui, Marguerite Giry, avançant une main sur sa gorge, il aurait été si facile de la tuer maintenant, mais elle avait encore son rôle a jouer dans ses plans, peut etre profiterait il de ses charmes un soir mais même dans cette obscurité, il pouvait parfaitement voir qu'en termes de charmes, elle etait bien loin de valoir Christine, certes son visage montrait une douceur et une grande sensualité possible, mais son corps était encore celui d'un enfant, c'etait a croire qu'elle avait continué de grandir sans que ce qui fesait une femme ne pousse.

L'idée d'en faire un homme etait une bonne pensée, son manque de poitrine, sa maigreur et son maintien droit, en fesait un excellent jeune homme de l'exterieur, mieux valait garder cette couverture, si jamais elle changeais en cours de route, il n'etait pas difficile de modifier de nouveau son identité.

Ses phantasmes allaient prendre vie, Londres ne seraient que la première étapes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, les Ameriques lui fourniraient la gloire dont il avait besoin pour prendre au piege ceux qu'il souhaitait voir tomber et flechir, en premier lieu Raoul et Christine, dont il avait une idée derrière la tête depuis longtemps, ensuite ses anciens gestionnaires, Debienne et Poligny, ainsi que cette chère madame Giry.

Il regarda Meg, sa main caressant la naissance de sa gorge pour remonter vers son visage angelique, savait elle seulement que sa mère avait été innocentée? probablement pas, Marguerite devait continuer de croire que sa mère croupissait dans une cellule, et le mieux etait de faire croire qu'elle se trouvait enfermée a la Salpêtrière, surtout que les lieux avaient une très mauvaise réputation.

D'une certaine façon, il se vengeait deja sur Madame Giry en empoisonnant la vie de sa fille, mais il voulait savoir une chose avant de les detruire, quand il sentis la jeune femme bouger, ouvrant les yeux, dans la noirceur de la nuit, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait voir, contrairement a lui, habitué a la faible lueur lunaire, cependant, elle sentais sa main sur sa gorge et il sentis rapidement son sang monter, le coeur battre de la panique.

- _Calmez vous, ma chère, je ne vous fait rien de mal_

_- Vous me touchiez... _demanda t'elle avec peur

_- je reflechissais plutot, dites moi, le nom Anya, où l'avez vous entendu?_

Meg savait ce dont il parlait, il se souvenait de la remise et de ce qu'elle avait dit, Agnane, prononcé par un enfant, devenait anya a l'age de raison, c'etait logique, cependant anya c'etait elle, et elle doutait fortement que le "Marquis" apprecie savoir qu'elle lui avait mentis alors, mais dire que c'etait une soeur, oui, c'etait possible, il ne connaissait rien a sa famille, sauf concernant sa mère, mais pas son père, elle avait la solution.

- Vous devez parlez de ma soeur d'alliance.

- Soeur par Alliance? que voulez vous dire?

- Quand mon père epousa ma mère, il avait deja une fille, elle avait mon age, un de plus je crois, ou quelques mois, son nom était Anya, mais quand mon père partis un beau matin, il avait pris anya avec lui, on en a jamais réentendu parler, je ne sais pas ou il a pus aller avec elle.

Erik se rallongea lentement dans le lit, degeagant la gorge de Meg, la laissant, ses yeux fixant les poutres de bois du plafond, la respiration lente mais saccadée comme si il souffrait.

- Est ce que cela va?

- Oui, repondit il en mentant, qui etait votre père, Miss Giry, comment etait il, et comment etait votre ..soeur.

- Au tout début, d'après ma mère, tout allait bien, et puis mon père a commencé a faire certains emprunts pour ses affaires, mais cela n'as jamais marché, ma mère remboursait comme elle le pouvait avec son travail et puis finalement, elle du travailler comme gouvernante.

Elle soupsonnait mon père d'avoir une liaison et c'est ce qu'elle decouvrit rapidement, elle etait enceinte et avait besoin de soutiens, mon père promis de s'amender et c'est ce qu'il fit, cependant, sa carrière brisée, ma mère, reporta sur moi ses espoirs, le problème fut que lorsque je naquit, un autre bébé etait aussi né.

Mon père avait entretenu deux relations au même moment, l'une avec ma mère ou je naquis, et une autre, de qui naquit Anya.

Meg parlait de son père et des relations entres ses parents, y mélant le vrai et le mensonge, sachant que souvent, l'entremêllement l'avait parfois sauvé d'une punition.

- Je ne sais pas qui elle était et les rares choses que j'ai su provienne de ma mère, selon elle, la mère d'Anya a abandonné son bébé a mon père, arguant qu'elle ne pouvait le nourrir, ma mère m'as dit que derrière elle se trouvait le grand père d'Anya, visiblement, mon père avait fait une promesse de Mariage, et ayant épousé ma mère, il l'avait brisée, et il demandait réparation.

Mon père donna l'argent et pris le bébé avec lui, d'après ma mère, la famille d'Anya n'etait pas française, mais elle n'as jamais dit ce qu'il en était.

Anya a vecu a partir de ce moment, chez nous.

- Et quand je suis arrivé? que s'est il passé?

Meg deglutit, elle mentait et elle esperait qu'il ne le sache ou ne le remarque, auquel cas, il allait entrer dans une grande fureur.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais mes parents se sont disputé, mon père ne voulait pas que vous restiez ou que vous nous approchiez, mais Anya s'etait visiblement reveillée durant la nuit et elle avait entendu parler de vous.

- Tu n'etais amie avec elle?

- Non, ma mère me l'interdisait et mon père n'etait jamais a la maison, je jouait parfois avec elle quand j'avais le temps mais mère accaparait mon temps avec la danse et mes enchainements.

- Je vois, donc Anya n'avait personne autour d'elle, elle etait laissée a l'abandon.

_- je crois que l'on peu dire cela, ma mère l'ignorais et mon père n'avait que du mépris au final pour elle, pour lui, anya allait finir comme les mauvaises filles_. repondit Meg, se souvenant de ce que ses parents lui disait, et fesait a l'epoque, arguant toujours que sa curiosité, son effronterie d'epoque allait l'ammener a être une mauvaise fille comme elle en voyait dans les rues le soir, quand sa mère la rammenait de ses répetitions.

- _Sais tu qu'elle chantais? elle n'avait pas peur, elle etait patiente tout en étant perseverante, qu'a fait ton père quand il l'as trouvée avec moi, en bas dans la remise?_

Meg savait qu'elle n'etait pas dans la remise, mais visiblement son souvenir avait été changé ou peut etre avait il imaginé autre chose.

-_ Elle vous a tenu la main, cela je le sais, elle me l'as dit, et Père l'as violement punie, il l'as frappée a la plante des pieds, elle n'as pas pu marcher pendant une bonne semaine après cela, cet episode a contribué au depart de mon père, je ne sais pas ou il est allé et ce qu'il a fait d'Anya, je sais en revanche, que ma mère l'aurais tuée ou envoyée quelques part comme ma seconde soeur, Eugenie, si elle etait restée, pour elle, c'etait une bouche inutile._

- _oui, cette main_, fit il sombre, tout en levant sa main mutilée dans la nuit noir.

- _Oui, c'est après l'incident a la cave que ma mère a pris sa décision de vous laisser dans la foule, vous abandonnez, elle avait peur que vous n'ayez une mauvaise influence sur Anya voire sur moi._

Erik emit un rire leger mais sinistre, puis inspira:

-_ J'en ai fait ma muse interieur, Christine ne fut qu'un remplacement a ce que j'imaginais qu'elle fut devenue, j'ai cru que Christine etait.._, il s'arreta, _ce n'etait qu'un phantasme, un rêve, mais je l'aime encore tout autant que je la hais maintenant qu'elle...qu'elle...elle m'as embrassé, elle avait le droit d'être...heureuse._

Erik serra les poings, inspirant violement tandis que meg ouvrit les yeux plus grand, il avait pensé qu'Anya et christine..non, impossible, et pourtant, a la fin, parce que Christine avait eu pitié de lui, comme Meg avait eu pitié d'Erik dans cette cave il y avait 12 ou 13 ans, il l'avait laissé allée pour vivre sa vie avec le Vicomte de Chagny.

- _Vous avez cru que Christine etait ma demi-soeur, Anya?_

- _Vous etiez proche et votre mère favorisait Christine tout autant que vous, elle agissait en mère avec elle tout autant qu'avec vous, enfin, telle qu'elle se voyait mère, tout du moins, oui, je l'ai cru, je pensais qu'elle avait changé de nom pour paraitre plus française, anya etant un nom prussien._

_Vous ravivez un espoir, et me permettez de pensez que vous me serez encore utile._

- _Utile?_

-_ Oui, etant donné ce qui est, je veux que vous fassiez les recherches, je veux que vous trouviez Anya ou votre père, si l'on trouve ce dernier, peut etre trouverons nous Anya._

- _Vu le temps, elle est peut etres deja mariée,_ cherchant a faire changer d'idée Le fantome sur sa muse ou son idée de la retrouver, Anya n'existait pas, c'etait une chimère , _peut etre est elle ailleurs qu'avec mon père ou..._

- _Non, si votre père a continué sa boisson et ses jeux, il est plus que probable qu'elle doit etre entre de mauvaise main, les siennes encore, plus que probablement, je connais ce genre d'hommes, et nous avons jusqu'au havre, ce qui nous laisse trois semaines pour trouver une traçe de votre père._

_Quel etait son nom?_

Meg ne pouvait plus reculer et c'etait catastrophique, elle s'etait enfoncée dans un mensonge, et dire la vérité risquait de lui couter la vie, voire provoquer bien pire, si elle maintenant une once d'espoir, peut etre qu'elle pourrait fuir a un moment ou un autre, ou alors designer une autre femme, quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre ce role, celui d'Anya.

- _Il s'appelle...François, François Mifroid, ma mère a repris son nom de jeune fille a son départ et mon père ne m'as jamais reconnue, il ne voulait pas d'enfants, c'etait le souhait de ma mère._

le silence s'etablit dans la masure, Erik resta un long moment allongés, avant de se lever du lit pour se diriger vers sa table de travail, tout en enfilant une chemise a col ouvert, Meg resta dans le lit, tournant la tête uniquement quand il alluma la lampe a huile qui eclaira la chambre d'une douce lueur chaude, elle pus remarquer alors qu'il etait febrile, nerveux et que la plume qu'il avait prise, s'etalait avec rapidité sur les parchemins.

Il avait retrouvé sa veritable muse, son ange de la musique, et son spectacle, ses creations seraient pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse voir sa grandeur et qu'il puisse sublimer sa beauté quand il la retrouverais.

Pour Meg, c'etait l'horreu totale, car elle s'etait prise dans un piege qui ne lui laissait aucune echappatoire, sauf celle qu'elle se créerais, si jamais le fantome lui en laissait la possibilité, elle n'avait que trois semaines, trois semaines pour trouver son père, et surtout trouver une Anya qui puisse jouer un role qu'elle avait imaginée quand elle était enfant.


	9. L'inspecteur Mifroid

Assise dans la voiture attelée, face au "Marquis de Fronsac, Le Perse comme bouvier conduisant la cariole, ils avaient des chances de quitter Paris, Le fantome avait pris des habits d'hommes des villes, cachant son visage avec un voile de dentelle noire, tandis qu'elle portait sa tenue d'homme agrementée d'un haut de forme.

Ses cheveux noirs avait commencé a repousser naturellement pendant les deux semaines ou le fantome avait mis en place son plan et recolté les élements dont il avait besoin pour Londres.

Elle et le Perse s'etait baladé dans Paris pour trouver tout les éléments, la plupart mécaniques ainsi que des tissus riches.

Le fantome s'etait remis au travail et avait donné sa mission a Meg, trouver Anya, sous la surveillance du Perse, ce qui fesait que quoi qu'elle puisse imaginer ou faire, le Perse serait toujours derrière elle, il fallait attendre le moment ou le maure ou Erik lui ferait confiance, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Quand a trouver son père, c'etait revenir dans les faubourgs de paris, lieux miserables de son enfance qu'elle detestait, mais elle savait ou commencer, c'etait deja çà, si elle ne pouvait avoir sauvé sa mère, peut etre que son père, elle pourrait l'aider et s'aider en même temps.

Erik remarqua que la jeune femme etait pensive.

- _Vous n'avez pas a vous inquietez, vous savez comme moi ce qu'il en est, nous avons assez répété notre scenario de sortie, tout ira bien, croyez moi!_

_- Ce n'est nullement ce qui me trotte dans la tête, messire le Marquis_

_- votre père et votre soeur? vous vous inquietez de ce que je ferais de vous, si vous echouez?_

_- Entres autres, monsieur._

_- Même si vous echouez durant ce laps de temps, disons que vous pourrez continuez votre travail de recherche par la suite, je veux Anya, tout comme ma vengeance, miss Giry, je les aurais._

Meg resta silencieuse un instant puis demanda tout en sachant que cela allait le mettre en colère.

_- Et si elle ne veux pas de vous? si elle en aimait un autre, vous detruiriez sa vie?_

_- Elle est a moi, elle l'as été dès le moment ou elle a tendu sa main vers moi, je ferais d'elle...je..._

Il se tût plongé dans ses pensées, Meg le fixa un long instant, que pouvait il imaginer en ce moment? Elle savait ce qu'il en avait été de christine, et ici, de nouveau, il niait qui aurait pus être Anya pour simplement en faire une poupée, une muse comme il disait, sa chose. Anya n'etait certes pas réelle, cependant, l'amour que pouvait porter Erik sur les autres etait malsain, tordu, a son image en sommes, il desirait, cela elle le sentait, l'entendait dans sa voix, il voulait un amour exclusif, unique, et il etait près a mettre sa "poupée" sur un piedestal si il le fallait, elle l'avait vu avec son amie, Le fantome aurait été près a realiser tout les phantasmes de celle dont il voulait l'amour, pourvu qu'elle le lui demanda, mais en contrepartie, il voulait son amour et sa fidelité inconditionnelle.

Meg commençait a imaginer Anya, imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pus devenir avec son père, et elle avait idée de comment trouver la fille pour jouer le Role d'Anya, il lui suffisait de trouver son père, ou une traçe de lui, a partir de là, imaginer une histoire, n'importe quoi qui concernerait le destin d'Anya.

Elle avait trouvé dans les Faubourgs des gens qui avait connu son père, et qui lui avait dit qu'il avait quitté Paris pour Rennes, c'etait bien plus loin que les Havres, mais Erik avait refusé qu'ils fassent une halte sur place, il lui avait fallu du temps et l'aide du Maure pour qu'il accepte d'aller vers Rennes puis seulement au havre, augmentant d'une semaine leurs voyage.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Erik voulait aller a Londre pour l'Ouverture de l'Exposition universelle, ou il pourrait montrer son genie aux membres de la haute société anglaise via son automate et ses plans architecturaux.

l'Exposition universelle devait durer deux mois, puis, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils partiraient aux ameriques, suivant le même chemin que l'exposition univeselle, ce qui leurs donnaient une excellente couverture, La bas, Erik semblait compter sur le fait de recommencer une nouvelle vie et prendre sa vengeance, cependant, Meg savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas, tant qu'il n'avait pas Anya, ou tout du moins, tant qu'il ne savait ou elle se trouvait, ce qui etait impossible etant donné l'illusion qu'elle etait, cependant, Meg comptait sur Rennes pour pouvoir obtenir un début de piste pour le Fantome et ensuite parvenir a obtenir une Anya convaincante.

On frappa sur la paroi avant de la cariole et Meg sentis les chevaux ralentir, ils arrivaient aux portes et au point de passage que la Police de Paris avait mis dans son territoire, ouvrant la lucarne de verres, Il etait temps de jouer le role qu'Erik lui avait appris a jouer pour ce moment, Erik jouant les ventriloques tandis qu'elle allait parler par dessus.

- Messieux, fit la voix d'Erik plus grave, tandis qu'elle parlait muettement, y as t'il un problème?

L'un des gendarmes s'avança jusqu'a la porte de la cariole, le perse restant sur l'avant, non sans avoir une main sur sa ceinture ou Meg savait qu'il cachait son poignard en argent.

- Oui, Monsieur, nous sommes a la recherche d'un fugitif et de son otage, nous pensons qu'il tente de fuir Paris

- Seigneur, continua Erik, tandis que Meg ouvrait la porte pour sortir avec les papiers d'identités falsifiés, vous m'en voyez navré, que s'est il donc passé?

- un monstre a pris en otage une ballerine de l'Opera garnier, vous devez en avoir entendu parler, le Fantome de l'Opera, fit l'homme en noir, portant casquette et sabre a la hanche, le Capitaine a ordonné que toute la police de paris surveille l'ensemble du territoire, et nous avons demandé aide également a d'autres entités afin de capturer ce monstre.

- Vous pensez qu'il a fuit ou est encore dans Paris?

- A vrai dire, monsieur, nous pensons que la fille est morte, cela fait trois semaines maintenant qu'elle a disparue avec lui, et il est plus que probable qu'il ai tué l'otage, cependant, il doit chercher a fuir Paris, son visage decrit par des centaines de temoins, nous aidera et si il tente de le cacher nous le saurons, mais puis je savoir ou le Marquis souhaite se rendre?

- Pourquoi donc?

- C'est une mesure normale, monsieur Chevalier.

- Mon maitre se rend pour affaire aux Havres afin d'envoyer a nos distributeurs notre materiel pour l'exposition universelle de Londre, le savoir faire Français se doit d'etre connu même en perfide Albion.

L'homme regarda un moment Meg et elle eu peur qu'il ne la reconnu tandis qu'il regardais un portrait robot de la jeune femme, mais en trois semaines, elle avait pris du poids gràce a la nourriture du Perse et ses cheveux noirs aureolés encore du blonds qu'elle portait avant, la rendait peu ressemblante avec la ballerine au visage maigre et fin d'avant.

- Très bien, fit le gendarme, laissez passer le Marquis, cria t'il a ses collègues qui avait arretés les chevaux, Bonne journée et bon voyage Monsieur Gabriel.

Tandis que la cariole avança doucement et prudement, Meg reprenait les papiers d'identités, cependant assis a une table de surveillance, longeant le poste, Meg via blème, car se tenait devant elle, son père, portant l'uniforme de la gendarmerie de Paris.

L'envie de crier lui vint, mais si elle fesait cela, il etait probable que plusieurs hommes mourraient avant que le Perse ne tombe et il allait en être de même avec Erik.

C'etait quitte ou double comme disait les deux hommes quand ils jouaient aux cartes, les moments ou Erik souhaitait se détendre tandis que Meg dormait, mais le prix a payer aurait été probablement très cher payé et ce sans savoir si elle allait vivre, la mort dans l'âme, elle remonta dans la cariole sans savoir que son bref moment d'hesitation, sa paleur soudaine et le Perse, avait semblé plus que bizzare pour Le Capitaine Mifroid.

Il hela un de ses assistants, celui qui avait vérifié les papiers d'identités.

- _Qui est ce?_ demanda l'inspecteur

- _Monsieur le Marquis de Fronsac, monsieur, son intendant Gabriel Chevalier et son serviteur maure, un certain Nadir Khan._

- _Le poète? interressant, ont ils donnés indications sur leurs destinations?_

- _Les havres, pour l'exposition universelle._

- _Londres donc, ce Monsieur Gabriel vous as t'il paru bizzare?_

- _Non Monsieur, plutot courtois, cultivés même_

- _et Physiquement?_

- _Euh..._

- _Je ne parle pas de votre genre, cretin, je parlais si vous aviez trouvé son physique bizzare pour un homme, moi je l'ai trouvé plutot fin et jeune, non_

- _il semble jeune, oui, et a des traits plutot fin, mais ce n'est pas une femme, j'en doute fortement, aucune poitrine visible, chose qu'une femme a du mal a masquer, meme en se fesant passer pour un homme._

Mifroid croisa les mains devant lui, l'air du jeune homme lui avait fait penser un bref instant a quelqu'un, cependant, il ne pouvait pas stopper une cariolle simplement sur un soupsons, et ses superieurs n'accepteraient nullement une insubordination.

Ce fantome avait sa fille entre les mains

-_ Avez vous demandé a voir le Marquis?_

- _euh...non, monsieur, les papiers etaient en ordre et puis ..._

Mifroid se leva, et regarda la cariole deja au loin, il avait l'impression que quelques choses venaient de lui passer sous le nez et il detestait cela.

- _Envoyez une missive aux Havres qu'ils verifient si un Marquis se présente et demandez a savoir si l'histoire de ce Gabriel Chevalier est vrai._

- _Bien Monsieur, a vos ordres Monsieur._


	10. Anya et Maria

Rennes, siege du pouvoir central du parlement de bretagne etait une ville cosmopolite et assez belle dans sa simplicité.

Le persan avait pris chambre dans l'hotel de Chalain, un petit etablissement discret, pour eux trois, dans une suite agreable, probablement payé comme Meg s'en doutait avec ses economies.

Elle avait reculé pour mieux sauter et maintenant, il lui fallait aller où certains anciennes connaissances de son père avait dit qu'il avait été, pourtant, a Paris, elle avait eu l'impression de le voir en la personne de ce capitaine, les cheveux gris, la barbe coupée, mais le visage avait été celui de son père, cependant, elle le savait trop attaché aux jeux et a la boisson pour avoir finalement repris une autre vie.

On lui avait indiqué une rue, la rue saint-georges, connue pour ses maisons de passe et de boissons, nul doute quelle y trouverait quelques choses.

Nadir la suivait, la surveillant, si a Paris, il avait pus passer plus discretement, la ville etant totalement excentrique, il en etait tout autre a Rennes, ce qui força Erik a sortir de leur chambre d'hote pour la surveiller au deuxieme jour des recherches.

La rue saint-georges etait une suite de batisse visiblement datant d'un siecle, crasseuse, sombre et malodorante, filles de joies, gitans, pauvres et brigands semblaient se cotoyer en ces lieux.

Erik lui avait ordonné d'attendre la nuit pour y aller, afin d'etre sur de l'ouverture des maisons de passe et de certaines masures, cependant, cela rendait la rue bien plus dangereuse.

Leurs venues dans la ruelle, les fesaient passer comme deux dandy cherchant a s'encainailler avec les fripouilles, ce qui convenait au fantome, et si jamais un problème survenait, Meg etait sure qu'Erik pouvait les proteger, après tout il savait se battre a l'epée, comme Christine le lui avait expliqué quand Erik avait tenté de tuer Raoul dans le cimetiere ou reposait le Pere de la Prima donna.

- _Quel numero ont dit les "amis" de votre père?_

- _d'après eux, ce serait le 23_, chuchota t'elle, sachant qu'Erik voulait qu'elle garde son air de jeune homme.

Avançant vers les lieux, ce fut pour voir une maison haute, ancienne, visiblement ternes mais dont les rideaux de velours rouges semblaient parfaitement indiquer ce que cela était: une maison close.

- _Monsieur, puis je demander la faveur de parler en privé avec la personne si je la trouve_

- _non_

- _vos sautes d'humeurs ont tendance a terrifier les gens, ai je fait quoi que ce soit qui pourrais vous faire croire que je veuille vous trahir, comme ma mère?_

Erik soupira et inspira profondément, puis entra sans répondre, Meg suivis, elle n'avait pas le choix.

L'interieur etait eclairé a la bougie et a la lampe d'huile de poisson, surané et richement ornés, les lieux avaient un aspect des plus roccoco et ridicule.

L'entrée etait un grand salon dans lequel, une vieille femme lourdement maquillée, habillée d'une robe noire etait occupée devant un bureau en acajou, quand Erik et Meg entrèrent, fesant tinter une legère clochette, la vieille dame releva la tête, regardant les deux hommes, et se leva:

- _Messieux, bienvenu a la chambre rouge, quelques choses vous ferait plaisir en particulier?_

Erik regarda la vieille femme et parla:

-_ nous sommes a la recherche de quelqu'un, madame, qui a probablement séjourné ici, un certain Mifroid, françois de son nom_

- _Mifroid, hmm,_ elle se detourna des deux hommes semblant reflechir puis fouilla dans ses papiers ainsi qu'un vieux registre qu'elle tira d'une etagère, oui, François Mifroid, un homme perdu si je puis dire, pourquoi le cherchez vous?

- _C'est mon père, et je dois le voir pour une question d'heritage_, Meg avait parlé sans l'autorisation d'Erik, prenant la voix la plus basse qu'elle pouvait faire, cela sonnait comme un jeune garçon ayant a peine mué.

- _Ho mon dieu jeune homme, faites attention quand vous parlez, vous avez le ton d'une pucelle mais peut etre etes vous encore puceau, ce qui expliquerait des choses, cependant, Monsieur Mifroid, si il est resté un mois en ces lieux, a rejoins par la suite la caserne, ou plutot devrais je dire, qu'il fut arretés suite a un vol a la place du chapitre, accusés a tords bien sur, mais il avait deja été jugés, je ne sais ou il fut envoyé après cela._

Meg inspira, quand Erik demandit soudain ce que craignait Marguerite:

- _est il venu avec une personne? une jeune fille ou une enfant?_

La vieille sembla reflechir un long moment de nouveau, comme cherchant dans ses souvenirs, il fallait dire que cela remontait a 10 ans.

- _De souvenirs pas vraiment, le probleme avec Mifroid c'est que c'etait un homme a femmes, donc des filles, jeune surtout, j'en ai vu passer, certaines sont restées chez moi, peut etre l'une d'elles se reconnaitra si vous lui parlez._

Meg ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Erik, sifflant entre ses dents:

- _Laissez moi y aller seule, lui parler, lui expliquez, si vous le faites, et si elle vous met en colère, nous savons tout deux ce qui arrivera, vous la voulez n'est ce pas?_

Erik crispa la machoire, elle voyait très bien que la colère montait en lui, il ne lui fesait pas confiance, cependant, d'un autre cotés, Meg etait la seule a pouvoir dire si c'etait sa soeur ou non, le piege s'etait inversé mais les deux en etaient prisonniers.

- _Très bien, Gabriel, fit il a haute voix, je vous le permet,_ puis il chuchota,_ mais une seule incartade, une seule trahison et vous finissez morte, c'est compris?_

- _Oui, monsieur le Marquis._

Marguerite se tourna vers la vieille femme qui pris la jeune fille par le poignet et l'emmena dans une piece adjacente, fermée a clé visiblement, tandis qu'Erik resta a l'entrée, debout, Meg pouvait sentir son regard inquisiteur dans son dos et ses cheveux a la base de sa nuque se dressèrent, elle sentais qu'une seule erreur et elle finirait morte dans une ruelle, il lui fallait trouver Anya, de ce fait, Gabriel chevalier decrivit sa "soeur", cheveux noirs ondulés, peau satinée et mat, levres pleines, jolie voix, corps de danseuse, yeux de biches.

La vieille sembla reflechir avant de revenir avec une femme dont la description correspondait presque a ce qu'avait demandé Meg sous son deguisement de Gabriel, la femme portait une jupe rouge et noire, agrementée d'un bustier de cuir brun foncés, ses cheveux en chignon etait agrementé d'une fleur rouge, alors qu'un maquillage outrancier recouvrait son visage ainsi qu'une forte pointe de poudre, a l'evidence la fille avait une peau halée légèrement brunie.

- _C'est elle_, fit Meg,_ pouvez vous nous laissez seul que je puisse discuter avec elle?_

- _Bien entendu, monsieur_, repondit la vieille d'une voix mielleuse, ayant compris qu'Erik etait un Marquis, sans savoir que ce n'etait que faux.

Maintenant seul, la jeune fille parla d'une voix hautaine, machant quelques peu ses mots:

- _z'etes qui?_

- _Mon nom est Gabriel Chevalier, même si ce n'est pas mon réel nom, j'aimerais savoir, qui sont vos parents?_

-_ Je connais que ma mère, pas mon père, ce salaud s'est cassé avant même qu'il sache qu'ma mère etait enceinte, voyez, La puta esta tanbien._

- _Pardon?_

-_ c'est de l'Espagnol._

- Vous etes de ce pays?

- _Oui et non, Romani, si tu vois ce que c'est, gitans comme ont dit ici, mais c'est pas bien vu, alors que quand on me demande je dit que je suis espagnole, pourquoi?_

- _aucune importance mais mieux vaut eviter de le dire, nous pourrions nous assoir, car je crains que ce que j'ai a vous dire ne vous choque, mais c'est une demande et une faveur dont j'ai besoin, vos rêves les plus fous pourraient être realisé, mais en échange, j'ai besoin que vous jouiez un role, une mascarade._

- _De quel genre?_

- _Vous faires passer pour ma Soeur, Anya, je vous ai decrites comme telle, cependant, vous allez devoir apprendre certaines choses, des comptines, des histoires et surtout un souvenir, que vous allez devoir apprendre maintenant._

- _Por qué?_

- _Pour faire simple, l'homme derrière cette porte, cherche Anya, mais Anya n'as jamais été réelle, et il est près a tout, je dit bien a tout pour avoir cette femme imaginaire._

L'espagnole sembla reflechir un instant, Meg soupsonnait qu'elle reflechissait aux avantages qu'elle pourrait en tirer, puis acquiesa.

-_ très bien, dites moi ce que je dois apprendre._

- _En premier lieux, le souvenir dont je vais vous parler est en realité le miens, mais a l'epoque, je ne voulais pas me faire punir, j'ai donc donné ce nom, Anya_, expliqua Meg, tandis que la femme a cotés d'elle ecoutait avec attention, sa vie allant changer d'après ce que promettait le garçon devant elle.

De l'autre cotés de la porte, Erik fesait les cents pas dans le vestibule, quand Le Perse entra dans les lieux, il s'approcha d'Erik qui avait arreté net son mouvement a l'entrée du Maure, qui vint lui chuchoter a l'oreille.

- _ça, cela va être problématique_, retorqua Le Marquis au maure, Gabriel n'en a pas fini.

- _Si vous permettez, messieurs_, parla la vieille, fesant se retourner Le fantome et le perse, _il semble que vous ayez un probleme, je me trompe?_

- _En effet, mon serviteur ici présent_, _viens de m'informer que des gens de la milice renoise semble surveiller et fouiller les lieux, vous savez pourquoi?_

- Ils font cela quand ils ont décidé de rendre la vie impossible aux tenanciers, ils nous montrent qu'ils ont le pouvoir et que nous, nous devons obeir, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, meme leurs répondres, vous allez finir en geoles, mieux vaut que vous passiez par derrière, je vais appelez votre ami et sa soeur.

La vieille ouvrit une porte et laissa Le Marquis et le perse s'y faufiler, tandis qu'elle fermait derrière eux, dans la piece encensée couvertes de coussins, Meg etait encore en conversation avec l'espagnole, quand la tenancière arriva, mains croisée devant elle.

- Pardonnez de vous deranger dans vos retrouvailles, mais ils semblent que la milice de quartier ai decidé de nous poser problème, expliqua t'elle a son intrusion, votre maitre passe par la Ruelle des soupirs, juste derrière, Maria, tu fait quoi?

-_ Je pense que je vais suivre mon "frère", c'est l'occasion pour moi de me faire un nom, sénora._

- _Bien, alors suivez moi tout de suite, je ferme les volets_, tendant une clé, _Maria, emmene le suivre les autres, et montre leurs le chemins pour eviter la milice._

-_ Si sénora Beranger._

Maria se releva et pris la clé, tandis que Meg suivait l'espagnole a travers la maison, voyant la catin ouvrir puis fermer la porte derrière eux, jusqu'a arriver a une sorte d'arrière salle de jeu, dans laquelle Le maure et Le Marquis attendait. Erik fut surpris en voyant Maria, et regarda Meg d'un air interrogateur, qui lui répondit par l'affirmative, tandis que le Maure, sembla fixer Meg d'un air sombre.

Maria ouvrit la porte arrière et le vent frais souffla, tandis que les bruits de la ruelle s'entendait, bruits de pas, de charettes, cris de femmes, de mères et d'hommes ivres.

- _sénor, avancez, on aura pas le temps des présentations, je vais vous mener a un lieu sur, loin de la milice, ensuite vous ferez ce que vous devrez, Gabriel m'as expliqué ce qu'il en etait._

Erik regarda Meg légèrement soupsonneux, avant d'acquieser, son Anya avait raison, cependant, alors qu'il laissait le Maure passer ainsi que Maria puis Meg, il lui chuchota a l'Oreille:

- _vous ne lui avez rien dit pour vous?_

Marguerite fit non de la tête rapidement, avant de répondre rapidement a voix basse:

- _C'est elle que vous vouliez non? vous prefereriez lui dire que vous m'avez enlevée, sequestrée jusqu'a ce que je vous donne tout ce que je possedais? je doute qu'elle apprecierait cette facette de votre personnalité._

Erik serra les dents et sa machoire son masque de cuir et de dentelles se contracta, il se sentais en colère, a la fois contre Meg mais également contre lui même, elle avait eu raison en disant qu'il etait erratique, soupe au lait.

Courant dans la rue, evitant les passants, ils débouchèrent vers les halles, le grand marché couvert, et se fondirent dans la foule, Le Perse accompagnant Maria tandis que Meg et Erik resté un peu en arrière, les suivaient de loin.

Ils mirent un moment, mais finirent finalement par regagner la rue du chapitre ou se trouvait l'hotel ou ils avaient élus domicile. Erik s'approcha de Maria, et prononca le nom d'Anya a voix haute, ce a quoi celle ci repondit par un sourire.

Meg savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout dire a Anya, notement l'explication sur le fait que le Marquis portait un masque, cependant, elle avait mise en garde l'espagnole, de ne surtout pas retirer le masque, le toucher a la limite, mais le retirer etait totalement exclu.

Le fantome, de geoliers se transforma en gentleman avec Maria, Meg ne lui avait pas mentis quand elle avait dit qu'il allait realiser tout ses rêves, et il montrait deja les prémices, notement en discutant et en parlant avec elle de ses projets, Phantasmes allegoriques de son genie au service de sa beauté.

Meg sous le déguisement de Gabriel, croisa les bras, et inspira profondément, la mascarade etait lancée, et elle allait devoir apprendre a Maria certaines choses de sa propre vie, tandis qu'elle devrait, quand a elle, chercher un moyen d'echapper au griffes du fantome, cependant elle fut sortie de ses idées par Le perse qui passa derrière elle en parlant lentement:

- _Le chercheur de vérité est toujours dans l'errance, aveuglé comme par un soleil du desert en plein midi, cherchant ce qu'il ne peut atteindre, enteté a aller jusqu'au bout de sa quete, cependant, la vérité ne se dévoile que quand le voile du mystère est levé._

- _c'est quoi? une mise en guarde ?_

_- Non, Miss Giry, plutot un conseil, quelle soit votre soeur, je n'irais pas dire le contraire, cependant, vous n'aidez pas Erik...et vous ne vous aidez pas non plus._

_- Je n'ai aucune envie de l'aider, je suis son otage, pas son amie...j'ai tout perdu a cause de lui !_

_- Est vraiment vrai? vous preferiez votre petit role de ballerine dans l'ombre de l'Opera?_

_- j'etait danseuse, promise a un avenir, aujourd'hui, je suis...et bien je ne suis rien, juste un role imaginé par le...Marquis de Fronsac._

_- Vous realiserez, Miss Giry, que dans l'existence, il n'est plus dangereux que de tenter de garder le voile...mais je pense que vous le verrez a un moment ou a un autre, bonne nuit Miss Giry._

Le Perse entra dans l'hotel, avant que Meg ne le suive tandis qu'il lui tenait la porte, fuir etait un rêve qu'elle tenterais de realiser tot ou tard.

Maria etait entrée dans l'hotel dans les bras du Marquis, Erik la portant comme on aurait pus porter une Reine, sa muse avec lui maintenant, Christine n'etait plus qu'un souvenir douloureux quand il y pensais, mais sa vengeance contre elle et le vicomte, ainsi que tout ceux qui l'avait fait chuter, il ne les oubliais point. Marguerite Giry lui avait offert son plus cher desir, il ne la libererais nullement, mais il se dit que finalement une récompense ne serait point mauvais pour elle, cela fesait un mois ou presque qu'elle vivait surement dans l'angoisse de savoir ce qu'il etait advenu de sa mère, et il etait près a lui donner cette faveur de avoir la vérité.


	11. Sang d'Eve

Meg se déshabillait dans sa chambre quand Maria entra avant de refermer la porte, elle etait vêtue de ses vêtements de soirée de la chambre rouge, et s'arreta net quand elle vit Meg a moitié nue, comprenant son mepris quand elle l'avait vu dans la suite.

- _Mio dios, tu es une femme?_

Meg se retourna, prenant sa chemise blanche pour se cacher et acquiesa avant de parler.

- _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de v...te parler me concernant, et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiete_

Maria s'approcha de Meg et retira la chemise qui cachait la jeune femme, la scrutant, puis la fit tourner sur elle-même

- _Maigre_

- _j'ai pourtant pris du poids par rapport a avant_

-_ Je n'ose imaginer a quoi tu devais ressembler, mais si tu dit avoir prix du poids, je te crois, ta poitrine pousse on dirait_

Meg se cacha et rougit, elle se sentait mal a l'aise quand les filles parlaient d'elles avec impudeur, puis, continuant a se deshabiller, remarqua une trainée le long de sa jambe...du sang.

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle etait prête a hurler quand elle mis ses mains sur sa bouche pour eviter de le faire, hurler n'aurait fait que faire venir Le Perse et Le fantome, et elle se serait sans doute mise encore plus mal, malgré tout Maria la regardait bizzarement quand elle vis Meg manquer de hurler a la vue du sang.

- _Qué Passa? ce n'est que du sang..._

- _je saigne_

- _oui, c'est du sang_

- _mais.._ elle se tordit en avant, elle avait fortement mal au ventre, non plus bas, elle avait sentis de la nausée dans la journée et son ventre gronder mais pas ça.

- _tu as tes regles, voyons, c'est normal_

-_ quoi?_ fit elle avec incredulité

Maria eu un doute, la fille devant elle devait avoir quoi? 16, 17 ans, peut etre même 18 ans, donc elle devait bien savoir ce que c'etait non? Le doute ne fut plus permis quand elle vit Meg commencer a avoir une crise de panique et respirer difficilement.

- _Hola, doucement_, prenant Meg dans ses bras, _tu as tes regles, ta mama t'as pas expliqué?_

-_ Non_, cherchant a reprendre souffle, c'est..douloureux...

- _Si, douloureux, toujours, la malédiction d'Eve, toutes les femmes l'ont, ca va passer,_ caressant les cheveux court de Meg_, trois ou quatres jours a souffrir, puis plus rien, tout redeviendra normal, mais on va devoir proteger tes vêtements et vu que tu t'habilles en homme, le mieux serait une eponge._

_- une eponge? comme celle du bain?_

-_ si, il y en a dans la salle de bain?_

- _je ne sais pas, mais comme il n'y en a qu'une dans la suite..ahh_, se tenant le ventre.

Maria, sortis de la chambre de Meg, et se dirigea vers le salon, Le perse etait attablé a une table en train de lire le journal Renois, quand a Erik, il semblait occupé a ecrire quand il releva la tête vers celle qu'il prenait pour Anya.

-_ un problème, Anya?_ demanda Erik

-_ Si, sénor, repondit Maria,_ légerement contrie et ne sachant vraiment comment expliquer la chose concrètement, surtout aux hommes, _la senora Gabriel à un leger problème, j'aurais besoin de votre cape et de savoir ou se trouve la salle de bain._

Le visage sembla impermeable, le masque cachant sa légère surprise, non sans un regard méfiant vers la porte.

- _Quel genre de problème, Anya,_ demanda t'il

- _Sangre Negro, senor, cela va passer, mais c'est toujours douloureux la première fois_

Erik se demanda de quoi parlait Anya, puis se leva et quand il tenta d'aller vers la chambre, Maria l'en empêcha.

-_ Il est mauvais pour un homme de voir le sangré negro, les miasmes répandent les maladies, j'ai simplement besoin de votre Cape._

-_ très bien,_ argua t'il, Le marquis se détourna et pris sa cape qu'il tendit a Maria, avant de se rassoir, le regard allant de sa table de travail dans le salon a la porte d'entrée de la chambre dans laquelle son Anya etait retournée.

Quand elle sortis, c'était avec la jeune Meg entièrement emmitouflée dans sa cape, la jeune femme les mains sur les epaules de la ballerine, quand il remarqua en scrutant les deux femmes, que Meg avait les jambes totalement nue, ce qui indiquait qu'elle etait en tenue d'Eve probablement en dessous, et au vu de son visage, elle semblait avoir mal, très mal, elle soufflait comme si elle allait donner naissance a l'instant, ce qui etait impossible.

Erik laissa les deux femmes passer sans dire mots avant de regarder le Perse

- _Sangré Negro, toi qui connais l'Espagnol, cela te dit quelques choses? Je parle anglais, Allemand, Perse et italien mais même si cela est proche, beaucoups de mots et signification sont différentes._

-_ Affaires de femmes que cela, mais quand je te dit que tu as le sang noir, sangré negro est la traduction, en clair il indique que tu est soupe au lait, du moins pour un homme, pour une femme, c'est la souffrance, le sang et une très grande mauvaise humeur, si je puis te donner un conseil, Miss Giry va etre fortement agressive dans les jours a venir, la surveillance sera a garder, cependant, elle risque de te mettre en colère, tout autant qu'elle le sera, c'est le defaut de cette periode, passé cela, tout redeviendra normal._

- _Je vois, comment est ce possible que Madame Giry n'ai rien dit a sa fille, elle a l'age d'avoir ce problème depuis un bon moment maintenant._

-_ tu te rapelles quand je lui ai dit qu'elle etait maigre et que c'etait très mauvais pour sa santé?_

-_ moui, et alors?_

-_ est tu allés dans l'extreme Orient?_

- _Jamais, meme si pendant 10 ans, j'ai pas mal voyagé en Europe et au moyen Orient, je suis même allés en indes, pourquoi?_

-_ En Orient, ils aiment les femmes menues, petites, presque enfants, ils déforment leurs corps pour obtenir ce que, selon leurs standard de la femme, ils veulent qu'elle deviennent, la bas, une femme avec des pieds comme ceux de nos deux demoiselles seraient mal considerée, Anya est une femme en plenitude, Miss Giry une rose qui eclot...dans le sang malheureusement._

-_ Si j'arrive a comprendre, Madame Giry a stoppé, bloqué le devellopement de sa fille?_

- _oui, xayal, Elle ne mangeait pas a sa faim, elle etait façonnée pour rester une enfant virginale, je sais que beaucoups en occident souhaite que bien des femmes restent ainsi, c'est même le voeux de bien des pères et mères de voir leurs filles rester une enfant, mais les enfants naissent non pas pour assouvir le desir de leurs parents, mais pour être eux même, ils doivent heriter de la passion, des vertus de leurs parents, si ils en ont, sinon devenir des êtres entiers par eux même, non être des outils._

- _Ca risque de la traumatiser?_

- _j'en doute mais cela la marquera probablement, non, xayal le vrai problème va se situer maintenant, il va falloir voir si elle va changer beaucoup ou non dans les mois a venir, car son corps enfantins lui permettait de se faire passer pour un homme, cela se pourrait encore, mais avec des stratagèmes qui risque d'etre douloureux pour elle._

- Jusqu'au Ameriques, elle doit rester un homme, ensuite, nous verrons selon nos besoins.

-_ Très bien_

-_ Nadir, si tu la vois changer, prend les dispositions qu'il faut, l'autre chose également que j'aimerais serait de surveiller..._

-_ Je sais Erik, j'ai eu des enfants, et même toi, pour moi, tu restes un fils, ombrageux certes mais un fils._

Les deux se tûrent quand ils entendirent un cri dans la salle de bain, a l'évidence, Meg ne se laissait pas faire, a moins que ce ne soit la douleur.

En realité, Marguerite avait poussé ce cri quand elle avait compris où l'eponge que Maria lui avait trouvé devait aller.

- Non, çà, cela ne va pas être possible.

- tu dois la mettre, sinon tes vêtements seront tachés, tes draps et tout le reste, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est une honte que nous devons cacher, notre malédiction

- ah mais qui a dit que c'etait une malédiction?

- Dios, Dieu l'as dit quand il chassa Eve et Adam du Paradis, car elle avait mordu le fruit de l'arbre de la connaissance.

Se massant le ventre doucement pour tenter de calmer la douleur, elle retorqua:

- oui et bien Dieu a franchement pas eu la meilleure idée de sa vie

- ne blaspheme pas, cela indique simplement aux jeunes filles qu'elle sont devenue nubile, en clair, si tu vas avec un homme, il y aura chance que tu tombes enceinte, c'est a partir du moment ou le sang est sur la femme que les frères et les pères les surveillent.

- Oui et bien, je ne le souhaite pas et je..je ne mettrais pas cette chose là ou vous dites.

Maria posa les mains sur les hanches et regarda Meg.

- Soit tu le mets, soit je le fait ou alors j'appelle los senors qui sont dans le petit salon.

Meg ecarquilla les yeux, si deja saigner ainsi et avoir mal etait une humiliation, imaginer que Le Perse ou Le fantome puisse la voir ou même la toucher pour mettre cette chose en elle la refroidit net, elle se sentais humiliée tandis que Maria passait sur elle de l'eau pour la laver et la nettoyer de ce qu'elle nommais les miasmes, indiquant de nombreuses fois qu'elle devrait se laver durant cette période le plus souvent possible.

- Je ne pourrais pas rester dans la baignoire a la place?

- Non, c'est important, car le sangré negro apporte la maladie, bon tu la met?

Meg regarda l'eponge que Maria avait trouvé, elle semblait dure mais malleable, puis elle tenta de l'introduire tandis que Maria regardait par la lucarne de la fenêtre, semblant ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle sortis, laissant Meg seule avec sa honte.

De l'autre cotés, quand Maria sortis, Le Perse demandit:

- Elle va mieux?

- non, pas vraiment, soupirant, cette jeune fille est impossibile, tête d'âne, si elle continue de refuser, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour la maintenir.

Erik releva la tête, surpris:

- Quand même pas a ce point, anya, votre soeur est pourtant douce, gentille et agreable en général, elle se montre soumise quand on le lui demande.

- Marquis, pardonnez moi, mais elle n'avait eu le sangre negro, et ce qu'il faut faire pour calmer ou interrompre l'ecoulement du flux la revulse au plus haut point, cependant, j'aurais besoin d'un carnet et de voir ou se trouve la luna.

Le Perse les lui donna puis Maria s'approcha de la fenêtre, la Lune en etait a son premier quartier, ce qui indiquais pour la femme son cycle, puis elle le referma, le mettant dans sa poche.

- bien, je vais voir si elle s'y est resolue auquel cas, pardonnez mais j'aurais besoin d'aide, il faudra lui tenir les bras et les jambes

- cela risque d'etre traumatisant pour elle, plus que maintenant.

- cela dépendra d'elle, repliqua Erik, mais je doute qu'elle soit idiote a ce point là.

Maria repartit vers la salle de bain ou Meg se trouvait, l'eau coulant sur elle, tandis que l'eponge, humide, se trouvait encore dans sa main.

- Gabriel, vous devez la mettre, vous n'avez pas le choix

- Pourquoi?

- A moins d'être un homme veritablement, vous le devez

- ils ont toujours le beau rôle

- Possibile, cependant ils sont toujours ceux par qui la mort arrive, les femmes ont leurs avantages, croyez moi, tout en lui caressant le visage.

Meg inspira puis se releva, elle pressa l'eponge entre ses doigts, fesant ressortir l'eau qui s'etait impregnée, puis tenta de l'introduire, sans succès, cela l'irritait et lui fesait mal quand elle essayait, en realité, elle avait fortement peur, surtout qu'elle ne savait comment retirer cette chose.

- il ne faudra pas l'enfoncer totalement, sinon vous devrez le chercher, maintenant retentez, sinon je le ferai a votre place et d'une manière moins sympathique.

- alors faites le, je...je ne peux pas le faire.

Maria soupira et pris la cape, non sans avoir séché Meg entierement avec une serviette, le flux sanguin s'etait tarit avec l'eau du bain qu'elle avait rincé, et sortant de la salle de bain, elle regarda les deux hommes, qui comprirent.

Maria fit allonger Meg sur son lit puis regarda les deux hommes a l'entrée de la chambre:

- tenez lui jambes et mains, sinon elle va se debattre, hors elle doit mettre cette chose, puis laissez nous, desolée, hermana.

Meg encore recouverte de la cape, vit Le perse lui maintenir les chevilles, tandis qu'Erik attrapa ses poignets les maintenait ensemble, tandis qu'elle sentais la main de Maria sous la cape.

Erik regardait le visage de Marguerite Giry et sentais ses tentatives de bouger et de se defendre, il avait du mal a comprendre pourquoi cette fille se demmenais ainsi alors qu'Anya tentait de l'aider, l'idée que La ballerine soie nue lui vint a l'esprit et quand il entendit Anya demander a Nadir d'ecarter légèrement les jambes de la jeune femme, il commença a comprendre pourquoi Mademoiselle Giry etait si rétive.

C'etait son intimité qui était ainsi mis a jour, et quand il regarda le visage de la jeune fille, c'etait pour la voir pleurer a chaudes larmes en train de sangloter, il ne savait pas ce que fesait Anya, cependant, cela mettait Meg dans un etat traumatique que même l'enlevement et la sequestration n'avait jamais eu sur elle, même l'idée de savoir sa mère en prison ou a l'asile ne l'avait pas mise dans un tel etat, il avait vu qu'elle pouvait garder espoir, et il soupsonnait toujours qu'elle souhaitait fuir, cependant, il n'osais imaginer ce qu'avait fait Anya pour mettre sa soeur dans un tel etat.

-_ Vous pouvez lacher_, dit Maria alors qu'elle retirait sa main de sous la cape, s'ecartant pour sortir tandis que le Perse lacha directement, suivant Maria, Erik quand a lui ne pus s'empecher de caresser le front de Meg et d'y déposer un baiser de consolation.

Fermant la porte derrière Erik, Maria ramassa la cape et la plia avant de rejoindre Meg, lui caressant les cheveux, chantonnant une sorte de berceuse dans sa langue.

_**- tonto el queno entienda**_

_**cuenta una leyenda**_

_**que une hembra gitana conjuro a la luna**_

_**hasta el amanecer**_

_**llorando pedia al llegar el dia**_

_**desposar en calé**_

_**tiendra as tu hombre, piel morena**_

_**desde el cielo, hablo la luna llena.**_

_**"Pero a cambio quiero, El hijo primero**_

_**Que le engendres a él.**_

_**Que quien su hijo inmola**_

_**Para no estar sola, Poco le iba a quere."**_

_**De padre canela, Nació un niño**_

_**Blanco como el lomo de un armiño,**_

_**Con los ojos grises, En vez de aceituna**_

_**Niño albino de luna.**_

_**"¡Maldita su estampa!**_

_**Este hijo es de un payo, Y yo no me lo cayó."**_

_**Gitano al creerse deshonrado,**_

_**se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano.**_

_**"de quién es el hijo, me has engañado fijo."**_

_**y de muerte la hirió. luego se hizo al monte**_

_**con el niño en brazos, y allí le abandonó.**_

_**Luna quieres ser madre, y no encuentras querer**_

_**que te haga mujer.**_

_**dime, luna de plata, Y en las noches que haya luna llena**_

_**será porque el niño esté de buenas.**_

_**y si el niño llora**_

_**menguará la luna**_

_**para hacerle una cuna.**_

Meg ecouta le chant, tandis que Maria la bercait contre elle, fermant les yeux, les douleurs ne decroissait pas, mais son esprit etait apaisé.

-_ Maria, que raconte cette chanson?_

- _c'est une légende que ma mama me racontais, elle disait qu'au début ou notre peuple avait une terre, une femme ne trouvait pas d'epoux car elle avait été deshonnorée de force, alors elle implora la lune pour pouvoir enfin être aimée et non haie pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise._

_La Lune accepta sa demande mais en echange, elle demanda d'avoir l'enfant premier né de l'union qu'elle aurait avec son époux, la gitana accepta le pacte._

_Quand elle fut demandée et courtisée, elle garda secret son pacte, et tomba enceinte, mais l'enfant qui naquit etait différent du père, il etait blanc, les yeux gris, les cheveux blond de cendres, l'epoux etait furieux, cela signifiait qu'elle l'avait trompé et deshonnoré._

_De colère, il pris son poignard et assassina sa femme, puis les mains ensanglantée, il pris l'enfant et l'abandonna dans les collines pour le laisser mourir, seulement, l'esprit de la lune qui avait eu pitié de la femme, eu pitié de son enfant, alors la lune le pris avec elle et l'eleva comme le siens._

- _c'est une histoire triste !_

- _Possibilé, je suis desolée que les choses se soit passée ainsi, mais j'aurais aimé savoir, por que le marquis se cache t'il derrière un masque?_

Meg deglutit, puis parla lentement:

- Autant le dire directement, il est défiguré, brulé sur la moitié du corps, c'est un point très sensible pour lui, et malheureusement une source de tourments.

-_ je vois, est il marquis, ou est ce comme toi, une facade?_

Marguerite se dit que l'espagnole n'etait vraiment pas née de la dernière pluie.

- _Une facade, mais c'est un genie, un feseur de diva, un architecte et un magicien, son nom est...je préfère qu'il te le dise lui même._

-_ tu peux me le dire maintenant pourquoi il voulait tellement trouver cette Anya?_

-_ je t'ai decrit un souvenir dans le salon ou je t'ai rencontrée, ce souvenir est le miens, a l'epoque, j'etait enfant, je ne voulais pas me faire punir, ce qui a totalement raté, mon père m'ayant decouverte, le problème c'etait que j'etait affublée d'un defaut de prononciation a l'epoque et que quand j'ai voulu dire Anne, j'ai dit agnane, ce qui semble a Anya, d'ou la suite._

- _Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité?_

Meg se retourna vivement, la peur se lisait dans son regard:

- _parce qu'il me tuerais et ...maintenant que je vous ai mise dedans, vous aussi, je suis désolée_, voyant Maria mettre sa main devant ses levres et ses s'ecarquiller, j_e voulais sauver ma vie, gagner du temps, pardon_, repondit Meg en laissant tomber sa tete contre la poitrine de l'espagnole.

- _muerte_, chuchota Maria, _tu as dit qu'il pouvait realiser tout mes rêves, c'est cela, mais la condition est que je joue mon role, être Anya, je n'ai qu'a être moi, mon nom change simplement._

-_ Ce n'est pas si simple, quand j'ai rencontré le...Marquis, la première fois, je lui ai chanté une berceuse que ma grand mère me chantait, ma mère l'avait sauvé d'un endroit horrible ou il etait traité comme une bête, et l'avais emmenée chez nous, cependant, elle l'avait enfermée dans une remise, et comptait l'avandonner, ne pouvant le garder, elle a eu pitié de lui mais la realité l'as rattrapée._

_Etant gamine, j'ai voulu voir le garcon dont elle parlait, et durant la nuit je suis descendue comme je vous avait dit, je lui ai donné a manger en passant en dessous de la porte, et j'ai tendu la main, je voulais etre son amie...avoir un ami, a l'epoque je n'avais personne, et meme après quand ma soeur est née, elle l'as envoyée en nourrice puis en pension._

_il m'as pris la main, et j'ai demandé d'ou il venait et qui il etait, il m'as répondu...qu'il venait de Rouen...et qu'il n'avait pas de nom, mon père est arrivé peu après, m'arrachant au sol, et m'as punie violement pour avoir eté là, le lendemain, ma mère a pris le garçon et l'as abandonnée dans la rue quelques part dans Paris._

Maria avait ecouté l'histoire une nouvelle fois, avec plus de details, cependant, Meg venait de se rendre compte de quelques choses, le petit Erik de son enfance lui avait dit être originaire de Rouen, si il savait d'ou il venait, cela signifiait qu'il avait du avoir une famille, pourquoi n'avait il pas cherché a les rejoindre?

Entendant la profonde respiration de Maria, alors qu'elle avait passé un bon moment a réflechir, elle compris que la jeune femme s'etait endormie, elle même fatiguée, elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans un profond sommeil.


	12. Départ manqué

Meg avait repris son role de Gabriel Chevalier auprès du fantome qui se fesait passer pour un noble Marquis, tandis que Maria tenait son rôle d'Anya, cette dernière avait demandé quel nom de famille donner si jamais il lui demandait, ce a quoi Meg avait répondu de donner le nom de famille de sa mère: Fuentes.

Pour le moment, Erik paraissait convaincu de la veracité et de la realité d'Anya, et Meg voyait comment il avait pus se comporter avec Christine a l'Opera Garnier.

Durant le voyage qui les mena de Rennes jusqu'au Havre, Erik s'etait montré un vrai gentleman, offrant fleurs, robes et cadeaux a Anya/Maria, cette dernière s'etait fortement montré interressée, tandis qu'Erik se montrait courtois et lui fesait la court de façon enflammée.

Il voulait faire d'elle sa nouvelle Prima Donna dans son spectacle qu'il monterais aux Ameriques, mais ils avaient besoin des subsides que pourraient leurs fournir des nobles et bourgeois anglais.

le voyage fut calme, et la majorité des journées se passaient entres divers travaux que fesaient Nadir et Meg tandis que Maria devait apprendre d'Erik, les gammes et le chant quand ils ne partaient pas se promener tout les deux.

Si Maria savait chanter, elle en avait la capacité, cependant, Erik semblait insatisfait, mais d'après Christine quand elle parlait avec Meg du fantome, c'etait un de ses traits de pesonnalités, ne jamais être satisfait. Cependant ce trait de caractère couplé a son comportement et son humeur erratique inquietait Meg vis a vis de la jeune femme qu'elle avait embarquée dans sa galère.

Maria avait une grande capacité de séduction, et couplé au fait qu'Erik pense qu'elle etait Anya, cela ne fesait que la rendre des plus désirables pour lui, cependant, d'après les confidences que Maria lui fesait quand elles pouvaient être seule, Erik ne l'avait pas touchée, il pouvait se montrer caressant, avide même, mais il n'allait pas plus loin, comme si une pudeur certaine l'en empêchait et Meg savait très bien ce qu'il en était: sa défiguration, ses brulures qui parcourait le coté droit de son corps, rendant cette partie répugnante et disgracieuse aux yeux des autres.

Elle avait dit a Maria de ne pas avoir de mouvement de recul ou de rejet si jamais un jour il découvrait son visage pour elle, car auquel cas, sa reaction risquait d'etre violente.

L'arrivée au havre fut des plus calmes et tranquille, cependant ce fut quand le quatuor se dirigea pour prendre place sur le navire qu'un problème certains se posa, une troupe de gendarmes se trouvaient a l'entrée du pont menant vers le navire qui devait les emmener a Londres et ils semblaient verifier tout le monde.

Le capitaine Mifroid avait reçu l'autorisation de faire une surveillance du port, et ce dernier s'etait postée a l'entrée du navire, pour être sur de pouvoir voir ce fameux Marquis et son majordorme. Quelques choses selon lui n'allait pas dans ce qu'il avait vu aux portes de Paris, et il comptait en avoir le coeur net.

Le Perse qui etait partit en reconnaissance pour vérifier l'enregistrement des baggages s'en retourna auprès du fantome et des deux jeunes femmes, encore occupés a flaner dans le Havre.

-_ Erik, nous devons changer de plans et rapidement_, fit il en arrivant a hauteur du Marquis.

Ce dernier s'arreta net et Nadir commença a lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir, tandis que Maria et Meg ecoutait se qui se passait.

- _le fantome va donc reprendre du service_, Anya, se tournant vers elle, _portez cette bague pour moi,_ tandis qu'il la lui glissait a un de ses doigts gantés de dentelles, _montez a bord du Navire et dites si on vous demande ou je suis, que vous me remplacez a l'Exposition universelle en raisons de Maladie, je ne serais avec vous mais je vous rejoindrais en cabines, Mademoiselle Giry ou plutot devrais je dire, monsieur Chevalier, vous monterez en dernier, après que Nadir soit monté avec Anya, portant ses affaires, venez avec moi, nous apprendre un petit texte par coeur, esperons que cela fonctionne une nouvelle fois._

Meg acquiesa et ils prirent une petite heure, tandis que Nadir et Anya se preparait a entrer en scene en soirée comme prévu, suivi de près par Meg sous le nom de Gabriel.

Les gendarmes arretèrent directement Maria et son serviteur maure qui portait a ce moment là ses baggages, avant que Meg sous les vêtements de Gabriel, ne les rejoignent. Le fantome avait pris une rue adjacente et s'etait faufilée dans les ponts en passant par une entrée de service de l'equipage, non sans mal, mais permettant de voir ce qui se passait sur le quai.

Cependant, un homme s'avança devant elle, qu'elle reconnu aussitot: François Mifroid, son père, de nouveau, elle se sentis devenir pâle, ce que remarqua Erik qui pesta interieurement que cette fille ne pouvait se tenir, cependant, alors qu'il laissa monter Anya et Nadir, il semblait guarder avec lui Mademoiselle Giry, qu'est ce qui se passait?

François Mifroid avait donné ses ordres, personnes n'ouvraient le feu a moins qu'on ne soit sur que cela soit le fantome de l'Opera Garnier, de nouveau, il avait vu s'avançer l'arabe mais non point accompagné cette fois du majordorme ou même du mysterieux Marquis, mais d'une magnifique femme de type hispanique.

Fesant signe a un de ses lieutenants, ce dernier fit stopper la dame et son serviteur.

- _Pardonnez moi Madame, mais vos papiers je vous prie !_

Maria pris son air le plus outré et le plus meprisant qu'elle pouvait, Meg lui avait dit de jouer les nobles, ce que la jeune fille avait tenté de lui apprendre, notement le maintien droit et les pas, comparable a ceux gracieux d'une ballerine comme l'etait gabriel.

- _Mes papiers, me prendriez vous pour une criminelle, monsieur?_

- _Non, Madame, mais nous devons surveiller les entrées et sorties de ce navire, tout le monde y passe, je le crains._

-_ Je vois, Je suis Madame la Marquise de Fronsac,_ montrant la bague qu'Erik lui avait offerte, _mon mari etant tombé malade, il m'as demandé pour le remplacer a l'Exposition universelle_, expliqua t'elle dans son language fleuri tandis que Nadir donnait les papiers.

Le Lieutenant regarda les papiers, puis recula pour aller vers le Capitaine Mifroid, a qui il les montra, ce dernier plissa les yeux, ils semblaient parfaitement vrai, et n'avait donc rien pour stopper ces deux là, mais quand il vit l'intendant du Marquis arriver, il se leva.

Meg se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre Maria et le Perse, quand elle s'arreta net, continuant son arrivée en marchant, elle avait reconnu son père, et elle le voyait s'avançer vers elle, non sans qu'elle ne l'entendit dire:

- _Laissez la Marquise gagner ses quartiers avec son serviteur, nous tenons notre homme je pense._ tandis qu'il avançait, Maria regarda en arrière et Le Perse la pris par le bras, la forçant a avancer.

Mifroid avait du mal a dire si la personne qu'il avait devant lui etait une femme ou un homme, le visage de ce Gabriel Chevalier etait fin, et depuis leurs premières rencontres, il pouvait remarquer qu'il avait pris du poids et de la poitrine, visiblement, l'homme, si cela en etait un, s'etait musclé.

- _Bonsoir, Monsieur Chevalier, je viens d'apprendre que votre maitre etait malade, j'en suis navré._

- _Vous êtes toujours a la recherche du fantôme?_, fit la voix de ventriloque d'Erik tout en suivant le mouvement des levres de Meg.

-_ En effet, monsieur, cependant vous m'intriguez, vous avez une ressemblance certaine avec une personne que j'ai connue et dont la fille a disparu._

- _Vraiment? vous parlez je présume de l'otage du fantome, ai je tord?_

-_ Non, Mademoiselle Giry est portée disparue pour le moment, tout comme son coupable sequestreur, dont nous savons le prenom: Erik, meme si son nom de famille nous est encore inconnu._

- _Je vois_, fit Erik, tandis que Meg fixait son père.

La jeune fille ne savait comment s'extirper de ce problème, d'un cotés elle savait que le bateau allait partir et ce fesant, elle serait libre, mais Erik serait encore recherché, si elle prenait l'autre option, elle sauvait Maria, Nadir et Erik, la seule chose qu'elle espérait c'etait que Maria continue son role sans que le fantome ne soupsonne quoi que ce soit, auquel cas, elle savait qu'il se vengerais.

-_ Pouvez vous me suivre, je vous prie_, fit l'inspecteur tout en lui prenant le bras fermement, _nous aimerions vérifier une certaine chose a votre propos_

Erik voyait ce qui se passait et cela lui posait problème, le navire etait encore a quai, mais le temps qu'il découvre la supercherie sur Mademoiselle Giry, il serait loin et avec Anya, abandonner son otage ne serait pas un problème, sa vengeance ne prendrait qu'un petit ajournement, au moment ou il allait prendre sa decision, Meg parla:

- _Je présume que c'est pour savoir ce qu'il en est, n'est ce pas, père?_

L'inspecteur Mifroid ecarquilla les yeux a la voix de jeune femme de Meg, visiblement décontenancé, tandis qu'elle reculait tout en tirant la dague du capitaine, ce dernier fit un geste pour signifier de ne pas tirer.

- _Lache cette arme, Marguerite_, demanda t'il avec une grande douceur, _on ne te fera aucun mal, ta mère va bien, tout va bien._

Meg regardait son père avancer doucement quand elle pointa la lame sous sa gorge.

- _n'avancez pas plus, vous vouliez savoir, vous allez savoir_, repondit elle tandis que la foule paniquée reculait vivement, et que les passagers montaient rapidement, c'est amusant,_ je vous imaginait etre devenu différent après toutes ses années._

- _Oui, ce que tu imagines, je présume que c'est l'épave que j'etait et que tu as connus petite, hein?_, repondit il prudement, _j'ai été cela, puis j'ai rencontré la Foi et j'ai décidé de m'engager après avoir purgé ma peine, quand j'ai su pour ton enlèvement, j'ai demandé a ce qu'on me transfère a Paris, mais j'etait arrivé trop tard et cela fesait deux semaines que l'on te cherchait._

- _Je n'ai pas été enlevée, enifn au debut si et puis ensuite non, personnes ne m'as fait du mal, mais je ne voulais pas revenir_

- _Ta mère s'inquiete pour toi, est ce que tu comprends?_

- _Mère avait été arretée..._

- _Et elle a étée libérée quand Le vicomte a témoigné pour elle, Marguerite dit nous ou se trouve le fantome, s'il te plait._

Meg baissa sa lame et Erik serra les poings, comme sa mère, elle allait le trahir, et ruiner ses plans, sa chance.

-_ Il est partis, il..._, bredouilla t'elle en versant des larmes, _il m'as abandonnée dans Paris, attachée a un poteau dans une masure de la Rue Saint-Denis, je n'ai du mon salut qu'au serviteur du Marquis de Fronsac, Monsieur Nadir qui accompagne la Marquise,_ elle deglutit, tandis qu'Eric retenait son souffle, c'etait un coups de bluff de la part de mademoiselle Giry._ Je ne voulais pas rentrer, je ne voulait plus de l'Opera, des rêves de Mère, je voulais être moi, mais tout le monde me cherchait, alors j'ai demandé a Monsieur le Marquis de me changer, ce qu'il a fait, en me fesant passer pour un homme et en changeant mon nom en Gabriel Chevalier, voila...maintenant, tu sais la vérité...tu as le choix, m'emprisonner encore auprès de Mère, ou alors me laisser aller librement en Angleterre faire ma vie._

Mifroid avait entendu et ecouté les explications de sa fille, d'un cotés il sentait qu'il y avait de la vérité au dessous, de l'autre, il soupsonnait qu'il y avait peut etre plus et qu'elle n'en disait rien, mais savoir sur quelle partie elle pouvait mentir, il ne pouvait savoir, et les recherches au service central de Paris mettait des jours a arriver, et le bateau partait ce soir.

- _Je crains_, repondit il en avançant vers elle, reprenant son couteau, _que cela ne soit possible, la Marquise peut aller, mais toi, tu va devoir rester pour répondre a nos questions concernant les évènements qui ont eu lieu a l'Opera Garnier._ Il fit un geste et la gendarmerie laissa la marine faire son travail, tandis que le navire sonnait son départ.

Alors que Mifroid s'occupait de mettre les menottes a sa fille, Meg pus voir le navire prendre son départ, remarquant au coin d'un des ponts, Erik qui etait rejoins par Maria et Le Perse. Marguerite sentis les mains de son père se poser sur son bras, la forçant a se retourner avant de le suivre vers une fourgonnette appretée, elle retournait a Paris, probablement dans la prison dorée que sa mère lui avait concoctée.

Erik avait fait confiance au coups de Bluff de Miss Giry, et cela avait fonctionné, cependant il avait du mal a comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait cela.

Elle avait été son otage, il l'avait menaçé de la tuer si elle le trahissait, mais le navire etait alors a quai, il lui aurait été facile de dire qu'il etait là, que Nadir et Anya n'etait que mascarade, alors pourquoi leurs avaient elle permis de fuir la France?

Avait elle réellement dit la vérité quand elle avait dit en pleurant qu'elle haissait sa vie comme rat d'Opera, premiere ballerine de la danse? qu'elle voulait être libérée des desirs de sa mère? il secoua la tête, cela ne le concernait plus, il avait Anya, sa muse, il avait de quoi avoir des mécènes pour son spectacle: Phantasme.

Sa vengeance pouvait attendre, et mademoiselle Giry ne le concernait plus, sa mère en revanche, c'etait différent, tout comme le Vicomte et ses anciens gestionnaires, mais tout venait a point a qui savait attendre.


	13. Le choix de l'ombre

Meg avait repris sa vie d'avant, a contre coeur, une semaine après avoir été interrogées pendant des jours concernant son role et ce qui s'etait produit a l'Opera Garnier.

Son père avait prévenu sa mère qu'elle etait saine et sauve puis avait de nouveau disparu de sa vie, a l'evidence, et au vu de ses questions durant l'interrogatoire, elle sentais qu'il ne la croyais qu'a moitié, malgré le fait qu'elle dise qu'il n'etait plus a Paris, ce qui etait une vérité mais qu'il etait partis selon elle vers l'Est, d'après ce qu'elle avait pus entendre, mais comme elle aimait a le dire, etant a moitié dans les pommes, elle avait du mal a vraiment dire si c'etait cela ou si c'etait son imagination.

N'ayant rien contre elle, et considérant qu'elle avait été victime, elle fut libérée grâce aux temoignages de Christine et de sa mère, ainsi que des membres de la gendarmerie qui l'avait vu se faire enlever par le Fantome de l'Opera.

Le retour dans sa maison, l'Opera Garnier avait été doux amer, doux grace a la compagnie de Christine qui etait revenue de son comté de Chagny afin de soutenir Meg, amer parce que sa mère après le départ de Christine, l'avait regardée de haut en bas avec un air désolé et surtout avait ensuite commencé a lui reparler de ses espoirs de danseuse etoile, du fait que tout etait a refaire.

Meg n'avait pas le courage d'affronter sa mère, qui maintenant utilisait la culpabilité pour faire obeir Meg. Comme elle le disait, si elle n'avait pas été dans l'antre du fantome, Meg aurait pus continuer, mais maintenant, les gestionnaires ayant été remplacés, l'Opera etait vide, ternes, oubliés.

Madame Giry pensait abandonner les lieux, etant donné qu'elle n'y avait plus de travail, pour un nouveau poste auprès de Christine comme intendante d'un des domaines du Vicomte de Chagny.

Cela allait être sa dernière nuit dans l'Opera Garnier, elle avait choisis de dormir dans la Chambre de Christine, en entrant, elle avait remarqué que le miroir n'avait pas été remplacé, tout avait été laissé comme la nuit de la fuite du fantome, seul le lustre et la grande salle de concert avait été nettoyée en raisons des victimes.

Prenant une bougie, Meg refit le chemin vers l'antre du fantome, arrivant a l'endroit ou il avait menacé raoul et Christine, puis elle remonta dans les etages pour atteindre le lieux ou Erik l'avait faites son otage.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu ce lieux, elle n'avait pas pus en voir la beauté, mais maintenant qu'elle avait tout son temps, voire la nuit entiere.

Un lit a baldaquin ou s'etalait draps et couverture de soie modorée s'accomodait d'une décoration en cygne majestueux, tandis qu'alentour, un aspect gothique se présentait avec des centaines de bougeoirs d'eglises qui aurait du illuminer les lieux.

Prenant sa flamme, elle alluma les chandeliers et bougeoirs, avant de regarder l'orgue ou Erik avait du ecrire ses Operas, elle en caressa le clavier poussiereux avant de remarquer une serie d'alcoves, cachée par des tentures lourdes en velours noires et rouges.

S'approchant, elle les tira, révelant un miroir dans l'une et une serie de costumes et de masque, mais egalement un manequin feminin portant une robe de Mariée.

Se sachant seule, elle pris les masques et les regarda, la mort rouge, le costume du fantome, un de don juan triomphant, d'autres qui lui etait inconnu mais avec parfois un aspect terrible, ressemblant a la figure de la mort noire elle même, puis la robe qu'elle regarda longuement.

se regardant dans le miroir, elle commenca a se deshabiller avant de prendre la robe et de s'en vetir, mettant même le voile de la mariée au dessus de sa tête, ses cheveux noirs et sa peau mat detonnait avec la blancheur immaculée de l'habillement. Levant une main, elle caressa son reflet, sa mère la trouvait disgracieuse maintenant, impropre a redevenir une ballerine, pire encore elle la trouvait vulgaire comme certaines filles de cabaret.

Meg ferma les yeux, se sentant mal tandis qu'une voix se fit entendre, celle de Christine:

- _Elle te vas bien, tu es magnifique_

- _Merci_, repondit doucement marguerite en rouvrant les yeux et se retournant vers son amie.

-_ est ce qu'il..._., hesita Christine avant que meg ne repondre negativement de la tête

- _non, il ne m'as rien fait, ni touchée ni quoi que ce soit, en dehors de me couper les cheveux pour que je soit moins reconnaissable_

Christine fronça les sourcils

- _tu as mentis?_

Meg haussa les epaules et s'assit devant le clavier de l'orgue

- _Oui, j'ai mentis quand j'ai dit que c'etait le Marquis qui m'avait coupé les cheveux_, repondit elle comme si cela n'avait aucune importante,_ j'ai mentis parce que je voulais simplement qu'il soit heureux là ou il allait._

- _Meg, dit moi ce qui s'est passé et la vérité, s'il te plait, le fantome est dangereux et mentalement dérangé, le laisser fuir alors qu'il a tué et fait du mal a des gens, c'etait...irresponsable._

Meg releva les yeux vers Christine

- _Irresponsable? Si dangereux qu'il t'as laissé vivre et epouser Raoul, après que tu ais eu pitié de lui?_

-_ il a eu pitié, comme j'ai eu pitié, je voulais sauver Raoul, et il a compris que j'aimais ce dernier, et ensuite, quand on nous a dit qu'il t'avais enlevée, on a cru qu'il t'avais pris pour se venger sur toi de ce que nous lui avions fait et du fait que je l'avais repoussé pour Raoul._

-_ j'aurais préféré qu'il se venge, il est terrifiant quand il est en colère, mais il a ses bons cotés, il peu se montrer charmant_

- _c'est un masque, comme ses costumes que tu vois là, son vrai visage n'est que desespoir et colère, et je doute que même l'amour puisse calmer sa rage, son amour est a sens unique, il est...malsain._

Meg appuya sur quelques touches qui soufflèrent dans les tuyaux de l'orgue avant qu'elle ne cesse.

_- il voulait juste trouver sa muse, il avait cru que tu étais elle, maman à dit a raoul comment elle avait trouvé et sauvé erik, mais elle n'as pas tout dit, quand j'etais petite, et qu'elle l'avait sauvé, j'ai voulu le voir en cachette,_ souriant a demi, au souvenir, _et j'ai demandé a devenir son amie, chantant une comptine pour lui, pour qu'il cesse d'avoir peur._

_ce souvenir est resté gravé en lui, et quand il t'as vu avec moi, il pensais que tu etais cette petite fille._

-_ Mais cette enfant c'etait toi...et comme j'etait tout le temps avec toi, il a pensé que...je comprends mieux maintenant._

-_ je ne lui avait pas dit mon nom, j'avais inventé un nom si jamais il en parlait quand mere viendrait le cherche, il pensait que ton nom, Christine, etait un nom de Scene, et quand il m'as enlevée, je lui ai dit que tu n'etais pas Anya, et j'ai inventé toute une histoire, de nouveau mensonges, j'avais peur qu'il ne me fasse du mal au point que j'ai donné vie a Anya, en la personne d'une femme rencontrée en chemin durant la fuite du fantome, il a promis de realiser ses rêves, je pense donc qu'elle y gagne._

Christine etouffa un cri de surprise et ecarquilla les yeux d'horreurs.

- _Meg, cette fille est en danger par ta faute..._

- _tu crois que je ne le sais pas?_ demanda de colère Meg a sa meilleure amie,_ j'ai toujours vécu dans l'ombre, pour les autres, sans être moi, d'abord ma mère, puis toi, puis...elle..._

-_ tu l'envies d'être auprès de ce criminel, ce meurtrier?_ retorqua Christine surprise et choquée par ce que venait de dire son amie

-_ Pas le fait qu'il soit un criminel, juste...juste le fait que...vous êtes courtisée, voulue, des hommes se battent pour vous et vous aiment, moi quand je sort, c'est soit de l'indifférence, soit des vieillards libidineux quand ce ne sont pas des brigands ou des escrocs qui cherchent une fille...je ne suis pas comme vous, j'avais l'air trop innocente, et maintenant mère me trouve vulgaire, sommaire, commune._

_J'aimerais juste etre dans la lumière juste une fois, être moi, pas une autre, etre voulue pour ce que je suis, non pour un desir ou une illusion._

- _Meg, je suis tellement desolée, si j'avais su_, chuchota Christine en s'approchant, prenant Meg dans ses bras. _si j'avais su que tu voulais etre a ma place, ou autre chose, je te l'aurais laissée avec plaisir._

- _Non, c'est mieux ainsi, tu as retrouvé raoul de cette facon, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, mère est furieuse et j'aimerais avoir ma propre voie_.

- _Pourquoi tu ne quittes pas Paris? aller en province ou même quitter la France, aller en Italie ou en Espagne, les Operas et les danseuses sont prisées._

- _Parce qu'une jeune fille seule n'en a pas le droit, je te rapelle que je ne suis pas majeure et que normalement il me faut l'autorisation de Mère, qui est ma tutrice, de plus, je n'ai plus rien pour couvrir ma fuite, Le fantome m'as pris ce que j'avais en economies._

Christine reflechit un moment avant de regarder alentour et claquer des doigts.

-_ J'ai peut etre une idée, tu sais toujours danser et chanter non?_

- _oui et alors? tu veux me voir dans les cabarets de la rue Saint-Denis? si mon père devais le savoir, il en serait furieux, ces spectacles sont...graveleux._

- _pourquoi ne pas requerir tes services auprès d'une troupe itinérante? tu pourrais voir le monde pendant une période et a un moment prendre ton propre chemin._

- _une foire? Christine, je ne connais rien de ce monde là, Erik oui, mais moi en dehors de la danse et du chant d'opera, je ne connais aucun tours, sans parler que je ne connais aucun cirque de passage et je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai un actuellement a Paris._

La prima donna lacha meg et recula:

-_ prend ce qu'il y a ici, dans l'opera et les affaires du fantome, tu verras bien le fonctionnement, quand a ta fuite, l'errance auprès d'une troupe de saltimbanque de foire conviendrais mieux, tu avais pris d'après ce que l'on m'as dit un déguisement d'hommes et le fantome a laissé nombres d'affaires, je vais te les repriser, le temps que ta mère prenne ses aises dans notre domaine, je reste un temps a Paris, je vais lui dire que tu restes avec moi pour quelques semaines avant que tu ne la rejoigne, ensuite...je verrais_

Meg pris les mains de Christine

-_ Tu ferais cela pour moi?_

- _Tu es ma meilleure amie, Meg, je sais que ta mère etait dure avec toi et que tu en souffrais, cependant tu as une idée de vers ou tu vas te diriger?_

-_ Vers Rouen en premier lieux, puis probablement que j'irais vers l'Est, La prusse, la Russie, l'italie peut etre ou que sais je...cela dépendra probablement du chef de la foire non?_

- _Pourquoi Rouen_? demanda Christine.

-_ Quand il etait enfant, j'ai demandé au fantome d'ou il venait, il ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais il savait d'ou il provenait, ce qui peu vouloir dire qu'il avait une famille, ma mère pensait que c'etait les gitans qui l'avaient défigurés pour en faire un monstre de foire. Erik m'avait dit venir de Rouen, ca fait des années, mais des enfants qui disparaissent, en général, les gens s'en souviennent, si je retrouve sa famille, peut etre que je saurais ce qu'il en est._

-_ Pourquoi veux tu savoir, il est devenu autre, si il avait voulu revenir chez lui, il l'aurait fait._

- _Peut etre as t'il eu peur, il etait défiguré, et cela fesait 20 ans qu'il avait disparu_,_ quand je l'ai rencontré, il semblait en avoir 14-15, alors que je n'avais que 6 ans._

- _très bien, je ne vais pas chercher a comprendre ta logique_, repondit Christine, _je vais reprendre les costumes, et les modifier a ta taille. Pense a modifier ta voix, l'aggraver, parler a la fois du ventre et de la gorge, quand le fantome fesait sa ventriloquie, il m'avait expliqué que c'etait un tour, et que cela demandait a muscler le ventre, mais je pense que tu y arriveras._

-_ j'y penserais, mais_ _Je vais avoir besoin aussi d'un corset pour masquer ma poitrine, elle..enfin soit, tu vois ce que je veux dire, si je veux passer pour un homme, je dois le faire correctement._

-_ je comprends, maintenant, les chaussures seront plus dure a faire, un bon cordonnier devrait pouvoir te les faire, et la robe, _argua Christine en regardant Meg_, tu la prend aussi?_

Marguerite se leva et alla devant le miroir.

-_ je vais voir pour la modifier moi même, j'ai envie qu'elle soit unique, différentes, pour l'instant je la garde telle quelle._

Christine se leva et les deux femmes commencèrent les préparatifs en vue du plan que les deux femmes avaient concoctés.


	14. Mascarade

Londres et son exposition universelle ouverte a tous, permettait a tout citoyens anglais, grands comme petits, de voir les prouesses techniques de toutes l'Europe.

Le Discour inaugural avait été prononcé par la Reine Victoria en personne, qu'Erik, le Perse et Anya avait écouté, promouvant la paix entres les peuples du monde, par le commerce et la science, cette exposition universelle qui devait faire le tour du monde, devait montrer a tous, les prouesses techniques de tout les pays.

Le prince consort avait pris la parole, avant finalement de couper le ruban d'ouvertures, laissant la bourgeoisie et les nobles anglais admirer les machines, arts et inventions de nombreux savants d'Europe.

La majorité des inventeurs présents etaient cependant italien, russe, français et anglais, quelques un venaient de hollande, cependant, l'exposition etait séparé en diverses parties, l'une pour les machines agricoles, l'autre pour les arts et la dernière pour les sciences pures.

Erik avait reservés sa place dans le palais de cristal, montrant ses schemas et inventions theorique avant de montrer, ce que Maria/Anya nommait La poupée sanglante, cependant la prouesse technique et médicale liée a sa creation, l'energie electrique qui alimentait la machine rendait la creature très attractive auprès de la bourgeoisie et la noblesse qui y voyait une bizzarie française qui fesai echos a un recit récement publié anonymement: Le promethée moderne.

cette analogie avec le recit dans la creation de la poupée rendait les anglais des plus curieux et Erik avait su profiter de cet engouement, regardant également son Anya faire des affaires et parvenir a obtenir des fonds, sa muse avait certaines capacités cachées et semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

L'exposition universelle dura 5 mois, durant lesquelles, Erik parvint a faire quelques contrats juteux et a obtenir des mécènes pour des creations artistiques ou architecturales uniques, la fin du mois d'octobre approchant, il avait prévu de faire sa demande à Anya lors d'un pique-nique de minuit, pour cela, il avait mis les bouchées doubles pour satisfaire ses envies et la rendre heureuse.

Il ne l'avait pas touchée malgré un desir qui le tenaillait, il l'avait courtisée et elle s'etait montrée fidèle, contrairement a Christine qui l'avait trahie, il aurait pus la proteger, etre avec elle, l'aimer mais elle en avait choisis un autre, et avait ignoré son amour, a cette pensée, la main d'Erik se crispa mais il se calma, ses plans se déroulait correctement, la musique se déroulait parfaitement devant lui et l'avenir avec Anya se montrait radieux, se montrer furieux de la souffrance endurée ne serait qu'idiotie, il n'etait plus seul, il avait Anya.

Rien ne pourrait plus l'arreter et sa musique couplée a ses allegories inventées pour son spectacle americain a la gloire d'Anya, Phantasme, allaient être un succès, cela fesait des mois qu'il travaillait d'arraches pieds.

De son cotés, Maria avait trouvé son meilleur role, la jeune fille qui l'avait ammenée a jouer sa fausse soeur avait été une aubaine, elle la batarde d'un gitan et d'une prostituée espagnole, sa vie aurait été faites de passes misérables avec les gueux qui peuplaient Rennes si cette Meg n'etait un jour apparue pour lui donner cette place. Une petite fille terrifiée par un grand mechant loups, qui aboyait certes mais ne mordait pas, et dont Maria fesait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle avait mis quelques semaines a prendre ses marques avant de finalement apprecier qu'il la courtise, ses airs de gentleman, sa passion refoulée, on aurait dit un amant amoureux pour la première fois, il semblait agir avec la ferveur d'un amour de printemps, cependant pour Maria, il etait sa chance de vivre une vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvée, que ses amants lui avait toujours promis avant de la jeter comme une catin qu'elle etait.

Mentir etait une seconde nature si on voulait survivre dans la plèbe, et Maria avait sauté sur l'occasion quand la jeune fille terrorisée lui avait parlé, elle avait soupsonné a un moment que le "Marquis" puisse préferer son "intendant" a un moment ou a un autre, c'etait d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussée a l'humilier publiquement devant les deux hommes, tout en la traumatisant.

Ce genre de filles innocentes, elle en avait vu, en général, elles ne fesaient pas de vieux os, et finissaient par se suicider ou a epouser le premier venu ou de finir a la rue comme tapins, mais maintenant Maria avait la main mise, Le Marquis n'apparaissait jamais en public sauf en soirée pour se donner en spectacle dans le palais de cristal, tandis qu'elle courtisait allègrement la noblesse et la bourgeoisie anglaise a la demande du Marquis afin d'obtenir les fonds qu'il souhaitait, en journée.

Le Marquis avait promis qu'il ferait d'elle sa reine, et elle comptait bien arriver a combler ses besoins qui etaient insatisfait, cependant, si l'homme qui la courtisait etait des plus inventifs et savants, elle savait par la jeune Gabriel, avant qu'elle ne se sacrifie pour les laisser aller a Londres, qu'il etait déformé, defiguré et l'idée de devoir supporter encore une fois un homme de ce genre la répugnait profondément.

Elle savait ce qu'il en etait, elle en avait vu des hommes de ce genre, même si celui ci se montrait doux comme un agneaux avec elle, ce n'etait nullement son desir, et elle appréhendais certaines choses, cependant, elle voulait voir son visage pour être sure que la fille ne lui avait pas mentis, a son conseil, elle n'avait pas demandé a le voir retirer son masque mais, elle sentait qu'il preparait quelques choses.

Sa musique, ses chants d'amour pour elle, le rendait par instant, profondément tragique, mais ridicule pour ce qu'elle en pensait, ce qu'elle desirait, c'etait etre vue, appreciée de tous, aimée, avoir de la reconnaissance, devenir l'objet de desir d'un seul l'ennuyais mais il fallait faire avec.

Si le Marquis etait insatisfait de sa musique, de ses oeuvres, Maria quand a elle etait avide, avide de pouvoirs, d'argents, de noblesses et de richesses, toutes choses qu'on lui avait promise et qu'on lui avait refusée, et elle comptait les obtenirs, mais pas a n'importe quel prix, ce serait a ses conditions.

Le Perse surveillait Anya dans le palais de Cristal ou la plèbe et la noblesse s'attroupaient pour regarder les inventions merveilleuses présentée devant eux, allant de machines agricoles, aux bobines electriques inventées par un savant russe tout en passant par diverses sculpure et creations artistique d'avant gardes.

Les gens se pressaient autour de la jeune femme, et celle ci savait se montrer convaincante pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, cependant, Nadir avait un mauvais préssentiment, la femme se montrait calculatrice et parfois froide avec certains bourgeois et nobles qui ne parvenait pas a satisfaire ses prérogatives, et le maure aprehendait qu'elle ne montre un jour cette facette envers Erik, le garçon avait besoin de calme, non de passion, il esperait juste se tromper.

L'automate s'etait montré une merveille, cependant il savait que Erik n'allait pas le garder, il pouvait en faire un tour dans son spectacle, mais au vu de ce qu'il en etait, il sentais qu'il valait mieux se debarrasser de cette chose, un humain devenu machine, le reve de Descartes ou l'humain ne se differenciait pas de celle ci.

L'esprit enfermé dans la machine s'etait montré coopératif, et semblait apprecié la compagnie des gens, cependant, il se montrait parfois las de cette mise en scene et ne se gênait pas, parfois, pour le faire savoir a ses createurs.

Les choses se déroulaient pour l'instant sans accro véritable, et Erik se présenta le soir venu auprès de Maria/Anya, la prenant a sa petite cours qui l'entourait constement.

_- Pardonnez messieurs dames, mais je crains devoir vous enlevez ma dame,_ fit il en prenant Anya par la main, _ma chère, venez je vous prie._

Erik avait parlé doucement, et Maria avait sourit comme toujours, jouant son rôle, prenant le bras du Marquis et marchant a ses cotés.

- _un problème, mon cher?_

- _Aucun, tout se déroule parfaitement et c'est pour cela que je souhaiterais faire avancer une chose qui m'est très importante pour moi, accepteriez vous de m'accompagner, j'aimerais vous montrer quelques choses._

Maria sourit, Le marquis savait toujours la surprendre par ses richesses et ses cadeaux inattendus. Erik la mena a travers les villes embrumées de Londres, jusqu'a un promontoire entourés de bosquet magnifiquement eclairés par le nouvel eclairage electrique.

Erik avait deja visiblement préparé l'endroit pour eux deux, car un panier a pique nique, ainsi qu'une couverture agreable jonchait le sol herbeux.

- _Je vous prie_, l'invitant a s'assoir,_ je devine que vous devez avoir faim et envie de repos, de ce fait j'ai préparé ce lieux uniquement pour que nous soyons seuls tout les deux sans le tumulte de la foule._

- _J'ai en effet faim, quand a dormir, pas vraiment, a moins que vous n'ayez du vin, dans ce cas seulement ma tête risquerait de s'alourdit_

Erik sourit sous son demi-masque qu'il avait fait refaire auprès d'un artiste de ceramique et pris la main d'Anya.

-_ j'en ai, mais si je vous ai mené ici, c'est parce que j'aimerais vous faire une demande, avant que nous ne fesions nos baggages vers les Etats unis d'Amerique._

-_ une demande, monsieur?_

-_ Je vous ai dit mon nom et je vous ai courtisée, cependant, j'aimerais vous mander en mariage_, fit il en lui tenant la main,_ je vous ai passé un anneau au doigts en ce but, vous demandant fidelité et amour, vous m'avez inspiré et vous le faites encore, ma muse, et maintenant, je vous demande votre main._

Maria ne sus quoi répondre pendant quelque secondes, le temps d'encaisser la demande, puis elle inspira, reflechissant rapidement, se retrouver mariée c'etait une bonne affaire d'un cotés, mais de l'autre, elle refusait de se retrouvée cloitrée dans une maison avec une floppée de mioches, enfants qu'elle se refusait a avoir tant que sa beauté etait là.

- _Je n'accepterais qu'a une condition, Marquis, voir votre visage._

- _non_

-_ ho s'il vous plait, je vous en prie, cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que vous me courtisez et..._

- _Stop, je vous en prie_, fit il en la regardant d'un air douloureux.

- _Ecoutez moi, si vous m'aimez, laissez moi vous aimer en retour, laissez moi vous voir_, supplia Maria.

Les traits souriant d'Erik se froissèrent et il baissa les yeux, evitant le regard d'Anya, il avait redouté ce moment, il avait même esperé qu'elle ne le fisse pas, il aurait pus l'aimer dans la nuit noire sans que jamais elle ne voye ce qui le deformait, mais Anya ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il lui avait pris sa main, chair contre chair, elle n'en avait pas été dégoutée, il y avait espoir qu'il en soit de même encore, malgré le temps.

Erik deglutis et passa ses bras derrière sa tête afin de défaire le lacet tenant le masque puis le retira, montrant son visage réel et entier a Anya d'un air grave, presque solennel.

Maria avait mis sa condition, il lui fallait voir pour définir si elle pourrait ou non accepter cet homme dans son lit sans dégouts, et quand elle vit réellement son visage, elle sut que ce ne serait nullement possible, le cotés droit du visage du Marquis etait celui d'un mort, d'un démon de chair, d'un cadavre.

Son oeil droit enfoncé dans l'orbite, sous une arcade sourcillère saillante, ce qui n'etait pas visible avec le masque, se voyait maintenant parfaitement, la chair etait tendue, déformée, tordue sur elle même, ecailleuse et rougeatre, parfois semblant purulente a certain endroits, ce qui etait faux et due uniquement a la deformation, la machoire etait visible ainsi qu'une partie des dents, entrecoupé d'un morceau de chair et de levres qui tenait encore, reliquat de la joue que l'homme avait eu, L'oreille etait a moitié arrachée, presque absente en dehors d'un leger lobe que le masque cachait a la vue de tous, la partie droite du crane etait une chair fine sous laquelle se voyait de fines veines et une membrure du crane.

Maria commença a manquer d'air puis tourna de l'oeil a la vue de ce masque de mort avant de s'effondrer definitivement sur le drap recouvrant la pelouse fine.

Erik serra les dents et se plia en deux vers l'avant gemissant dans un debut de hurlement qui fini dans un cri muet de souffrance tandis que ses mains se crispait au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de ses mains, la douleur, cette douleur etait revenue au moment même ou il avait vu les traits horrifié d'Anya, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aimerais jamais pour ce qu'il etait réellement, elle etait comme Christine, comme...les autres.

La respiration saccadée, la rage, la fureur tout comme une immense tristesse et désespoir montait en lui, il se releva, regardant Anya un instant puis s'en alla, la laissant seule, son poing s'abbatant sur le tronc d'un arbre, tandis qu'un sanglot étouffé s'échappait de sa gorge alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la nuit de Londres.

A Paris, La famille Sassarini se présentait en spectacle ainsi que leurs numeros, monstres de foire pour la plupart, de pierrots, des cracheurs de feu, des chants et des danse.

La Soirée s'etait parfaitement deroulée pour Marcello Sassarini, il savait la conccurence dure avec les Gitans espagnols et les Allemands qui oeuvrait sur le même terrain que lui, offrant d'autres types de numeros, cependant, aussi petit qu'il soit, il considerait sa Foire comme sa famille, que cela fut le geant Leonte jusqu'a la femme sirêne Felicia.

ils etaient arrivés pour une petite semaine de numeros avant de repartir vers le nord de la France, fesant le tour de celles ci, quand on frappa a la porte de sa roulotte, la voix qui l'appelait, il la reconnaissait, c'etait Paolo, le nain et l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance.

- _Marcello, Vieni, abbiamo qualcuno che vuole parlare con te._ cria le nain a travers la porte avant que le vieux a la barbe folle n'ouvre vivement, son maquillage d'homme royal a moitié enlevé.

- _Quoi? j'ai pas encore fini, bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il veux?_ fustigea le vieillard sur le fait qu'on le derange.

- _un mago che vogliono ottenere il nostro servizio, Marcello, questa è una possibilità che non era mago nella truppa, non illusionisti, e ha detto che poteva cantare, ballare e presentare un singolo numero ... è solo portare molto e avere un vantaggio sugli altri._ répliqua le nain a son maestro

- _si si, fait le venir, je vais voir ce qu'il en est et si jamais qu'il nous présente son numéro, on verra alors si il est aussi bon qu'il le dit, vamos,_ termina t'il en fesant un geste de partir a paolo.

Paolo vit alors le nain revenir avec un homme assez cotés, de taille moyenne, légèrement inferieure cependant, jeune a l'evidence.

Il était habillé de rouge, richement ornés et un masque morbide recouvrait le haut de son visage, la simple présence de cet homme le fit frissonner, cependant, les yeux visible au travers du masque, montrait une grande douceur qui tranchait avec l'allure sinistre qu'il s'etait donné.

- _buenasera, monsieur, mon ami Paolo m'as prévenu que vous souhaiteriez mettre vos talents au service de notre foire?_

- _C'est en effet le cas, monsieur, comme je l'ai explique brievement a votre ami, ici présent, je suis magicien, j'ai officié en Perse il y a longtemps pour le plaisir sur Shah et de sa cours, un leger incident m'as valu de devoir partir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._

La voix du magicien semblait diaphane, claire, comme celle d'un jeune et bel amoureux, Marcello avait deja les idées qui fourmillait rien qu'a voir l'air et le costume de son invité.

- _Quel tour sais tu faire?_

-_ Je peux creer des ombres, me changer en femme si je le desire, chanter, danser, disparaitre ou faire disparaitre les gens, mais peut etre voudrez vous voir mon numero, si vous me laissez faire?_

Marcello se caressa la barbe de la main, fixant ce jeune homme qui se prétendait magicien.

-_ Très bien, nous verrons cela demain dans la journée, la plupart dorme, se repose ou répète et je compte bien a ce que tous voyent ce que tu peux faire._

-_ Merci_, repondit le magicien.

- _Paolo, met le avec Fitz, je pense qu'ils s'entendront bien._

- _si maestro._

Marcello referma la porte tandis que le nain montrait le chemin a la torche dans le campement, vers les roulottes, avant de frapper a la porte de l'une, un brouhaha s'en suivit et la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaitre un visage d'homme rustre tout en haut de la porte, Fitz le geant de la troupe regardait les arrivants avec un air bênet, quand paolo commenca a parler vivement vers le geant qui fini par ouvrir la porte entierement.

-_ Vai apre, culo ragazzo, abbiamo un nuovo membro della famiglia, e Marcello decise di dormire qui nel vostro rimorchio, vedremo domani quello che vale, E no nonsense giusto?_

- _Non ho commesso errori, io sono bello, sai, paolo ... chi è?_

- _un mago, anche, credo, come ti chiami, mago?_, puis il se repris dans un français excecrable avec un lourd accent italien, Comment tu t'appelle?

Le Magicien posa son regard sur le nain et sourit:

-_ Mon nom est Phillipe, Phillipe Carrere_, repondit il, avant de monter dans la roulotte avec ses valises.

Paolo le regarda monter, et fit un signe a Fitz, avant de repartir vers le chapiteau, un nouveau membre de la famille? possible, encore fallait il qu'il soit doué réellement dans ce qu'il disait, auquel cas ils n'auraient qu'a le renvoyer.

Meg avait fait son premier pas, et dans la roulotte, tandis quelle entrait, le geant referma derrière elle.

- _mi dispiace_, fit il, la fesant se retourner

-_ Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas italien, est ce que vous parlez francais?_

Le geant sembla profondément réflechir puis tenta de parler:

-_ Je suis désolé, d'une manière fort enfantine, je m'appelle Fitz, je suis un geant, toi etre magicien a ce que paolo dit._

- _c'est ce que je suis._

- _quel genre de magicien? un vrai, qui jette des sorts ou celui qui crée des illusions?_

-_ la deuxieme catégorie, je n'ai pas de vrai pouvoir, mais je le fait croire, tu comprends?_

-_ si si, toi avoir lit du dessus, moi dormir en bas, j'aime bien être près du sol, trop haut, moi tomber._

Meg acquiesa, le geant semblait plutot gentil, malgré son air bourru, mais quelques chose semblait bizzare, enfantin dans sa façon de parler, que cela soit en italien ou en français, bah, cela n'avait aucune importance et elle etait fatiguée.

Après presque des mois de préparations, a apprendre le fonctionnement des pieges et astuces du fantome de l'Opera, elle allait voir si ce qu'elle comptait faire fonctionnerais.


	15. Ombres et Lumières

A l'hotel particulier qu'Erik avait fait louer pour eux a la demande d'Anya, Le Perse s'inquietais, il n'avait vu revenir de la nuit, ni Anya, ni Erik, chose qui n'aurait pas du se produire, Erik lui ayant avoué qu'il demanderait Anya en Mariage, le soir de la veille.

Ce fut lorsqu'il vit Anya revenir seule au petit matin, choquée et grogy par le froid et l'humidité de Londres, qu'il compris qu'il y avait du avoir un problème, et lorsqu'Anya entra, il se dirigea vers elle et la fit assoir, lui appretant un verre de Cognac pour la reveiller de son état second.

-_ Anya, où est Eric?_

-_ Je...je ne sais pas, je me suis reveillée seule, il etait parti en me laissant_. repondit elle, secouée.

- _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Vous etiez au parc?_

- _Oui, il m'as emmenée au parc et il...il m'as demandé ma main, cependant, je ne le voulait qu'a condition qu'il me montre son visage._

Le Perse commençait a comprendre et il pensait deja savoir quelle avait été la reaction de la femme, mais Erik? qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pus faire?

- _Vous vous êtes evanouie n'est ce pas, puisque vous avez dit vous vous et__es reveillée seule._

- _Je ne peu pas...je ne pourrais pas epouser cet homme, enfin si, mais le toucher, l'embrasser...non, seigneur, ce visage...ce masque de mort..._

- _Vous vous êtes arretée a ce que vous refletait le miroir, vous n'avez pas regardé au delà, mais cela n'as que peu d'importances maintenant, dites moi où vous etiez, je doit trouver Erik._

Maria sanglotait, l'horreur la submergeait du au choc, Nadir savait qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus, de ce fait il pris sa cape et sortis afin de chercher son ami.

Cette fille etait la pire calamité, elle avait été un tel espoir pour lui, mais il n'avait rien vu de ce qu'elle était, il avait prévenu, il prevenait toujours mais il n'ecoutait rien, comme d'habitudes quand le xayal avait décidé, il ne changeait pas d'avis a moins de bons arguments.

Le Perse parcourut les rues de Londres, tachant de rejoindre Greenwich Park, sachant que c'etait la bas qu'Erik avait prévu de demander la main d'Anya, marchant dans les chemins et parcourant les lieux a la lueur faible du petit matin, il trouva finalement la couverture et le panier qu'Erik avait appretés pour elle, la veille.

Mais de là, trouver Le fantome allait être beaucoups plus difficile, cependant, les pas qu'avait laissé Erik indiquait qu'il etait partis vers le nord, hors la bas, il y avait...les docks de la tamise, des series d'entrepots, mais le problème que posait les lieux etaient que c'etait un endroit loin d'être fréquentable, surtout vu les habits riches du Marquis.

Remontant les sentiers et sortant du Park vers la rue, Le Maure tacha d'arriver jusqu'au docks, parlant aux quelques passants et mendiants des lieux pour savoir si ils n'avaient pas vu un homme de la description d'Erik venir dans le coin.

Nadir eu alors une epiphanie en comprenant qu'Erik avait du se diriger vers leur entrepot, et se detourna de la rue pour aller vers les docks. Passant par l'entrée de service, ce fut pour voir sur le sol des eclats de verres et des débris de cuivres, des morceaux de mecanismes, partitions et feuillets déchirés.

Erik se trouvait là, devant ce qui restait de la poupée sanglante, il l'avait detruite a coups de barre a mine qu'il tenait encore dans la main, ce qui restait de l'Automate Gabriel, etait mort, il ne parlerait plus, ne dirait plus aucune poesie ni philosophie, Erik venait de le detruire dans sa rage autodestructrice, la respiration rauque et profonde.

- _Elle ne m'aimera pas, jamais, pas tel que je suis,_ il emis un rire sinistre et las,_ je suis a l'image de cette creature, incomplète et hideuse._

- _Erik_, appela doucement Le Perse.

- _Je l'aime, Nadir, si elle ne peu m'aimer tel que je suis alors, qu'elle aime ce que je lui ai montré, le masque qui m'as couvert jusqu'a maintenant_

- _Tu ne l'aimes pas, Erik, ce que tu aimes c'est un souvenir après lequel tu cours en vain, ne la conforte pas dans son vice, ni dans le tiens._

- _Elle est mon Aria, celle qui me donne des pensées et des idées, et j'ai de nouvelles idées...terribles et sombres, Phantasme sera a son image, mon ami_

Le Perse ne dit plus un mot, sachant que parler ne ferait pas changer d'avis le fantome, sa colère latente etait palpable et il savait qu'il etait a bout.

- _Je veux que tu retournes en sur le continent, cherches des monstres humains, des numeros de foires, des conteurs d'epouvantes, des comédiens sinistres, chanteurs et danseurs de la tristesse, je part dès que possible pour New York avec notre amie, nous avons de toutes façon les contrats ainsi que mes souteneurs, Londres ne nous est plus d'aucunes utilités, j'enverrais les commandes a qui de droits._

Erik lacha la barre qui tinta d'un son de glas sur le sol, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour sortir des lieux, laissant le Perse seul dans la pénombre des lieux.

Sur les Routes du Nord de la france depuis quelques semaines, La famille Sassarini s'etait arretée dans un petit bosquet, laissant a tout a chacun loisirs de se détendre et aux femmes de cuisiner le repas quand ce n'etait pas pour les artistes, de s'entrainer.

Meg pensait que la vie d'artistes itinérant était simple et plutot façile mais elle avait vite déchanté en voyant les journées de la Foire de la Famille Sassarini. Ces gens s'entrainaient continuellement, parfois jusqu'a epuisement, cependant, ils avaient un réel lien, et personnes ne semblaient laissé a l'abandon parmis eux, que cela soit les bien formés, comme disait Marcello, ou les déformés. Ils etaient une famille et c'etait ainsi que la majorité se voyait, mais elle avait encore du mal a s'integrer concrètement, elle apprenait cependant l'italien petit a petit, ainsi que qui fesait quoi dans la troupe.

De ce qu'elle avait retenu, il y avait La famille Sassarini, le grand père Marcello, le fils ainé Franscesco, le fils cadet Reza, leurs epouses respectives qui fesaient offices d'acrobates: Lili et Angelica, et leurs trois enfants reunis, l'unique du premier et les jumeaux du second: Giacomo, Abel et Cain, qui jouait respectivement les pierrots en compagnie du Nain Paolo, bras droit de Marcello, ensuite venait Hilda et son frère Albert rousseau, respectivement lanceur de couteau et cracheur de feu, La femme a barbe Lilianne, Petrus le bossu et le surveillant de camps, Fritz le doux geant au visage déformé, et pour finir, les siamoises Riam et Akim ainsi que l'enfant loups Alexei. La majorité du camps en dehors de la famille Sassarini etait en realité des monstres humains, tous quasiment en dehors d'elle et du couple Rousseau.

La famille l'avait acceptée, après avoir présenté devant eux, un numero inventé par Erik, disparaissant devant leurs yeux au moyen d'un des secrets qu'Erik avait décrits dans de rares feuillets trouvés, elle n'avait pus ainsi qu'apprendre deux tours: la disparition et la levitation d'objet, voire de corps, cependant, elle reflechissait a comment donne corps a un vrai spectacle, elle commençait a comprendre pourquoi Erik aimait travailler a des illusions, des tours, quand ce n'etait pas a la musique, le but etait de fasciner le spectateur, de le faire fixer le personnage, non pas ce qu'il fesait...Meg commençait a comprendre pourquoi Erik se montrait toujours aussi grandiloquent.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle sentit une tape dans son dos, se retournant, elle vit que c'etait Marcello.

- Buenjourno, Le Magicien, tu as l'air bien pensif, quelques choses te tracassent?

- Aucunement, monsieur, repondit Meg avec sa voix modifiée, je vous remercierais plutot de me permettre de voyager avec vous.

- ah, poussa t'il comme soupir tout en s'asseyant sur le tronc de bois a cotés du magicien, ce n'est rien, on avait besoin d'un magicien.

- Je ne connais que deux tours, s'escusa t'elle.

- Possible, mais, vois tu l'une des choses de bien, c'est que quand on voyage, on crée, on invente, et a te voir plongée en pensée, je me dit que tu as des idées, d'autres en ont aussi mais il faut que cela plaise au public.

Meg acquiesa comprenant, le visage caché sous le masque, que semblait regarder Marcello

- Tu es defiguré que tu portes cette chose?, demanda t'il tout en pointant le masque du doigt, si c'est le cas, tu n'as pas avoir peur de nous montrer, on ne te jugeras pas.

- Je ne suis pas defigurée, repondit elle en enlevant le masque, montrant son visage, je le porte plus pour le personnage, comprendre ce qu'il etait, comment il pouvait se sentir en le portant.

- tu padre etait magicien?

- non, un ami, un vieil ami qui lui etait defiguré, et je suis de ce voyage parce que je veux tenter de le comprendre.

- Comprendre? Comprendre quoi?

- Pourquoi il est si en colère, comprendre sa souffrance, comprendre comment le guerir.

- ahh, je vois...defiguré, tu dis...regarde Fitz, il est laid, lui aussi a un visage tordu, il est né ainsi, sa mama l'aimait cependant, mais il est pas très malin, il travaillait dans les champs, avec les paysans, ils se moquaient de lui, le battait pour qu'il travaille pour eux parce qu'il est fort comme un taureau, et un beau jours, il a fuit, il errait sur les routes quand je l'ai trouvé, je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner quand ma familia et moi avons quitté la Toscane.

- et les autres? demanda Meg

- Paolo est né normalement, puis il a cessé de grandir, il a vecu richement a venise, jusqu'a ce que sa famille le trouve gênant, c'est un homme d'affaires et il sais ce qui est bon pour la famille en général, si il t'as trouvé interressant, c'est que tu dois l'être.

Liliane et Petrus, je les ai trouvé a Marseille, Liliane etait un spectacle d'une taverne des lieux, tandis que Petrus etait un vagabond, c'est Paolo qui les as trouvé, de leurs vies, je ne sais pas grand chose, liliane a eu du succes et etait connue dans le quartier, quand a Petrus, j'ai compris que son village l'avait chassé parce qu'ils pensaient que c'etait un rebouteux.

- un rebouteux?

- un sorcier, certains endroits d'Europe croient encore a la magie et a la sorcellerie, donc, fait quand meme attention, le magicien, y a des risques qu'on doivent se carapater en vitesse si jamais ils pensent que t'en est un

Meg deglutis puis continua d'ecouter le patriarche.

- _Ensuite nous avons les soeurs russes, et Alexei que tu vois jouer dans l'herbe la bas, les deux russes etaient célèbres chez elle, en russie, mais elles ont décidée de partir en Europe, malheureusement, elles se sont faites arnaquer et ne parle pas un mot de français ou d'italien, Paolo a conclu un marché avec elles le temps qu'elle se fassent un nom ensuite elles ont prévus de retourner en russie, quand a Alexei_..., il soupira,...il est normal, je veux dire, il n'est pas deformé comme d'autres dans le camps, mais ceux qui l'avait avec lui l'ont enfermé dans le noir, avec des animeaux, il n'as jamais vu la chaleur d'un foyer, ils l'ont battus, il a des marques sur tout le corps, ils en ont fait une bête sauvage.

- _Qui a fait cela?_

- _des gens de l'Est, des Hongrois, c'est Fritz qui l'as trouvé, ils le présentaient comme un enfant loups, il grognait comme un loup et marche a quatres pattes comme tu peux le voir, donc je l'ai racheté, lui et Fritz sont toujours ensemble, dès que le geant sort, Alexei sort aussi et l'accompagne._

_J'ai deja essayé de lui apprendre des mots mais, a part un ou deux mots, comme bol, cuillère, faim, des mots simples, il ne prononce pas de phrases mais il semble comprendre ce qu'on dit, ce qui est deja le principal._

-_ Je pensais que ma mère mentait quand elle me disait que des gens brisait des enfants pour en faire des monstres, mais a vous entendre, cela semble réel._

- _C'est réel, le magicien, mais cela ne le sera plus bientot._

-_ Pourquoi?_ demanda Meg en tournant la tête vers le vieillard.

- _Des pays commencent a interdire les Foires de Monstres, c'etait un truc très lucratifs avant, au point que comme ta mama te l'as dit et que je t'ai expliqué pour Alexei, des gens malveillants battaient des enfants, on raconte même qu'on prenait les bébés des perrons des eglises ou qu'on les enlevaient des Orphelinats pour en faire des nains, des enfants loups, des monstres pires parfois._

- _c'est ce qui est arrivé a mon ami, je crois, c'est pour cela que je vais a Rouen._

Marcello regarda le magicien d'un air interrogateur l'invitant a s'expliquer, quand Meg soupira avant de continuer.

- _Quand j'etais enfant, ma mère revint un jour avec un jeune garçon, qu'elle cacha dans une remise afin que personnes ne sache, d'après ce que j'ai compris par la suite, ma mère s'etait rendue a une foire, après un spectacle ou elle dansait comme ballerine, une foire tenue par des gitans, parmis les spectacles, l'un d'eux présentait un enfant du diable, en realité un garçon qu'on avait brulé sur tout le cotés droit, particulièrement au visage, raconta Meg donnant les details sur le visage d'Erik._

- _ce genre là, ça n'arrive pas tout seul, un incendie n'aurait pas parfaitement brulé qu'un coté, ca c'etait voulu, ta mère a bien pensé, qu'est il devenu?_

-_ Ma mère ne pouvait le garder, disons que ma famille avait de grave problème d'argent et ne pouvait le nourrir, elle l'as abandonné, de ce que je sais, il a voyagé, puis il est revenu a Paris ou il s'est fait un nom, avant de fuir de nouveau, j'ai couvert sa fuite, il etait recherché par la gendarmerie a cause de ce qu'il avait fait._

_Enfant, je lui ai donné son nom accidentellement quand ma mère l'as amené chez nous, et il m'avait dit se souvenir d'ou il venait, je cherche juste a savoir pourquoi il n'est pas retourné a Rouen dans sa famille, il y a là quelques choses que je ne comprend pas._

_En général, quand on va mal, la famille est un refuge, non?_

Marcello grimaça:

- _Pas toujours, regarde Alexei, c'est sa propre famille qui l'as transformé ainsi, qui en ont fait un animal, si ton ami a été enlevé par des gitans puis brulé vif pour devenir un monstre de foire, il est fort probable qu'ils s'en soient pris a un enfant dont ils savaient qu'ils ne manqueraient a personne, quelqu'un qui etait dejà rejeté._

- _Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi rejeter un enfant?_

-_ il y a beaucoups de raisons, trop de bouches a nourrir, le deni, un parjure, un batard...beaucoups de raisons font que des enfants sont dans les rues, a mendier, sans parents ou en proie a des êtres pires que les diablos. Crois moi, magicien, les hommes sont parfois des démons incarnés. repondit il avant de se lever, allez viens manger avec nous, au fait Fritz a dit que tu t'appelais Phillipe?_

- _Oui, mais vous vous doutez que ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, n'est ce pas?_

Le vieillard se mit a rire a gorge déployée:

_- si, ni même que tu es un homme ou alors tu est un homme qui fait tourner femmes et hommes, Fritz m'as dit que tu ne t'habillais et te deshabillait que quand il partait ou dormait, ce qui m'as confirmé mes soupsons que j'avais lorsque j'avais vu ton numero de transformation, mais peu importe ton nom, mais il t'en faut un de scene, on y reflechiras sur le chemin._

-_ desolée de vous avoir mentis, mais j'ai remarqué que les hommes etaient plus souvent pris au serieux_

-_ si, mais ton numéro est ainsi bien plus spectaculaire, malgré tout, si tu as des idées, on va en parler avec la familia_

Meg acquiesa, se sentant bien et en confiance, mieux qu'elle ne s'etait jamais sentie depuis son depart de Paris.

- _Alors il va falloir certaines choses, des bandes de tissus, très resistant, de la soie peut etre, je pense que j'en ai, de la glace, et..._

Avançant vers la table qu'avait préparé les femmes de la famille, le patriarche et le magicien commençait a prévoir le clou du spectacle de la Foire.


	16. La Belle et la Bête

Le perse avait vu Erik s'enfermer dans ses appartements, sachant qu'il allait s'atteler a son projet de Phantasmagorie.

Il n'avait cependant pas vu Anya, et quand il chercha dans l'hotel qu'ils louaient actuellement, certains des serviteurs des lieux leurs indiquèrent qu'elle etait sortie.

Patient et sachant que la jeune femme avait encore ses effets dans l'hotel, il attendit dans le salon, qu'elle revienne et passe la porte, ce qu'elle fit a une heure tardive.

Quand il se leva pour prendre son manteau, il pus sentir l'alcool mais également du parfum, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, il savait que si Erik voyait cela ou même sentais, la fille risquait de mourir, il ne savait si il parviendrait a stopper Erik cette fois ci.

_- Qu'avez vous été faire au dehors ?_

_- M'amuser avec des amis, Maure, j'en avais besoin_, fit elle dans un soupir alcoolisé.

_- Vous vous rendez comptes que si il vous vois ainsi, il sera fou de rage _?

_- Quelle importance, je part avec lui, non ?_

_- Cela a de l'importance, il vous fesait confiance_

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle tituba jusqu'au salon et s'affala sur le petit sofa.

_- Confiance ?_, repeta t'elle d'une voix amusée, _ Ne jamais faire confiance a une femme, j'aurais pensé que ses parents le lui aurait appris._

_- Vous êtes plus venimeuse qu'un serpent, mademoiselle Anya._

_- Certes, mais je vous ai été utile, sans moi vous n'aviez pas vos contrats._

_- Ce qui veux dire ?_

_- Disons que j'ai payé de ma personne tout en prenant du bon temps et en profitant, ce qui fait que même si votre marquis me laisse tomber, j'aurais quand même de quoi me retourner._

Nadir Khan eu un rictus de dégout, cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'Erik lui avait décrit, cela ne pouvait pas être la jeune fille qui lui avait montré compassion et douceur.

Comment une enfant aussi douce avait elle pus devenir cette femme impure et empoisonnée qui detruisait Erik tout en empoisonnant son esprit de sombres pensées.

_- Vous vous êtes joués de lui ?_

_- Oui et non,_ bafouilla t'elle sous l'influence de l'alcool qu'elle avait bu.

_- Oui et non ? Expliquez vous mademoiselle._

_- Je n'ai rien a dire a un Maure et un serviteur qui plus est._

_- Dès lors, peut etre qu'a moi, vous me le direz, Anya_, fit une voix glaçée qui résonna auprès d'eux.

C'etait la voix d'Erik et visiblement il utilisait sa ventriloquie pour qu'on ne sache pas ou il se trouvait mais il entendait ou avait entendu ce que Anya avait dit, le Perse en etait sur.

- _Allez, Anya, dites moi ce qu'il en est, brisez donc moi le coeur jusqu'a ce qu'il ne soit que poussière et que je revive._

Maria se mit a sourire, un sourire sinistre, Le Perse etait sur que la situation allait deraper si elle parlait, quoi qu'elle cacha, cela allait déplaire a Erik, d'une façon telle que ce dernier risquait visiblement, d'après ce que la jeune femme semblait sourire, d'entrer dans ses lubbies.

_- Vous vous souvenez de votre intendant, vous savez, mademoiselle gabriel, _repondit elle a la demande du Marquis

_- Miss Giry, oui, et bien?, _demanda t'il d'un calme venimeux.

_- Et bien, votre Anya, ce n'est pas moi...elle m'as demandée de jouer ce role pour vous,_ se mit elle a declarer en ricanant_, vous la terrifiez tellement qu'elle a préféré vous donner votre Anya_

_- Vous suggerez donc que Mademoiselle giry m'ai mentis?, _demanda Erik sur un ton mielleux.

_- Ouai, reprenant son language grossier, elle vous a mentis, il n'y a jamais eu d'anya, elle vous a mentis depuis le début, _fini t'elle par lacher, deglutissant a moitié endormie par l'alcool.

Erik etait là, il etait apparu dans l'encadrure de la porte, regardant son Anya, un mensonge crée de toute piece par Mademoiselle Giry, il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé il y avait 12 ans, quelqu'un avait été là pour le nommer et qu'on lui avait enlevé. Ses mains etaient crispée sur un lacet du pendjab, près a en finir avec ce mensonge, ce que le Perse tenta de stopper en se mettant en travers de sa route.

- Il est inutile d'en venir là, Erik, elle est saoule, elle aurait pus dire n'importe quoi !

- Non, Miss Giry m'as mentis, je l'avais prévenue de ce qui se passerait si elle me mentais

- Erik, cette jeune fille...

- M'as mentis, mené en bateau du début a la fin, je la croyais parfaitement innocente, mais elle est aussi mauvaise et pleine de vilenies que ne l'etait sa mère, la pomme n'est pas tombée très loin de l'arbre a l'evidence, elle va gouter a la vengeance du fantôme.

- Si vous repartez en France, vous serez de nouveau recherché, allez aux Etats Unis, montez votre spectacle

Erik qui s'appretait a remonter vers ses appartement s'arreta net, puis se retourna pour se confronter a son vieil ami.

- très bien, je suivrais votre conseil, mais a la condition que vous m'ammeniez Mademoiselle Giry, auquel cas, je considererais notre amitié comme finie...et par pitié, debarrassez moi de cette...infamie avant que je ne le fasse moi même a ma manière !

Le Perse serra la machoire, il n'avait pas le choix, perdre Erik et le laisser dans les meandres ou il se trouvait n'etait nullement une bonne idée, pour cette fois, a contre coeur, il allait obeir a un ordre qui lui répugnait. Menacer etait une chose, passer a l'acte une autre qu'il aurait préféré eviter.

Il avait prévenu Mademoiselle Giry mais elle n'avait rien écouté, il lui avait conseillé de dire la vérité, ayant bien vu la supercherie, mais Erik dans ses idées, n'en avait rien vu, s'elançant comme toujours au plus profond de sa folie.

Erik etait remonté furieux, et s'assit devant son miroir, regardant son visage masqué du cotés droit, l'idée de mourir et de tout emporter autour de lui etait une chose qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il avait perdu Christine. Et Quand Mademoiselle Giry avait mentionné Anya, il avait repris espoir, sa muse etait encore là, toujours là quelques part, pourtant une chose le tenailla un moment.

Comment avait elle pus savoir pour la remise, si Anya n'avait jamais été réelle?

Son regard remonta vers le miroir, Maguerite Giry n'aurait pas du savoir pour la main, la nourriture donnée sous la porte, et puis qu'avait elle dit...oui, elle avait dit qu'Anya avait été punie, frappée a la plante des pieds, ce n'etait pas une punition courante, non c'etait une punition que l'on pouvait donner a une danseuse, une ballerine pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Marguerite avait été son Anya, c'etait elle la petite fille qui lui avait montré curiosité, pitié et amitié sans avoir peur, mais elle avait eu peur, pas de son apparence, puisqu'il avait dormi avec elle, torse nu, son cotés déformé visible, non elle avait été terrorisée par sa colère, ses crises de fureur, ses menaces de mort et de vengeance.

Et pourtant il se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait fait sur les quais du Havre, elle avait choisis cette femme en bas pour etre son Anya, il l'avait eu devant les yeux et son orgueil, sa colère et sa peine l'avait aveuglé.

Il avait dit a Nadir de la rammener, il comptait bien a ce qu'il le fasse, il comptait bien lui montrer toute l'etendue de la Peine qu'il avait du endurer par sa faute. Oui, il partirait vers les Etats Unis, et il créerait le nacre dans lequel il incrusterait sa marque. Il etait le fantome de l'Opera, un génie et le monde se devait de le savoir.

Il n'allait plus laisser quiconque se jouer de lui ou de ses sentiments, non, ce serait lui qui se jouerais des autres.

Rouen etait une Petite ville du Nord de la France, calme et plutot rustique dans son genre, et l'arrivée de la Foire apportait de quoi s'amuser et danser pour les habitants.

Marguerite avait reflechit au spectacle qui serait joué ce soir et elle esperait que tout ailles a Merveilles, Melange de chants, de Theatre, de magie et de Contes. Elle avait décliné les Roles, dans la petite troupe en reprenant une vieille histoire dont elle se souvenait.

Meg avait repris son rôle de magicien, habillée en mort rouge pour signifier le Diable ou lucifer dans l'histoire, tout etait près, les illusions comme les tours et les numéros, chacun s'etait préparé pendant les semaines qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici, rouen allait être le test pour savoir si ce spectacle valait ou non la peine d'être joué, auquel cas, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu.

Habillée d'une robe dorée a bustier enrobé de plumes brunes, Lili allait présenter l'histoire ce soir, tandis que Marcello jouerais au violon avec ses fils comme aide musiciens. Le spectacle etait lancé:

_Il y a longtemps, Un puissant Prince beau mais Orgueilleux, _

(La Lumière se dirigea via miroir vers Albert qui, habillé de riches habits surané, tenais ses tiges enflammées)

_fut transformé en Monstre par une fée_

(Albert souffla les flammes, cachant la vue au public tandis qu'il s'eclipsait de la lumière, tandis que Fritz, portant un manteau en fourrure, prenait place comme il l'avait appris, et que les Siamoises, habillée d'une tunique blanche perlée soufflait sur lui de la poudre colorée)

_La Prince transformé en Ours reçu alors cette mise en garde:_

_Les siamoises ensemble: - Ecoute moi, beau prince, ton coeur est froid, tu resteras un ours jusqu'a la fin_

_Fritz: - Non, pitié, Madame, je vous en prie_

_Les Siamoises: - Nous pouvon avoir pitié, tu seras ours le jour et homme la nuit, mais ton epouse devras t'aimer sous ta peau d'ours, et jamais elle ne devrais te voir en hommes jusqu'a ce que trois jours passent._

(Les Lumières s'eteignirent pour ne laisser que celle donnée par la lampe-miroir qui eclaire alors Angelica, habillée d'une simple robe paysanne)

_Les années passèrent quand une femme, fille d'un pauvre paysan, se perdit dans une forêt _

(du haut tombe une a une des bandes de tissus colorés, Angélica passant entre jusqu'a ce qu'elle lève la tête)

_Mais dans cette forêt, dormait le Diable qui veillait a ce qu'aucune femmes ne puisse sauver l'âme de la pauvre bête._

(Le miroir eclaire alors une sorte de Cocon de tissus d'ou sort La mort rouge, qui se laissa glisser jusqu'a Angelica)

Lucifer: -_ mais que voila donc une belle dame, que fais tu donc ici, belle enfant? ne sais tu point que ces lieux sont interdit?_

La belle angelica: _qui l'as interdit? le Roi? ho pitié, laissez moi aller, je suis perdue en ces lieux et je ne retrouve pas mon chemin, et j'ai vu un merveilleux chateau au loin._

(Le Diable tourne autour d'angelica, semblant glisser sur le sol, en realité recouvert de glace, fesant ouvrir les yeux du public de surprise)

Lucifer: _Ecoute mon enfant, n'entends tu pas le loup arriver, il viens, il vient_

(Le magicien se montre menacant, angelica prend un air de peur, tandis qu'Alexei habillé d'une peau de bêtes court vers elle, le public prenant peur aussi)

Lucifer:_ Fuit et Ecoute le chant de la bête_

(Le Magicien commence un numéro d'acrobatie aerien via les toiles pendante au plafond mélé a un chant sur les cris de desespoir de la bête, angelica cachée a demi dans la lumière, ecoutant le chant du diable, qui avoue sa malice et la souffrance qu'il fait endurer a la bête)

_- Lune_  
_Qui là-haut s'allume_  
_Sur Les toits de la ville_  
_Vois_  
_Comme un homme_  
_Peut souffrir d'amour_

_Bel Astre solitaire_

_qui meurt, quand reviens le jour_

_Entends monter vers toi, le chant de la terre,_

_Entend le cri, d'un homme qui a mal, pour qui,_

_un million d'etoiles ne valent pas les yeux de celle qu'il aime, _

_d'un amour mortel, hoo lune._

_Qui la haut s'embrume, avant que le jour ne vienne,_

_Entend le cri et ma source de haine,_

_C'est la complainte de la bête humaine, qui pleure sa detresse folle_

_Sa voix par monts et par vaux, s'envole pour arriver jusqu'a toi,_

_Lune...qui la haut s'allume pour eclairer ma plume, _

_vois comme un homme peu souffrir, _

_d'amour..._

(le magicien après son numéro se renferme dans le cocon de tissus de nouveau, la salle murmure sur la beauté du chant, applaudissant, laissant la lumière eclairer Fritz, paolo et les enfants, toujours accompagné de la musique de Marcello)

_La bête est dévorée par la colère et la fureur, ses serviteurs cherchent après une solution pour le derider et le faire rire, afin de soulager sa souffrance_

_(_Fritz s'assit avec un air déprimé, tandis que Paolo et les enfants commencent leurs numeros comique, saluant fritz comme un seigneur après chaque tentative, la salle rit de bon coeur, tandis qu'il fini son spectacle en criant a son "Prince":_ c'est de la Comedia, ahlalalala)_

_S'enfonçant dans les bois, la jeune femme rencontra une ombre envoyé par le diable, pour l'empecher d'arriver au palais_

(Arrivée de Hilda dans un costume noire, portant couteau et fouet, tandis qu'angelica etait dans sa robe blanche, hilda decroche son fouet, le fesant tournoyer, coupant les tissus un par un, n'en l'aissant que deux, totalement blanc , l'un a coté de l'autre, avant qu'une plume, eclairée par le miroir ne tombe lentement vers le sol)

_Mais un ange vint pour aider la pauvre enfant, l'ombre essayant de le faire chuter_

_(Lancer de poignard d'hilda mêlé au spectacle d'acrobatie aerien de Meg, habillée de la robe de mariée et d'une fausse paire d'aile angelique, tandis que la musique de Marcello commence un crescendo, la Lumière qui suivait Meg et Hilda, d'un coups s'eteint, tandis qu'une voix feminine chante: Meg)_

_Conte de toujours, des siecles passés,_

_histoire eternelle, qu'on ne crois jamais,_

_de deux inconnus qu'un geste imprevus, rapproche en secret,_

_et soudain se pose, sur leurs coeurs en fête, un rien pas grand chose, une fleur offerte_

_Rien ne se ressemble, rien n'est plus pareil, _

_Mais comment savoir, la peur envolée, que l'on s'est trompée, _

_Chanson eternelle, au refrain fanné,_

_c'est vrai, c'est etrange, de voir comme on change sans meme y penser,_

_tout comme les etoiles s'eteignent en cachette,_

_L'histoire eternelle touche de son aile, la belle et la bête_

(La Lumière se rallume sur Fritz et Angelica qui dans un nuage de fumée et de feu, redevient comme par magie, Albert, portant une tenue majestueuse, prenant Angelica dans ses bras, tandis que le public ovationne et applaudit).

Les gens, femmes, hommes et enfants, s'etait levé quand tous s'etaient présenté, chacun venant a l'appel de Marcello pour se présenter devant le public qui semblait ravis du spectacle, a la fois theatre, conte et chants.

Meg pouvait voir les gens heureux de la foule, tout comme ceux qui avaient participé, Liliane et Petrus, dans les coulisses avaient regardé le spectacle et eux aussi avaient applaudit.

La soirée avait mis presque deux heures, les gens avaient pleurés, sourit, pris peur, tout cela a la fois, la musique accompagnant les emotions et le chant renforçant la narration, oui, c'etait une bonne chose et cela avait eu du succès, il y avait eu de l'action, des rires et des larmes.

Meg se sentait epuisée, les muscles endoloris malgré les semaines d'entrainement sous l'egide de Marcello, autrefois acrobate, et malgré sa formation de ballerine, elle n'avait jamais imaginé devoir subir une telle tension dans les muscles.

Il etait tard, et les membres de la troupe après avoir parlé avec des villageois impressionés, avoir rangé le materiel et avoir fêté leurs reussites, s'en était allé se reposer pour la plupart, seul quelques uns comme paolo, Marcello ou Petrus ne dormait pas encore, tout comme Meg qui s'etait aventurée sur la piste sous le chapiteau, encore habillée de la robe de mariée et de sa paire d'ailes.

- _Alors, on flâne_? fit la voix a l'accent italien de Petrus, _toujours pas couchée?_

Meg se retourna pour regarder le bossu.

- _non, messire Petrus, mais vous non plus que je sache_

- ah moi, je surveille avec Paolo, au cas où, parfois des enfants viennent et se cache, nous toujours surveiller, pour les rendres aux parents, on a eu le coups un jour, un gamin nous a suivis de Marseille sur 12 lieux, on a rebroussé chemin pour le rammener.

- _je comprends, le pauvre, il a du être déçu,_ fit meg souriante, _comment avez vous trouvé le spectacle?_

- _bah, il etait surtout faché, mais la mère etait heureuse, quand au spectacle, c'etait beau, ah ca oui, Liliane m'as dit qu'elle avait pas pleuré de joie ainsi depuis l'Opera qu'elle avait vu un jours, elle a dit que cela ressemblait a de l'opera mais en plus beau, et que là, elle comprenait._

- _Je m'en suis inspiré, il faudrait plus de danseurs ou danseuses mais ne rêvons pas trop, on a vu ici que cela plaisait, on peu donc continuer ainsi._

-_ d'autres histoires peut etre, pour plus tard ?_

-_ Si vous avez des contes et légendes a me proposer, je suis toutes ouie, les gens aiment les contes aux fins heureuses, mais ils aiment aussi avoir peur, au final je crois que donner toutes ces emotions a la fois etait le bon choix._

- _Je voudrais savoir, parce que ca turlupine certains, pourquoi vous voulez pas que les gens sachent que vous etes une femme?_

Meg se retourna pour regarder Petrus et lui sourit avec douceur.

-_ Parce que l'on m'as donné ce role, qu'il me rendais libre, alors qu'etre une fille, une femme, fesait de moi une prisonnière,_ soupira t'elle, _mais ce n'est rien, je suis heureuse que le spectacle vous ai plus, je vais aller me coucher, je presume que Fritz dort deja._

_- ah ben oui, m'dame, on l'entends meme ronfler de dehors, le pauvre, il a eu du mal pour jouer son role, mais il souriait comme un gaillard quand il a vu ses gens tout heureux autour de lui, dans son costume du Prince ensorcellé, pour une fois, on ne le regardait pas comme une bizzarerie, z'avez fait une bonne chose, meme les siamoises ont été vue autrement, esperons que cela soit une voie pour gagner not' vie autrement._

_- gagner votre vie? vous voulez dire que les foires et le cirque sont les seuls moyens?_

Petrus parut gêné :

_- bah oui, madame, des types comme moi ou comme madame liliane, voire Fritz, ca va encore, on peu s'y faire, mais des gens comme les soeurs ou encore Alexei, si on avait pas ça, on vivrait dans la misère, voire pire, dans des asiles..._

Meg resta interdite pendant que Petrus retournait a sa tâche de verification, avant d'aller dormir, elle n'avait pas compris toute la portée de ce que lui avait dit Marcello sur le fait que des pays interdisait les Foires de Monstres, mais ayant déjà entendu les rumeurs sur les asiles d'aliénés, elle se disait que d'un autre cotés, les foires etaient parfois préférable quand on était traité humainement comme c'etait le cas ici, mais dans le cas d'Erik ou d'Alexei, elle imaginait très bien comment Erik aurait pus finir, ainsi que le garçon sauvage de la troupe.

Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux, il etait temps de rentrer, demain elle allait devoir chercher la vérité.


	17. Le Loup et La Louve

_Il fesait sombre, un noir d'encre et le silence s'etait établit autour de lui, il etait recroquevillé sur lui même, gemissant, habillés des guenilles comme quand il était enfant._

_Puis, une voix lointaine se fit entendre, et une lueur se fit jour dans cet endroit sombre, au loin, Erik se sentait grogy, mais il se leva et se dirigea vers la lueur, une toute petite fenêtre._

_Elle donnait vue sur une sorte de chambre des tortures, dans laquelle, Erik put voir Christine et celle qu'il avait prise pour Anya, en realité un mensonge. Il semblait qu'elles ne pouvaient le voir, et il savourait de les voir ainsi attachées, quand il remarqua finalement leurs peau livide, leurs levres bleutées qui tranchaient avec leurs robes de soirée chatoyante. Elles etaient mortes, des marques sur leurs cou et leurs bras montraient qu'elles avaient été battues violement, torturées et étranglées a main nue. Qui avait pus ? _

_Il regarda Christine puis son Anya, sa douleur interieure remonta, elles ne l'avaient pas aimée, elles l'avaient rejetée, il acceptait de faire souffrir, voire même de tuer pour elles, mais sa vengeance n'etait pas de tuer ces deux femmes, les faires souffrir éternellement, cela oui, les humilier et les avillir. Sa respiration devint plus forte et il remarqua qu'il se sentait excité a l'idée de la souffrance qu'ils leurs infligeraient, il avait deja prévu ses plans pour Miss Anya, pour Christine, les choses se passerait différement, son nouvel Epoux se trouvant sur le chemin, mais provoquer leurs chutes ne serait que justice._

_La porte de la chambre des supplices s'ouvrit, il vit alors mademoiselle Marguerite Giry y etre jetée, tandis que sous ses yeux surpris se tenait derrière elle, en geolier et bourreau, lui même sous le deguisement de la mort rouge. Il tenait Meg par les cheveux, elle n'était pas comme la ballerine qu'il avait connu a l'Opera et qu'il avait enlevée, une enfant blonde, menue, non, elle était différente, . ses cheveux court et noirs ondulés entourait doucement son visage, son corps avait pris forme, sensuelle, pulpeuse comme un fruit sur le point de tomber, englobé dans la robe de mariée qu'il avait crée pour Christine, mais son visage avait les traits de la terreur tandis que le Fantome la forçant a tenir la tête en arrière sous la douleur la fesait avancer. _

_Elle suppliait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues:_

_- Je vous en supplie, laissez moi partir, je ne vous ai rien fait, je vous ai aidé._

_- Non, mademoiselle Giry, repondit le fantome tout en l'ammenant vers l'un des murs avant de l'attacher a des chaines, face contre la cellule, vous m'avez manipulé, mentis, votre mère avait au moins la prétention de ses actes, les votres n'ont été ammenés que par votre desir de fuir, mais vous ne fuirez plus maintenant, vous allez rester ici, avec moi, eternellement, continua la mort rouge tout en caressant les cheveux de Meg, je vais vous donner un avant gout de ma vengeance, et quand j'en aurais fini, vous me supplierez encore._

_Il s'ecarta d'elle avant qu'il ne se mettes à arracher la robe pour la jeter au loin, elle etait maintenant entierement nue, sa peau pâle mais légèrement dorée luisait légèrement sous la lueur des bougies qui eclairait les lieux, ses jambes etaient vacillante, et Erik vit le Fantome tourner la tête de Marguerite violement vers les deux autres femmes, mortes, ce qui la fit hurler de peur et de terreur, la mort rouge semblant se delecter de son hurlement puis de ses pleurs._

_Quand il recula vers une table adjacente, Erik vit que Meg avait les epaules secoués par les sanglots qu'elle tentait de contenir a demi, sans pouvoir faire plus, mais tandis qu'il regardait, il ne pouvait s'empecher d'admirer sa cambrure et l'obole a demi caché de ses seins arrondis. La Mort rouge sembla detacher les cadavres qu'ils enferma dans un draps chacun avant de les porter puis probablement de les pousser dans un vidoir car un son mat et une eclaboussure se fit entendre. Etaient ils dans son antre? Sous l'Opera? Erik savait avoir crée une chambre de mort pour quiconque tenterait de le pourchasser et qui tuait ses victimes par innondation, mais jamais il n'avait crée de tel cachot des enfers._

_Quand la mort rouge eu fini, il resta un moment immobile, regardant le dos de miss Giry, qui suppliait doucement de la relacher, de ne pas lui faire de mal, Erik vit son double avoir son sourire des mauvais jours, retirer son gant gauche et de sa main libre, caresser la peau de la ballerine suspendue et attachée. Elle etait secouée de spasmes de terreur a chaque fois qu'il la touchait puis Erik vit le fantome continuer ses caresses vers les hanches de la jeune femme avant de s'attarder sur ses petites fesses arrondies et charnues. Erik deglutit, jamais il n'aurait été capable d'une telle chose, il pouvait se montrer violent mais ça, c'etait...c'etait...interdit et excitant. Toucher ainsi le corps d'une femme, glisser sa main sur elle comme la mort rouge le fesait sur miss Giry, c'etait une chose qu'un gentleman ne pouvait se permettre de faire et pourtant il n'arrivait pas a décrocher les yeux de ce qu'il voyait._

_La mort rouge avait descendu sa main vers l'interieur des cuisses de la jeune femme, qui tentait vainement de serrer les jambes pour l'empecher d'arriver a ce qu'il souhaitait, le fantome se mit a rire et lacha triomphalement quand il passa sa main entre la raie des fesses de la jeune fille pour atteindre son intimité._

_- une femme n'as aucun angle mort, tout chemin mène a son fruit défendu, vous pouvez serrer les jambes autant que vous le pouvez, je pourrais toujours vous atteindre, Mademoiselle Giry. fit il tout en caressant la jeune femme avec une certaine douceur tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue s'attardait sur la gorge de la demoiselle._

_- Pitié, Erik, ne faites pas cela, supplia t'elle, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas ça..._

_Le fantome remonta sa main tout en la caressant dans le même mouvement, pour atteindre son epaule et remonter son bras vers son poignet, chuchotant._

_- Tout ce que je veux? vous m'obeirez, cette fois ci mademoiselle Giry? _

_- Oui, dans un soupir de peur, tout que vous voulez !_

_La mort rouge détacha Marguerite qui tomba sur le sol, a demi, respirant rapidement, choquée encore de ce qui se passait, puis Erik vit la mort rouge placer sa main encore gantée vers le visage de Meg, la fesant se retourner lentement._

_- Je vous promet de ne vous faire aucun mal, contrairement aux deux autres, mais obeissez moi et faites ce que je vous dit et tout ira bien, dit il, tandis qu'il avait sortis une sorte de foulard noir, qu'il mit sur les yeux de Meg, l'empêchant de voir et de se reperer dans l'espace qui etait autour d'elle. Erik pouvait la voir de face, femme en pleinitude, soumise et offerte, sa respiration s'etait accelerée quand il avait vu la mort commencer son manège et il sentait que cela n'avait été qu'a peine un prélude._

_Levant lentement la jeune femme, il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser a pleine bouche, Erik pouvait sans peine imaginer les langues s'entremêlant, il voyait la main de la mort enserrer le crane de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher qu'elle ne recule devant l'assaut qui etait fait sur ses lèvres, cependant il vit egalement que l'autre main du fantome caressait et titillait l'un des seins de Marguerite giry, le pincant légèrement, Erik pus entendre un leger gemissement, qui ne fit qu'accentuer le baiser que le fantome s'offrait. Ce fut a ce moment qu'Erik ecarquilla les yeux quand il vit Mademoiselle Giry placer ses bras gracieux autour du cou du fantome, une main sur son epaule, l'autre dans sa nuque, ses doigts le caressant._

_Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Erik vit que marguerite respirait profondément, ses bras encore pendu au fantome, tandis que sa main qui avait retenu sa nuque descendait en caresse vers son autre sein qu'il gratifia d'un baiser avant de remonter vers ses epaules et d'appuyer dessus tandis que son autre main deboutonnait son pantalon, alors que Mademoiselle Giry se mettait a genoux devant lui. Un sourire triomphant, il commença a sussurer d'une voix mielleuse:_

_- Ecoute la musique des sens, veux tu gouter a une seve unique, ma semence? je peu t'offrir beaucoups, mais en contrepartie, offre moi tout ce que tu es, jusqu'a ton âme._

_Erik avait l'impression d'entendre Mephistophélès, Lucifer, le diable en personne proposer son pacte infâme a l'innocente Marguerie Giry, il voyait devant lui le diable etourdir les sens de la jeune femme, la sublimer pour en obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, et en faire son esclave, mais tandis qu'il regardait, caché dans cette chambre noire, Meg acquiesa d'un mouvement de tête tandis que La Mort Rouge liberait un membre turgescent, qui sembla presque palpiter quand il guida l'une des mains de la jeune fille pour le toucher._

_- n'ai pas peur, cela ne te fera aucun mal, bien au contraire..._

_Il vit Marguerite caresser ce membre avec douceur avant que de son autre main, Le fantome ne guide la tête de la jeune femme tout proche, il vit les lèvres pleine de la jeune femme s'ouvrir tandis qu'une langue fine ne commença a toucher le sexe avec une douceur et une gracilité extraordinaire. Elle semblait gouter la texture, allant et venant tandis que la mort rouge, semblait la regarder avec possession, sa main caressant ses doux cheveux._

_Erik avait du mal a respirer et il se sentais avoir chaud, le spectacle lui etait insoutenable mais il lui etait impossible de regarder ailleurs, c'etait comme si il etait hypnotisé par ce qui se passait, et pourtant il etait en train de regarder Mademoiselle Giry en train de se transformer en Louve face aux attentions de son double. Quand enfin il l'invita a d'une caresse du pouce sur sa joue, il la vit faire fondre ses lèvres puis sa bouche sur le phallus en erection de la mort, tout en fermant les yeux, semblant y prendre un certain plaisir a gouter a son membre. La Mort rouge poussa un leger gemissement, l'invitant a continuer, son bras indiquant la cadence de ses succions, cela dura pour Erik un long moment, choqué qu'il etait de voir l'enfant innocent et terrifié qu'il avait enlevée devenir une telle coureuse avide._

_Les mains de Meg caressait le fantome, dont l'une s'inserrant sous ses vêtements, Erik savait qu'il n'aurait jamais permis qu'on le touche, il aurait eu trop peur de la reaction de rejet mais ici, elle semblait prendre plaisir a sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, son double etait peut etre différent de lui, peut etre etait il normal, c'etait peut etre la raison pour laquelle elle le touchait avec cette avidité, il entendit un râle qui se transforma en soupir de plaisir, il etait proche, il le savait, et quand enfin il vint, il sembla lui interdire de se retirer._

_- goute et bois cette coupe que je t'offre puis relève toi et tourne toi, laisse moi te regarder et te voir_

_Erik vit meg obeir a l'injonction, ses propres mains enserrant la petite lucarne cerclée de fer et de barreaux, ses jointures blanches, la gorge sèche et l'impression d'avoir un feu couvant en son propre corps. De nouveau, il vit les deux amants echanger un baiser plus bref que le premier mais tout autant passioné, il lui pris les poignets et se colla a elle, se caressant contre elle, contre son corps, avant que ses mains ne redescende caressant ses bras, sa gorge puis enserrer ses seins avec fougue. Il le vit s'enfoncer en elle, le visage de meg eu un leger rictus de douleur et un râle bref y fit echos, tandis qu'Erik pouvait voir une trainée de sang couler le long des cuisses de la jeune femme, la mort rouge venait de la deflorer sans aucune retenue et s'invitait en elle avec violence et desirs, son amante, Miss Giry poussait de profonds soupirs alors qu'il lui caressait les seins et le ventre, avant d'une de ses mains ne descende vers son mont de venus._

_Il l'entendait prononcer son nom, lui demander de s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle, de continuer encore et encore, puis il vit la mort se retirer et chercher un endroit bien inconfortable pour elle, qu'il lécha comme pour la détendre, il l'entendit gémir s'impatience, puis il le vit s'enfoncer plus en douceur qu'il ne l'avait fait avant de donner un coups de butoir qui la fit crier a la fois de douleur et de surprise. Lui tenant une jambe contre lui, il la culbutait sans aucune vergogne, son membre s'enfoncant dans son fondement tandis qu'elle semblait totalement conquise par le plaisir et le desir, elle semblait jouir litteralement entres ses attentions violentes et quand enfin il vint en elle l'emplissant une nouvelle fois, elle se retourna pour arracher ce masque et l'embrasser. C'etait bien lui, plus monstrueux que jamais en train de l'embrasser, de la caresser, tandis qu'elle se lovait contre lui, un regard plein d'adoration et d'amour, un regard qu'il avait esperé voir chez Christine et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné, il entendait Marguerite lui dire qu'elle l'aimais et le desirait, invitant la mort rouge a profiter de son corps et peut etre plus._

_Erik eu un mouvement de recul, il venait de se voir la violer, la tourmenter jusqu'a ce que son esprit cède a lui donner ce qu'il desirait le plus, puis il s'entendit appeler, et Meg etait là, son visage rayonnant d'une passion ouverte, contenue dans l'encadrure de la lucarne._

_- Erik, viens a moi, Prend moi...touche moi, carresse moi...je suis a toi, je l'ai toujours été, siffla t'elle d'une voix de soie._

_Il sembla hurler et reculer dans les ténèbres, quand il se reveilla dans sa cabine de première classe sur le Celtic, en sueur tandis que la nausée le pris quand il sentit qu'il etait excité érotiquement par le songe qu'il avait fait, il sortis du lit précipitamment, cherchant dans un tiroir un flacon. Le bromure calmait ce type d'ardeurs, cela fesait des années qu'il luttait contre son envie sexuelle qui le tenaillait et qu'il avait reussi a dompter avec le temps, Christine l'avait reveillé un temps mais pas ainsi, pas de cette façon, çà c'etait différent, violent, impulsif, et il n'etait pas ainsi, il etait un genie, un gentleman, un homme du monde._

_C'etait ce a quoi pensait Erik tandis qu'il buvait son thé auquel il avait mélangé du bromure. Il etait...seul, et il n'etait pas un saint ou un moine, il aurait été facile d'aller dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Maria, mais cela aurait été contraire a ses principes. Il avait conclu un marché après que, sobre, elle lui ai concrètement expliqué la vérité de long en large. son ordre au Perse n'avait pas changé, il lui avait demandé de trouver les membres de sa troupe et de les ammener en amerique, ainsi que trouver mademoiselle Giry et de le lui amener, mais sa vengeance qu'il échafaudée, n'avait rien a voir avec ce dont il avait revé, ce n'etait là que turpitudes, rêves nés du manque que la nature et le dégoût des femmes pour lui, lui infligeait tout autant que lui même. Le sexe etait une chose inutile, il voulait l'amour, non une liaison brève et éphémère mais une chose qui resterait gravée en lui._

_Calmement, reprenant souffle, il s'habilla tout en mettant son masque, puis monta sur le pont, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, et la fraicheur de la nuit couplée a celle du vent du nord calmerais ses ardeurs, le temps que la médication fasse effets._

A Rouen, Marguerite s'etait levée de bon matin afin d'aider les femmes du camps a preparer le repas, elle s'etait pour une fois habillée d'un habit simple, feminin, les membres de la familia savait pour elle et ses tendances a endosser le role du Magicien Phillipe ou de la belle Iris, c'etait ses noms de scène et elle les appreciait. Fritz ne dormait plus avec elle dans la roulotte, elle avait enfin eu la permission d'avoir la sienne cette nuit, un cadeau de Marcello pour la reussite du spectacle qu'ils attendaient tous visiblement de lui offrir.

Mais une surprise l'avait attendue, Alexei s'etait introduit dans la roulotte et s'etait endormi sur le lit quand elle etait venue pour se reposer, elle etait habituée au garconnet d'une dizaine d'années, tout les matins depuis son arrivée, il entrait dans la roulotte de Fritz pour le reveiller et lui faire la fête, cependant quand elle etait arrivée, Fritz s'etait reveillé les premiers matins en retard, Alexei n'osait plus rentrer dans l'endroit.

Il avait fallu a Meg toute sa patience et sa gentillesse pour qu'il lui fasse confiance, ce n'etait qu'en devoilant le masque et qui elle etait vraiment qu'Alexei avait fait confiance, il avait le premier a savoir et le garçon étant quasiment muet a l'exception de quelques mots d'après Marcello, elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien. Grossière erreur, il savait dire le mot fille et rapidement la troupe avait su la vérité, mais aucun n'en avait voulu parler avant qu'elle ne le souhaite d'elle même, il avait respecté son choix et sa pudeur.

Ce matin, Alexei etait assis sur les marches de sa roulotte, visiblement a l'attendre, releva la tête pour la regarder, Meg lui sourit avec douceur. Ce garçon etait plutot joli voire beau, et elle voyait deja les prémices de ce qu'il serait adulte. Il avait les cheveux blond plutot long et pleins de brindilles, mal coiffé comme toujours a son habitude, il semblait ne pas apprecier les bains non plus, et de ce qu'elle avait vu, Marcello avait du batailler ferme avant de lacher prise, seul Fritz arrivait a lui faire prendre un bain sans que le garçon ne sorte de la bassine pour se rouler par terre.

Mais la raison qui avait fait d'Alexei, l'enfant loup, c'etait son nez fin et long, droit, et son visage anguleux, il aurait été un adorable garçon avec un visage un peu inquietant, si sa famille ne l'avait pas mutilé au niveau des oreilles, des dents et des lèvres pour renforcer sa ressemblance avec l'animal, le forçant a porter les cheveux long et en bataille en permanence pour cacher son infirmité.

Meg savait qu'il etait conscient de son apparence, car il cachait son visage et ses oreilles quand des etrangers approchait du campement, cependant aujourd'hui, il semblait d'humeur joyeuse car elle le voyait sourire sous ses longues mèches blondes quand il lui aboya presque sur elle:

-_ venir,_ tout en se tapotant son torse, meg remarqua que c'etait probablement la première fois ou elle le voyait porter une chemise, _moi venir._

Elle resta interdite et descendit les marches pour etre a sa hauteur, il avait pris un bain, elle le savait car il avait la peau blanche et non sale comme a son habitude, pleine de terre et de boues, mais le plus bizzare etait qu'il avait probablement du tenter de se brosser les cheveux et y avait renoncé au vu des noeuds.

- _Alexei, est ce que tu as voulu ressembler a un petit garçon normal? pour venir avec moi?_

L'enfant acquiesa tout en la regardant, meg deposa un baiser sur son front et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- _On va arranger cela, mais tu ne bouges pas, tu peu crier si tu veux mais je vais tacher de faire que cela ne soit pas le cas_. fit Meg en prenant une brosse douce dans un de ses tiroirs ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux._ Je vais brosser tes cheveux doucement et en retirer les crasses, ensuite, je couperai les noeuds, suivant ce que cela donnera, je recouperais encore mais jamais plus que tu ne veux pas, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que les gens te remarque, d'accord._

Alexei acquiesa, fixant le miroir. L'enfant fut calme dans les mains de Meg, il se laissa brosser les cheveux, Meg pus ainsi retirer les saletés et pus defaire quelques noeuds, mais les plus gros etait impossible a defaire, elle allait devoir couper. Regardant le visage d'Alexei pour voir ce que cela donnait, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux gris très prononcé, rendant son regard presque hypnotique, elle comprenait pourquoi on lui avait trouvé une ressemblance avec le loups, mais cela tenait a sa tenue, son air, non une quelconque malformations. Continuant, elle parvint a un compromis, les cheveux mi-long enfin defait, couvrait ses oreilles qu'elle avait vu et qui surement avait été en partie coupé et cousue pour paraitre celle d'un loup, la souffrance avait du etre horrible, cependant le visage, la cicatrice qui coupait sa levre superieure, elle eu une idée.

Se detournant, elle fouilla dans les produits qu'elle avait récupéré des affaires d'Eric, avait de lever le visage d'Alexei et de commencer a caresser ses levres avec le produit, levant deux yeux interrogateurs, Meg recula légèrement et aposa une sorte de resine douce et malleable, qui quand Mlle giry eu fini, semblait naturelle. Sa lèvre n'etait plus fendue, on voyait la cicatrice mais elle etait normale. L'enfant essaya de parler et de grimacer, cela tenait parfaitement.

-_ Ca c'est cadeau, mais je peu rien faire pour tes oreilles, ni tes dents_, regardant l'enfant sourire, ses canines rabottées pour paraitre pointue saillait legerement, _ca te plait?_

-_ oui_, repondit il dans une sorte de chuchotement. _on va?_

-_ oui, on y va,_ lui caressant la tête,_ on a deja du retard, surtout que je ne sais pas ou chercher mais les anciens au bistrot du coin doivent surement savoir_.

L'enfant se leva tandis que Meg rangeait les produits et rammassait les cheveux, en gardant une mèche pour se souvenir de ce moment, Alexei etant deja en train d'ouvrir la porte pour devaler les escaliers et se pavaner dans le camps. Elle sentais qu'elle allait encore entendre parler du Magicien pour ce tour de passe passe, mais bon, cela lui rendait visage humain, chose qu'il pensait ne pas avoir. Heureuse de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle fini de ranger puis sortis pour se rendre en ville.

Alexei qui se montrait a Fritz en plein travail, courra vers elle pour lui prendre la main tandis que Meg se rapprochait du geant.

- Tu pourras dire a Marcello que je vais en ville, si jamais previens le qu'Alexei est avec moi, histoire qu'il ne s'inquiete pas.

-_ Non, non, Iris, je dirais, mais t'as changé Alex,_ fit il de sa façon enfantine, _on vois plus, plus rien, il est beau maintenant, merci, termina t'il en la prenant dans ses grand bras._

- _cela me fait plaisir, mais mon art est limité, je ne peu rien faire pour le reste, ce n'est qu'illusion_

-_ c'est, c'est deja beaucoups, hein alex...soit sage, gentil_, tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon qui acquiesait, comme le geant le fesait toujours. _Seguire la straga bianca._

__Meg salua Fritz puis, main dans la main avec Alexei, s'eloigna du camps pour se diriger sur les sentiers qui menait vers la ville de Rouen.


	18. Les prodigues

Le chemin vers Rouen avait été une partie de plaisir, les champs fleurit du début de printemps envahissait les bas cotés des routes, donnant un air guilleret a sa recherche, ce qui n'etait qu'une simple promenade pour Alexei qui courait parfois devant elle avant de revenir lui prendre la main. L'enfant se montrait espiegle mais plutot sage, il portait une paire de souliers en cuir elimmés et elle voyait bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, cependant, quand elle lui avait demandé si il avait mal, il lui avait montré ses pieds, ils etaient dur, la plante presque comme du cuir souple, probablement a cause d'avoir toujours marché pied nu en permanence, de ce fait, bottés ou non, cela ne lui etait pas important, c'etait juste gênant pour lui car il semblait ne pas sentir ce qu'il avait en dessous de lui.

Elle n'avait repris l'enfant près d'elle qu'a partir du moment ou ils etaient arrivé a la croisée des chemins menant a Rouen, Saint-Aignan et Bois-Guillaume, les charettes passaient et elle ne voulait pas que l'enfant se blesse par inadvertance ou meme soit renversés par un cavalier. La ville etait une cité fort religieuse entourée par deux domaines de l'Eglise et l'on disait que les moines de l'abbaye de Saint-Ouen avait encore la main mise sur la ville. Etant sur la rive de la Seine, La cité jouissait d'une bonne reputation comme grenier de France, et sa bourgeoisie avait fait fortune dans le commerce de grain, d'alcool et de tissus ainsi qu'avec des importations récentes venues d'Afrique et d'Amerique, cependant il fallait trouver l'hotel de ville de la cité.

Il fallu plusieurs heures a Meg et Alexei pour parvenir a se retrouver dans la ville, sans trop se perdre, meme si ils se perdirent plusieurs fois a travers la foule dense de marins, de gens et de religieuses en passage vers l'eglise, ils etaient un dimanche. En y repensant, sa mère aurait fulminé de savoir sa fille dehors et non a l'Eglise ce matin, elle qui avait toujours fait suivre le service religieux a sa fille, mais avec Marcello, elle avait découvert d'autres façon de prier Dieu et ses saints, de façon plus proche selon ses conceptions. Tournant a une rue, elle pus enfin voir la place Saint-Quentin, mais aucun hotel de ville en vue, apostrophiant un passant, ce dernier lui expliqua que l'hotel de ville se trouvait a l'abbaye, chez les moines cisterciens.

Il fallu encore un moment avant d'atteindre les lieux, qui semblait calme et reposant a la vue, l'architecture de l'endroit, gothique, etait sublime et elle se demanda combien de temps cela avait du prendre pour se construire. Avançant, elle alla jusqu'a la grand porte, tenant Alexei par la main qui restait silencieux, regardant les lieux avec une grande curiosité, semblant a la fois emerveillés et eblouis. Lorsqu'elle frappa, un loquet s'ouvrit et une paire d'yeux fut visible.

-_ Bonjour,_ prenant Alexei par les epaules contre elle pour se rassurer,_ pardon de vous deranger, mais on m'as dit que l'hotel de ville se trouvait ici._

-_ c'est en effet le cas, c'est pour quoi? valider une naissance? un mariage?_

-_ non, euh, ce serait pour une recherche de quelqu'un de la region qui aurait disparus._

Le loquet se ferma et la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme en bure blanche.

_- Entrez, pardon de cet acceuil froid ma fille, mais nous sommes en un lieu de perdition malgré la sainteté qui nous entoure et nous nous montrons prudent._

-_ Je comprend, mon père,_ repondit elle en entrant, fesant passer Alexei devant.

L'homme referma derrière elle la lourde porte et elle regarda l'interieur des lieux, murs blancs au sols de marbre noirs et rose, richement ornés dans un style classique.

- _Vous m'avez dit rechercher quelqu'un, c'est cela?_ demanda t'il en repassant devant les deux jeunes personnes.

- _oui, en fait pour parler plus specifiquement, je recherche un fait d'hivers, une histoire probablement de disparition avec des Gitans, un enfant probablement peu appreciés mais reconnu par ses parents, il devait avoir alentour de 10-12 ans quand il a disparu, peut etre plus, peut etre moins. Une foire ou un camps de gitans a du être là et disparaitre rapidement._

Le vieillard reflechit pendant qu'ils marchaient en silence, ammenant la jeune femme vers un bureau simple dans une salle spacieuse mais spartiate.

-_ hmm le seul évènement de ce genre, s'est produit dans un village qui se trouve au Sud de Rouen, comme les naissances sont toutes remises ici, comme les mariages et les morts, on a sus, mais cela remonte a longtemps, presque 20 ans maintenant, ca avait choqués parce que les parents n'avaient pas cherché l'enfant disparus. On a d'ailleurs traités la mère de sorcière et de mauvaise mère à l'epoque après cela._

Laissez moi regarder dans les archives, vous avez le temps d'attendre?

- _eh, oui bien entendu, c'est pour cela que je suis venue._ repondit elle avec un sourire, tandis qu'Alexei semblait regarder la bibliotheque du moine du coin de l'oeil.

Le moine se leva de sa chaise et regarda l'enfant en passant:

-_ si tu veux en prendre un pour passer le temps, vas y, c'est deja rare de voir des enfants aimer lire, ne te gêne pas_. proposa t'il alors qu'il sortait de la piece.

Il n'avait pas fallu le dire deux fois au garçon qui se précipita vers la bibliotheque au grand damn de Meg, mais a son soulagement, il ne s'amusa pas a faire n'importe quoi avec, il en pris un consciencieusement et revint près de Meg, quand il le posa, elle pus voir qu'il avait pris un livre dont Meg n'arrivait pas a lire le titre, cela ressemblait a de l'italien sans en être. regardant Alexei, elle remarqua qu'il arrivait visiblement a lire car ses yeux semblait suivre le texte, a moins que ce ne soit pour regarder, elle n'aurait su dire.

Quand le moine revint, presque une demi heure après, Alexei avait deja dévoré un tiers de l'ouvrage sous les yeux incredule de Meg, et quand le vieillard s'assit, il souleva legerement la couverture pour voir ce qu'il lisait:

- _Philosophae Naturalis Principia Mathematicae, _prononca t'il en regardant le garçon, _tu sais ce que cela veux dire, mon garçon?_

Alexei leva les yeux vers le moine et acquiesa lentement avec une grande méfiance dans les yeux. Le cistercien fixa le garçon un moment puis revint vers Meg, posant une serie de feuillet sur la table.

- _Bien, se raclant la gorge, suivant ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai tenté de chercher ce que des colporteurs ou des gens avaient pus nous donner, et je suis remontée a peu près a 22 ans en arrière, l'affaire avait été menée en justice par des magistrats contre une famille de Maçons, des gens simples, le ballit accusait la famille d'avoir vendu leur fils a des gitans de passage._

- _Vendu?_ fit meg avec horreur.

- _Oui, c'etait tout du moins l'accusation, mais il n'y eu pas de suites, il n'y avait aucune preuve et le fils ne fut jamais retrouvé, tout comme les gitans d'ailleurs, ce qui fit que le baillit fut débouté._ expliqua le moine.

- _qui etait la famille? et où cela s'est il produit?_ demanda Meg avec lenteur. _avait il un nom cet enfant?_

- _d'après nos archives, la famille se nommait Joubert, le père se prénomais Armand, quand a la mère, née Guanrin, Celeste, leur seul et unique enfant est né en le 8 avril de l'an 1818, il fut baptisé a l'Eglise Saint-Leonard dans le village de Sahurs, petite communauté rurale vivant en bord de Seine, entouré de la forêt domaniale, selon le document, il fut prénomé Grégoire._

_Selon les notes annexes du Documents, sa disparition fut relatée par des voisins qui avait remarqué que l'enfant ne paraissait plus a l'ecole du village, ni a la lavanderie ou l'enfant allait souvent selon temoins, a partir de là, c'est le magistrat qui a fait son enquête, d'après lui, le père est partis pour un travail dans une ville voisine une semaine après la disparition de son fils, la mère est restée et n'as jamais voulu desserer les levres quand la gendarmerie lui posait des questions, elle est morte malheureusement i ans durant l'hiver. Son fils a disparu alors qu'il avait 7-8 ans._

Meg ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, Erik etait resté au mains des Gitans pendant 8 ans, traités comme une bête, normal qu'il soit devenu l'homme qu'il etait, même ses parents semblaient n'en avoir rien eu a faire.

- _Je suis vraiment désolé, etaient ils de votre famille?_

- _Non, mais j'ai rencontré leur fils, il est encore vivant et j'esperais comprendre pourquoi il n'etait jamais revenu, vous savez qui connais mieux l'histoire? le magistrat peut etre?_

- _Il vous faudra aller a Sahurs pour cela, le baillit est encore vivant, vieux mais vivant, je vais vous preparer une lettre afin que ses serviteurs vous laissent le voir, je pense qu'il voudra savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, cela l'as hanté vous savez?_

- _Pourquoi donc?_ demanda Meg avec un air surpris.

- _La mère etait folle, elle pensait que son fils etait l'incarnation du diable, selon le magistrat et les temoignages du voisinage._

Marguerite resta silencieuse et choquée, tandis qu'alexei avait cessé sa lecture avant de fermer le livre d'un coups sec, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme, puis le tendis au moine qui lui sourit.

- _tu peux le garder si il te plait, j'ai bien trop de livres_, repondit l'homme a l'enfant, en se levant pour se diriger vers sa bibliotheque_, je ne peu plus les lire comme avant, mais toi si_, continuant alors qu'il tirait deux autres ouvrages et revint vers Alexei en les lui tendant, _ils sont pour toi, je suis vieux maintenant et je n'ai plus autant la passion qu'avant de ces choses là,_ puis il regarda Meg,_ votre fils est un savant prodigue pour savoir lire et comprendre ce que decrivent ces livres, vous savez?_

_- je dois avouer que...non,_ restant interdite, _de quoi parle ces livres?_

- _ce sont des copies de recherches de Newton sur la physique Mathematique, et si je devais vous suggerer une chose, ce serait d'envoyer ce garçon a Paris, auprès du cloitre Saint-Pierre, je pourrais vous faire une lettre de recommandation, si vous souhaitez?_

Meg sentis qu'on lui prenait la main et regarda Alexei qui baissait la tête d'un air qu'elle reconnaissait, c'etait sa tête quand il avait peur.

- _Je ne crois pas, du moins pas tout de suite, peut etre plus tard qui sais._

Le Prelat sembla finir d'ecrire tandis que Meg se relevait et reprenait sa cape, s'en couvrant. Le vieillard contourna son bureau et tendis deux missives a la jeune femme, tandis qu'Alexei fourrait les livres dans un havresac qui avait contenu leurs déjeuners de ce midi.

- _Voici les lettres que je vous ai promise, la premiere est votre laisser passer pour voir Monsieur Albert a Sahurs, la seconde est un cadeau,_ expliqua t'il en regardant le garçon, _cet enfant a un don, si il comprend vraiment ce que raconte ces livres comme il le prétend, mais connaitre le latin a son age me permet de le croire, si il continue dans cette voie, il est promis a un brillant avenir, sur ce, Madame, je vous souhaite bonne journée._

Meg salua le moine ainsi qu'Alexei qui se montra poli pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, puis sortirent du cloître. Au dehors après plusieurs mètres en silence, elle regarda Alexei qui balançait sa main d'avant en arrière, sans dire mots, elle avait du mal a croire ce que venait de lui dire le vieux moinillon. Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de voir Erik en Alexei, deux prodigues, tout deux rejetés, traités comme des monstres ou des animeaux, maltraités, mais a la différence, Erik avait vécu seul, toujours, tout le temps, seul Le Perse avait semblé son ami durant les quelques semaines qu'elle avait duré avec Erik comme otage.

Elle s'arrêta et s'agenouilla devant Alexei, le regardant, le garçon quand a lui la fixa de ses yeux gris.

-_ Ecoute, je sais que tu sais lire, je l'ai vu, le moine l'as vu, que tu ne l'ai pas dit a Marcello, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais crois moi, ni lui, ni moi, ni personnes de la famille ne t'abandonnera,_ lui dit elle en lui caressant la joue, _et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que l'on t'aime, Alexei._

Elle le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, lentement, l'enfant etendit ses bras pour s'accrocher a son cou, et Meg le souleva, le bercant a demi contre elle, tandis qu'elle marchait avec lui dans les bras. Il n'avait rien dit, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, elle etait sure qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

Pour aller jusqu'a Sahurs, elle s'etait permise d'utiliser quelques argents de ses economies pour prendre un coche afin de l'emmener elle et Alexei vers le petit village. Cela avait raccourci le voyage de deux heures sur les quatres qu'aurait pris le chemin a pied. Alexei avait lu tout le long du chemin, semblant refermer le livre uniquement pour regarder parfois le paysage au dehors, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Meg l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait parlé, et elle n'avait pas tenté de lui demander pourquoi il jouait les enfants sauvages au campement.

L'arrivée devant l'Auberge du village etait plutot terne, les rues etaient de grande étendue boueuse, et les maisons en pierres semblaient grises et moussues. Lorsqu'elle demandit ou habitait le Magistrat Albert, un paysan du crû lui indiqua une grande batisse au fond de la rue, ou se voyait une voiture attelée et un serviteur en train de brosser les chevaux.

Se dirigeant vers la maison, elle hela le cocher:

- _Monsieur?_

L'homme releva la tête pour regarder la femme qui venait d'arriver et lui sourit, la trouvant plutot jolie, tandis qu'il sembla regarder le garçonnet avec l'impression de l'avoir deja vu:

- _ah ben ca ma bonne dame, qu'est qu'une fille comme vous viens faire ici?_

- _Je viens pour voir Monsieur Albert, j'ai une missive pour son secretaire, je dois lui parler._

-_ z'inquietez pas, je vais vous y emmener de suite, je dois déposer les mords dans la cave, ca fera d'une pierre deux coups, voyez_

Il s'affaira a son travail puis finissant et ramassant les atteles des chevaux, il fit signe de le suivre, ce que fit Meg et Alexei. Ouvrant une porte arrière, il montra un couloir et indiqua:

- _ C'est la troisieme porte au fond sur la droite, Le secretaire de Monsieur Albert, M'sieux Felix Grosjean s'y trouve, normalement il n'accepte que des rendez vous mais comme vous avez une lettre du diacre, je pense qu'il fera une exception, allez bonne journée, m'dame._

Meg salua et continua son chemin jusqu'a la porte mentionnée, frappant a celle ci. Un entrez retentit de derrière et elle poussa la clinche, un gros homme derrière son bureau d'acajour vernis semblait afferés a une montagne de papiers et dossiers divers, affaires qu'il cessa, posant son stylot a piume sur le bureau, en voyant la Dame et l'enfant.

-_ Madame, qu'est ce qui vous ammène ici, je crains ne pouvoir vous recevoir, seul les affaires traitées et sur rendez vous sont possible._

- _Je crains malheureusement que vous ne deviez contourner votre reglement, monsieur,_ tendant la lettre du diacre.

L'homme gras pris la missive du bout des doigts et la decacheta, la parcourant rapidement des yeux avant de relever ceux ci vers la femme, interrogateur et méfiant.

- _Pour quelle raison cette affaire vous concerne t'elle, Madame?_

Meg deglutit et sentant la main d'Alexei se mit a mentir, esperant que l'homme ne le verrais pas ou qu'il ne soupsonnerait rien.

- _J'ai rencontré le fils joubert, il y a quelques années, et comme vous pouvez le voir, il m'as laissé un cadeau_, fit elle de façon calme, tentant d'être détendue, _Quand j'ai rencontré cet homme, il ne savait rien de lui, il ne connaissait plus son nom, mais il se souvenait venir de Rouen._

- _Où l'avez vous rencontré?_

- _A l'epoque, ma mère frequentait une foire de bohémiens sur Paris, elle m'y avait emmenée pour me divertir, c'est là que j'ai rencontré cet homme, il me fesait pitié et j'ai pris soin de lui, ainsi que de l'enfant qu'il avait eu d'une femme volage qui laissa l'enfant a son père._

Grosjean regarda la femme pendant un long instant après que Meg ai fini son mensonge, scrutant son visage, elle etait jeune et plutot séduisante, puis regarda l'enfant, qui semblait etrange de par son regard enigmatique. Il reflechissait a l'age qu'aurait eu Gregoire Joubert a l'heure actuelle, reflechissant il calcula alentour de 31 ans, peut etre plus, peut etre moins, et l'enfant assis devant lui devait avoir alentour de 13-14 ans, oui s'etait possible qu'il soit soit un heritier, cela aurait signifié que Gregoire joubert aurait eu une aventure, et il savait très bien comment etait les jeunes hommes a cet age.

-_ Bien, la lettre du Diacre décrit certains faits que normalement nous seuls savions, notement la prodigualité, qu'il semble avoir transmis a son fils, si je déduis ce qu'a pus ecrire le diacre, que voulez savoir exactement sur l'affaire?_

-_ Tout, du début a la fin_. sembla ordonner Meg a sa propre surprise._ j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé._

-_ Avant cela, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose, vous dites que Gregoire joubert est toujours en vie, c'est cela, cependant vous ne me dites pas qui il est, ni ce ou il est actuellement._

Meg pâlit et le magistrat le remarqua.

-_ Il est partit vers les Ameriques, en me laissant seule_, repondit elle en se raclant la gorge, _quand a qui il est, je crains ne pas le savoir, a l'epoque ou je l'ai connu, il se fesait appeler d'un nom de Scene, Le magicien, que j'ai repris a mon nom, travaillant dans le même milieu, sous le nom de Phillipe Carrere, il en a peut etre changé depuis, cependant, il n'est plus en France, et c'est parce que je m'inquiete que j'ai voulu commencer a chercher qui il etait, il m'avait avoué venir de rouen, et avoir eu une vie difficile, ce que je cherche a confirmer ou infirmer._

Monsieur Grosjean se lecha les levres et soupira, un heritage pour l'etat qui lui passait sous le nez maintenant qu'il y avait un heritier.

- _Parfait, vous souhaitez que Monsieur reconnaisse l'enfant, je présume?_

Meg hesita un instant, si elle le fesait, il etait fort probable qu'ils chercheraient après Erik, mais elle avait donné son propre nom de Scene, dès lors, elle acquiesa. L'homme prepara un papier puis le présenta devant Marguerite qui le signa puis devant Alexei, qui fit de même avec son prénom, ce qui lui confirma l'idée que si il savait lire, il savait ecrire. L'homme sembla cacheter le document avant de le plier et de la mettre sur le cotés avant de commencer son histoire.

- _Tout ceci sera envoyé afin de vérifications, nous chercherons également monsieur Joubert pour que tout les documents soient mis en ordre, comptez que cela peut prendre du temps, cependant, vu ce que vous m'avez demandé, je dois vous prévenir que ce n'est pas une histoire facile a entendre et j'aimerais eviter qu'elle ne s'ebruite, beaucoups de gens ont souffert de cette affaire._

Meg acquiesa, comprenant, le laissant continuer.

_- l'affaire remonte a presque 50 ou 60 ans, peut etre plus, mon père officiait comme bailli et moi comme clerc a ses coté_s, commença t'il, _a l'epoque, ce village etait bien plus petit et sauvage que maintenant, des charbonniers et des bucherons pour beaucoups, des paysans pour la plupart également, parmis eux vivaient la famille Guanrin, le père etait paysan, et il avait deux filles, L'ainée, Agrippine et la cadette, Celeste. La mère Guanrin etait une femme pieuse mais fort superstitieuse qui couvait ses filles comme une poule, leurs mettant dans la tête des vieilles idées issus de folklores, si l'ainée etait plutot comme le père, les pieds bien ancrés sur terre, la cadette etait plutot facilement influencable et impressionable._

_L'ainée epousa plusieurs années plus tard un metayer tandis que la cadette resta vieille fille jusqu'a ses 28 ans, puis quand les grandes crues dévastèrent la region, nous fimes appels a des maçons afin de creer une digue pour proteger le village, Monsieur Joubert etait parmis eux, un artisan itinérant, il tomba amoureux de Celeste, le problème c'est que la fille etait vouée a Dieu, comme elle le disait au alentour, tout en fustigeant les curés et les filles de bénitier, vouée a Dieu, mais a sa façon, comme sa mère avant elle. Elle promis le mariage a Joubert, mais a la condition qu'ils ne corrompent point la pureté du mariage. La mère de Celeste l'avait toujours mise en guarde envers les hommes, decrivant les filles normales comme des catins et des filles de babylonnes, vous voyez le tableau._

_Pendant 25 ans, ils eurent ce qu'on pourrait appeler une relation platonique, Joubert découchait de chez lui souvent pour son travail et je ne doute pas qu'il a dû trouver de quoi s'occuper ailleurs, mais Celeste etait sa femme, et il voulait une famille, des enfants, comme tout le monde. On ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais dans les années qui ont suivis, on a vu de moins en moins Celeste et sa colère de Dieu, jusqu'a ce qu'un jour de printemps, voila que Joubert rapplique a l'auberge du village, demandant a voir la vieille augustine, la sage-femme mais également la femme du tavernier. La voila qui suis le bonhomme et quand elle revient, elle raconte que Celeste avait donné le jour a un Garçon, Autant vous le dire, Joubert etait radieux a la nouvelle et a la vue du nouveau né, en revanche pour la mêre, ce n'etait pas du tout le cas. Je présume fortement que Joubert a fini par craquer et a forcé sa femme pour obtenir ses faveurs et un heritier, pour elle, cela a du être l'equivalent du diable ou du démon qui brisait ses aspirations envers Dieu, et sa pureté virginale._

_L'enfant est né, fut baptisé sous le nom de Gregoire, en mémoire de Saint Gregoire le Sïnaiste, né le même jour que l'enfant. Pendant les premières années de vie du garçon tout se passait bien, sa mère s'en occupait, même si elle le considerait avec un oeil mauvais._

- _qu'entendez vous par un oeil mauvais?_

-_ J'entend par là que pour Celeste, Gregoire etait responsable quand quelques choses n'allait pas dans la maison, en clair, elle avait le gamin comme tête de turc, mais les choses empirèrent les deux années avant sa disparition, quand le maitre d'Ecole où allait le gamin nous prévint qu'il etait incroyablement intelligent et qu'il etait un virtuose, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il avait mis Gregoire devant un piano et lui avait demandé de jouer, ce qu'avait fait l'enfant de façon totalement naturelle, en clair, tout comme d'autres avant lui, ce garçon avait un don pour la musique. Voulant le mener a ce qu'il continue, le maitre d'ecole lui offrit un violon que l'enfant accepta, et qu'il rammena chez lui. Si son père semblait plutot content, pour la mère, la musique etait la musique du Diable, selon Celeste, quand son fils jouait elle voyait les ombres du diable derrière lui, endormir les gens pour leurs prendre leurs âmes. Le Gamin a très vite compris a ne pas rester chez lui, et on le voyait plus souvent dehors a aider son père, que dans la maison avec sa mère._

_Cependant, quand une foire de bohémiens vint un jour proche du village pour se présenter a Rouen, on ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais on sais qu'après leurs passages, l'enfant n'etait plus là, ni son violon, le père sembla distant, sonné, inconsolable et je pense qu'il est partis avant de crever de chagrin ailleurs. Celeste quand a elle recommença sa vie comme avant la venue de Gregoire, pour elle, c'etait comme si il n'avait jamais existé, et certains membres de communautés commencèrent a soupsonner que la mère avait du faire du mal au garçon._

_On fit appeler la gendarmerie mais même après des semaines d'interrogatoires, des battues et autres, on ne trouva jamais trâçe de l'enfants, ce n'est qu'une phrase de Celeste qui nous fit mettre la puce a l'oreille qu'elle avait vendu son fils au bohémiens. Elle avait dit a mon père: "**Maintenant son âme est de nouveau avec Dieu, j'ai racheté leurs âmes en même temps que la sienne, ils seront tous au paradis au jugement dernier, le Diable a perdu et les catins de babylonnes sont sauvées du spectacle de sodome et ghomores".**_

_Comme elle ne parlait pas au singulier mais au pluriel, on s'est demandé de quoi elle parlait, et on a repensé a ce qui pouvait selon elle etre le spectacle de sodome et ghomore, pour mon père c'etait les bohémiens, malheureusement, cela fesait des semaines, voire deux ou trois mois qu'ils etaient partis, impossible de les trouver et l'hiver etait là, on ne pouvait pas faire les recherches. On esperait même trouver un corps, vous savez, Le petit gregoire avait une particularité, il avait sur la joue droite un grain de beauté fort reconnaissable et une tache de naissance sur les cotes du même cotés, ce qui fait que l'on savait si un garcon trouvé ou mort etait ou non gregoire, ce ne fut jamais le cas._

_Maintenant vous savez son histoire, et celle de sa famille, je suis desolée que vous ayez eu a entendre cela, j'espere pouvoir vous aider a le retrouver, mais je suis heureux que vous me preveniez qu'il soit encore vivant, j'enverrais les papiers afin que tout soit fait au plus vite._

Meg acquiesa après avoir ecouté, encore choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et elle etait prête a se lever quand le magistrat lui parla de nouveau.

_- J'aurais voulu savoir, as t'il continué la musique?_

Marguerite se leva, surplombant le gros homme et lui sourit:

_- Oui, Monsieur Grosjean, a vrai dire, je peu même vous avouer qu'il joua même a l'Opera et qu'il en ecrivit un pour une grande cantatrice_

_- Vraiment? j'aurais aimé entendre sa musique de nouveau._

_- peut etre le pourrez vous, la cantatrice qu'il a formé se nomme Christine Daaé, Vicomtesse de Chagny, Merci pour tout, monsieur, je ne vais pas vous deranger plus longtemps._

Marguerite et Alexei etait dans le fiacre, les rammenant vers le village ou leur foire s'etait installée quand le garçon parla:

_- Il est comme moi, sa mère l'as detesté parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, parce que nous etions des monstres, nous aussi._

Meg pris les mains de l'enfant et le fit assoir près d'elle, le prenant dans ses bras, sa tête contre son flanc.

_- Vous n'êtes pas des monstres, vous êtes des anges, des anges du savoir, de la musique et des arts, c'est juste que c'est l'ignorance des hommes, leurs peurs, leurs folies qui tuent et detruisent les gens, toi comme lui n'avez rien fait de mal, vous êtes juste né, né en ayant la science infuse, le doigt de Dieu vous a touchés, mais ces gens ne le voyait pas._

_- Ma mère et mon père aussi etait terrifié parce que je savais des choses que pour eux, un enfant ne savait pas, alors ils m'ont mis avec les chiens-loups de siberie._

Meg caressa les cheveux d'alexei, le berçant jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent, maintenant elle savait le début de l'histoire, elle avait commençé a recomposé le puzzle de la vie d'Erik, il ne manquait que deux parties: celle avec Le Perse et ce qu'il fit pendant 10 ans, et l'autre, la dernière, la fin...si maintenant Erik etait heureux en Amerique.


	19. l'Envol

Cela fesait maintenant quelques année que Nadir Khan parcouraient l'Europe a la recherche de numéro unique pour le Compte de son maître, Monsieur Yates, un riche mécènes Americain montant un spectacle aux Etats Unis. Malheureusement, il se trouvait depuis 2 ans en compétition avec une Star montante du Cirque: Barnum.

Il avait entendu parler de l'homme et avait deja vu son spectacle, mélange de Monstres Humains célèbres et de numeros d'acrobates, mais Barnum n'etait pas le seul a chercher des talents, le Cirque Sassarini qui s'était fait une place entres Hargenbeck et Pinder avait reussi a trouver son creneau, mélangeant theatre italien, opera, numeros d'acrobates et numéros de magie, on racontait qu'ils offraient les spectacles parmis les plus beau d'Europe, et qu'ils avaient commencé tout petit, avant de s'agrandir, mais ils n'avaient pas encore atteind l'apogée de leurs arts, ils etaient surtout connu en Allemagne, saxe et Russie, on parlait cependant qu'ils avaient été jusqu'en Perse, jouer devant le Shah, le chef de famille, se fesant appeler le Maradjah, avait été reconnu par ce dernier comme membre de l'Ordre du Lion et du Soleil d'Or, un immense prestige, ce que savait le Perse, raison pour laquelle, Sassarini et son cirque etait devenu sa nouvelle cible.

Il avait déjà approché Barnum qui l'avait renvoyé, l'homme considerais Yates comme un rival serieux, surtout aux Etats unis, seul endroit ou les Monstres Humains qui composaient son cirque pouvait encore se faire un nom, Pinder s'etait specialisé dans les chevaux quand a Hargenbeck, c'etait les animeaux et ils voyageaient a ce qu'on racontait avec une menagerie de 800 animeaux, chevaux, elephants, tigres, lions et même des serpents disait on.

Il avait reussi a dévoyé certains dompteur de ces deux cirques précédents, ne restait que Sassarini, il esperait que l'homme, un italien a ce qu'on disait, soit d'humeur a parler affaire. Phantasmagoria aux Ameriques etait un enorme succès qui avait commencé a New York avant de partir a travers les etats pour finir par s'installer en Virginie Occidentale. Erik avait changé de nom a son arrivée pour Willian Yates, gentilhomme irlandais ayant fait fortune a Londres.

Mademoiselle Maria l'avait accompagnée et avec l'aide d'Erik, etait devenu la coqueluche de Phantasmagoria, ses danses et chants espagnol sensuel ayant un enorme attraits pour les americains, friands de nouveauté de ce genre. Elle etait parvenue a convaincre Erik de la laisser partir avec lui, certes elle etait egocentrique et profondément vénale mais elle avait le sens des affaires, et Erik avait eu parfois besoin de ses conseils pour faire certaines acquisitions. Un tiers des parts de Phantasmagoria appartenait a Maria, le reste appartenait a Erik, il n'etait pas idiot mais cette femme savait y faire pour se faire respecter en affaires, et cela avait été un moyen pour Erik de montrer qu'en l'aidant, il pouvait se montrer reconnaissant.

Le Perse etait cependant en train de reflechir a ce qu'il tenait en main presentement, Erik n'avait malheureusement pas oublié sa vengeance, et il voulait Marguerite Giry, mais a son retour a Paris, le Maure avait du se rendre a l'evidence: Meg Giry avait quitté Paris, il avait pensé qu'elle avait rejoins sa mère, mais de ce qu'il en avait su, cela n'avait pas été le cas, on racontait qu'elle etait partie pour rejoindre le domaine De Chagny mais qu'elle n'y etait jamais arrivée, cependant, aller au Domaine du Vicomte, lui avait permis de rencontrer Christine et son Epoux, Raoul, ainsi que ma Mère de Marguerite, Madame Antoinette Giry.

Cette femme avait fini par refaire sa vie, et s'etait finalement retrouvée avec son epoux, Monsieur Mifroid, tout deux recherchaient leur fille Marguerite, aidé et epaulé par Les De Chagny, mais en 7 ans, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Christine etait devenue une Prima Donna fort prisée en Europe, qui avait joué a Londres, Paris, Rome et on disais qu'elle avait joué en personne devant la Reine Victoria. Le Daroga avait offert une opportunité a Christine de se faire plus encore de renommée en venant chanter aux Etats unis, ce qu'elle avait acceptée, mais elle avait mis ses conditions, etant donné qu'elle etait actuellement en tournée pour certains Opera Européen. Mais quand Le Perse avait vu les deux fillettes que Christine et Raoul avait eu de leurs mariage, il n'avait pas pus les ammener a Erik. Detruire une famille aussi heureuse aurait été un péché et un crime, Erik souffrait, il le savait mais il rejetait cette souffrance sur les autres, les fesant souffrir a leurs tours, et Phantasmagoria etait, selon l'idée du Perse, l'allegorie même de sa folie, de sa noirceur interrieure, de sa souffrance. Il s'en etait allé, promettant cependant de les recontacter pour Le Chicago Opera Theater, et cela etait vrai.

Non, le vrai problème c'etait qu'Erik n'abandonnerais pas sa vengeance, sa souffrance, il s'y tenaillait corps et âme, Nadir pouvait tacher d'eviter qu'il ne fasse plus de mal, surtout a lui même, cependant, si une personne lui etait importante dans son plan de revanche, c'etait Mademoiselle Giry, mais disparue, elle pouvait être n'importe où, et maintenant, il etait en route pour Marseille où les sassarini s'etait arretés pour présenter leurs spectacles. Il arriva en soirée, ce qui etait parfait selon lui pour assister a la présentation.

Regardant le cirque et les roulottes, il pus voir que certains membres de la troupe etaient des Monstres humains, un geant, des nains, une femme a barbe, et meme des siamoises au fort accent ukrainien, puis il vit le reste de la troupe: Pierrot, acrobates, cracheurs de feu, musiciens, danseurs, et même des comediens italien del arte, il y avait une petite ménagerie, faites de quelques chevaux, des chats et des chiens et surtout d'un couple de singe au long poils roux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Continuant son tour, il fut arreté par un nain grimé et un bossu:

-_ hola monsieur, vous allez dans une partie privée de notre cirque, vous ne pouvez pas passer_, firent les deux hommes dans un accent italien acceptable.

- _Ho pardon, je suis desolé,_ fit il mais il s'arreta net dans son elan pour se retourner quand du coin de l'Oeil, il vit quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir dejà vu: La Mort rouge, le Costume d'Erik pour terrifier l'Opera Garnier et ses gestionnaires. C'etait impossible, Erik etait aux Etats Unis, il portait encore son demi masque et se montrait quelques fois, comme monsieur Loyal de son spetacle, mais il restait la plupart du temps reclus dans son domaine sur la baie du taureau, non, en regardant attentivement, Le Perse pouvait voir que l'homme qui portait le costume etait plus petit, son poitrail trahissait une poitrine ferme et dure, comme si on avait comprimé une poitrine de femme, ce que le Perse avait deja vu chez certaines femmes de son pays qui voulait vivre comme des hommes. De plus, ce fantome portait les cheveux longs, tiré en arriere en une tresse longue qui arrivait en bas de sa croupe, seulement la peau visible etait blanche, légèrement dorée, ce qui indiquait une Européenne ou une lazingara. Un enfant se tenait a ses cotés, portant un costume fait de peau, de plantes et de fleurs, et là encore, Nadir eu une surprise, il tenait dans ses mains un violon, si il avait pus, il aurait souhaité voir ce violon de plus près, et il etait sur qu'il serait elimé, son vernis craquelé sur les bords, le Violon d'Erik.

Se retournant une nouvelle fois vers les deux surveillants, il demandit:

-_ Pardonnez moi, mais qui est ce par hasard?_ d'une voix courtoise.

Le nain se tourna pour voir et lacha en italien, que son comparse traduisit:

- _C'est Le magicien, Phillipe Carrere et son fils, Alexei, por qué?_

_- Simple curiosité, son costume est très impressionant !_

_- Alors attendez de voir a l'interieur, _repondit le bossu avec un sourire en coin_, vous allez être surpris, nous jouons un nouveau spectacle ce soir._

Le Perse nota le nom dans un coin de sa tête avant de se détourner, non sans remercier les deux hommes. Il acheta un billet et pris place dans le public. Le noir tomba dans la salle, ne laissant que quelques bougies ça et là, et tandis que le brouhaha de la foule commençait a se calmer, Le Perse entendi un son d'orgue profond, il reconnaissait l'air, il l'avait entendu jouer maintes fois, c'etait un son qu'Erik avait composés autrefois, une musique qui resonnait en lui, perturbante et terrifiante, solitaire et pourtant majestueuse. Alors que la musique enflait, des chandeliers montèrent du sol emplis d'une fumée blanche, sur laquelle acrobates et danseurs semblaient se mouvoir en glissant. Nadir ecouta et regarda le spectacle mélange de comedia del artes avec les enfants et les nains, d'acrobatis et de suspens avec cracheurs de feu et lanceurs de couteau, d'illusionnistes et magiciens, mais il reconnu en partie l'histoire, celle d'Orphée au enfers, certains des Monstres humains avaient tantot joués des condamnés a l'enfer libéré par Orphée, tantot des démons cherchant a le tenter et l'emprisonner dans le pandaemonium.

Tout le spectacle etait porté par la musique d'Erik, celle de son Don Juan triomphant mais certaines partie semblait avoir été remaniée pour être plutot triste que sinistre, joyeuse plutot que deprimante, c'etait un Opera totalement différent, que chantait certaines chanteuse d'une façon tres belle mais qui n'etait pas conventionnelle, populaire.

Pourtant, vers la fin, vint le numéro de celui qu'on nommait le magicien, jusqu'a présent, il avait trouvé le spectacle sublime et il comprenait pourquoi on le disait unique en Europe, mais le numéro du Magicien etait terrifiant a voir, il reconnu de nouveau le costume de la mort rouge et dans la lumière donnée par les feux et les bougies, il pu voir mieux ce qu'il en etait, il pouvait confirmer ce qu'il avait remarqué, et mieux encore, il voyait une chose que peu de gens pouvaient probablement remarquer: La personne n'avait pas de pomme d'adam, ce qui indiquait que ce n'etait pas un homme, mais une femme.

Le magicien accompagné du jeune garçon, commença son numéro, le garçon semblant chanter au debut avant de reprendre l'air qu'il avait chantonner a la perfection, au violon, c'etait un air plutot triste voire lugubre, et cela etait comprehensible, Orphée venait de perdre Eurydice, et a l'evidence, le Magicien jouait le role du Seigneur des Enfers, il avait du se cacher sous la longue toge, le visage cache sous la capuche, ressemblant a la mort noir auparavant, mais Eurydice etant celle qu'il voulait, il s'etait changer en mort rouge, rouge de la passion qu'il avait pour elle. L'acrobate qui jouait Eurydice s'etait présentée devant la mort rouge en utilisant de longs voile de soie blanche, La mort dansant avec elle dans ses soies, puis d'un coups, ces dernières changèrent de couleurs pour prendre celle du rouge et du noir, signe de mort et d'amour. Eros et Thanatos. Les voiles s'ecartèrent ainsi que la fumée blanche qui entourait les lieux, et tous purent voir alors le magicien marchant sur l'eau, tandis que son Eurydice etait encore dans les airs, il lui baisa la main et s'inclina, avant de tourner une fois sur lui même et d'entonner une Aria, un chant d'Opera, beau et superbe, Nadir pouvait dire en entendant que si la voix manquait de travail, son chant etait parfait, capable de faire ressentir les emotions a autrui, toujours accompagné de ce violon auquel s'etait ajouté l'orgue.

Eurydice au dessus d'Hades semblait se languir et pleurer son amour perdu, le spectacle etait beau, poetique et sublime, et il fut surpris quand 'un coups le magicien fut aspiré dans l'eau, tous pouvait voir qu'il etait tombé, mais qu'il n'etait pas là, le styx avait absorbé son maitre. La scene changea alors montrant Orphée, sa lyre brisée, mais une main spectrale sortis de l'eau ou le magicien avait disparu, la prenant et tirant dessus, il vit alors sortir de l'eau, une mélusine, une fée des eaux, qui avait entendu sa complainte et etait venue a sa rencontre, Elle lui promis de faire connaitre son histoire, c'est a ce moment que le jeune garçon au violon vint près de la fée des eaux, la nommant Titania disant qu'il ferait un bon Oberon, avant de se tourner vers la foule:

**_Ombres que nous sommes, si nous avons déplu, figurez-vous seulement que vous n'avez fait qu'un mauvais__ sommes_**

Puis il salua le public tandis que des flammes sortirent du sol, stupefiant le spectateur et que le spectacle des chevaux fesaient son entrée. Le Perse se caressait la barbe, la titania qu'il avait vue avait un visage qu'il connaissait, c'etait celui de Mademoiselle Marguerite Giry. Cela pouvait expliquer ce que tant d'Elements et possessions d'Erik fesaient ici, pourquoi sa musique était jouée, cependant un point le genait, Miss Giry n'etait pas compositeur, alors qui avait modifié la musique? il etait sur que ce ne pouvait être les musiciens qui jouaient, cependant il savait que Monsieur Sassarini avait été musicien en son jeune temps. Si c'etait le cas, de toute facon il le saurait, il avait prévu d'avoir une longue conversation ce soir avec Monsieur le Maradjah.

Le spectacle fini, les gens repartirent petits a petits, certains restant avec le cirque pour manger un morceau, acheter des souvenirs ou encore parler avec les comediens et artistes. Le Perse passa au travers de la foule pour se diriger vers le nain qui l'avait apostrophé durant sa petite visite. Le trouvant, il lui tapota l'epaule.

- _Bonsoir cher ami et desolé de vous déranger, j'aurais aimé parler a votre directeur, Monsieur le Maradjah, Marcello Sassarini, j'aurais une affaire a lui proposer concernant les Etats unis, une affaire qui pourrait lui être très lucrative._

- _Si, si, vini,_ repondit le nain en lui intimant de venir, ce que fit le Perse, remarquant que le nain l'ammenait vers l'arrière du chapiteau, là ou il avait vu Marguerite Giry. Sur place, il lui montra une longue table en bois autour de laquelle etait assis une serie de personnes, probablement la famille sassarini mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux, un geant, une femme a barbe et il vit que Mademoiselle Giry accompagnée de l'enfant au violon etaient également là.

Le nain s'approcha et Marcello lui fit l'accolade dans un grand rire avant que le nain ne parle en italien a Marcello, Le Perse comprenait ce qu'il disait, parlant de sa proposition, et le Maradjah se leva de la table, versant un verre qu'il tendis au Maure.

- _Je n'avais plus vu des votres depuis l'Afrique, l'ami, Paolo vient de me dire que vous voulez me proposer une affaire en Amerique?_

- _Il ne vous a pas mentis, je cherche actuellement des artistes ou des spectacles afin de les faire présenter au public Americains, dans une tournée, nous avons en realité deux types de procedures, une itinérante et une autre, fixe en virginie occidentale. Nous sommes prêt a payer pour faire venir votre savoir faire._

Marcello eu l'air de reflechir, puis inspira:

-_ Je vais y reflechir, donnez moi une semaine, le temps que nous finissions notre spectacle marseillais, ensuite je vous donnerais ma reponse, cela vous convient il?_

-_ Parfaitement Monsieur, cependant j'y met une condition._

- _humm? laquelle?_

-_ Je veux que votre..Magicienne et Aria, ici présente vienne, si elle ne viens pas, j'annule l'offre._

Tout les yeux se rivèrent vers Marguerite qui releva les yeux vers Le Perse, Il savait qu'elle l'avait reconnu mais qu'elle l'avait ignoré, ce qui etait plus ennuyeux, c'etait que tous avaient regardé Meg, mais que ce qu'il avait pris pour encore un enfant, un simple garçon a ses cotés, etait un jeune homme, au vu de ses traits, et le feu dansant sous la marmite qui illuminait les lieux lui donnait un air de loup près a fondre. Le Perse etait près a jurer qu'il ne devait avoir que 16 ans et etait plutot fin et maigre pour son age, très pâle et blond, Nadir etait sur qu'il etait originaire d'Ukraine, de Russie ou d'un de ces pays nordique mal connu au nord de l'Angleterre, les anciens royaumes vikings qu'etait la norvege et la suede. Son effet fini, il se détourna, il savait qu'il avait marqué un point, Erik aurait Mademoiselle Giry, cependant il s'inquietait du jeune homme qui semblait la suivre, son regard ne lui disait rien de bon, cependant il avait été un excellent musicien.

Nadir resta caché dans l'ombre des rues avoisinant Le cirque, attendant que tous aille dormir pour s'infiltrer sans bruits parmis les roulottes, il avait vu la famille sassarini en grande discution, Marcello avait discuté en privé avec Marguerite avant que celle ci ne tourne en rond dans le camps, puis elle etait revenue vers sa roulotte, elle avait été l'une des dernières a aller se reposer, une faible lueur etait encore visible de la ou il etait.

Dans sa roulotte, Marguerite regardait le masque du fantome de l'Opera, celui d'ivoire qu'elle avait trouvé lorsque Christine avait sauvé raoul en offrant sa pitié et misericorde a Erik, ce qui l'avait fait flechir, maintenant voila que Le Perse etait de retour, pour elle, il voulait que la troupe sassarini vienne, probablement pour le spectacle du Fantome de l'Opera, Phantasmagoria. Marcello sentais que c'etait une opportunité, Meg aussi mais elle avait quelque reticences et en avait fait part a Marcello. Ce fut alors qu'elle etait plongée dans ses pensées, qu'on gratta a la porte, elle reconnaissait le son, c'etait Alexei et elle ouvrit, voyant le jeune homme qu'etait devenu Alexei, elle avait cru qu'il avait 12-13 ans quand elle etait arrivée, et Marcello lui avoué qu'il n'avait que 8 ans, son visage dur le rendait toujours plus vieux qu'il ne l'etait et ce soir, c'etait le cas, il avait le visage grave et semblait inquiet.

- _Alexei, quelque chose ne va pas?_

- _J'ai ecouté ta conversation avec Marcello, mais j'ai aussi vu ton expression quand ce type etrange est arrivé, ammené par Paolo, tu le connais? parce que lui avait l'air de te connaitre, si il te veux du mal, tu sais ce que je lui ferait hein?_

Elle le pris dans ses bras, comme son petit frère.

- _Allons, il n'est pas un ennemi, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui le veux du mal, c'est... le serviteur d'Erik_

Au nom d'Erik, le visage d'Alexei se rembrunit.

-_ mon autre, mon double.._

-_ Il n'est pas ton double, vous etes dissemblable, et je pense que te rencontrer, voir ce que tu fais, tes idées, serait une excellente idée, tu es un genie, lui aussi, cela ne peu amener que du bon, non?_

Alexei fut une grimace, comme semblant de réfléchir

- _Possible, mais la musique n'est pas mon domaine de predilection, c'est toi qui m'as appris mes gammes avec Marcello et giacomo, si je ne vous avait pas eu, j'aurais joué au son que j'entendais._

- _Moi j'ai trouvé cela beau ce soir, très inspiré._

Le jeune homme sourit

- _Merci, tu vas faire quoi finalement?_

- _Je ne sais pas, il faudrai que je parle a Nadir pour savoir comment va Erik et ce qui s'est passé après que l'on m'ai arrêtée au Havre._

- _Cela je peu deja vous le dire Mademoiselle Giry,_ fit une voix qui provenait de derrière les deux jeunes personnes, Le Perse venait de faire son entrée sans qu'on ne l'entende.

-_ Nadir_, fit Meg en levant la tête, tandis qu'Alexei commençait a montrer des dents, traits qu'avec le temps, il n'avait pas perdu.

-_ hola, hola, du calme, je ne suis pas ici pour faire du mal a la demoiselle._

-_ Il n'y a aucune Giry ici, monsieur_, retorqua Alexei au daroga.

- _C'est faux_, repondit Meg, _Marguerite Giry est mon vrai nom, je l'ai abandonné pour que l'on ne me retrouve pas, mais il est vrai que personne ne le savait, pas même toi._

Alexei croisa les bras et repris un air bougon tout en fixant Nadir d'un regard inquisiteur et glacial, Le perse quand a lui pris un tabouret et s'assit.

- _Vous avez bien changé depuis que je vous ai rencontrée, vous avez étendu vos ailes et vous avez mené votre propre chemin, vous etes dans la lumière, plus dans l'ombre._

- _Oui, j'ai mis du temps, mais Erik m'as inspiré, comment allez vous depuis? et lui?_

Nadir emit un leger grognement d'embarras avant de repondre, soucieux.

- il a monté son affaire avec Miss Maria, elle nous a bien aidé, repondit il finalement, et devant l'air incredule de Meg rajouta, et oui, nous avons su pour Mademoiselle Maria Fuentes, je dirais même que cela a été plutot catastrophique.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda Alexei, surprenant Nadir par le fait qu'il se sentait visiblement concerné par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Erik a demandé Maria en mariage, en pensait demander la main d'anya, vous aviez contribué, Mademoiselle Giry, a ce qu'il y croive, cependant, quand elle lui a demandé de retirer son masque, il l'as fait, parce qu'il pensait que c'etait son anya, mais elle s'est evanouie en voyant son visage et Erik a décidé de partir après cet episode au Amerique, cependant, au matin, Maria est revenu saoule, alors que j'etait partis chercher Erik dans les rues de Londres avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, elle a avoué avoir joué un role, role que vous, Meg, lui aviez demandé de jouer, autant vous dire qu'Erik n'as pas apprecié et il pense que vous vous etes joué de lui.

Meg avait, au fur et a mesure du recit raconté par le perse, baissé la tête, mains jointes devant elle, en comprenant qu'Erik avait souffert probablement plus encore que cela n'avait été avec Christine, pire elle n'avait fait que rouvrir la blessure a peine couverte d'un fin bandage d'espoir. Alexei sur le cotés, remarqua l'etat triste, limite douloureux de son amie et mère de substitution, il s'assit près d'elle et lui pris les mains.

- _Doucement, Iris, doucement,_ puis il regarda le Perse,_ Jamais elle n'as pensé faire du mal a cet homme, elle pensait chercher a le guerir, trouver des solutions pour qu'il cesse de souffrir, tout comme elle l'as fait pour moi. On est allé jusqu'a tenter de retrouver la famille de cet homme, et on a reussi a lui retrouver son heritage et son nom qu'il avait oublié._

Nadir eu l'air surpris et interressé.

- _Meg, qu'avez vous trouvé sur le passé d'Erik?_ demanda t'il avec douceur.

-_ J'ai découvert qu'il etait un lointain parent d'un veritable noble, Le Marquis Joubert de la Bastide, petit noble, Capitaine sous les Rois de France, certains sont assez connu, si j'ai compris, Erik en est un cousin éloigné, et vous connaissez les lois, seuls les hommes ont le droit d'heriter des terres, a moins qu'il n'y ai autorisations d'un magistrat en faveur d'une heritière,_ expliqua Meg,_ tandis qu'elle fouillait un tiroir et en tira une Lettre cachetée venant de Paris, d'après ce que j'ai compris, les seuls heritères etaient deux femmes, qui se chamaillaient depuis l'epoque du père d'Erik pour obtenir les terres et le chateau, quoi qu'il en soit, le père d'Erik est mort une semaine après la disparition de son fils a Perpignan, quand a sa mère, elle etait encore en vie 5 ans avant qu'Erik ne parte a Londres, j'ai appris egalement que c'est elle qui l'avait vendue aux gitans, parce que dans sa folie, elle pensait que la virtuosité et le genie d'Erik etait un cadeau du Diable, il faut dire que sa mère etait speciale et probablement pas très saine d'esprit. Erik est né le 6 avril 1818, et son vrai nom est Gregoire Joubert de la Bastide. Je pourrais vous en dire plus, mais cela concerne la vie de famille d'Erik, la vie de sa mère, je peu dire en tout cas, elle niait son enfant, elle n'en voulait pas, contrairement a son père. il en est mort de Chagrin, je pense._

_Pendant ces années,_ continua t'elle en regardant le Perse cette fois ci_, je pensais qu'il etait enfin heureux, avec ma fausse Anya, je l'avais prevenu qu'Erik etait défiguré, mais elle n'avait probablement pas imaginé comment, je suis vraiment désolée._

_- Je vous avais prevenue qu'Erik risquait de mal le prendre, j'avais soupsonné sans savoir réellement la verité, j'ai voulu y croire, parce que cela rendait Erik heureux, mais quand il a compris que la vrai Anya, c'etait vous, il a demandé a ce que je vous ammène avec moi, aux Etats unis, en Virginie, au Phantasmagoria. Il risque d'avoir une surprise en vous voyant, pour lui vous êtes toujours, la frêle et petite ballerine maigre, vous avez beaucoups changé, en mieux, en bien, et vous vous êtes ameliorées dans votre chant et musique._

_Meg regarda Alexei_

_- Cela n'as été possible que graçe à lui, je vous présente Alexei, il est present sur le papier que je vous ai donné, mais il y a un hic, qui risque de ne pas ravir Erik là aussi._

_- Lequel, _demanda le perse prudement.

_- Elle m'as fait passer pour son fils, etant donné qu'il avait disparu depuis des années, et que des recherches n'allait mener a rien, on a fait croire que j'etais son fils._

Nadir regarda Meg avec l'expression la plus incredule qui lui etait possible de faire, ce garçon avait été pris pour le fils d'Erik? c'etait comme prendre la Lune pour le Soleil. Si l'on exceptait les cheveux blonds, ils ne se ressemblaient pas.

_- Comment vous y êtes pris?_

Marguerite tourna la tête vers Alexei et acquiesa en sa direction, Nadir vit le garçon se lever et ouvrir une malle contenant des centaines de parchemins, vélins, livrets et carnets que le garçon pris au hasard avant d'en tendre un vers l'arabe. L'ouvrant, le daroga pus voir des centaines de croquis, dessins, schemas, calculs qui lui semblait obscur, puis regarda le jeune homme.

_- qu'est ce ?_

_- En dehors des dessins que je fait parce que j'aime dessiner, et jouer du violon par moment, je suis comme votre ami Erik, un genie, mais mon art est dans la déduction, la physique, les mathematiques, la biologie, la chimie, les sciences concrètes, non veritablement les arts, même si je peu m'y en sortir avec les honneurs. Quand iris a présenté l'Opera d'Erik, pour le remanier en Orphée et Euridice, nous n'en avons pris qu'une partie, et il m'as fallu l'aide de mon hermana et de Marcello avec Giacomo pour y parvenir. __Votre Erik est un virtuose de la musique, il entend l'harmonie des spheres, il la touche même du doigts mais la souffrance fait qu'il ne fait que l'Effleurer, son Opera est incomplet d'après Marcello, les chants y sont mais la musique, la musique semble se repeter par moment, ce qui indique qu'il manque quelque chose._

_Comme Erik, j'ai été enfermé dans une cage, traité comme un animal, je n'ai subit ce sort que pendant deux ans, avant que Marcello ne me trouve et ne m'achète pour me liberer, mais j'avais peur des hommes, seuls les animeaux et les monstres, a mes yeux me semblent de confiance, Iris m'as fait changer d'avis, notement parce que Fritz parlait d'elle comme quelqu'un de doux, mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'elle fesait et ce qu'elle cherchait, j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance. Elle m'as donné quelque chose d'inestimable et elle a une place dans mon coeur, mon visage est maquillé en permanence, cachant ma monstruosité , ce que l'on m'as fait, mais je n'ai plus peur des gens, je vais vers eux._

_Votre ami, quand j'ai su son histoire, que j'ai reflechis sur lui, je l'ai considéré comme un frère oublié quelques part, lui se cache, encore et encore, parce qu'il a peur, parce que contrairement a moi, il n'as pas pris la main tendue au bon moment, _repondit il avec un air de fierté tout en montrant ce que sa propre famille lui avait fait des années auparavant, puis il regarda silencieusement Meg qui souriait légèrement génée par le fait qu'il la considère comme sa soeur,_ alors si on peu l'aider, je dirais qu'on vous suis, j'irais parler demain a Marcello, les Sassarini viendront aux Ameriques._


	20. Eros et Thanatos

il avait fallu une bonne semaine et demi pour traverser l'Ocean qui séparait l'Europe des Ameriques, et une de plus pour arriver en Virginie Occidentale. Pour le cirque Sassarini, les Etats unis etaient une terre de contraste, ils appreciaient la beauté et la laideur, acceptaient la monstruosité mais rejetait les noirs, ils aimaient les paroles de courage, de beauté et de passion, mais etaient d'une grande violence dans leurs rapports entres eux. Le plus surprenant avait été de decouvrir une terre en bonne partie vierge dans certaine partie du continent qu'ils avaient du traverser, les villes etant, contrairement a l'europe, fortement éloignée les unes des autres, raisons pour laquelle, les chevaux et le chemin de fer etait une obligation pour voyager dans le pays.

Nadir Khan avait préparé l'arrivée du Cirque Sassarini, notement en offrant une représentation a New york puis Washington, afin de faire connaître le cirque, puis ils s'en etaient allés vers le sud des Etats Unis, vers Phantasme, lieux ou les americains venaient pour se faire peur, aimer, danser et pleurer. Le Perse avait envoyé une missive afin de prévenir de l'arrivée de la familia ainsi que de celle de Marguerite Giry, il n'avait pas encore reçu de réponses, et tandis qu'ils avançaient sur le chemin menant vers la ville crée par Le fantome de l'Opera, Il etait en train de reflechir aux raisons qui poussaient Erik a ne pas se manifester.

Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent, ce fut pour voir une ville-foire flamboyante, où se mêlaient artistes de rues, de ciques, d'opera, de music-hall et bien d'autres, une cité tournée vers un seul edifice: L'hotel des suicides, lieux de débauches gothique où tout les rêves etaient possible. des Forains et des attractions diveses et variées s'etalaient çà et là, attirant gamins et adultes dans leurs amusement. L'endroit etait ouvert toutes l'années sauf en hiver en raison de la saison, cependant, les gens ne manquaient de rien, Le fantome y pourvoyaient a sa façon.

Entrant dans la ville, Le perse se dirigea vers Marcello et marcha avec lui:

- _vos appartements ont probablement été préparé monsieur, ainsi que votre emplacement si jamais, je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est auprès de Monsieur Yates_

-_ Parfait_, repondit il dans son accent italien, _j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui au plus tôt, la majorité de la familia est fatiguée et je pense qu'un peu de repos nous feras du bien, de plus nous avons tout a découvrir ici, j'attendrais votre retour, beno, beno._

Nadir s'ecarta de la troupe pour se diriger vers Marguerite Giry, qui, habillée d'une robe longue blanche a corset noir en velour, marchait a cotés de son cheval qui attelait sa roulotte, Alexei a ses cotés.

-_ Mademoiselle Giry, vous devez venir, Monsieur Alexei vous pouvez mener la roulotte avec les autres, Marguerite vous rejoindra tout a l'heure_

Le jeune homme regarda Le Perse un long instant avant d'acquieser, non sans méfiance, puis il regarda la magicienne suivre l'arabe dans les ruelles encombrées de passants, de joueurs et d'artistes, qui s'affairaient a leurs affaires ou occupés a acceuillir les nouveaux venu dans la ville. Meg suivait comme elle pouvait le Persan dans les ruelles blindée de monde, et se sentait perdue, mais chaque fois qu'elle manquait de le perdre dans la foule, il l'attrapait par le bras, l'invitant a continuer de le suivre. Cela fesait presque 6 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu le fantome, ni Maria d'ailleurs, elle etait enjouée de les revoirs, ayant toujours sa candeur d'antan. Nadir la conduisit jusqu'a la baie du taureau, nom donné ainsi parce que la côtes semblait ressembler aux cornes de l'animal, sur son sommet cependant se tenait une maison de type coloniale, probablement construite il n'y avait que quelques ans, et au vu de l'architecture atypique, selon les plans d'Erik.

un fiacre attendait sur le devant, attelés, un noir prenant soin des chevaux, que Nadir puis Meg saluèrent en passant avant d'entrer dans la maison. Le hall etait grand spacieux, ressemblant presque a celui de l'Opera Garnier dans son style purement romantique, cependant, dans la maison s'entendait des cris de femmes, non ceux de peur mais de colère, provenant a l'evidence du boudoir. Nadir, tenant toujours le bras de Meg sans lui faire mal la regarda avec un air desolé semblant déçu qu'elle assiste a cette scene, car plus ils approchaient des lieux, plus les cris devenaient fort et audible.

- Vous m'aviez promis la gloire, pas de rester dans ce trou a rat, cria Maria.

- Je vous ai promis la gloire et vous l'avez, vous êtes adulée chaque soir par des voyageurs de tout les Etats unis, retorqua Erik en buvant son thé.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, vous avez fait cesser les tournées justement parce que vous ne supportiez pas que je m'attire tout le merite de notre reussite.

- Aucunement, votre merite, nous savons tout deux où il se trouve, ma chère, posant sa tasse, alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que l'ombre du Daroga se fesait voir, de toute manière, nous en avons déjà parlé, Phantasme restera ici, en Virginie jusqu'a nouvel ordre, certains des notres sont fatigués par le voyage, sans parler que tout les Etats unis ne sont civilisés et nous devons penser également a ceux qui ont le plus de mal a voyager.

- Ho, ne vous cherchez pas des escuses, nous savons tout les deux pourquoi vous avez décidé de foutre votre projet en l'air, vous n'avez pas une seule once de virilité pour maintenir la barre a flot sur ce navire, rétorqua t'elle avant de se diriger vers la porte, et si vous pensez me faire remplacer, n'y comptez pas, vous savez très bien ce qui arriverais, Erik. Elle sortit en trombe, continuant de pester en espagnol, non sans regarder la femme qui accompagnait le Maure qui servait Erik, elle plissa les yeux reconnaissant la fillette qui l'avait amenée dans cet endroit.

Erik porta sa main a sa tempe, les cris perçants de Maria lui avait vrillé les tympans et se fesait encore entendre dans la maison à l'evidence, cette femme rendait toute vie impossible, de celles des servantes en passant par les artistes et les comédiens, mais il ne pouvait l'envoyer ailleurs, pour le moment. Quand il releva la tête, le daroga etait près de la porte, debout, ce qu'Erik fit également en se levant pour acceuillir son ami.

-_ Nadir, enfin de retour, je suis heureux de vous revoir, avez vous trouvé ce que je vous avait demandé?_

- _Cela dépend de ce que vous vouliez, vous demandiez des numeros unique, inventif, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé, et j'ai ammené quasiment toute la troupe, j'ai aussi pus avoir certains elements des cirques Pinder et l'autre, l'allemand, ils nous ont rejoins pour le voyage et avons tous voyagé sans encombres, nous avons même donnés un spectacle ou deux sur le chemin pour nous faire connaitre, et ammener de nouveau client a Phantasme_. repondit Le Perse a son ami, non sans regarder Erik etrangement, comme si il n'avait rien su de la missive qu'il avait envoyé.

- _Oui, j'ai vu cela dans le journal, cela a fait le tours de pas mal de villes, un spectacle poetique et magique, maniant musique et lyrisme au service du spectacle, j'ai lu, mais pour notre autre affaire? _

- _Madame De Chagny est malheureusement en tournée actuellement, mais également occupée a une affaire qui semble t'il risque de lui prendre plus de temps que prévu_. escusa Le daroga.

- _Une affaire?_

- _Ses enfants..._

Erik resta interdit un moment puis posa sa tasse avant de s'assoir, le visage pensif, une certaine douleur s'etait eveillée en entendant le mot enfant, imaginer Christine former une famille avec Raoul de Chagny, lui fesait mal, mais ce n'etait pas la douleur dû a sa colère, la perte de la femme qu'il avait aimé, et aimé deux fois même, si il n'y avait eu le mensonge de Mademoiselle Giry, non, c'etait la sensation de vide et de solitude qui s'etait emparé de lui. inspirant, il fini par répondre au Persan:

-_ Je vois, alors laissons la chose de cotés...je n'aurais jamais pensé que...enfin soit, et ..._

-_ Mademoiselle Giry?,_ fini Nadir Khan, sachant deja ce qu'Erik allait demander, il recula légèrement et voulu savoir si Erik avait suivis les nouvelles d'Europe comme il le pensait._ Je voudrais savoir, monsieur, Connaissez vous l'homme que l'on a nommé Le Magicien? Phillipe Carrere ou encore l'Aria des Sassarini?_

- _J'en ai entendu parler, dans les journaux Italiens, Allemands et Anglais principalement, un magicien très doué, capable de devenir homme et femme a volonté, selon les reporters, pourquoi?_

- _Alors je vous présente, le magicien, ouvrant la porte,_ découvrant Marguerite Giry sous le costume de la Mort Rouge, ce qui figea le fantome quand il la regarda.

Le fantome de L'Opera, le demi masque cachant sa partie monstrueuse, s'approcha de la Mort rouge, le masque cachant tout le haut du visage, ne laissant que la bouche et le menton de visible se firent façe, puis d'un geste, Erik congedia Le Perse qui referma la porte sur eux tout en sortant du boudoir. Erik fixait ce souvenir du passé, cette ombre de l'Opera Garnier avec l'impression de revoir le songe qui hantait ses nuits quand la tension de son propre corps ne supportait plus la solitude que le monde lui imposait. Puis, d'un geste lent, il pris le visage de la mort entre ses mains, celle ci fermant les yeux, et retira le masque, laissant voir un visage qui ne lui etait que trop connu depuis maintenant plusieurs années, un visage qui ne revenait que dans les songes de la mort rouge, Meg Giry. Celle ci rouvrit ses yeux maquillés de bruns modoré et le regarda avant de sourire avec douceur. Il resta de marbre, sa raison et son desir issus de ses rêves oscillant de l'un a l'autre, La vengeance ou l'embrasser? il plaidoya pour un juste milieu dont il savait qu'il en serait satisfait, obtenant l'un et l'autre. Il avait choisis au moment même ou il avait vu son visage, il se l'etait promis a Londres dans ce hangar, Il serait celui qui ménerais la Danse, et Meg Giry en serait l'eclatante ingénue.

De ce fait, il déposa un baiser sur son front et il vit sa surprise, a l'evidence elle s'etait attendue a ce qu'il la menace ou encore lui hurle dessus dans sa rage, mais le voir lui embrasser le front avec douceur, tout comme Christine l'avait fait a l'Opera Garnier, cela l'avait surprise. C'etait parfait, tout simplement parfait, elle avait certes changée, devenant plus mûre, plus femmes, mais elle etait visiblement restée l'innocente ingénue qu'elle etait.

- _Bonsoir, Meg_, fini t'il par dire, tout en regardant la jeune femme avant de regarder le masque et de le faire tourner entre ses doigts,_ il semble que vous ayez bien mené votre chemin depuis que les notres se sont séparés au port du Havre._

- _grâçe a vous d'une certaine manière, je vous dois beaucoups, Monsieur le Marquis._

Erik sourit en coin et eu un leger rire, avant de se détourner, tournant autour de la jeune femme.

- _Vous en êtes encore là, cela est passé, Le daroga ne vous a rien dit?_

- _Que vous vous nommiez William Yates? ho si bien sur, mais je ne suis pas là pour cela, mais pour vous donner des nouvelles de France._

Il la coupa:

-_ si vous parlez de Christine, je sais déjà, Nadir m'as prévenu._

- _Je crains que cela ne la concerne nullement, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai demandé a Khan de nous laisser seul, c'est parce que je desirais vous parler en privé._

Erik s'assit, posant le masque à cotés de sa tasse de thé, et invita Meg a faire de même, de façon courtoise, puis croisa les mains, la regardant et l'ecoutant:

- _Je vous ecoute, dites moi ce que vous avez a dire a mon propos._

Son esprit imaginait bien des choses au moment ou elle s'assit, le regardant, le scrutant presque, ne sachant par où commencer son recit; elle disait vouloir parler? parfait, qu'elle s'excuse donc, cela avait toujours été ainsi non, des excuses pour avoir sa pitié ou sa compassion, mais quand elle commença son récit, son esprit s'embrouilla et un profond mal de tête le pris. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait...pourquoi avait elle fait cela, bon sang?!

Tandis que Meg lui raconta son départ de Paris, tout en apprenant de ce qui avait été laissé ou caché dans les catacombes de l'Opera Garnier, trouvant refuge dans le cirque de la famille Sassarini, Erik ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la femme qu'elle était devenue, sa naiveté etait toujours confondante, qu'avait elle cru en recherchant sa famille? qu'il allait lui pardonner? Cependant, le moment de son récit où il fut surpris fut quand elle lui tendit une lettre, semblant a première vue tout a fait officielle. L'ouvrant, il découvrit ce qu'elle contenait, restant pensif un instant.

- _Je vois mieux pourquoi vous m'avez appelé Monsieur le Marquis tout a l'heure_, fit il en refermant la lettre et la tenant contre lui. _Cela me laisse donc une identité de rechange, la vrai, celle de Gregoire._ dit il dans un accent de mepris avant de se lever, froissant la lettre dans sa main, sa colère etait revenue et il commença a marcher comme un lion en cage,_ continuez, qu'avez vous appris d'autres?_

Meg continua son récit tandis qu'Erik revivait un cauchemars vivant. Il avait su que sa mère etait instable, et que quelques choses n'allait pas, il l'avait aimée autant que haie, même si il avait préféré que son père s'occupe de lui. Il se souvenait avoir hurlé et appelés ses parents pendant des heures, tandis que les coups de baton pleuvaient, et puis, et puis, ils avaient allumés les tiges de feu et il n'y avait eu que la souffrance. A l'Epoque il ne parlait pas le Romani, et il n'avait su dire mais ils semblaient nerveux. Erik respirait difficilement, tandis que ses mains s'était posée au dessus de la cheminée, ses yeux rivés vers les flammes. Il avait voulu oublier son nom, il y etait parvenu, il avait voulu oublier son lieu de naissance, mais...il y avait eu des gens bien a qui il ne pouvait renoncer, comme un espoir a l'epoque, et puis, il avait fini par y renoncer, definitivement. La douleur, cette douleur avait toujours été là, prenant racine dès cette époque.

-_ Assez,_ cria t'il brusquement, fesant sursauter Meg, qui se tut et attendit un bon moment avant qu'il ne se retourne, _Que sont devenus mes...parents?_

- _Ils...,_ hesita Meg, _votre père est mort, une semaine après votre enlèvement, de chagrin vraissemblablement, dit elle doucement tandis qu'il restait près de la cheminée, le dos tourné, quand a votre mère, elle...elle a vécu, jusqu'a 5 ans avant votre départ pour Londres avant de s'eteindre._

Marguerite entendit des dents grincer, a l'evidence Erik souffrait, elle le voyait, se levant doucement, elle se dirigea vers lui, hesitant a le toucher avant de finalement en avoir le courage, posant ses mains sur ses epaules.

- _Erik, tournez vous, et regardez moi,_ demanda t'elle avec douceur, _c'est du passé, ils sont morts, vous n'avez pas a souffrir de ce que votre mère a fait, arreter de regarder le passé, regarder ce que vous avez accomplit, cet endroit incroyable, Oubliez mère, les gitans, Christine, oubliez...et regardez plutot votre coeur, les liens que vous avez tissés, votre famille n'est peut etre pas de sang, mais elle est autour de vous, non? _continua t'elle, caressant les epaules et le dos d'Erik avec lenteur, essayant de le calmer et de le consoler_, Ce que j'ai appris avec Marcello et les sassarini, c'est qu'une famille n'est pas toujours composés de sang, mais de gens de coeurs qui vous aident,vous supportent quand vous en avez besoin._

Erik tremblait, a la foir de rage et de douleur, et quand il sentis les mains de Marguerite Giry sur ses epaules et son dos, caressante, il eu l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Pire encore il entendait la voix de son songe: "Touche moi", il secoua la tête, tâchant de se calmer avant de se tourner vers Meg Giry, respirant profondément. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens, la regardant sans mots dire, tandis qu'elle lui caressa le coté non mutilé de son visage, il pouvait voir une infinie tendresse dans ses yeux, et il ne savait dire si c'etait de la pitié, de la compassion ou autres choses, il savait en revanche que cela lui fesait mal. Il la voulait, il voulu pendant un instant, qu'elle l'aime, que comme dans son rêve, elle lui dise des mots tendres, le desire, mais de l'autre, il se sentait furieux, en rage, il voulait lui faire mal que possible. il vit que les lèvres de Marguerite venait de prononcer quelques choses, un mot, une phrase qu'il semblait ne pas entendre, tant sa tête et son cerveau semblait pris dans une tempête, qu'il interrompit en embrassant la jeune femme. Il aurait les deux, l'Amour et la vengeance, lui donner le miel avant le fiel. Oui, c'etait le mieux, il savait qu'il en avait besoin, puis tout le reste n'aurait plus d'importance, aucune importance.

Meg avait dit a Erik, tout comme a Alexei, il y avait des années, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerais pas, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner en France, mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, mais ses paroles douces furent brusquement coupée quand elle fit fondre Erik sur elle et l'embrasser avec passion. Elle ecarquilla les yeux de surprise, c'etait son premier baiser et se sentais un peu gourde, ne sachant quoi faire réellement, cependant, elle suivait Erik, et sentis sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne. Il s'etait rapproché d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. La sensation etait enivrante comme après avoir bu un verre d'hypocras. Quand il brisa le baiser, elle se sentais legerement tremblante, le regardant, ses yeux cherchant, cherchant quoi? C'etait pur, gratuit, doux et avait aimé çà, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle s'ecarta vivement de lui pour s'exclamer:

-_ Il faut que je te presente a la famille Sassasini, a Alexei,_ , s'arretant dans son elan vers la porte du boudoir et se retournant,_ ho mon dieu, il faut vraiment que tu le rencontres, Erik, il est comme toi, il..c'est un genie, pas un virtuose mais un prodigue dans son domaine, je pense qu'il aura de ton aide pour comprendre quoi faire, et comment realiser son art a son maximum._ Cependant Erik n'avait pas bougé, et elle arreta de gesticuler en tout sens, excitée sans savoir pourquoi elle s'etait mise a devenir aussi euphorique, tandis qu'Erik pouvait voir qu'un simple baiser pouvait facilement la faire chavirer, confirmant pour lui, qu'elle etait toujours la pure et innocente ballerine de l'Opera Garnier.

-_ Je prend mon manteau et je vous suis, de toute façon, etant donné qu'ils sont les nouveaux venus, il me faudra leurs parler et expliquer comment fonctionne Phantasme_. repliqua t'il quand enfin il s'avança vers elle, prenant sa cape posée sur un reposoir près de la porte. _Et que je voies également leur spectacle..._


	21. Familles

Marcello et Paolo menait la troupe et les préparatifs, montant le chapiteau et les tentes, tandis que le reste de la troupe s'entraînait a de nouveau tours qu'ils avaient prévu specialement pour leurs arrivées, certains avaient quittés le campement pour découvrir les lieux ou discuter avec des habitants de Phantasme, afin d'avoir plus d'informations. Les rôles du nouveau spectacle n'avaient pas encore été distribué, mais Marcello, selon ce qu'il avait deja compris, savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un jeune premier, d'une ingénue, d'un grand costaud, et d'une femme d'age mur, ainsi que du Sorcier, et il ne savait encore qui prendre concrètement. Ce fut a ce moment que son regard fut attirés par le retour du Magicien, sans son masque, accompagné d'un homme, portant un demi masque, gentilhomme visiblement, auquel La jeune femme tenait le bras. Le vieil italien sourit, pensant tout de suite a l'ami dont elle n'avait pas arrêté de parler, puis son regard alla vers la roulotte d'Iris, Il vit tout de suite qu'Alexei les avaient vu et le garçon avait lâché le violon pour se rapprocher de Marcello, le Persan derrière lui, suivant la direction dans laquelle se dirigeait le couple.

Meg avait ammené Erik vers le Cirque Sassarini avant de le lacher et de fouiller le campement afin que tout le monde puisse rencontrer ce dernier, qui resta légèrement interdit de la voir complètement euphorique a l'idée qu'ils le rencontre, cependant il entra et regarda autour de lui, Le Perse etait là, occupé a accompagné un garçon blond au visage tiré au couteau qui semblait le fixer intensément, quand il sentis une tape sur son epaule. Se tournant il pus voir un vieil homme qui lui tendit sa main.

-_ Marcello Sassarini, dit le Maradjah, enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur, je présume que vous etes monsieur Yates?_

- _En effet,_ repondit Erik, serrant la main de l'homme avec vigueur, _mais je pense que vous connaissez mon nom, non?_

- _Nous savons que vous êtes l'ami du Magicien, elle vous voue une sacré admiration, quand a votre nom, il n'as aucune importance pour nous, mais venez, je vais vous presenter a notre troupe afin que vous sachiez qui travaille parmis nous,_ l'invitant dans le camps, alors que la troupe se reunissait,_ Le garçon a cotés de votre ami persan, se nomme Alexei, surnommé le loup, le geant que vous voyez est Fritz, son meilleur ami, mais il est l'ami de tous ici, nos costumières au doigts de fée et grandes acrobates: Les siamoises russes Riam et Akim, qui ont décidé de rester avec nous avec le temps, mon bras droit que vous voyez en train de travailler la bas avec mes petits fils: Paolo, Giacomo, Abel et Cain_, fit il en les montrant de la main, allant près d'eux a chaque fois, _votre amie ici présente au noms multiples, Hilda et Albert, notre couple cracheur de feu et lanceur de couteau, Petrus et Lilianne, notre surveillant et notre ouvreuse, plus loin la bas, se trouve Manuel, notre dompteur barcellonnais_, et il continua, presentant chaque membres de ce qu'il nommais la famille, quand enfin il eu fini, il revint près d'Erik. _Voila toute notre troupe, monsieur yates, nous avons préparé un nouveau spectacle, mais il n'est pas encore fini, et cela prendra encore du temps, donc vous verrez celui que nous avons présenté en arrivant ici et qui fut présenté en italie puis en france._

-_ Parfait_, acquiesa Erik,_ je suis curieux de voir cela, nous sommes en saison basse, l'hiver arrivant, il y aura moins de gens, de ce fait, la majorité viendront de virginie et des villes avoisinantes, voires des Etats adjacents celui de virginie. Cela vous donne quasiment trois a quatres mois pour travailler vos numéros._

- _Alors c'est dit, cela nous donne tout le temps du monde, Monsieur Yates, et nous avons hate de mettre le savoir faire Sassarini au service de votre affaire._

La troupe se sépara, allant se preparer pour présenter le spectacle a leur nouveau chef de file, quand Erik sentis un regard lourd derrière lui, se retournant, il vit que c'etait le garçon, Alexei qui le fixait tandis que Meg rejoingnait sa roulotte pour se preparer, le Perse l'accompagnant. Erik vers le garçon et s'inclina avec politesse, mais ce dernier resta debout, ne cillant presque pas, continuant de le regarder.

- _ y aurait il un problème, jeune homme?_ demanda Erik.

-_ Ca fait longtemps que je voulais vous voir_, repondit Alexei,_ vous ressemblez pas a ce que j'avais pus penser de vous_, continua t'il en tournant autour d'Erik qui le suivant du regard, _vous ressemblez plus a un homme d'affaires qu'a un gentilhomme anglais._

- _A quoi t'etais tu attendus?_

- Je ne sais pas, peut etre a quelqu'un de plus excentrique, mais possible que je me trompe, votre musique est tellement sinistre et triste, a l'image du masque que vous portez, vous sembliez plus flamboyant quand je regarde les costumes que Meg a gardé et repris de l'Opera, plus passioné quand j'ecoute votre musique, mais ici, pour le peu que j'ai vu et entendu, j'ai l'impression que quelques choses en vous est en train de mourir, puis il cita, L'hotel des suicides, phantasme, la maison des morts, vous devenez morbide monsieur.

- Peut etre, mais je doute, vouloir donner un avant gout de l'autre monde est il un mal?

- C'est un mal quand cela vous devore de l'interieur, comme c'est le cas ici, Meg est peut etre joyeuse et heureuse de vous revoir après tant d'années, cependant, vos yeux n'ont aucune passion quand vous la regardez, vous etes de l'interieur, expliqua le jeune homme, vous portez un masque qui cache ce puit, Meg voulait vous revoir pour vous aider et vous donner espoir, mais j'ai déjà vu ces yeux là auparavant, j'espere juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

-_ Vous fabulez, jeune homme._

- _aucunement, et une dernière chose, si vous lui faites du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre_, menaca Alexei, s'approchant d'Erik,_ je n'hesiterais pas a mordre._

-_ Est ce pour cela que l'on vous nomme le loup_? se moqua Erik de façon sarcastique, avant qu'il ne vit les cicatrices et les dents limées, regardant plus attentivement, il vit que les oreilles ne semblait pas normale,_ tu es aussi un monstre crée de toute pieces? un phantasme né du vouloir des hommes?_

- Oui, comme vous autrefois, nos histoires sont semblables, j'ai suivis meg, je la connais, et elle connais mon passé, comme le reste la troupe ici, pendant longtemps, j'ai choisis de ne plus parler aux hommes, cependant, Marguerite m'as prouvée que je pouvais avoir espoir parmis les hommes, tout comme Marcello et sa famille, faites leurs du mal et je vous en ferais.

Erik posa une main sur la tête du jeune homme, lui brouillant les cheveux, il avait le regard songeur, voyant quel autre homme il aurait pus être si seulement, mais c'etait, a son sens trop tard, on ne changeait pas avec le temps, on suivait ses vices.

- _Je ne veux aucun mal a personnes, je veux juste votre spectacle, quand a Meg, c'est une amie très..chère que je voulais revoir._

- _Alors pourquoi votre serviteur nous a dit qu'il ne nous prendrait que si Le magicien venait, et uniquement dans ce cas? Elle vous etait si chère que vous étiez prèt a vous passer de nous pour l'obtenir?._

Erik ne repondit pas, il avait été probable que le Perse n'avait pas eu le choix, Meg n'aurait probablement pas quitté le cirque Sassarini même si Le persan le lui avait demandé, et cela l'aurait forçé a l'enlever, donc il avait du forçer la main de la jeune fille pour elle venir et le revoir. Ce garçon l'ennuiais, son intelligence et sa déduction logique lui fesait penser a ce qu'il avait été il y avait longtemps, mais ce louvier etait plus fin, plus mathematique que lui, qui agissait par instinct malgré son intelligence. Regarder cet enfant, c'etait comme se regarder dans un miroir et y voir son double jeune, lorsqu'il avait rencontré les Giry pour la première fois. Quoi qu'ai fait Meg Giry, elle avait donné une force a ce garçon, qui l'animais pour aller de l'avant.

- _Je te l'ai dit, tu te trompes, mais crois ce que tu souhaites, tu verras ce qu'il en est, pour le moment, je dois voir votre spectacle,_ repliqua Erik en se detournant du garçon, _si voulait un soir te détendre, toi et les votres, l'hotel des Suicides ainsi que Phantasme vous sont ouvert, bonne soirée, mon garçon._

Alexei vit Erik se rendre vers le chapiteau, le laissant seul façe a l'impression qu'il avait de cet homme. Ses créations indiquait un esprit intelligent, fin, raffinés, mais également un esprit torturé, morbide et mélancolique. Si ce que Meg avait dit était vrai sur l'histoire de cet homme, notement ce qui s'etait passé a Paris, son caractère erratique semblait mener cet homme vers des actions violentes, qu'Alexei considerait comme du probablement a sa frustration. C'etait logique, il n'avait connu aucune femmes, avait libéré son genie mais n'avait jamais été reconnu pour cela, on l'avait toujours vu comme un monstre et s'etait caché des hommes. Alexei savait ce qu'il avait pus ressentir, il l'avait ressentis lui aussi, cette rage d'etre considéré comme un monstre par les autres, rejetés, c'etait comme une lame plantée dans le coeur. Mais Marcello et Fritz l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes, puis Meg etait arrivée, elle aussi, et il avait refait confiance au monde des hommes. Lui, c'etait différent, si il concedait qu'il n'aimait pas tuer mais le fesait probablement par interêt ou par vengeance, il devait définir également que son caractère sociable et son style avenant n'etait qu'une facade, ce qui fesait qu'il n'avait pour le moment jamais montré son vrai visage, pas entier tout du moins.

Le jeune homme s'eloigna du camps s'enfonçant dans la ville, toujours reflechissant à ce fantome de l'Opera que sa "mère" adoptive appreciait voire aimait, il savait qu'elle l'aimait, tout comme elle l'aimait lui et les membres de la troupe, comme un ami cher, peut etre plus, il ne savait, mais il l'avait dejà entendue prononcer son nom quand elle dormait, ce qui indiquait qu'elle revait parfois de lui, mais de quelle manière, il ne le savait. Le choix de Meg a utiliser et porter le costume que cet homme avait crée indiquait qu'elle lui vouait une grande admiration pour son travail et ses creations, il se souvenait du palais du Shah ou la troupe avait été invitée a officier, et il en avait été émerveillés lui même, l'architecture, chose qui tendais vers son amour de la science, etait parfois, sublime, fortement entachés du nombre d'or, mais ici, les créations, l'architecture crée pour l'hôtel des suicides et pas mal de maisons, etait tordu, malsaine. Entres ces deux moments, il savait que le fantome avait eu le coeur brisé par l'amie de Meg, Christine, mais après? il voyait très bien que pire etait probablement arrivé, peut etre que l'etat mental de l'homme n'etait plus tout a fait stable, si il considerait son ascendance, c'etait une possibilité, mais dans ce cas, Alexei devait avouer que pour lui même, il devait aussi faire cette constatation au vu de sa propre famille. Selon ce qu'il pensait, Erik etait deprimé, probablement du a son experience de l'Opera Garnier, c'etait la seule logique, entre l'eclat flamboyant de Don Juan triomphant et Le Melancholia qui etait présenté sur la scene de l'hotel, c'etait comme comparer le feu du soleil a la neige de l'hiver.

Alors qu'il continuait son chemin, il rentra sans le faire expres dans une personne et tomba a la renverse restant sur le sol pendant quelque minutes, avant de relever la tête pour voir une immigrée chinoise qui lui tendais la main. son panier de linge a cotés d'elle.

- _Sorry, guy, pardon,_ dans un français haché par un accent difficile a définir pour Alexei, _ca va?_

- _Euh, oui,_ fit il en lui prenant la main, _je ne vous avait pas vu, je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins?_

- _No, et vous?_

- _Aucunement,_ fit il, laissant ses cheveux comme toujours se placer devant lui,_ je suis désolé, je reflechissais sans regarder devant moi, et je connais mal les lieux._

- _you are the news peoples?_, puis elle se repris, _vous etes les arrivants de ce matin?_

_- Oui, nous sommes le Cirque Sassarini, je suis l'un des acteurs et musiciens de la troupe, je m'appelle Alexei._ fit il un peu géné par la rencontre un peu brusque.

- Jin Xi, je travaille a la lundry, pour le compte de monsieur Y.

- monsieur Y? yates vous voulez dire.

- yes, elle sourit, pardon, faire mauvais français

- aucune importance, vous voulez de l'aide peut etre, ça a l'air lourd

Elle acquiesa, tandis qu'Alexei prenait le panier pour le lui porter et qu'elle lui montrait le chemin. Il pouvait la regarder, la peau claire, blanche comme de la porcelaine, les yeux et les cheveux noirs epais et retenu en une queue de cheval simple. Elle portait une robe de service noire et blanche, couleur de Phantasme, et avait l'air d'avoir son age. Il savait que des noirs etaient venu d'afrique en amerique, mais il n'avait jamais vu de filles avec ses traits. Son nez etait petit, legerement epaté, ses pomettes saillantes tandis qu'elle portait deux yeux en amandes qui lui donnait un air rieur et etonné quand elle les ouvrait grand. Elle semblait parler avec de grandes mimiques du visage, lui donnant un air Theatral a chaques Paroles.

- Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps, demanda t'il.

- Mon Père a fait le voyage avant moi et ma mère, expliqua t'elle, nous venirs dans cale d'un navire marchand americain, chassé de chine. Nous ici depuis un ans, mais si vous vouloir savoir, vous voir Fleck.

- _Fleck?, ok, je retiens, euh mais la Chine? c'est en extreme orient non?_

- _Oui, l'empire du milieu, mère avoir épousé un goetsu, mal vu par sa famille, encore plus quand je suis née, alors lui choisir d'emmener famille chez les occidentaux._

- _c'est quoi un goetsu?_

-_ hmm, difficile a traduire disons que guerre entres pays d'orients, une ile, celle du soleil levant mené par le trône du Chrysanthème a envahis l'empire du milieu, le problème vient a dit mon père qu'ils se dispute le pays du matin clair._

- _Wow, plutot poetique comme nom, chez nous, c'est le pays du fromage, enfin pour les français, on a pas de noms pareils, donc si je comprends vous avez fuis la guerre, c'est ça?_

- _oui_, continua elle en marchant,_ quand nous sommes arrivé, père et mère travailler pour des americains mais eux pas contents, ils nous ont chassés, beaucoups de chinois partir, ne sachant aller, nous avons offert nos services a des gens de passage. Depuis nous travaillons ici._

- _tu as dit lundry, c'est une blanchisserie?_

- _oui, nous nous occupons des chambres, et du tissus, nous nettoyons et reparons. bien payé comparé a la mine, moins dur._

Ils arrivèrent enfin a l'hotel des suicides après avoir traversés l'entrelacs de foires, spectacles et autres gallerie de cirque présente dans Phantasme. Ouvrant une porte, la jeune fille fit entrer Alexei qui découvrit l'arrière salle de l'hotel des suicides. L'endroit etait emplis de gens divers, beaucoups etaient comme jin xi, d'autres semblait russes et d'autres flamands, la plupart etaient afferés activement soit dans les cuisines ou la laverie. Elle le fit passer au travers et lui fit poser le panier a linge dans une salle ou une dizaine d'autres attendaient, certains deja lavé et prèt a partir, d'autres en attente visiblement.

- _Ca lieux ou mettre costumes et draps, si besoin, vous laisser note et nous venir pour nettoyer affaires._

- _tu sais, on sais s'en occuper nous même, on le fesait deja ainsi en europe, donc je pense que cela ira_

Elle le regarda avec un air incredule pendant un moment, secoua legerement la tête comme à un enfant qui disait une betise puis lui sourit:

- _Comme vous vouloir, nous travaillons, nous sommes payé, c'est ainsi._

-_ je vois_, repondit il, _mais vous sortez d'ici parfois ou vous restez toujours a travailler?_

-_ nous vivres dans ville a cotés, ici lieux de travail pour nous, gens pas vouloir rester ici._ expliqua t'elle. _enfants d'ici venir a l'ecole, du moins, les normeaux, pas les autres, eux rester ici._

- _pourquoi?_, il sentais deja que la reponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- _Ville ici, considérée comme lieux mauvais, ying dit ma mère, gens malformés, trop._

- _et les votres en pensent quoi? et ceux de la ville?_

- _Eux rien penser, eux dire argent gagné facilement, tant qu'on ne les touches pas, bakemono._

Alexei baissa la tête et inspira, il ne comprenais pas la langue que la fille utilisait mais il pouvait parfaitement comprendre l'idée qui se degageais de la pensée de ceux de la ville voisine: On construit, nettoye le linge, tant qu'ils nous payes, mais on ne les touches pas, on ne leurs parlent pas et on les ignore, mais il se doutait qu'ignorer ne devait probablement pas être l'option prise bien souvent, il savait ce qu'il en etait en Europe, et les americains n'etait pas différents des Européens.

- _Est ce que je pourrais te revoir? si tu veux, je peux te montrer l'un de nos spectacles, on y raconte des histoires, des legendes de differents pays, vu que tu viens d'un lieux qu'on ne connais pas, tu pourras peut etre m'en raconter._

Elle paru surprise puis acquiesa:

-_ J'accepte, mais je devrais rentrer avant le coucher du soleil, mon père et mes frères n'aiment pas que je rentre trop tard, ils disent que des choses rodent dans les bois, Obake . Je viendrais dans trois jours, nous ne travaillons pas, Danjirin Matsuri, on pourra parler, ou nous rencontrer ?  
_

- _A votre convenance, je ne connais pas les lieux, je viens d'arriver._

- _Alors près du portail de fer, entrée de la ville, tu verras, il y a un tengu peint dessus._

- _Tengu?_

- _Homme-oiseau... Kami_

Sur ces entrefaits, elle retourna dans le meandre des couloirs vers les machines et les laveries, laissant Alexei seul, c'etait la premiere fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un de son age, et il voulait se faire des amis, même provisoire, dans ce pays. Pour le moment, il allait devoir trouver ce Fleck.


	22. Méduse

Erik avait vu le spectacle du soir, que donnait les Sassarini, dire qu'il etait grandiose etait plutot faible, il etait superbe, veritable ode a la poesie, l'amour et la beauté, sa musique, modifiée par les Sassarini en un air plus positif, envellopait les sens d'une envie de joie, comme un soleil venant après la pluie. Le spectacle offert sur l'histoire d'orphée etait triste et mélancolique mais un certain bonheur latent s'en ressortait, on avait l'impression que malgré l'epreuve, tous auraient une bonne fin. Meg y avait joué le role d'hades, troquant le costume de la mort rouge pour un noir et argent, le masque devenant noir également. Le violon qui avait accompagné la fin avait été un ravissement pour Erik, Alexei avait entendu l'enfant, il etait bon, très bon même, cependant il savait que ce virtuose ne vivait pas pour la musique mais pour d'autres arts, plus abstrait.

Il etait ressortit du spectacle pensif, marchand dans les rues de Phantasme, tandis qu'il voyait quel allures donner sur les presentations et faire-parts a faire pour la saison a venir quand le Persan fit irruption, une missive a la main, qu'il tendit a Erik. La prenant il la lu et inspira profondément, calmant son coeur.

- _Elle vient en amerique?, _semblant incredule par rapport a ce que lui avait dit son ami, la veille.

- _Oui, monsieur, mais elle ne fera qu'une representation, une seule, il est probable qu'elle ai reflechit a ma proposition pendant les deux ou trois semaines qu'on duré notre voyage vers les Etats unis, et qu'elle ai changé d'avis._

-_ Au Queen's theater, dans l'Etat de New York, d'après ce que je vois sur la missive._

- _En effet_

- _Alors nous irons également, Coney Island est proche, nous pouvons donner la bas notre spectacle, Phantasmagoria,_ fit il comme si il semblait voir quelque chose devant lui, _et je pourrais de nouveau entendre sa musique, son chant._

Nadir regarda Erik et secoua la tête avant de tenter de le ramener sur terre.

- _Je pensais que votre esprit de revanche ne la concernait plus_

_- Je ne souhaite pas me venger d'elle, je veux juster entendre sa voix, celle de mon ange de la musique, Christine. _repondit il avec fougue_, Pour quand sera son Opera?_

- _D'après elle, se sera pour Décembre, soit dans deux mois,_ repondit il, _vous comptez prendre qui pour la presentation ?_

Erik sembla reflechir, tendu, son ton devenant plus sérieux voire sec:

- _Miss Maria bien sur avec ses filles, Fleck, Le Muet et Mîme, ainsi que leur troupe du cirque bizzar's, qui, que je dise oui ou non de toutes façon, les emmenera avec elle; Les Sassarini viennent aussi, Meg a le droit de revoir Christine, c'etait sa meilleure amie, quasiment une soeur, quand au reste, faites circulez la nouvelle que nous repartirons en tournée dans un mois et demi._

-_ Et Phantasme, monsieur?_

-_ Les villes poussent comme des champignons dans ce pays de cocagne, elles disparaissent de même, cela ne change rien, une maison peu toujours être reconstruite, ici ou ailleurs, cela n'as aucune importance, mais au moins je n'aurais pas a entendre les jéremiades de Miss maria sur le fait que nous soyons dans un trou perdu ou elle perd son soit disant talent, c'est certes une danseuse mais son chant n'atteint pas les étoiles, quand a sa danse,_ il se tu, Le Daroga savait parfaitement ce que son ami pensait a cet instant.

Nadir acquiesa non sans sourire au commentaire sarcastique d'Erik, cependant la brillance qui s'était ravivée quand il avait lu que Christine venait au Etat unis, même pour un seul soir de gala, il savait que l'amour d'Erik pour sa muse première n'avait jamais vraiment eteind, Mademoiselle Meg et Maria n'avait été qu'un reve qu'il avait tenté d'atteindre et qui s'etait fletrit sous le mensonge, mais Christine, cela avait été concret pour lui, elle l'avait choisis mais il l'avait repoussé par amour et compassion, voulant qu'elle soit heureuse, non prisonnière. Moment de lucidité dans un ocean de folies, de solitude et de souffrance. Il esperait juste que son protégé ne ferait rien qui ne pourrait mettre la vie de Madame De Chagny ou sa famille en danger. l'Autre chose qui interpellait le Persan etait Mademoiselle Giry et Miss Maria, si la premiere etait pour le maure, un espoir pour qu'Erik cesse ses obsessions morbides, Miss Maria etait tout autre, venimeuse, et il se souvenait avoir plusieurs fois du proteger Erik de ses attentions empoisonnées. Maria connaissait le point faible d'Erik, son besoin d'attention, d'amour, de reconnaissance, et elle profitait allègrement des faveurs du fantome en ce domaine, utilisant La bande de Fleck pour faire ses basses besognes ou quand elle venait pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Cependant, son cotés medusa ressortait très vite quand les choses partaient sur le domaine des affaires, Erik et elle se montraient tout autant impitoyable l'un que l'autre pour mener la barre de la Foire d'attraction.

Trouver Fleck n'etait pas difficile, c'etait un habitué de l'hotel des suicides et de son spectacle: "Oh Lala Girls", un cabaret franco-hispanique aux tenues extravagantes et légère fesant le bonheur des hommes de l'ouest americains et des notables en manque de plaisirs et d'affections. Quiconque avait une peine de coeur ou etait en manque d'amours venaient ici trouver ce qu'il avait besoin, a condition qu'on y mette le prix. N'ouvrant que la nuit pour la discretion quand les attractions etaient ouvertes, c'etait l'endroit le plus connu de Phantasme. Le lieux etait assez connu pour avoir déjà vu des marins et des voyageurs y flamber tout leurs argents aux jeux et avec les filles d'amour que le Cabaret avait. Fleur d'une nuit sous le velour, offrant tout les fantasmes qu'un homme pouvait esperer, une specialité française prisée et peu connue. Le Lieux cependant si il etait surveillé par quelques gros bras etait devenu le domaine de Miss Maria, petit a petit, s'offrant un role de reine dans le spectacle du cabaret. Erik n'y avait pas mots a dire, ce lieu de débauche etait la rencontre des filous et des notables, bourgeois gentilhommes et brigands s'y fricotaient sans vergogne. Le Perse pouvait dire qu'au moins, pour une question de sexe, les différences s'evanouissaient. Miss Maria avait fait venir des gens d'Est Europe, des chinoises et des gitanes, jeunes et plutot jolies afin de satisfaires les gouts de tous, quelques jeunes hommes également y travaillait, et Miss Giry pourvoyait a tout les desirs de ceux qui le demandait. Fleck prenait cependant les commandes dites speciales dont il s'occupait avec Mime et le Muet. Et a vrai dire, si le daroga en avait entendu parler c'etait parce que les blanchisseurs et cuisiniers en parlaient quelques fois, mais n'avait jamais rien su quand il avait tenté d'en savoir plus, les serviteurs se montrant totalement opaque, par peur a l'evidence. Erik etait proprietaire financièrement des attractions, mais c'etait Miss Maria qui fesait la pluie et le beau temps a Phantasme.

L'arrivée cependant des Sassarini avait changé la donne, principalement parce que avant leurs arrivées, c'etait principalement des Monstres Humains qu'Erik avait mené a Phantasme avant que Miss Maria ne trouve Fleck et sa troupe du Cirque Sombre Bizzar's ainsi que la bande de Gitan montreur de monstes, mené par Mime et Le Muet, deux Foires connues pour leurs attractions pour l'un, terrible et terrifiant, pour l'autre, baroque et scandaleux. L'arrivée des Sassarini avait été perçu par ces deux là comme une ombre, ils etaient connu en Europe, et comparer le spectacle lumineux de Marcello Sassarini a celui cruel et sombre de Fleck, c'etait comme regarder le Paradis et l'Enfer. Le Persan avait voulu en ammenant Meg et la famille Sassarini offrir a Erik un allié face a la main mise de Miss Maria, malheureusement Erik semblait plus occupé a sa musique et son art, que de s'occuper de reprendre la main mise sur Phantasme. Pourtant Erik avait crée la plupart des attractions, les chants, la musique, la choregraphie, les costumes, mais a chaque fois, Miss Maria y avait mis son grain de sel et les idées de Fleck dans l'art d'Erik, donnant a Phantasme, un visage sinueux entres l'erotisme malsain et l'horreur bancal. Il ne doutait pas qu'Erik s'en rendait compte, cependant il savait le fantome las des disputes incessante face a la Furie, et même ici où Erik aurait du se sentir a sa place, il avait vu qu'Erik, de lui même, après un ou deux ans de travail de sappe de l'espagnole, avait fini par s'exiler de lui même, en dehors de Phantasme, ne restant qu'au abords, dans un lieux a son image, beau, baroque mais sombre, a l'image des lieux qu'il avait quitté a l'Opera Garnier, son antre, alors qu'il aurait dû etre chez lui, a sa place parmis ces artistes, en etant un lui même, et de genie.

L'arrivée du Perse a l'hotel des suicides n'etait pas courante, et généralement très mal vu par Miss Maria mais Fleck avait le don de savoir quoi dire aux invités imprévus et surtout non voulu, et comme a son habitude, le Daroga trouva Le Nain dans la salle principale, préparant les lieux pour l'arrivée des clients, criant au filles de se preparer et de se maquiller. Fleck etait un nain, certes mais liliputien, ce qui signifiait que contrairement a Paolo, il etait parfaitement proportionné. Il portait en tout temps une sorte de costume de bouffon noirs et blancs dont les clochettes avaient été remplacée par des petites sculptures en bois representant des cranes. Son visage poupin etait legèrement poudré et des piques etaient dessiné autour de ses yeux, rendant le tout assez inquietant a voir. Quand il vit Nadir Khan dans la salle, il se dirigea directement vers lui, et le salua theatralement bien bas.

- _Bonsoir, Le Maure, alors toujours a t'occuper des affaires de Mister Y?_ fit il courtoisement mais avec une note sarcastique.

- _Et vous, toujours a reluquer les femmes, je presume_, retorqua le Perse. _j'ai besoin de voir Miss Maria, a moins qu'elle ne soit occupée, bien sur._

- _Vous savez très bien qu'elle l'est toujours, l'apprentissage des nouvelles, vous savez ce que c'est, n'est ce pas,_ argua t'il d'un ton leger

Le Daroga savait parfaitement, et il avait trouvé plus d'une fois une ou deux filles eplorées quand ce n'etait pas un corps flottant au bord des rochers sur la falaise, ce n'etait pas pour rien que La Maison des Chants avait changé de nom pour l'hotel des suicides, d'ou Phantasme tirait sa mauvaise réputation pour beaucoups.

- _Alors faites lui porter ce message de la Part de Monsieur Yates,_ continua t'il séchement avec un air dégouté, _nous repartons en tournée sur la Cote Est, direction Coney Island._

- _Le Parc de Foire le plus grand des Etats Unis, humm,_ souffla le nain pensif et calculateur,_ interressant, des pigeons a déplumer de nouveau, je presume?_

- _Aucunement, simple voyage de présentation des nouveaux spectacle de Phantasmagoria, avec comme clou, la famille Sassarini et leur troupe, considerez que Monsieur a accepté les vues de Madame Maria, sur son mécontentement a devoir rester en virginie, cela devait la rejouir, je pense._

-_ Oui, Oui, nous savons tout deux ce qu'il en est de monsieur Yates et des affaires de Phantasmagoria, l'arrivée des Sassarini n'y changera rien, croyez moi_.

- _Nous verrons,_ repondit Nadir avec sureté.

Le Daroga se detourna du nain qui fixa le Maure jusqu'a ce qu'il sorte, avant de monter, il avait des nouvelles a donner a Miss Maria, et cette nouvelle troupe a surveiller. Il se devait de voir pourquoi l'arabe semblait si sûr de lui.

Dans la nuit de Phantasme, Le Perse se dirigea vers Les roulottes des Sassarini, un feu vif se voyait de loin, ainsi que des gens nombreux, membres de la troupe pour la plupart, quelques membres de Phantasmagoria que Miss Maria n'avait pas reussi a mettre sous sa coupe, et bien entendus les quelques enfants de la ville et leurs parents, qui pour beaucoups, avaient peur des gitans et de la troupe Bizzar's. S'approchant, Nadir pouvait entendre le son de violons et des chants, a l'evidence, les Sassarini preparaient déjà leur futur spectacle qu'ils avaient promis a Erik. Marchant a l'orée de la lumière, il s'appuya contre la roue d'une des roulottes et ecouta tout en regardant ce qui s'y passait.

Marcello au milieu d'un cercle formé par sa troupe et ceux qui s'etait invité parlait vivement:

- _Bien, comme nous avons notre histoire, gracieusement racontée par Akim et Riam, ici présente, il va nous falloir proceder a l'elaboration des rôles, pour commencer, les Gentils: En premier lieu, le heroine, la Princesse Anya Romanov, fit il, nous avons vu que nous avions trois voix magnifique pour ce role, Cecilia, Hilda et bien entendu notre petite Emilie, comme le rôle va demander des transformations, moi, je propose que les trois jouent Anya._

Des brouhaha se firent entendre dans la troupe, beaucoups acquiesant avant que l'un des danseurs ne lache un "Je crois que c'est bon, Marcello, continue"

-_ d'accord, d'accord, passons au suivant: Notre Heros Brigands de grand chemins, Qui selon vous?_

De nouveau, des cris amusés fusèrent et diverses proposition furent faites, la plupart revenant vers la même personne.

- _Alexei, viens ici mon petit, tu seras notre Voleur amoureux_, prenant le garçon par les epaules et qui esquissa un sourire géné._ il sera parfait, regadez moi comme il est beau. Ahahaha, Et qui sera son comparse amuseur?_

Tous crièrent Misha, et ce dernier leva les bras dans un grand rire, l'homme etait gras et grand, portant fièrement une barbe et d'après ce que le daroga avait entendu, chantait d'une voix de baryton.

- _Maintenant, nous avons besoin d'un Poete Roi des Gitans, Qui?_

Les cris fusèrent de toutes part et certains pointèrent l'un des dompteurs, Miguel, un espagnol, qui quand Marcello se retourna vers lui, lui fit dire: _"Ah et bien, il apprendra a chanter ainsi, mais nous pourrons mettre fortement son numero en couleurs vu ce qui l'attends, ca va être bien drole tiens, prepare tes singes, ils nous seront utiles pour le numero du Roi Gitan. Et maintenant, la dernière mais je l'ai deja choisis, Madame Samovar, Lilianne?"_

Il y eu de grands applaudissement et la femme a barbe, forte et grande rougit devant l'ovation qu'on lui fesait, c'etait une des rares fois ou elle chantait depuis le tout premier spectacle du prince maudit.

- _Et Maintenant, Messieurs Dames, les Mechants: au nombres de trois, Le Premier etant Le grand Sorcier Kotchei, qui le campera, je vous le demande?_ tournant sur lui meme, pointant du doigt toute la troupe, _allez, quelqu'un a la voix rauque, je vous le donne en milles: Albert, eh oui, mon ami._

Le lanceur paru des plus surpris, cela allait etre la seconde fois ou il allait jouer un rôle et se mit a sourire tout en levant les bras comme un vainqueur.

- _Et voici les derniers rôles, Le noble seigneur Gaston, là, il nous faut un grand gaillard, j'ai nommé Fritz,_ Le Geant ouvrit grand les yeux surpris, puis inquiet avant que Marcello ne le rassure,_ ne t'inquiète pas, t'aura qu'un petit texte a apprendre, faudra juste faire montre de ta force devant le public, ce sera d'autres qui feront le spectacle, tu sera le bijoux mon grand, et faire ta tête de Méchant, pour la chanson. Paolo sera celui qui chantera avec toi, Et notre troisieme méchant maintenant, ou plutot une méchante, La Reine-mère Catherine: Iris"._ qui sourit a l'annonce, s'inclinant bas vers la troupe, pour le daroga, elle avait trouvé sa voie, et se demandait comment allait reagir Christine quand elle verrait le spectacle et la jeune femme.

Tous se mirent a applaudirent avant que certains ne se mettent a jouer et a danser, beaucoups frappant dans leurs mains pour donner le rythme. Le Perse souriait, ces gens contrastait totalement avec La troupe de Fleck, ils montraient la joie dans leurs metiers malgré les difficultés ou le fait d'être malformés comme les siamoires ou le geant, non, ils rayonnaient. Et Pendant un instant, Le Perse souhaita qu'Erik soit là pour les voir, rien qu'en les regardant, Nadir se sentait bien, heureux, car leurs bonnes humeurs etaient communicative, et c'etait la raison qui fesait que Fleck et Miss Maria ne les appreciaient pas, le fait qu'ils arrivent a ammener le meilleur des gens vers eux.

Soudain, improvisant un numéro, Le Perse se retourna entendant Meg chanter avec certains des membres de la troupe, la jeune emilie reprenant la suite, au son des violons d'Alexei et un des fils de Marcello, le second jouant de l'accordeon, quand du coin de l'oeil, Le Perse remarqua un mouvement dans les ombres au abord du camps. Reculant lui même dans la nuit noire, il suivit l'ombre qu'il avait vu se faufiler parmis les Cages des animeaux. La taille etait celle d'un homme normal et silencieusement il le suivis pour voir ce que cette personne venait faire dans le camps Sassarini, il soupsonnait un des membres de la bande de Fleck, cependant ne pouvant le voir avec les ombres alentour, il ne pouvait que conjecturer.

L'ombre avait contourné le chapiteau pour arriver vers l'arrière des roulottes, et s'approchait d'une qu'il connaissait bien, celle de Meg Giry. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda la personne semblant se faufiler puis disparaitre, ce qu'il savait impossible. Approchant lui même des lieux, il inspecta la roulotte et regarda dessous, mais il ne vit rien, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir raté l'homme, cependant quand il regarda plus attentivement, il vit des traces qui s'eloignait du camps. Quoi qu'etait venu chercher la personne, il avait du remarquer le Perse et avait fini par fuir, utilisant les roulottes comme moyen pour fuir. Nadir allait devoir prévenir Erik qu'il risquait d'y avoir un problème, cependant, il savait que Miss Maria allait s'en défendre, mais si cela concernait Mademoiselle Giry et mettait en Perils la tournée vers Coney Island, Le Maure savait qu'Erik serait intraitable. Cela nuisait a ses plans, et Erik avait tendance a etre sans pitié dans ces cas là.


	23. La seconde Chimère

Meg s'etait endormie heureuse et euphorique, non seulement la nouvelle histoire, tirée d'un conte russe que Akim et Riam leurs avaient raconté allait etre sublime et amusant pour les spectateurs, choisissant cette fois de mêler la comedie avec le romantisme, mais elle se sentais en joie et a sa place, existante et reconnue comme un membre de la famille Sassarini. Plus important encore quand elle retourna après des heures de danses et de chants avec le reste de la troupe, Alexei lui avait avoué avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il aimerait etre ami, ce qui lui avait fait chaud au coeur qu'il s'ouvre a d'autres que la Famille, en dehors des trois gamins qui suivait paolo dans son spectacle, Alexei se sentait plutot seul en raison de personnes de son age avec qui parler ou jouer. Et savoir qu'en plus ils partaient en tournée, cela avait été un plus pour tout le monde, même si Alexei avait un peu fait la tête ne sachant si la personne pourrait venir ou si ils reviendraient ici, avant que Meg ne lui dise tout simplement de lui proposer de venir avec eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient tous passé une bonne soirée, et quand la jeune femme retourna a sa roulotte, non sans saluer les amoureux ou les retardataires qui discutaient encore, ce fut pour remarquer sur le sol de sa roulotte, a la lueur de sa chandelle, qu'une lettre avait été laissée, visiblement a son intention puisque son nom y etait mentionné. L'ouvrant, elle commença a lire la missive, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses levres a mesure qu'elle suivait les mots de ses yeux bleu.

_A Marguerite Giry,_

_Veuillez me pardonnez de ne pas vous parler en personne en cette soirée, Meg, cependant je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement sur la villa cotière. J'ai perdu l'esprit un instant et ne me suis point comporté comme un gentilhomme le devrait envers une jeune femme, laissant mon désir et ma passion, prendre le dessus. Comprenez moi, votre geste m'as touché, vos refletais un calme et une douceur que je desire depuis très longtemps mais que ma difformité m'as refusé. Et quand vous m'avez dit m'aimer, je n'arrivais plus a penser. _

_Votre témérité et votre curiosité ont été ce qui vous a poussé a rechercher ce que j'etais, et ce dejà a l'epoque ou je hantais l'Opera Garnier. C'est ainsi que je vous fit ma prisonnière jusqu'à votre arrestation aux Havres ou vous vous sacrifia pour me laisser partir. Durant ces années seuls, ici aux Etats unis, je n'ai cessé de me demander pourquoi vous cherchiez a en savoir plus sur moi, auprès de Christine, pourquoi vous vous etiez engagées dans les souterrains malgré les menaces de votre mère, pourquoi vous vous etiez sacrifiée sur les quais. Maria m'avait dit la vérité sur vous, sur nous, le fait que vous etiez la fillette qui m'avait tendu la main quand les ténèbres m'entouraient et de qui on m'avait arraché l'etreinte tendre dont j'avais besoin._

_Longtemps, j'ai cherché ma muse, j'ai vu votre spectacle avec interêt vous trouvant sublime tant dans votre role mephistolephique que dans celui de la Melusine. Votre chant est beau, inspiré, poetique et clair comme l'eau qui s'ecoule sur les pierres en cascade. Je dois vous avouer que depuis ces ans, mon inspiration s'est amoindrie et j'ai laissé Miss Maria gerer le spectacle a ma place. J'aimerais deux choses de votre part, en premier que votre savoir faire puisse contribuer a embellir le numero de Miss Maria, en second, j'aimerais, si vous le permettez, pouvoir vous rendre les sentiments que vous m'avez offert. _

_En tant que Gentilhomme, vous courtiser serait un honneur, et votre douce candeur m'est d'un réconfort dont vous n'avez point idée._

_Erik._

Meg pressa la lettre contre elle, fermant les yeux et se bercant legerement, imaginant un instant etre comme tout a l'heure, contre lui, levres contre levres, ses bras autour d'elle. Et là, il lui demandait si elle acceptait qu'il la courtise? Elle se sentait d'amitié pour l'homme qui avait hanté l'Opera, et ce qu'il disait etait vrai. Elle avait entendu pendant ses années a l'Opera, la musique la nuit, puis Christine expliquer qu'un ange de la musique lui apprenait a chanter. A l'Epoque elle avait été heureuse pour Christine, mais au vu de ce que lui demandait sa mère, avait cherché cet ange de l'Opera, pour lui demander de lui apprendre aussi. Cependant, il n'etait jamais venu. Petit a Petit, elle en avait appris plus sur lui, via sa mère puis par Christine. Et même quand elles lui avaient dit qu'il etait dangereux, même quand il s'etait montré violent, elle n'avait jamais pensé a mal de lui, elle en avait eu peur, s'etait vrai, principalement parce qu'il avait menacé de la tuer. Cependant, elle s'etait rendue compte au fils des jours qu'il aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait vraiment, sauf en cas de réel besoin ou danger.

Mais quand il l'avait embrassée, quand il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, elle s'etait sentie bizzare, son coeur avait battu plus vite. Etre prise dans les bras, danser corps a corps avec d'autres, elle l'avait fait mais n'avait pas ressentit cela, jamais. Elle s'allongea, laissant ses cheveux libre de la pince qui les retenait, les yeux ouvert tandis que la flamme de la bougie vacillait. Elle savait qu'il avait aimé Christine, elle savait qu'il avait eu le coeur brisé mais elle voulait réellement que cet homme soit heureux. Elle avait esperé que ce serait avec Mademoiselle Maria, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pus soutenir la laideur du fantome. Christine lui avait parlé des attentions du fantome, et Meg avait vu comment Erik se comportait avec les femmes quand il les trouvait d'interêt, elle avait même legerement jalousé Maria a un moment. Elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer adorable, gentil, tendre et doux, elle savait aussi qu'il avait un caractère implacable et tétu quand il pensait etre dans son droit, comme quand Christine et Raoul s'etaient decouvert, provoquant la jalousie du fantome.

La Lettre entre ses mains, elle s'endormit doucement, se metant a rever qu'il dansait avec elle, l'embrassait comme il l'avait fait, la tenant contre lui, avant de la bercer et de lui chuchoter des mots tendre.

Fleck marchait dans les couloirs devant la porte de Miss Maria, quand un homme élancé, fin au physique androgine s'approcha, le visage pein comme une femme, une larme dessinée sur la pomette droite, mais habillé comme un noble, d'atours defraichits et de dentelles. C'etait Mime, qui revenait a l'evidence de sa petite virée nocturne, et en le voyant, Fleck ouvrit la porte, a l'interieur, richement ornés de velours rouges et de coussins de soir, se tenait un lit ovale a baldaquin, un miroir recouvrait tout le plafond, et Miss Maria etait devant sa coiffeuse, Le Muet derrière elle, la coiffant en douceur. Il etait grand, mais inexplicablement ses jambes et ses bras parraissait anormalement longs, habillé d'un costume de pierrot blanc grisatre au boutons de dentelles noires, tandis que des mains fines touchait les cheveux de "_Madame_". Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna son visage vers leurs direction.

-_ Alors?_

- _Mîme a mis la missive, et elle l'as trouvé... maintenant tout devrait se dérouler et commencer comme nous l'avons prévu, si jamais, nous favoriserons les choses, comme toujours._

- _Parfait,_ fit elle en regardant son visage d'une beauté passionelle dans le miroir, Erik voulait sa vengeance, il va l'avoir, _et avec ce que tu m'as raconté Fleck, plus ce que j'ai appris en 6 ans de vie avec cet homme, nous allons pouvoir agir._

- _Vous comptez vous debarrasser de Monsieur Y?_

-_ Non, il m'est utile, sa musique et son art nous donnent ce qui nous manquent, cependant, le detruire pour prendre tout Phantamagoria, c'est une chose, mais nous allons vers Coney Island, et je pense que c'est une opportunité._

Fleck sourit a sa maitresse.

-_ Si son utilité n'est que dédié a la musique, nous pouvons parfaitement trouver l'affaire a New york, ma chère._

- _Non, pas uniquement, C'est un homme, Fleck_, fit elle de façon lasse et seche,_ un homme, même si il est un monstre, il n'en reste pas moins qu'un de ses cotés est beau, et avenant pour les hommes d'affaires, il sais parler, cependant, si je puis faire ceder bien des hommes pour en obtenir ce que je veux, j'ai besoin d'Erik pour les affaires courantes et judiciaires, notre siecle ne permet pas au femmes d'etre libre de leurs mouvements et de leurs choix. elle sourit, A la façon de nos filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

- _Je vois parfaitement._

- _Quoi qu'il en soit, Coney Island nous donne l'opportunité de prendre le controle des attractions_, continua t'elle en se levant, habillée d'a peine une chemise de nuit en tulle noire qui laissait voir a demi, suggerant, son corps sculptural. _Et je présume que toi même, mon cher ami, tu desires également quelque chose, non?_

Le nain vint près du lit ou s'etait allongée la femme a qui il obeissait.

- _Une seule chose, Madame, une seule,_ tout en caressant les jambes de Maria, _je veux la fin du cirque Sassarini, et je veux la fille, pour moi...et nous..., on l'as vue, elle nous plaît !_

Maria haussa un sourcil peint en voyant qu'il montrait ses deux comparses:

-_ Pourquoi vouloir cette petite gourde?,_ se laissant caresser,_ vous avez ici tout ce que vous voulez comme fille, non? vous avez même les servantes._

- _Parce que, Madame, il est une chose que vous ne devez probablement point savoir mais, c'est que la chair jeune et vierge offre des attraits des plus admirable._

Maria se mit a rire:

- _Rien ne dit qu'elle l'est encore, elle a vécu dans un cirque pendant 6-7 ans, l'oubliez vous?_

- _Croyez moi, miss Maria, j'ai vu la fille et Monsieur Y quand ils se sont embrassés, elle ne s'y attendait pas et elle ne savait pas du tout comment agir, croyez un pervers, elle n'as jamais connu d'homme, aucun. Pour Elle, mister Y etait un ami, mais laissez nous, nous charger des choses, vous ne le regretterez pas._

Maria eu un sourire féroce et Fleck su qu'une idée malsaine venait de lui venir en tête.

- _C'est juste magnifique, parfait...je vais obtenir tout ce que je veux, etre la reine de Coney island et la femme la plus puissante des lieux_, elle embrassa Fleck qui la suivit dans le lit, tandis que Mime et le muet regardait, attendant leurs tours. _Je vais vous expliquer plus en details._


	24. Les deux rivaux

Erik avait commencé ses plans pour Coney Island, plans architecturaux, attractions, spectacles le soir, ainsi que animations et même un musée, mais le plus important etait avant tout la place, il lui fallait du terrain pour pouvoir construire ce qu'il voulait, creer ses ambitions. De ce fait, dans la semaine et le mois qui suivis l'arrivée de la nouvelle de Christine, il avait fait des achats et acquisition boursières et de propriétés, vendant certaines de ses propres acquisitions et creations. Le terrain qu'il avait acquis etait des plus adequat, a l'embouchure d'une bouche de metro de New york, à Brooklyn. Cependant il se trouvait devant un dilemne: Soit il créait un parc unique comprenant le Cirque Bizzar's et les Sassarini, et il savait que cela risquait de provoquer des remous, soit il donnait a Meg et a la troupe du Maradjah toute la latitude qu'ils voulaient. dès lors, deux emplacements seraient le mieux.

Ses fonds avaient été entièrement engloutis dans ses délires architecturaux, et notement a l'eclairage electrique qui avait fait récement son apparition, mais il savait que si il voulait attirer les foules, s'etait la meilleure chose a faire. La Construction des lieux avait commencé dès qu'il avait fait l'acquisition des Terrains sur Coney Island, et Erik avait envoyé Le daroga vers Brooklyn pour qu'il supervise les travaux selon les volontés qu'Erik lui fesait parvenir par lettres. Il n'allait falloir que nommer les deux parcs, et pour se faire, il avait fait venir Fleck et le protégé de Meg: Alexei. Le cirque Sassarini appartenait en partie a Erik, Marcello ayant vendu une partie de ses biens au fantome afin de faire fructifier les ressources de son cirque, pour, comme le lui avait demandé le vieil homme, donner un avenir confortable a sa famille, y compris les plus faible d'entres eux. Ce qu'Erik avait compris et trouvé louable.

Sa colère et fureur contre Marguerite Giry s'etait petit a petit effacé, il avait longuement reflechit après sa venue au spectacle, le jour ou elle etait arrivée avec les Sassarini. Il l'avait regardé de loin, voulant voir comment elle se comportait avec les autres, ceux comme lui, les monstres, et avait vu une infinie gentillesse dans ses liens avec les autres. Elle l'avait vu en ami et avait tenté depuis, a l'evidence, de se faire pardonner d'Erik pour ce qui s'etait passé avec Maria. Il n'avait rien dit a la jeune femme sur le fait qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, car cela lui permettait de garder une distance entres elle et lui. Il l'avait bien sentis, quand son desir avait pris le pas sur sa raison lorsqu'elle lui avait remis en tête son passé qu'il s'etait ingénié a oublier, qu'il n'etait pas tout a fait de marbre a la jeune beauté qu'elle etait devenue. Il aimait encore Christine, s'étant lancé vers Maria comme un moyen d'oublier sa muse première, sur les mensonges et legers conseils de Miss Giry, malheureusement, le mensonge de la jeune meg s'etait retourné contre lui et avait provoqué sa fureur et sa mélancolie, tout autant que son exil, même au sein de ses creations.

Marguerite Giry n'etait pas Christine, elle etait belle, certes ingénue malgré ses 26 ans, mais sa graçe, sa beauté et sa voix etait différente de l'innocence et la virginale Christine. Meg avait pour lui l'equivalence d'un de ces magnifiques chevaux que l'Amerique avait en quantités, libre, galbé, fier et formé par le vent et le soleil. Là où christine avait été touchée par la main d'un peintre ou d'un sculpteur pour capter la pureté du chant du monde. Si Christine representait le matin doux a ses yeux, Meg representait pour Erik l'equivalent d'une journée d'été devant une falaise balayée par le vent, c'etait magnifique, sensuelle mais indomptable, quand on pensais l'avoir apprivoisé, comme il l'avait pensé a un moment, on découvrait avec surprise que sa curiosité et son espieglerie la rendait plus libre qu'un moineau. Quand a Miss Maria, a qui Erik aurait souhaité qu'elle ne fut jamais choisie par Meg pour devenir une possible muse, elle etait a ses yeux l'equivalent d'une tornade de poussière. Elle venait, hurlait, criait et on etait toujours forcer de passer derrière pour rectifier le tir.

Meg cependant l'avait approchée de nouveau depuis son arrivée, se montrant prévenante avec lui, l'ecoutant, supportant même ses crises de folies ou de colère quand Miss Maria le mettait a bout. Elle avait ete de bon conseils, tout comme le jeune garçon qu'elle avait mené avec elle, et qui avait, a sa grande surprise, crée lui même certaines attractions, basée sur des jeux de lumières, d'optiques et des mecanismes. Erik commençait a comprendre pourquoi meg considerait ce garçon comme son equivalent. Cependant, il avait une confiance en lui qui eclairait la piece, même si il pouvait se montrer avare de mots par gêne. Le Surveillant pendant les premières semaines après qu'il l'ai menacé si il fesait du mal a Meg, il avait vite remarqué qu'il se tenait tout autant avec la famille qu'a l'ecart d'elle, ce qu'Erik supposa dû a son intelligence, mais il avait aussi remarqué qu'il s'etait vite lié d'amitiés avec certains immigrés qui travaillait pour Phantasme, en particulier une jeune fille, qu'il n'hesitait pas a aider ou a reconduire chez elle. Hors, Erik savait que le garçon avait été déformé, pour ressembler a un loup ou un renard, ce qu'il maquillait en partie avec art depuis maintenant quelques années, son visage restant fin et longiline, portant toujours les 4 cicatrices lui fesant comme des moustaches sur les joues,, entouré de cheveux long et blond, qui cachait ses oreilles longue et pointue, mais il avait commencé a porter un catogant, laissant voir une partie de celles ci, la partie normale, le reste restant caché pour ne pas lui faire peur sans doute. D'un certain point de vue, Erik avait commencé a apprecier le garçon mais il voyait très bien que le jeune homme ne lui fesait pas vraiment confiance, ce qui etait comprehensible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'etait lui et Fleck qu'il attendait, et quand on frappa a la porte de son bureau de travail, il alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir le jeune homme en train de nier completement Fleck et ses piques. A l'evidence, il n'appreciait aucunement le liliputien.

- Vous etes là, parfait, j'ai besoin d'avoir vos derniers avis sur nos attractions ainsi que de savoir quel nom vous souhaitez donner a vos emplacements.

- Nos emplacements?, fit Fleck, vous avez décidé de creer deux parcs, non un seul?

- Un seul emplacement mais qui contiendra deux parcs, en effet, repondit Erik. l'un dédié a votre troupe, le Bizzar's Circus, l'autre au Cirque Sassarini.

Le nain sembla songeur un instant puis acquiesa:

- Très bien, cela me plait, cela nous eviteras de nous marcher sur les pieds... quand au nom, hum, et bien je dirais Luna Park, en hommage a ce que chante parfois Miss Maria, l'hotel des suicides suivra t'il son chemin?

- Oui, repondit Erik, puisque votre maitresse veux son music hall, nous avons refait son style gothique et avons donné une nouvelle scene avec un fond en illusion d'optique donnant une profondeur que n'avait pas celui d'ici.

Le Nain paru satisfait au explication d'Erik, cependant Alexei n'avait pas encore parlé et semblait regarder les plans architecturaux et topographique.

- Les emplacements sont bon, fit il après un moment, cependant, c'est sur une ile, comment les visiteurs vont ils venir?

- il y a le metro de Brooklyn qui y passe, C'est l'un des lieux d'amusement les plus connu, notement a cause de Steeplechase Park, de plus un pont y a été construit recement après l'arret des travaux de canaux.**  
**

- Donc des visiteurs potentiels, et ce toute l'année. repondit le garçon, New york etant un port, cela nous assure un bon succès, quand au nom, vos creations portent des noms de rêves et de cauchemars et étant donné que nous sommes aux Ameriques, vendant du rêve, Dreamland serait un nom approprivé.

Erik acquiesa: _"Très bien, nous avons donc les noms et j'ai vos notes sur ce que vous vouliez, ce sera envoyé auprès du Daroga"_ continua t'il en posant la main sur un carnet. _"Vous pouvez y aller_".

Fleck se retira en dandinant, tandis qu'Alexei continuait a regarder les plans et Schema en silence, Erik se rasseyant a son bureau, prenant papier a lettre pour faire les envois, quand le garçon après une demi heure de silence reparla.

- Votre inspiration est revenue, vos creations sont plus lumineuses, amusantes et agreable, est ce parce que Meg est auprès de vous quand vous en avez besoin?

Erik releva les yeux prudement, le garçon etait toujours le dos vouté au dessus des plans et cartes, le visage serieux et ses yeux rivés vers les chiffres et statistiques, pourtant, il sentait que l'esprit du garçon separait ses calculs brillant de sa pensée actuelle.

- Elle m'as étée d'un grand soutien, et une amie fidèle durant ce mois, bien plus que ne le fit Maria durant 6 ans, même mes accès de colère et de frustration ne lui font plus peur, elle est patiente.

- Très, trop peut etre... mais vous avez tort si vous pensez qu'elle n'as plus peur.

- vraiment? et de quoi aurait elle peur?

- vous perdres par exemple...

Erik emis un soupir entre le rire et l'exasperation

- Mademoiselle Giry est une jeune femme pleine et entière, je pense qu'elle sait ce quelle fait et qu'elle me fait assez confiance maintenant pour savoir ce qu'il en est de mes aspirations.

- Et si vous vous trompiez?

- Cette conversation devient ridicule, fini par dire Erik, Meg sais que si un problème survenait, je serais là pour l'aider et la soutenir, tout comme elle m'as été d'un grand soutien, de plus, ce voyage a une grande importance, tant pour moi, que pour elle, même si cela doit etre une surprise.

Alexei se redressa et se tourna vers Erik, qu'il regarda de ses etranges yeux gris.

- Comprenez moi, Fantome de l'Opera, dit il lentement, ce que j'ai dit au premier jour ou je vous ai rencontré, tiens toujours, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur vous, Meg pense que vous êtes une personne merveilleuse et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle ai le coeur brisé, alors ne jouez pas avec elle.

Erik plissa les yeux, qu'est ce que ce garçon racontait:

- Ce qui veux dire? demanda doucement Erik.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris, retorqua l'homme-loup, ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, nous savons tout les deux que nous ne sommes pas dupe, ni l'un ni l'autre par les artifices et les belles paroles sous entendue, nous ne les comprenons que trop bien.

- Je crois que tu te fais des idées, repliqua le fantome en secouant la tête, ce voyage est une opportunité pour tout le monde, vous, moi, Meg, meme Miss Maria et sa clique. fit il. Si j'avais voulu faire du mal a Meg, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais deja fait? tu as entendu mon histoire par Margerite, tu sais que j'ai tué, failli detruire l'Opera Garnier, si je voulais faire du mal a quelqu'un, je ne prendrais pas de pincettes, je l'ecraserais.

Alexei le fixa encore un long moment sans rien dire, le fantome semblait dire vrai, cependant il avait su pourquoi Erik voulait aller a Coney Island, certaines rumeurs etaient venue du Nord, parlant qu'une diva d'Opera venait a New York se produire au Queen's Theather, hors, il savait que la meilleure amie de Meg, et ancien sujet d'amour du fantome, etait une prima donna. La coincidence etait trop forte, et Alexei savait par logique qu'il n'existait pas de Coincidence, juste des faits mathematiques. Erik allait a Brooklyn pour Christine, alors qu'il courtisait Meg, mais pourtant il n'y avait aucune malice dans les yeux d'Erik, aucun mensonge, ce qui signifiait donc qu'il y allait avec l'intention que Meg puisse voir son amie, tout en etant a ses cotés.

- Fort bien, je vais vous croire, vos yeux ne mentent pas, ni votre corps, ce qui signifie que vous dites vrai, je vais vous laisser.

- Merci, alexei, une chose cependant, l'arretant, Votre spectacle est il prêt?

- Presque, nos numeros comiques, chants et danse sont pret, les Costumes sont presque fini, il ne manque qu'une seule chose.

- Quoi donc? si je peu aider...

- j'aurais voulu savoir si les travailleurs etrangers de Phantasme allait venir avec nous.

- Tu veux parler je suppose de ton amie?, demanda Erik.

- oui, je sais que vous m'avez deja vu avec elle quelques fois, une lavandiere du nom de Jin xi.

Erik fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

- La traite des noirs étant interdite, les Americains se sont tournés vers la chine, malheureusement, comme tu as pus le lire dans les journaux, ils ne sont pas appreciés et sont fortement discriminés, normalement ils sont libre ici, mais ce sera différent a Brooklyn, si tu veux l'emmener, tu le peux et tu n'as pas a m'en demander autorisation. expliqua t'il, cependant, je te conseille de l'avoir toujours prêt de toi, ils y a des violences contre eux dans certaines villes americaines, si les autres veulent rester ici, qu'ils le fassent.

- Merci

- ce n'est rien, maintenant vas y car j'ai encore du travail.

Alexei salua Erik et sortis du bureau, avant de rejoindre le dehors sur la côte, il pouvait emmener Jin xi, il restait a savoir si sa famille pouvait être emmenée aussi, il savait que Marcello ne dirait pas non. Le depart de Virginie allait être donné d'ici deux semaines, il fallait que tout soit prêt, y compris Les deux Parks, qui d'après Erik etaient quasiment fini, a l'exception de certaines décorations et specificités, mais comme il l'avait expliqué, cela se ferait a leurs arrivées. Et d'une certaine façon, il avait hate de présenter leurs numeros dans une grande ville, a un public différent de celui de virginie occidentale, qu'il trouvait rustre. La chose qui inquietait ensuite Alexei etait que Meg voyait Maria de temps a autres, il les voyait se promener, discutant par moment. Il n'aimait pas cette femme, son odeur etait fausse, trop chargée. Et il se sentais mal a l'aise a cotés d'elle, il sentais qu'elle n'appreciait pas son voisinage quand il etait au cotés de Meg. Il aurait voulu parfois dire a Meg de faire attention, mais la jeune femme considerais Maria comme une amie, et il n'aimait pas voir Meg triste, ce qu'elle etait quand ils se disputaient a propos d'Erik ou encore de Maria.

*****XXX*****

Christine etait assise sur une chaise, un livre a la main tandis que deux jumelles de 7 ans, se tenait a ses pieds, ecoutant la voix de leurs Mère. Angelique et Adeline etaient a moitié endormie, quand la porte de la bibliotheque s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Raoul de Chagny marchant sur les pieds, tenant dans ses bras un panier. La cantatrice se tournant vers son epoux , eu un sourire leger tout en froncant les sourcils d'incredulité. Raoul s'approcha lentement de sa femme et déposa le panier près de ses filles qu'il ouvrit, y découvrant un petit chiot au poil semi long, noir et blanc, tachés de crème aux joues et au dessus des yeux, ce que Christine reconnu comme un Bouvier Bernois.

Le chiot eu du mal a sortir, mais y fut aidé par Christine, tandis que Raoul s'appuyait contre la cheminée. L'animal tomba a la renverse, christine ettoufant un leger rire, puis il se redressa, reniflant les fillettes endormie, avant de commencer a lecher Angelique sur la joue, qui poussa un gemissement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de pousser un glapissement de surprise enchantée. Secouant sa soeur, qu'elle reveilla, elle lui montra le chiot qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras. Christine regardant le panier vit un autre museau, mais qui semblait avoir peur, sa couleur etait bleutée tachetée de gris, d'après ce que voyait La diva. retirant le couvercle alors que les fillettes caressait le chiot, Raoul s'accroupit près du panier, appelant sa seconde fille.

- Adeline, viens, fit il en prenant le petit Dogue allemand gris avec une croix sur le poitrail, voici le tiens.

La fillette frappa dans ses mains toute heureuse et les mains en avant, reçu le chiot des mains de son père, avant que celui ci ne se relève, laissant le panier au sol, souriant en voyant le regard tendre de Christine.

- _Tu n'aurais pas dû_, fit elle en riant, _Antoinette va finir par perdre la tête a forçe de voir les filles partir dans tout les sens, et avec les chiens ça va etre encore pire_

- _Cela me fesait plaisir, et puis son époux sera là non?, et vu mon absence ses derniers temps qui me prive de ma famille, je devais me faire pardonner_ dit il en embrassant son epouse.

- _Dit moi que le prefet te laisse enfin souffler et partir avec moi pour le Concerto a New York_? demanda t'elle, les mains sur les épaules, tu sembles sous-entendre que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Raoul grimaça legerement et baissa les yeux, contrit, tandis que Christine soupira de tristesse, avant qu'il ne se mette a sourire, ce qui fit comprendre a Christine qu'il avait simplement voulu lui faire peur. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, le serrant contre son coeur.

- Ho Merci, j'avais tellement envie que tu soit avec moi pour ce recital, avec nos filles, cela fesait si longtemps que l'on etait plus partis ensemble quelques part que je me demandais si cela arriverait encore.

- Je suis desolé vraiment de devoir te laisser a chaque fois, mais mes obligations auprès de notre gouvernement provisoire sont ce quelles sont, je le crains, mais j'ai pus me degager quelques jours de détentes, le gouvernement semble stable et les gens semblent content pour l'instant de ce qu'il en est de notre President Bonaparte. expliqua t'il, donc oui, je te suis a New York, j'ai demandé a Monsieur Mifroid de nous accompagner pour assurer notre protection, etant donné que son epouse nous suis, vu qu'elle est notre gouvernante.

- C'est parfait, repondit elle avant de se tourner vers ses filles qui jouait avec les chiots, Bon, qui veut une part de tarte au fromage blanc?

Les fillettes crièrent avant de se lever, le bernois sur leurs talons, le danois semblant moins vif et plus pataud que l'autre pour le suivre. Raoul l'attrapa et le regarda, alors que sa famille quittait la piece, mettant la gueule du chiot devant son visage.

- Alors mon grand, on a du mal a suivre?, tandis que le chiot lui lança une lechouille sur le nez, avant de le caresser et de l'envoyer rejoindre ses filles.

Raoul inspira profondément, prenant une bouffée d'air de sa maisonnée, cela fesait un bon mois qu'il n'etait pas revenu en France, devant voyager entres la Prusse, l'angleterre et la suisse, sur ordre du Ministre des affaires étrangères Turgot. Le Gouvernement etait pour le moment stable, et oeuvrait en cela avec le ministre, voulant eviter que ce dernier ne saute comme ceux du précedents empire. Mais sa famille avait commencé a lui manquer, tout comme Christine et il avait fini par demander un retour chez lui, qui ne lui avait été accordé que depuis peu.

Christine avait reçu une invitation d'un mécène New yorkais pour se produire au Queen's theater, un Opera et une salle de Theatre americain connu comme le plus grand du pays. Et il savait que la vie de prima donna de Christine avait étée légèrement mise a mal par la naissance des jumelles et sa vie de famille, pourtant elle n'avait nullement semblé génée de devoir rester au foyer, où elle continuait encore son chant, donnant des cours a de jeunes promises de la musique de Paris. Les rares fois ou elle avait du finalement partir en tournée, Madame Giry avait suivit Christine surveillant les petites pendant que leur mère etait sur scene, cela avait fonctionné et finalement Christine menait une vie conforme a ses attentes, sauf en ce qui concernait ses absences, qui, il le sentait la rendait nerveuse et mal a l'aise.

Son épouse avait peur d'etre abandonnée, laissée, et il en connaissait la raison: la mort brusque de son père. Et Christine avait peur pour lui sachant les rues et le monde peu sur, même pour un homme du monde comme lui. Malgré tout, les echanges de correspondance permettait a sa femme de se rassurer et maintenant qu'il etait de retour, il comptait bien lui prouver qu'il etait présent auprès d'elle. Les préparatifs pour le voyage a partir du Baltic en Grande-bretagne avait été reservé pour trois cabines de premiere classes, afin que Christine, Raoul, Madame Giry et leurs filles, soient a l'aise et en sécurité. D'après le capitaine, le voyage n'allait durer qu'une petite semaine tout au plus, peut etre moins suivant qu'ils pousseraient les moteurs ou non.

Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'ils arrivent le soir même ou quelques jours en avance, ils avaient prévu de faire une petite visite des Ameriques avec leurs filles. On parlait de ce pays comme un pays de liberté et d'ouverture, et il esperait pouvoir offrir a la France, une opportunité de faire affaires avec les Etats unis d'Amerique, qui leurs devait un service depuis leurs guerres d'independance contre l'Angleterre. Raoul sourit, ce serait un voyage qui lierait l'utile a l'agreable, sa passion politique et l'amour de sa famille.


	25. Le renard sous un ciel sans espoirs

Jin Xi etait comme a son habitude en train de nettoyer les draps de l'hotel des suicides, au abords d'un des lacs qui bordait le domaine de Phantasme. Elle etait seule, les autres filles ayant fini plus rapidement qu'elle. Il fallait dire qu'avant son arrivée a phantasme avec ses frères, survivants du massacres de yales, ville de mineurs chinois où leurs parents avaient trouvés la mort. Etant une fille, c'etait elle qui s'occupait des tâches ménagères, et etant non mariée, comparativement a ses deux frères, elle etait dans la plus basse caste familliale. Son arrivée a Phantasme, deux ans auparavant, alors qu'elle avait été chassée de la maison de son frère ainé, parce que son épouse, une chinoise de plus haute naissance, ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait travaillé pendant plusieurs mois dans une epicerie de Jacksonville, comme femme de ménage, avant que les autorités americaines ne la condamne a la rue en lui prenant les rares economies qu'elle avait pus faire, ne pouvant plus payer de loyer pour la chambre de bonne qu'elle louait. Dès lors, elle avait erré pendant deux semaines sur les chemins de virginie, cherchant un travail, prenant ce qui venait, refusant toutefois, toujours, de vendre son corps. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle etait une miko onmyoji, et qu'elle se devait de continuer les rites Shinto, lui leguant une tenue qu'elle n'avait jamais portée que seule, lors de ses prieres. Il lui avait appris sa langue, et les rites, sous le regard parfois un peu severe de sa mère qui n'appreciait nullement qu'il le fasse. Durant son errance, c'etait en suivant un renard pour l'aider a chasser quelques animeaux qu'elle avait trouvé ce lieu. Caché dans la forêt et plutot éloigné des grands axes, Phantasme etait une ville de proscris. Elle avait surveillé les lieux pendant deux jours, avant qu'un grand homme chauve, barbu, ne la trouve dans les taillis. Elle avait pensé qu'il lui ferait du mal mais non, il avait soigné sa blessure qu'elle s'etait faites en tombant, puis l'avait emmené vers une petite cabane. Il lui avait expliqué ou elle se trouvait et avait demandé qui elle etait, ce qu'elle fit, le sachant, il l'avait engagée au service d'un homme qui portait un masque, et quelques fois pour aller aider les autres travailleurs etrangers.

Pendant deux ans, elle s'etait échinée a vivre parmis les monstres, ceux fait de chairs et ceux d'âme, elle avait vu que ceux de chairs avaient une âme souvent plus pure que les autres, cependant pour les autres, c'etait tabou de toucher ou parler avec eux. Pendant deux ans, son univers fut morne, voire sombre, cependant l'homme etrange que certains nommais Perse ou Daroga en raison que c'etait ainsi que le nommais Monsieur Yates, surveillait de près les nouvelles arrivantes, c'etait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, ainsi que pour d'autres, et comme il lui avait dit, il ne fallait jamais monter dans les etages du dessus, elle avait obeis et avait fini en fait par ne faire que le ménage dans la maison du bord de mer et quelques autres dans la ville. Et puis etait arrivé le garçon et sa famille de cirque.

Comme les autres, elle ne les avaient pas approchés a leurs arrivée, mais le garçon lui etait rentré dedans alors qu'elle tenait le panier de linge pour les lavandieres. Il s'était parlé et lui avait demandé si ils pouvaient se revoir, voulant apprendre des choses sur le pays de son père et de sa mère. C'etait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle lui avait expliqué ce que son père lui avait dit de la culture de son pays, et avait parlé ensuite de la culture de sa mère. Il avait aimé les histoires sur les yokais et les légendes, et petit a petit, elle lui avait fait confiance, lui même semblant avoir du mal aussi a le faire. Quand ils s'etaient mieux connu, Il l'avait présenté a sa famille de cirque, et ils avaient chantés et fait des numeros pour elle, pour se presenter. Contrairement a ceux qui vivaient dans phantasme depuis son arrivée, ils etaient gentils et doux, non brusque ou mielleux, ce qui la rendait mal a l'aise, ici, c'etait différent, une certaine chaleur se degageait de leurs liens entres eux, aussi différents soit ils. Puis, un jour, Alexei l'avait invitée a aller près de la mer, en bas, près des rochers, c'etait dangereux mais il l'avait aidée, il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Il l'avait guidée jusqu'a une grotte ouverte dans la falaise et l'avait emmenée a l'interieur avant d'allumer une lampe a huile et d'eclairer l'endroit. Des dessins ornaient la grotte, sublime et belle, puis il lui avait demandé de tenir la lampe et avait demandé d'etre calme et surtout de ne pas crier ou de fuir, l'endroit etant dangereux si on agissait précipitement.

Il avait remonté ses cheveux long, et les avait attachés en queue de cheval, degageant ses oreilles, Elle avait poussé un bref cri de surprise et avait mis une main devant sa bouche tandis qu'il continuait ce qu'elle considerait comme une transformation. Il avait semblé essuyer ses levres et comme retirant quelques choses sur celles ci, et quand il avait retiré sa main, elle avait vu son vrai visage. Il avait peu changé mais ses traits legerement, cette fois ci lui donnant vraiment un air de renard. Elle n'avait pas crié et a vrai dire elle avait reconnu ce qu'il etait: un Tenko, sa chevelure d'or en attestait. Il lui avait ensuite offert une pince a cheveux avec au bout une clochette, qu'elle mettait depuis pour tenir les siens. Elle lui avait touché le visage et lui avait dit qu'il voulait etre vraiment son ami, peut etre plus, ce a quoi elle avait repondu oui, qu'elle aurait beaucoups apprecié. Il l'avait ensuite embrassée avant de remettre ses artifices et de remonter avec elle vers la ville. La grotte etait leur endroit a eux, et quand on avait annoncé le depart de la troupe pour une tournée, elle l'avait vu venir la voir et lui demander de les suivres, de vivre avec lui parmis le cirque des italiens. Elle avait accepté de nouveau, et terminait maintenant son travail, avant de rejoindre le cirque qui s'etait petit a petit preparé au depart.

Ce fut a ce moment qu'elle entendit du bruits dans les feuilles, non loin, Jin savait qu'il y avait souvent des lievres et autres animeaux, et de ce fait n'y preta aucunement attention, continuant a laver le linge. Ce n'est que la seconde fois, quand cette fois ci elle entendit une branche craquer qu'elle leva concrètement la tête, puis se releva laissant le draps sur la pierre plate ou elle le lavait.

- _Alexei_? appela t'elle.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, et elle décida de regarder alentour par sécurité, mais au moment ou elle allait prendre le draps, elle sentis une main sur sa bouche et un bras sous sa gorge, très vite elle se sentis partir dans les limbres.

*****XXX*****

****Alexei cherchait depuis des heures Jin Xi dans le campement et la ville, il avait demandé aux autres immigrés de l'hotel si ils l'avaient vu mais aucun ne semblait l'avoir vue depuis le matin quand elle etait venue chercher les draps pour le nettoyage. De depit, il s'etait dirigé vers la maison ou Erik et le Perse restait. Y entrant, il cria dans la maison après Jin xi, sans prendre attention si quelqu'un l'entendait, il voulait trouver son amie. Ayant entendu les cris, Erik en discution avec Le Daroga sortirent du boudoir et se penchèrent par dessus la balustrade de l'escalier.

- _Alexei, qu'est ce qui se passe?_ demanda Erik

-_ C'est Jin Xi, des travailleurs l'ont vu partir ce matin, mais elle semble ne pas etre revenue depuis, et les visiteurs venant de la route, n'ont vu aucune asiatique s'en allant vers Jacksonville._

Le Perse et Erik descendirent en trombe l'escalier, visiblement, comme Alexei avait le préssentiment, quelques choses de ce genre etait deja arrivé et il eu un mauvais préssentiment quand il vit le visage sombre des deux hommes quand ils leurs demandirent:

- _Allez cherchez tout les hommes de chez Sassarini,_ fit Erik tandis que le daroga prenait des lampes-tempêtes et des batons de marche. _Vite !_

_- qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_- Une mauvaise chose, restez aux roulottes, Alexei, _repondit Nadir Khan,_ cela vaudrait mieux pour vous._

_- Hors de Question !_

_- C'est un Ordre !_ cria Erik en se tournant violement vers lui.

Alexei s'etait litteralement figé, il n'avait jamais vu le Fantome se mettre en colère, et pour la première fois, il comprenait en quoi il pouvait se montrer terrible. La Lueur de meurtre qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux a l'instant etait terrifiante et abominable, c'etait comme sentir la mort couler sur vous. Il comprenait pourquoi tout l'Opera Garnier avait été terrifié par lui. Alexei fini par se detourner des deux hommes et prevint Marcello qui fit venir ses fils et la plupart des hommes de la troupe, quelques femmes dont madame liliane vinrent et ils commencèrent une battue dans la forêt alentour. Alexei etait resté aux roulottes, Meg a ses cotés.

Il marchait comme un lion en cage, inquiet, le visage tendu.

-_ C'est deja arrivé !_ affirma le jeune homme, _c'est forcément deja arrivé, c'est le plus logique._

- _Pourquoi? parce qu'il t'as demandé de rester avec nous aux roulottes?_ fit Meg

- _Oui, mais pas uniquement, leurs airs quand je leurs ai expliqué, l'ordre d'Erik et sa colère, il savait...logiquement cela veux dire que cela s'est deja produit._

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de s'assoir, commençant a dessiner afin de se calmer les nerfs, Meg se leva, demandant a Alexei de promettre qu'il n'irait pas dans la forêt et attendrait leurs retours. Ce qu'il fit, puis elle partit vers la ville chercher des vivres, cependant quand elle revint, sur le chemin du retour, elle remarqua que la troupe etait sur le chemin menant vers le chapiteau, Erik etait devant, portant quelque chose sous un draps blanc. Marcello et tout les autres avaient un air sombre et solenell, certains se signaient. Meg compris quand Erik la regarda avec un visage desolé. Baissant la tête, Meg suivis la procession jusqu'au camps où Alexei qui avait vu sur le chemin, les rejoignaient en courant, puis en marchant quand il vit ce que Erik portait, avant de tomber a genoux, et de frapper le sol des poings et d'eclater en sanglots, quand Erik deposa le corps de Jin xi devant lui, la troupe l'entourant.

- _Je suis désolé,_ fit Erik.

Alexei ne repondit pas, tenant contre lui le corps sans vie de Jin dans son linceul de coton, se bercant avec elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, un rictus de douleurs sur le visage, puis il regarda Erik et Le Perse.

- _Quand vous m'avez ordonné de rester au camps, c'etait parce que vous saviez qu'on la retrouverait morte?_

Le fantome savait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme, et baissa la tête, tandis que Meg s'etait agenouillée près du jeune homme et l'avait pris dans ses bras, pour le consoler, lui caressant les cheveux. Marcello et les autres avaient retirés leurs chapeaux ou avaient baissés la tête en une priere funeraire silencieuse, seul Paolo disait des prieres a haute voix en italien. C'etait jour de Deuil pour les Sassarini, et tous se sentaient impuissant face a ce qui venait de frapper.

Alexei s'etait levé et avait pris le corps de Jin xi et avait quitté le groupe formé par la troupe, certains avaient voulu l'accompagner, notement Meg mais Erik l'avait attrapée par le bras, quand le jeune homme s'etait arretée a son appel, ne se retournant pas. Le fantome avait compris que le jeune homme devait enterrer la jeune femme et faire son deuil seul. Il avait enterré la jeune fille dans l'endroit ou il l'avait embrassé, dans l'endroit ou elle l'avait regardé, sans le juger sur son apparence. entourant sa tombe de pierres polies par la mer au reflet irisés. Il etait resté devant la tombe jusqu'au petit matin avant de remonter la falaise.

Quand il etait revenu au camps des Sassarini, il s'etait enfermé dans sa roulotte et n'avait voulu voir personne, jusqu'a ce qu'au soir, il n'en ressorte se dirigeant a pas vif vers le domaine du fantome, om il entra en trombe, bousculant le Daroga qui stoppa son geste mecanique d'attraper le jeune homme, et le laissa monter vers le bureau d'Erik.

- _Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, Erik, je veux savoir qui est le salopard qui a fait cela...il a pris le cadeau que j'avais fait a Jin xi, car elle ne le portait pas quand j'ai lavé son corps avant de l'enterrer, dites comment trouver ce fils de chienne !_ cria Alexei en prenant Erik par sa veste, près a frapper.

Erik mis du temps a répondre, restant de marbre face a la menace, il savait très bien comment se sentais Alexei, il s'etait sentis ainsi aussi quand ils avaient trouvé la premiere fille morte, un crime crapuleux dont sa troupe et ses employés etaient victimes.

- _La Première fois, c'est arrivé un an après la creation de Phantasme, nous venions d'arriver ici, avec le bizzar's circus et la foire au monstre qui nous avait fait connaitre._ repondit Erik,_ La fille etait une jeune irlandaise que nous avions recrutée en californie comme acrobate et danseuse. Elle n'etait là que depuis 5 mois quand un de ses amis nous a prévenu quelle avait disparu, nous etions près de Castlerock a l'epoque. On a prevenu le Sheriff, qui a demandé des volontaires et on a fouillés les alentours, des bois principalement et des marais. On a retrouvé son corps dans la soirée, ils etaient tombés dessus par hasard, après qu'il ai remarqué une sorte de gravure dans un arbre._

_Pendant les deux ans qui ont suivis la tournée, a travers les Etats unis, on a remarqué qu'une fille disparaissait, une a chaque étapes, toujours un membre de notre troupe, ou auquel cas, une fille qui nous avait suivis et qui voulait travailler avec nous, travailleuses immigrées ou encore simple danseuses. Cependant, c'etait toujours des filles jeune, très jolie, peu semblait importer qu'elle soit blanche, noire ou jaune. Et toujours un symbole qui indiquait le corps, on a demandé a des gens, des hommes de lois pour savoir si ils savaient quoi que ce soit mais on a rien trouvé._

_Et quand nous nous sommes installés ici, les choses se sont calmés, plus de disparitions, des suicides oui, mais là c'etait le fait de desespérés, d'ou le nom de l'hotel qui a changé a partir des premiers cas. Cependant, a peu près vers l'automne, comme maintenant, nous avons commencés a recevoir des petites figurines faites de brindilles lacées. Nous n'avons pas compris de suite, jusqu'a ce que je remarque la ressemblance avec la marque qu'avait laissé le tueur a cotés des corps, ce ... Monstre, parce qu'il faut en être un pour tuer des innocents, nous avaient retrouvés, mais il n'y eu plus aucun meutres, jusqu'a aujourd'hui...et je pense que c'est lié au fait que nous repartons, vers Coney island. Ce qui veux dire que l'on va devoir etre très vigilant durant le voyage jusqu'a l'etat de New York._ continua t'il, toujours sobre et serieux, parlant au jeune homme avec respect et déférence.

- _Qui fait ça?_

_- Je ne saurais dire, Je ne peu que conjecturer sur pourquoi il nous a choisis, je suppose qu'etant des gens de cirques, des itinerants, il etait pour lui plus simple de cacher ses crimes auprès des autorités, ces derniers ne se sont jamais vraiment occupés de nos affaires, et quand nous leurs avons demandé aide, en general, nous avions la reponse qu'etant des femmes de petites vertus pour voyager avec nous, et des errantes, elles avaient surement du partir. Et même quand nous retrouvions les corps, leurs discours ne changeaient pas. Je dois avouer n'avoir que peu d'amour dans les hommes de lois de ce pays, et seuls quelques uns m'ont semblés vraiment avoir un caractère réellement intègre. Dans les Petites villes ou comtés principalement, les grandes villes nous ont completement ignorés._

Alexei deglutit et s'effondra dans un des fauteuils, tandis que le Perse etait monté pour voir si tout allait bien, Erik restant debout, fixant le jeune homme.

-_ Vous l'aimiez?_ demanda Erik

- _Oui_, repondit le garçon dans un souffle, _elle...elle etait la seule a avoir vu mon visage en dehors de la troupe, elle ne m'avait pas jugée, elle...putain, je hais ce salopard, si je le trouve, je ..., _il grimaça.

- _Tuer cet homme ne vous la rendra pas, cela ne fera qu'apaiser votre colère, rien de plus_

Alexei serra les poings, et inspira, fermant les yeux et essayant de reflechir logiquement.

- _Si c'est lié a notre mobilité, cela signifie qu'il y aura alors une nouvelle victime a Brooklyn, vu qu'il ne tue qu'a chaque fois que vous etiez dans une ville, hors, on ne s'arretera qu'a Coney Island._

- _Exact, Je peu retarder le depart pour vous laisser faire votre deuil, ne partant qu'avec le cirque Bizzar's_

-_ Non, cela iras, Marcello n'as pas a souffrir de ce qui me touche personnellement, meme si beaucoups souffrent parce que je souffre moi meme, cependant, nous partirons tous ensemble, c'est le plus sur, faire deux groupes rendraient les choses trop dangereuse._

Erik acquiesa lentement, et Nadir parla alors:

- _Je pense personnellement que c'est soit l'un des notres et que ce n'est pas lié uniquement a notre mobilité, mais plutot a autre chose dont je ne sais rien._

Alexei leva la tête effaré, comprenant que le maure avait des soupsons ou même des preuves et savait.

- _Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites? cela signifie que vous attendriez qu'une autre personne disparaisse? pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait arreter quand vous etes arrivés ici, si vous saviez qui tuais ces jeunes femmes?_

- _Parce que nous ne pouvons pas les atteindre sans preuves, voila pourquoi...et j'avais esperés que nous pourrions les contrer a votre arrivée, j'ai eu tord, ils ont cherché a vous atteindre parce qu'Erik est trop proche de vous_, repliqua Le Daroga.

Erik et Alexei regardèrent le Perse, Le fantome avança avec un air interrogateur sur le visage

- _Tu connais les coupables et tu ne m'en a jamais rien dit_? fit Erik effarés. Pourquoi?

- _Pour vous proteger Erik, mais ce que je sais ne sont que soupsons, je n'ai aucune preuves directe, mais Monsieur Alexei nous permet put etre d'en avoir une, seulement cela va etre impossible a l'obtenir_. repondit Nadir, _ils ne nous laisseront pas fouiller l'hotel, ni leur Cenacle, pas sans reussir a cacher la ou les preuves._

- _Bon sang, parlez Nadir_,_ dites qui cela est_, cria de rage contenue, l'homme-loup, _semblant grogner. j'irais ensuite le tuer de mes mains._

-_ Non_, fit Erik,_ pas sans preuves, vous savez comme moi que même notre monde a ses codes, ses lois, si vous les agressez sans preuves, cela se retournera contre vous et les Sassarini, je doutes que vous vouliez de tels problèmes, cela s'est deja produit avec certains qui ont tentés de les contrer, cela a toujours fini mal, donc je vous prie, ne faites rien, attendez le bon moment, soyez patients._

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers Erik, il semblait regarder Le perse comme si il savait et avait compris de qui il parlait.

- _Qui?_ repeta le garçon, regardant Erik cette fois, sachant que le Perse ne dirait rien, il etait sur que le musicien avait compris qui etait le coupable.

- _c'est...impossible_ fit Erik surpris et choqué, sa main se posant sur le rebord de la cheminée, s'etant levé, les yeux vers les flammes. _Sa soif de pouvoir et son ambition aurait été a ce point? _

Le Perse resta de marbre, continuant:

- _Je pense plutot que c'etait autre chose, et probablement hors de son vouloir, Erik, du moins, je l'espere._

- _Je dois lui parler._

- Non, si vous le faites, je pense qu'aucune vérité n'en ressortira, on vous ménera en bateau, comme ils l'ont dejà fait.

Erik balaya d'un coups ce que la cheminée comportait comme décoration sous la colère, visiblement il semblait tout autant furieux et plus encore frustré de ne pas pouvoir agir qu'Alexei. Cependant Erik resta silencieux.

- _Alexei, sortez_, fit il, _allez vous reposer, vous en aurez besoin pour le voyage, j'ai certaines choses a faire et vous vous devez d'être avec les votres._

- _Que vous me cachiez la verité pour proteger Marcello et sa famille, très bien, j'accepte et le comprend, cependant, si je l'apprend d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ne resteront pas vivant, ils m'ont pris la seule personne qui m'avait acceptés en dehors de la famille_. repliqua le jeune homme avant de se lever, regardant fixement Erik, qui lui rendit un regard a glacer le sang. La soif de meurtre s'y lisait ainsi qu'autre chose, Alexei n'aurait su dire si c'etait de la pitié ou de la compassion.

Le Perse laissa le garçon aller puis regarda Erik quand il fut sur qu'ils ne seraient pas derangé, et qui semblait contenir une fureur et une rage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis Londres et les évènements de Paris.

- _Vous savez que si vous l'agressez, ils repliqueront, ils vous tuerons, vous êtes seul face a eux._

- _Je le sais, et je ne souhaite pas mêler plus encore les Sassarini a cette affaire, encore moins Meg et ce garçon. Si ce gamin fait ce qu'il dit, et je pense qu'il le fera, Fleck reagira avec une forçe qui sera pire que ce qu'il a fait a Electre, la chef des gitans, il y a de cela 5 ans. Et vous savez comme moi, comment cela à fini._

_Le daroga acquiesa, il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé, cela s'etait produit a Washington, la seconde ville où ils avaient fait leurs secondes representation, les gitans avaient été les premiers a les rejoindre, puis les Bizzar's Circus sous l'egide et la volonté de Maria, s'etait joins a eux. A Peine quelques jours plus tard, la fille cadette d'Electre Romani, Fauve, avait disparue, tous l'avait recherchée dans la ville, et ils avaient trouvés son cadavre dans un parc, sous un pont, là ou une marque avait été laissée. Etrangement, cela avait été l'un des membres du cirque de Fleck qui l'avait trouvé, comme la première fois avec l'irlandaise. Electre avait eu des soupsons sur le fait que Fleck et sa troupe avait eu tendance a parfois ennuyer sa fille et quelques unes des femmes de leurs clans, et avait tentés de faire tomber Fleck, notement par le fait qu'un temoin, un sans-abri, avait dit avoir vu trois personnes dont la description semblait correspondre a Mîme. _

_Durant la nuit qui suivis l'esclandre, Electre avait été retrouvée dans un etat indescriptible, tandis que plus personnes n'arrivait a trouver le clochard, a partir de ce moment, les gitans avaient rejoins Fleck, qui avait imposé dans le sang, sa supériorité. Erik ne savait que trop bien a quel point, ils etaient dangereux, et le Perse avait idée de pourquoi, Madame Maria, avait pris ces gens avec elle._

- _Elle veux vous evincer, peut etre vous tuer, mais vous lui etes encore utile, pour l'instant._

-_ Je le sais très bien_, siffla Erik entre ses dents,_ Par tout les Dieux, daroga, j'aurais du la tuer quand j'ai appris la vérité a son propos, quand cette trainée m'as vue sous ce masque, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je me refusais de toucher et de tuer une femme. J'acceptais de tuer un homme mais une femme, c'etait hors de question. Et je découvre aujourd'hui qu'elle a couvert les forfaits de ces...ordures?_ crachat le fantome en tournant son regard vers Le Maure.

- _Vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous vous êtes donné pour ce projet, vous avez bataillés ferme face a une furie, seulement elle s'est acoquinée avec des malandrins et des assassins, Maria à sappé votre pouvoir et votre position._

- _Vous croyez qu'elle tentera de s'en prendre a Christine?_

-_ Probablement, elle sait que cela vous toucheras, j'ai même peur que cela ne vous detruise._

- _Et Meg?_ demanda Erik, se retournant. _Nous l'avons tous deja vue parler avec Maria, elle est du genre a lui faire confiance, ce que Maria risque de prendre a son avantage._

- _Si elle reste avec les Sassarini, elle est en securité, si elle etait avec vous, je pense qu'elle risquerait le danger, mais vu l'envie de vengeance d'Alexei, si ils venaient a s'en prendre a elle, je pense que là, ils massacreraient Fleck et sa bande sans états d'âme. Ce garçon a une grande force et la ferocité d'un loups._

Erik se servit un cognac et tendis un autre verre ensuite au Perse.

- _Je veux que tu partes devant, que tu protèges Christine._

- _Et Mademoiselle Marguerite?_

- _Je m'en occuperais, je garderais un oeil sur elle en même temps que sur les jeunes filles qui voyage avec Sassarini. _fit le fantome,_ Je doute qu'Alexei garde pour lui ce que nous lui avons dit, il previendra probablement Marcello, de ce fait, il surveillera lui aussi ainsi que ses fils, leurs protegées._

Le Perse reposa son verre et s'inclina, avant de sortir de la piece, tandis qu'Erik resta pensif et eveillés un long instant, son verre a la main, regardant la mer qui brillait sous un ciel sans lune.


	26. Jeu de Dûpes

L'arrivée aux Etats Unis s'était déroulé avec deux jours d'avance sur le planning du Concerto que Christine devait donner au Queen's Theater. Les fillettes avaient été plutot calme sous la surveillance de Madame Giry et sous la protection de l'inspecteur Mifroid. Ils avaient reçu les reservations de leur suite, faites par le Theater, dans le Hamilton. Raoul s'etait montré surpris par l'impression de grandeur que donnait la ville de New york. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'autant de gens venaient aux ameriques, la plupart pour affaires ou recommencer leurs vies de zero. Christine s'etait preparée et entrainée durant leur voyage, non sans satisfaire a ses obligations en tant qu'Epouse et hote auprès des nombreux gentilhommes et leurs epouses qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur le Baltic.

Cependant, arrivé a l'hotel, une surpise les attendaient. Les fillettes s'etaient précipitée, les jeune chiens sur leurs talons, poussant des cris de joies a la vue de la beauté du Hamilton, Madame Giry derrière elles, tandis que Raoul, Christine et Monsieur Mifroid entraient a leurs suites, discutant du voyage et des premières impressions que leurs avaient donnés les Americains sur le navire et la ville de Manhattan. Cependant quand Raoul et Christine virent le Perse, le premier s'arreta net, tandis que la jeune Aria s'approchait de l'homme pour lui serrer la main et le saluer.

- _Monsieur Khan, qu'elle joie de vous revoir, je ne savais que c'etait vous qui m'aviez invitée au Queen's Theater_. fit elle tout en essuyant la neige qui recouvrait sa cape.

- _Aucunement, Madame De Chagny_, repondit Le Perse avec un baise main_, c'est bien l'opera New Yorkais qui vous a invitée, je n'y suis absolument pour rien dans cette affaire, mais en apprenant votre venue, j'ai voulu venir dès que j'ai pus. Il me semble que vous êtes en avance, non?_

- _En effet, notre navire a poussé ses machines quand nous avons atteind le milieu de l'Ocean,_ repondit elle avant de remarquer que Raoul n'etait pas a cotés d'elle, Raoul?

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et présentait maintenant un visage serieux, puis s'avança lentement vers le Perse et le salua de façon brève.

- _Monsieur Nadir, je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour_. argua t'il.

Christine regarda son mari, surprise qu'il le connaisse.

- _Vous vous connaissez?_ demanda t'elle.

- _Disons que moi et Monsieur De Chagny, avons eu une certaine rencontre, a Paris_. repondit le Daroga.

-_ C'est un ami du Fantome de l'Opera_, eclaircit Raoul d'une voix grave.

Christine porta une main devant sa bouche, choquée et surprise avant de poser sa main sur l'avant bras de son epoux. Mifroid qui etait non loin, ayant entendu, s'approcha du couple tandis que sa femme emmenait les enfants vers la salle de restaurant de l'hotel, voulant eviter visiblement qu'ils ne soient mélées a une vieille affaire du passé.

- _Ainsi donc vous avez connu le Fantome_, fit l'inspecteur, la barbe et la moustache gris fer fremissante presque, L'affaire du fantome de l'Opera etant pour lui un echec des plus personnels et qui avait profondément touché sa vie, par les faits qui avait pris sa fille et Christine Daaé dans la tourmente, sans avoir pus arreter ce qu'il considerais comme un criminel odieux et un assassin. _Pourquoi etes vous ici?_

- _Pour Madame De Chagny_, repondit Le Perse, _mais egalement pour vous et votre Epouse, Monsieur Mifroid._

- _Que voulez vous dire?_, demanda Raoul, inquiet pour son epouse.

Le Perse se racla la gorge et tendit une lettre epaisse cachetée d'un sceau qui n'etait pas totalement inconnu a Raoul. Celui ci ouvrit l'envellope pour découvrir plusieurs cartons d'invitations pour ce qui semblait un lieux de jeux et de Theatre:

_Mister Y's Phantasmagoria vous invite aux lieux de rêves et de détentes que sont,_

_Dreamland et Le Luna Park._

_Lieux d'enchantements et de divertissements, vous y verrez Clowns, Dompteurs, Cracheurs de feu, Magiciens, Attractions uniques au monde, ainsi que les Grands Cirques connu a travers l'Amerique et l'Europe:_

_Le Bizzar's Circus vous présente: _

_Venez tremblez de peur et de terreur devant leurs attractions et leur foire au monstre, prenez un peu de luxure en venant voir le Grand Cabaret du Holala Girls._

_Le Cirque Sassarini et son Maradjah vous presente:_

_Son spectacle enchanteur, dédiés a la magie, au contes et légendes, alliant Poesie, lyrisme et Amours. _

_Ouvert aux Petits comme aux grands, nous pouvons realiser vos rêves les plus fous,_

_Venez nombreux._

Le Vicomte De Chagny regarda les cartons d'invitations sans comprendre puis lanca un regard interrogateur vers Le Perse:

- _Qu'est ce que cela veux dire?_

-_ Tout simplement que Monsieur Mifroid, Madame Antoinette Giry et Madame Christine de Chagny vont simplement pouvoir revoir quelqu'un qui leurs est cher, et dont vous avez entendu parler sans possiblement l'avoir reconnu._

Christine souffla le nom puis sourit: "_Meg"_

- _Oui_, confirma le Perse,_ Marguerite Giry, vous ne trouverez pas son nom sur le Carton, pas son vrai nom, Monsieur Raoul, mais son pseudonyme de Scene, Iris._

- _Qui a envoyé ces invitations?_ demanda Raoul, toujours soupçonneux.

- _Monsieur Yates, dit Mister Y, un jeu de mots donnés par certains membres de sa troupe, mais qui lui convenait pour presenter les attractions,_ fit le Perse,_ un des nouveaux magnats de Coney Island, et actuellement Patron de Mademoiselle Giry ainsi que son Manager. Enfin l'un d'entres eux._

-_ Qui est l'autre?_, demanda Mifroid.

- _Monsieur Marcello Sassarini, si vous ne le connaissez pas, sachez qu'il est le createur de la troupe Sassarini qui a connu un enorme succès en Europe, notement en France, Germanie, italie et Angleterre._

Raoul reflechit un moment, le nom Sassarini ne lui etait pas inconnu, puis il claqua des doigts.

-_ Mon Dieu, vous parlez de ce Cirque présentant une sorte d'Opera Spectacle?_

- _En effet, il semble que vous les ayez vu, ai je tord?_

Christine regarda Raoul, attendant visiblement plus, il tourna le visage vers elle et lui expliqua.

- _Lors de mes premiers voyages en prusse, le cirque s'etait arreté a Berlin pour un spectacle qui devait durer trois jours, ils présentaient si je me souvient, une sorte d'Allegorie sur la vie et la mort, nommé l'Oiseau de feu_. expliqua t'il, _un spectacle superbe, je m'en souvient encore, notement et surtout un element qui m'as paru sublime: une magicienne très douée, alliant acrobatie aerienne, danse et chants, avant de faire un numero de disparition, elle marchait sur l'eau puis elle semblait disparaitre dans celle ci, une chose que je n'avais jamais vu._

- _Et que vous risquez de ne pas revoir, les Sassarini ont tendance a changer de numeros et de spectacles a chaque tournée, cependant, la magicienne en question, etait Mademoiselle Giry._

Raoul ecarquilla les yeux

- _Ca ne peu pas etre elle, Marguerite etait blonde, fine, menue a ce que je me souviens._ repondit il,_ là c'etait une jeune femme a la peau dorée, plutot sensuelle et au cheveux noirs avec des reflets de feu._

- _C'est bien elle_, confirma le Perse.

- _En effet,_ rajouta Mifroid, _Meg n'est pas blonde, Monsieur Raoul, elle est brune, voire noire de cheveux, Ma femme souhaitait un enfant blond, et elle decolorait Meg pour la faire ressembler a un ange. Marguerite detestait cela._

Il regarda l'arabe avant de continuer:

- _Je suis heureux de savoir ma fille en vie, je n'esperais plus,_ fit il.

- _J'imagine et je comprends, j'ai deux filles moi même dont je n'ai plus nouvelles depuis des années, cependant Mademoiselle Giry avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi et je pense qu'elle est prête aujourd'hui a vous revoir tous._

Christine sautilla de joie, embrassant sur les joues le Perse qui s'inclina avant de se redresser et de regarder la diva européenne.

-_ Il y a cependant une chose que j'aimerais vous demander, deux en realité_. fit il serieux et grave._ La première est que certaines personnes puissons voir votre spectacle, madame Christine. La seconde est de bien vouloir rencontrer en personne Monsieur Yates, en privé, c'est un grand amoureux de la musique et quand il a su que vous veniez en Amerique, il a demandé a ce que je vous demande si vous accepteriez de le rencontrer?_

Christine parut reflechir puis acquiesa, non sans que Raoul ne reste sur ses gardes.

- _J'accepte, si Meg lui fait confiance, je le ferais._

-_ Il est un grand ami de Meg, Madame, ce depuis quelques années._

- _Alors je donne mon accord,_ fit Raoul rassuré qu'il soit un ami de Marguerite.

-_ Merci_ fit le perse, _mais passons au salon, je pense que vos filles et Madame Giry nous attendent, et je crois que la bonne nouvelle devraient leurs etres annoncées, pour les unes, les jeux et le cirque, pour l'autre, le retour de sa fille._

Ouvrant les bras, le Perse les invita a le suivre, parlant chaleureusement de Meg et de ce qu'elle etait devenue avec les Sassarini, donnant le plus de details de la vie qu'il avait pus observer chez eux et leur troupe. Ce qui sembla ravir Christine et ses filles, ainsi que Raoul, Mifroid restant en retrait, non sans sourire, tandis qu'antoinette Giry semblait parfois scandalisée par l'audace que semblait avoir sa fille, ou des amis qu'elle pouvait avoir.

***** XXX *****

Le voyage vers Coney island s'etait déroulé sans encombres, et sans que quiconque ne souffre d'autres choses que de la neige ou de la glaçe, mais ils avaient finalement atteind leurs destinations de Brooklyn. l'Endroit se situait sur une ile, rattachée a la terre par un pont impressionnant. Meg et biens d'autres parmis les membres de Phantasmagoria, n'en avait jamais vu de pareils depuis Londres. Erik avait mené la troupe avec Marcello Sassarini et s'etait montré agreable et avenant mais grave et inquiet par moment, parfois même distant. Meg ne s'en etait pas formalisée, pensant que cela etait du a ce qui s'etait passé quelques jours auparavant. Quand a Alexei, si on chagrin n'etait pas partis, il s'etait montré fortement prévenant envers tout le monde, particulièrement Meg et les autres jeunes filles de la troupe, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il paraissait nerveux et inquiet, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

La troupe avait fait le chemin et prenait maintenant leurs aises dans les lieux que Le Perse avait fait construire selon les plans et le vouloir du Marquis Joubert de La Bastide, Erik detestait ce nom mais il fallait dire que cela avait fortement impressioné les hommes d'affaires New yorkais avec qui il avait traités. Le nom de Yates restait son nom usuel dans ces lieux cependant, Le Marquis ne se fesant jour qu'en présence d'hommes d'affaires, comme un gentleman courtois mais excentrique, amoureux des arts et de la musique, souhaitant faire profiter a tous des largesses que la France et l'Europe pouvait donner en matières d'Arts. Ce fesant, il avait fait ouvrir une gallerie d'art dont les oeuvres d'un peintre et dessinateur inconnus pour l'instant, du nom d'Alexei Vassiliev. Le Garçon ayant donné son vrai nom a Erik ainsi que ses oeuvres. Les deux cirques prirent leurs aises dans les jours qui suivirent, mettant les derniers atours aux deux parcs avant le Lancement de Phantasmagoria. Erik souhaitait en faire l'Ouverture specialement pour la venue de Christine, et a son arrivée, une missive tronait dans la boite de son pavillon privé, venant du Perse, dont il savait deja en partie le contenu: Christine etait a New york. D'après la lettre, elle etait arrivée en avance, avec son epoux ainsi que les Parents de Miss Giry, et ils avaient été mis au courant de ce que la jeune femme etait devenue, puis son attention s'attarda sur la dernière partie, une simple note: Christine avait accepté de rencontrer en privé Monsieur Yates pour une discution tenant sur la Musique. Erik inspira et s'assit, il etait temps de faire la paix.

*****XXX*****

Dans ses nouveaux appartements richements ornés, Miss Maria etait allongée sur le lit a baldaquin, copie presque conforme a celui qu'elle avait eu a la ville provisoire de Phantasme. Fleck, Mîme et Le Muet debout dans la chambre etaient entrés après avoir frappé, lui donnant des nouvelles interressantes.

- _Tout les éléments sont là pour le spectacle_, fit elle,_ Est ce que nos accessoires sont prêt, Fleck?_

- _Oui, Miss Maria, Mîme a reussi a les faire en un temps records, encore un peu de patience, attendons nos marionnettes soient en place._

- _Très bien, cependant je me dois de tenir mon rôle, de ce fait, tenez le votre_, dit elle. _Qu'en est il de Mademoiselle Giry, la magicienne?_

- _Il s'est montré protecteur avec elle, tout comme le jeune homme,_ répondit mîme,_ ils ont agit comme nous l'espérions._

-_ Et vis a vis du Fantome?_

-_ Elle semble le considerer comme un ami cher_, continua Mime,_ cependant, je sais qu'elle souhaite bien plus, j'en ai donné l'etincelle et son comportement a chaque n'as fait que me confirmer les prétentions, ce malgré le fait qu'il reste semble t'il insensible, mais elle a espoir, comme toute les femmes dans son genre._

-_ Alors elle est prête a jouer son rôle dans notre mise en scene._

Maria se releva, marchant de façon sensuelle vers le trio:

- _Vous savez quoi faire, je ne pense pas vous avoir a le dire, cependant preparez notre surprise, ainsi que le cadeau de fin, nous devons prendre nos precautions_

ils acquiescèrent et sortirent. Maria se posa devant son miroir, tirant sur ses traits surannés mais beau. Le jeu etait en place, les pions avaient été mis et il etait temps de faire Echec et Mat.


	27. Le Cavalier

Raoul etait au bar de l'Hotel, en ce matin neigeux. Il reflechissait sur ce qu'il venait de recevoir. Il aurait du se mefier, il avait su pourtant que l'arrivée du Perse n'etait pas une Coincidence. Non, Il etait là, encore et toujours, cherchant Christine. Cependant la lettre qu'il avait dans la poche de son veston l'avait remué et pas qu'un peu. Il voulait proteger Christine mais, si ce que disait la lettre etait vraie, cela signifiait beaucoups de chose, et il ne verrait la vérité qu'en voyant son comportement. Il avait confiance en sa femme, cependant il ne pouvait que se blamer lui même. Il avait été longtemps absent, souvent sur de longues periodes, la laissant seule et delaissée, alors qu'il savait qu'elle detestait cela. Peut etre que l'acceptation de ce Concerto n'avait été qu'un pretexte, après tout. Reprenant la Lettre, il se remit a la lire:

_Mon Cher Epoux,_

_Il est un fait que j'aurais voulu vous dire plus tôt, bien avant notre Mariage, vous souvenez vous quand vous m'avez sauvée du Fantome?_

_Je présume que oui, cependant, je me dois de vous dire la vérité a son propos et a celui de nos enfants._

_Ils ne sont pas votre._

_La première fois qu'il m'enleva, je le suivis en realité, bercée par sa musique et une drogue a l'evidence, la même qui mis Meg dans un etat second au point qu'elle failli mourir de froid sur le toit de l'Opera._

_Je n'ai pas totalement souvenirs de ce qui se passa réellement, cependant, je sentis ses mains sur moi et nous partageames un amour passionnel cette nuit là, ainsi que d'autres nuits._

_Je tomba enceinte dans les semaines qui suivirent, et notre Mariage survint après que vous et les hommes de l'inspecteur Mifroid me sauvèrent lorsque le Fantome menaça de tous nous tuer._

_Dire que je vous aime est un euphemisme, je vous ai aimé et je vous aime, mais possiblement pas de la même façonj dont je l'ai aimé lui._

_Une partie de moi, continuera a lui appartenir, a appartenir a l'ange de la Musique qui m'as faites._

_Je vous en prie pardonnez moi de vous avoir caché ce fait, cependant, devant votre prévenance et vos attentions, je ne pouvait plus continuer a masquer ma culpabilité._

_Votre bien aimée Christine._

Il froissa la lettre entre ses doigts. Christine devait mentir, c'etait impossible. Il etait vrai qu'elle etait tombée enceinte très vite après leurs mariages, cependant rien n'aurait pus indiquier qu'il n'etait pas le Pere d'Angelique et Adeline. Il aimait ses filles, cependant il devait admettre que si elles n'etaient pas de lui, cela aurait un impact important tant sur sa vie avec Christine que sur sa propre vie politique si cela se savait. Il bu une gorgée de Cherry. Si il voulait vraiment savoir, il devait avoir preuve qu'elle aimait cet homme, ce monstre, car auquel cas, il ne pourrait que lui dire Adieu, malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait. Si il tuait l'homme qu'elle aimait réellement, il savait qu'il la perdrait definitivement, et si il ne fesait rien, il la perdrait aussi. Dans les deux cas, il serait perdant. C'etait un problème insoluble.

Regardant sa montre a gousset, il fini son verre et se dirigea vers la loge pour rejoindre ses filles et Madame Giry.

*****XXX*****

Le concerto de Christine allait se faire en début de soirée, puis ils avaient prévu de passer les trois jours restant a Phantasmagoria, dans l'Hotel des Songes, une suite leurs ayant étée reservées afin qu'ils ne doivent faire le voyage entre Le Queen's et Brooklyn. Le Perse s'etait montré un hote prévenant et protecteur envers Christine et les jumelles, ce qui avait rassuré Raoul quand a la raison de sa venue. Il se souvenait que ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie mais il ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait été l'ami du fantome de l'Opera qui avait enlevés Christine et avait failli le tuer avec un lacet du pendjab.

Quand Christine passa un regard au travers du rideaux, elle inspira, la salle etait pleine a craquer de gens importants des Etats unis, les musiciens etaient prêt et Raoul se tenait dans la loge numero 5 avec les jumelles, Monsieur Nadir et Madame Giry, tandis que son epoux se trouvait dans les coulisses. Quand le rideau lourd de velours rouge et or s'ouvrit, la musique commença et enfla, puis Christine se mit a chanter.

(Seule)

_Voi cui eternità_  
_A posto in braccia_  
_Mia vita_  
_Voi che d'altro mondo_  
_Sognate, d'a-altre fia-amme_  
_Ma non so per ch'io sia_  
_O mo-orta ripa_  
_Del mio stato-infelice_  
_L'stato-infelice!_  
_Com' ch'il cie-el non più vede_

_(Les Choeurs reprenant avec elle)_

_Ha'n te-enebre-il cor'_

_Come chi tanto guarda_

(seule)  
_La nott-etterna_  
_Tramene..._  
_Làggiù_  
_Di che sai tu ?_  
_Di smarrita, febbrila_  
_Attesa_  
_Dove..._  
_Dove sei tu ?_  
_Che'l preda, esule_  
_T'attende..._  
_Ma non so per ch'io sia_  
_O mo-orta ripa_  
_Del mio stato-infelice_  
_L'stato-infelice_  
_Com' ch'il cie-el non più vede_

(Choeurs)  
_Ha'n te-enebre-il cor'_

_Come chi tanto guarda_

_La nott-etterna_  
_Tramene..._  
_Com' ch'il cie-el non più vede_

_Ha'n te-enebre-il cor'_

_Come chi tanto guarda_

Le Spectacle continua ainsi pendant une heure et demi, son chant enchantant la salle et les spectateurs, qui l'ovationnèrent a la fin de la prestation. Christine salua son public avec chaleur, son regard allant vers Raoul et ses filles a qui elle envoya un baiser. Erik s'etait tenu dans le public, avec Meg et Alexei a ses cotés, sa main tenant celle de Meg, semblant parfois trembler ou la serrer suivant le chant de Christine. Meg etait heureuse de voir qu'il retrouvait son amour de la musique, tandis qu'Alexei decouvrait pourquoi Meg considerait son amie comme une incroyable artiste. Ils s'etaient levé avec le public pour l'ovationner avant qu'ils ne suivent ceux ci a la fin de la representation. Puis le Perse etait apparu dans le Hall d'entrée, fesant signe a Meg de venir.

- _Mademoiselle Giry_, fit Nadir, _vous etes là, tandit qu'il voyait l'accompagner et la suivre, Alexei. accompagnez moi._

- _Mais Erik?_

- _Cela ira Meg, je dois de toutes façon rentrer a Coney Island, et commencer les preparatifs de l'ouverture, il me faut tout verifier avant, j'ai été heureux d'entendre une nouvelle fois Christine, ce moment est pour vous, Meg, et je n'ai pas a le detruire par ma présence._

Meg se detourna du Perse pour se porter devant Erik qui la regarda sans comprendre pendant un instant, jusqu'a ce que la jeune femme porte sa main vers son masque et le caresse avant de l'embrasser avec douceur, une main sur son coeur. Nadir et Alexei restèrent surpris de l'audace de la jeune femme. Le baiser fut bref cependant, coupé par Meg.

- _Merci, Erik_, fit elle avec un sourire tendre.

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses epaules et baisa son front, avant de caresser ses bras et de sembler la rassurer.

- _Profitez de ce moment et de celui qu'il y aura ensuite a Coney Island, j'attendrais votre retour a tous_. dit il avant de s'eclipser dans la foule de spectateur qui quittaient le Theatre Opera, laissant Meg et Alexei seul avec Le Perse. Et tandis qu'il marchait il se rendait, sa pensée portait sur ce qu'il avait ressentit a l'Opera. Il s'etait rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus rien a partager avec Christine, il aimait sa musique, son chant, mais elle etait a un autre, plus encore, il s'etait rendu compte que ce qu'il avait aimé d'elle n'avait été que sa voix. Christine etait devenue une femme rangée et discrète, plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait été avant, n'éclatant que sur une scène sa lumière par son chant, bien plus sure d'elle de son talent qu'auparavant. Ce qu'il avait ressentit etait profond, il se sentait bouleversé mais ce qui l'avait encore plus fait frémir avait été le baiser de Miss Giry. Elle avait caressé son masque comme si cela avait été son vouloir de toucher son visage et non ce morceau d'ivoire fin. sa main sur son cœur à lui. Et ses yeux lui avait indiqué qu'elle avait un penchant tendre envers lui, auquel il n'avait voulu répondre. Il n'était pas encore prêt, il voulait avant cela se confronter une dernière fois a Christine, son test final pour lui. Il voulait savoir...Ensuite, et ensuite seulement, il ferait ce qu'il aurait a faire.

*****XXX*****

Meg avait suivie Le Perse au travers des couloirs de l'Opera jusqu'a la Loge des De Chagny, et quand le maure ouvrit la porte ce fut pour avoir un jeune chien bernois lui sauter sur les genoux, ce qui la surpris, mais encore plus quand elle vit l'une des petites filles en robe blanche, adorable, au cheveux chatain clair, reprendre le chiot en s'escusant. Meg s'agenouilla et fit un sourire chalereux a la petite qui lui sourit en retour, puis elle leva les yeux pour voir Christine, encore habillée de sa robe de recital en train de parler a Raoul, qui semblait songeur, jusqu'a ce qu'ils tournent tout les deux la tête. Christine s'avança alors jusqu'a Meg et la pris dans ses bras.

- Ho, mon dieu, Meg, dit elle avec tendresse pour la jeune ballerine qui avait quasiment été l'equivalent de sa soeur, reculant un peu pour regarder la jeune femme qu'elle etait devenue. Marguerite s'etait habillée d'une robe victorienne couleur vert de gris, lignée de noir, assez elegante et corsetée. Tu est magnifique, tout en l'invitant a entrer dans la Loge.

Meg sourit de plus belle, avant de se tourner vers Alexei.

- Je vous présente Alexei Vassiliev, un membre de la troupe Sassarini, Artiste peintre, violoniste, chanteur et inventeurs a ses heures, presenta t'elle.

Alexei sourit legerement géné par les compliments de la jeune femme, et rectifia:

- Je suis juste un membre de la famille du cirque Sassarini, et je dois avouer que c'est quasiment Meg qui m'as élevé.

- Et vu le jeune homme que vous semblez etre devenu, jeune homme, je dirais donc que ma fille semble etre devenue une personne responsable. fit une voix grave et hautaine.

Quand Meg regarda ce fut pour voir sa mère et son père, ensemble, ce qui la fit ouvrir la bouche de surprise avant qu'elle ne remonte ses mains pour cacher son emotion, non sans qu'elle ne se dirige vers eux, la larme a l'oeil. Elle hesita cependant a les prendre dans ses bras, ne sachant vraiment quoi faire, jusqu'a ce que sa mère le fasse pour elle avec chaleur.

- Bon sang Meg, tu nous as manqué, on avait tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé Malheur.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais juste...

- _Etre libre de tes choix et de ta vie_, fini son père,_ oui, j'ai expliqué a ta mère, et je pense que nous avons compris, et a vrai dire, il semble que tu as bien mené ton chemin jusqu'a présent_, continua t'il, tout en lançant un regard vers le garçon au catogan, habillé d'une redingote noire sur un vêtement plutot classique, qui le la Madame Giry demanda: " _Est ce que tu as eu des rencontres ou des aventures durant tes années ou tu as joué la comedie et tes spectacles?"_

Alexei voyant le mutisme de Meg pendant un instant, parla, il savait que si Erik n'etait pas venu c'etait qu'il etait le point litigieux, surtout vu ce que Meg et Le Perse lui avait dit de la Vie d'Erik a l'Opera Garnier, meme si il ne savait pas tout:

_- Non Madame, durant toutes les années où elle fut avec nous, personnes ne l'as jamais courtisées, je dirais plutot que son coeur est totalement voués au spectacle et aux histoires qu'elle nous fait mettre en scène. _Antoinette sembla surprise puis sourit avec bienveillance envers sa fille, a l'evidence, la gouvernante semblait heureuse qu'elle n'ai pas commis d'actes regrettable qui aurait deshonnoré sa fille.

Meg rougit légèreent puis fini par se tourner vers Christine qui se tenait maintenant devant elle, ses filles devant ses jambes, un chient près de chacune d'elle, et Raoul posant sa main sur l'epaule de sa femme.

- _Je te présente ma petite famille, Meg,_ dit elle, _Raoul que tu connais et te souvient je suppose_, ce a quoi Meg acquiesa, _et voici mes jumelles, Angélique,_ montrant la fillette au bouvier bernois qui lui avait sauté dessus, _et Adeline,_ montrant cette fois l'autre gamine qui avait un danois a ses pieds. Les deux fillettes etant habillées de la même façon seul le ruban dans leurs cheveux etaient différent, Rouge pour Angélique et vert pour Adeline. Alexei remarqua cependant que le Vicomte de Chagny tiqua legèrement quand elle parlait des enfants.

- _Qu'as tu fait après que l'on se soit quittée?_ demanda Meg, tout en restant près de ses parents, Alexei s'asseyant près de l'ancienne ballerine, ecoutant, avec un leger sourire, tandis que des serviteurs de l'Opera apportait gateaux, vienoiseries et cafés.

-_ Et bien,_ commença Christine,_ en premier lieu, je dirais que je m'etait mariée entre le moment ou tu as disparue et le moment de nos retrouvailles Paris, puis je suis partie pendant un an faire ma tournée des Operas Européens, avant d'arreter lorsque j'ai eu mes petites. Par la suite, j'ai oscillé entre cours de chants, Mes enfants et les concertos que je fait sur invitation._

Meg sourit en ecoutant ce que Christine racontait, Raoul expliquant ensuite, ce qu'il etait devenu ainsi que ce que sa famille avait fait pensant son absence. Leurs vies avaient a la fois beaucoups changés et a la fois peu, mais quand ce fut le tour de Meg de raconter sa vie, elle resta un moment a chercher ses mots, jusqu'a ce qu'Alexei ne commence a raconter.

- _Eh bien, je dirais qu'un beau soir, juste après une representation, nous avons vu arriver un homme, cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, habillé de façon plutot theatrale et majestueuse. Il prétendit a notre chef, Marcello Sassarini qu'il etait capable de disparaitre et de changer de forme. Marcello et son bras droit Paolo ont alors décidé de voir cela,_ expliqua t'il, _Voila donc notre Magicien qui presente son numéro, jusque là, rien de bien spectaculaire, jusqu'a ce que le magicien ne commence ses acrobaties, danses et chants. En fait, Meg avait mené les choses pour que les deux hommes soient subjugés par ce qu'ils entendaient et ne pretaient pas attention a ce qui se passait, jusqu'a ce qu'elle ressorte du cocon de soie tombante sur laquelle elle avait fait un numero de danse digne d'une fée, sous le costume d'Iris. C'est d'ailleurs l'un de ses surnoms dans la troupe: la fée ou la sorciere blanche. __A Partir de là, on l'as prise avec nous et on a commençé notre parcours de France._

-_ Mais il me semble que votre spectacle n'as commencé concrètement qu'en Belgique puis en Prusse, non?_ demanda Raoul.

-_ En effet,_ repris Meg,_ Le Cirque Sassarini a la base, montrait des numeros, au sons de violons suivant la situation, c'est après quelques villes que j'ai proposé a Marcello, de mêler les numeros de Cirque que l'on fesait, a l'art du theatre, de l'Opera et du contes. ce qui a finalement donné le spectacle actuel._

Les conversations durèrent plusieurs heures, Marguerite expliquant et donnant details sur les membres de la troupe, comment elle avait vecu dans differents pays, avait appris certaines langues et avait elevé Alexei tout autant que le reste de la troupe, cependant, elle evita soigneusement de nommer quoi que ce soit concernant Erik, seul un element fut donné, Ce qu'elle avait decouvert sur la famille d'Erik, l'enfant vendu par sa mère a des gitans et que l'on avait defiguré pour faire disparaitre les preuves avant d'en faire un monstre de foire pour gagner de l'argent sur son malheur. Ils s'embrassèrent, avant que tous ne se quittent, Meg apprenant qu'ils etaient invités pour la première de Phantasmagoria, et de l'ouverture des deux Parcs d'amusements. Se quittant, le Perse saluant Meg et Alexei a la sortie de l'Opera, Meg questionna le jeune homme:

- _Comment les as tu trouvés?_

- _Chaleureux, heureux de vous retrouver, Meg, mais je me suis sentis un peu gauche, ne sachant quoi vraiment dire._

-_ Je trouve que tu as été parfait, tu m'as soutenu crois moi_

- V_ous avez trouvé cette soirée comment sinon?_

- _Parfaite, juste Parfaite._

- _Même sans lui_? risqua Alexei.

Meg tourna la tête vers lui, la neige qui tombait, s'emmelant dans ses cheveux.

-_ J'aurais voulu leurs dires, mais Il est recherché par la Gendarmerie Française, et mon père y est inspecteur, tandis que Raoul est un membre du gouvernement français, un ambassadeur. Si Erik avait été là, je crois que cela aurait pus mal se passer, et je n'imagine meme pas ce que mère ou Christine en aurait dit._

- _Pourquoi?_

-_ Parce que pour elles, Il est toujours un homme dangereux et un assassin._

- _Il a tué?_

- _oui, un machiniste, que l'on a retrouvé pendu dans les catacombes, du moins c'est ce qu'on lui a mis sur le dos, en revanche, il a bien tué une personne a l'Opera Garnier._

- _Qui?_

- _La question serait plutot Quoi?_

- _Alors quoi?_, fit Alexei.

- _La Carrière de Carlotta,_ dit elle en riant, _mon dieu, cette femme, imagine un caractère excentrique qui n'arrêterait pas de hurler dès qu'elle n'as pas ce qu'elle veux._

- _Bah, c'est Maria, non?_

-_ Non, Maria a son caractère mais au fond elle est plutot avenante quand elle le veux, son caractère fort vient qu'elle n'as pas eu la vie facile non plus, donc elle se protege de cette facon._

- _Je vois_, fini t'il par dire. il a fait ça comment?

-_ En lui fesant peur,_ expliqua t'elle, _la fesant paniquer et hurler a s'en casser la voix en la terrifiant avec des Rats, enfermée dans sa loge. Elle en est ressortie traumatisée._

_- En fait, si je devais definir Erik, par rapport a ce que tu viens de me dire, C'est un peu comme les chiens des jumelles: ça à l'air gros, dangereux et menaçant mais quand on les connais, ils sont tendre et adorable, parfois distant et parfois prevenant._

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le Metro, laissant une trainée de Pas dans la neige peu epaisse du Queen's. Meg sourit a Alexei avant de prendre les escaliers, lui disant:

- _C'est tout a fait cela !_


	28. Le Spectacle du soir

L'arrivée a Coney Island se fit avec l'arrivée également d'une foule importante de touristes et d'Americains. Les chiens sur les talons, la famille De Chagny au grand complet etait mené a travers les allées et ruelles tortueuses des lieux et attractions vers L'hotel des songes. Quand ils entrèrent ce fut pour être emerveillés par l'interieur lumineux, couvert de peintures et de dessins, visiblement faites par le jeune homme qu'ils avaient rencontrés la veille et qui rendait les lieux enchanteur et romantique. Leurs suites ne fut pas des moindres. Donnant une vue sur la mer via une baie vitrée, les lits etaient dressés et raffinés, un miroir recouvrait le dessus du lits, rehaussés par des sculptures en forme florale. Christine etait au anges, ainsi que les petites qui demandirent très rapidement si elles pouvaient aller jouer dans le Pac, ce que Christine accepta, a condition que Madame Giry et Le Perse, les accompagnent, les jeunes chiens comme toujours, les suivant.

Raoul s'etait montré distant une fois revenu a leurs chambres du Hamilton, l'embrassant de façon succinte, Christine lui avait demandé si tout a allait bien, ce qu'il avait confirmé, avant d'aller se coucher, posant un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer, mais en cet instant, cela aurait été lui qui aurait eu besoin de l'être. La missive et son contenu le hantais, et ce midi, après les rencontres diplomatiques qu'il avait fait suivre depuis le spectacle de son epouse, le groom de l'hotel des songes venait de lui remettre une autre lettre, qu'il s'etait empressé de prendre puis de se rendre au bar, essayant ainsi d'eviter Christine et Madame Giry. L'ouvrant, il en lu le contenu, le barman lui demandant ce qu'il voulait boire, il lacha qu'il voulait un Scotch. Cette fois ci, la missive n'etait point de son epouse, mais du fantome lui même, ses doutes et peurs se confirmaient.

Monsieur le Vicomte De Chagny,

Cela fesait longtemps que je n'avais pus admirer ma tendre Christine et entendre sa douce voix d'anges.

J'ai pus aussi voir que votre mariage ne semblait point si Parfait, vous avez deux magnifiques enfants, mais vous avez semblé si froid auprès de votre epouse.

Et quel visage quand vos enfants sont avec vous. Auriez vous un problème avec votre Paternité, mon cher ami?

Christine a toujours été mienne, ne vous l'avais je point dit? Elle m'avait choisis cette nuit là, et je ne la repoussait que parce que je voulais son bonheur, mais il semble que celui ci bat légèrement de l'aile, non? aurais je tord, mon cher Vicomte?

Fesons un Paris, un marché même.

Vous aimez Christine, vous souhaitez son bonheur?

Si Ma Prima Donna vous reste fidèle, vous repartirez le coeur tranquille et avec l'assurance que vos filles sont de vous.

En revanche, si c'est le contraire qui se passe, si elle m'aime, alors, je demande a ce que vous repartiez seul en France, me laissant MA famille et mon amour, auprès de moi.

Pardonnez mon propos aussi direct, mais j'ai attendu longtemps pour enfin savoir cette vérité qui me taraude, et j'imagine qu'il doit en être de même de vous, n'est ce pas.

Monsieur Y.

Ainsi, ce brave Monsieur Yates, createur de cet endroit, etait Le Fantome. Raoul eu un haut le coeur quand il revit la soirée d'hier, Meg et ce jeune homme. savaient ils qu'un assassin se tenait a leurs portes? Peut etre pour Meg, elle avait été enlevée par le Fantome de l'Opera, puis avait disparu a peine un mois et demi après son retour de son enlèvement. Elle aurait très bien pus le rejoindre, mais dans ce cas, cela aurait signifié qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui, hors elle avait rejoins un cirque itinérant ou elle avait travaillé pendant 6 ans, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne ce monsieur Yates, a sa demande. Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, ni ce jeune garçon.

Cependant, d'après la lettre, et ce que le Perse avait demandé, Christine allait voir le Fantome demain soir. il allait savoir, il esperait juste que sa peur etait fausse, il avait confiance en Christine, si elle avait voulu le tromper, elle aurait pus le faire bien avant, mais ici, la chose etait differente, les lettres parlaient qu'elle et ce meurtrier s'aimaient deja avant leurs rencontres. N'etait ce pas lui qui avait appris a la jeune fille d'alors, le chant et la musique? si bien sur. Tout aurait pus arriver.

Non, demain, il saurait la vérité, ensuite il ferait ce qu'il devrait comme tel etait son devoir et son honneur.

*****XXX*****

Christine et sa famille, en dehors de Raoul resté a l'hotel, se baladait dans le Parc de Phantasmagoria, séparé en deux univers, l'un sombre et baroque, l'autre lumineux et romantique, avec au milieu, l'hotel des songes. Les Themes abordés dans les attractions etaient aussi divers que le rire, l'amour, la lune, l'horreur, la luxure avec ce que Madame Giry jugea comme scandaleux, les cauchemards ou encore les rêves. Tout semblait possible en ces lieux a l'evidence. Les fillettes s'amusaient beaucoups, et quand Madame Antoinette et Christine arrivèrent vers le cirque des Sassarini, elle eu du mal a croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Un spectacle au clair etait donné pour les enfants, un geant et une toute jeune fille semblait raconter un conte, tandis que des marrionnettes etaient utilisée pour illustrer leurs propos. L'histoire racontée semblait parler d'un jeune homme qui n'avait jamais peur, et qui un jour, pour prouver l'amour qu'il portait au pere de sa belle, etait partis sur les routes, accompagnant un vieux brigand afin d'apprendre ce qu'etait la peur. Le Père voulait ainsi faire fuir ce pauvre garcon car il n'etait que fils de paysan et se pressait deja pour la main de sa fille, un baron et un prelat, en realité sorcier, ainsi qu'une reine qui voulait la jeune fille pour epouser son idiot de fils. Le Garçon partis ainsi sur les routes où on lui dit de passer trois epreuves, la première serait de rapporter la plume d'un grand griffons, la seconde serait de rapporter le coeur d'un geant sans coeur, et le dernier serait de Vaincre les Diables qui hantait un chateau ancien. Alors le Garçon partis realiser ses trois epreuves, aidé a chaque fois par son ami brigand qui etait en realité Baba yaga, une grande sorciere. Il triompha de toutes les epreuves, riches, puissant, et reconnu comme un heros, mais il n'avait pas trouvé la peur. Alors quand il revint, il appris que sa belle etait tombée malade, tout comme son père qui en mourru, mais elle, oublia seulement qui elle etait, et avait quitté la tour ou elle sejournait. Alors le garçon trouva la peur, la vrai, celle de perdre l'etre aimé, et il partis de nouveau sur les Chemins, mais ne la trouvant point et sachant que la grand mere de l'enfant offrait recompense, fut ammené par son ami a essayer de tromper la vieille Dame...

L'histoire se terminait là, les orateurs expliquant que la suite serait ce soir, en spectacle vivant, sous les applaudissement des enfants qui voulaient savoir la suite. Christine devait se dire que c'etait là un moyen efficace d'ammener les enfants et leurs familles voir leurs spectacles de cirque, car maintenant, les fillettes voulaient savoir la suite. Cependant, tandis que Christine et ses filles se levaient, Adeline laissa echapper le dogue qui, pris de panique avec la foule, fila comme une fleche vers le cirque, avant qu'on ai pus le rattraper. Souhaitant retrouver le chien, sa fille le demandant, elle demandit:

-_ Escusez moi, pourrais je aller vers les roulottes, l'un de nos chiens s'est enfuis, probablement apeuré._

Le geant sembla avoir du mal a articuler et le fit de façon enfantine:

-_ On, on va chercher, mais, les visiteurs etrangers ne sont pas admis, vous habitez où?_

- _Nous sommes a l'hotel des songes, si vous trouvez Pongo, rammenez le et demandez Christine De Chagny._

- _Nous le ferons,_ repondit la jeune enfant près du geant.

- _Je vous remercie_, avec un sourire, puis elle se detourna, expliquant a Adeline que le chien serait de retour a la maison ce soir ou demain mais qu'il etait partis faire une promenade, ce qui consola legerement sa fille.

La visite du Parc continua, pour arriver a des attractions plus vives et aussi plus terrifiantes pour les fillettes, le train fantome ou la maison des miroirs etaient etranges et biscornu, fesant parfois même peur a Christine, qui finissait par sortir, riant finalement de sa propre frayeur, ainsi que Madame Giry. L'endroit etait une reussite et elles passèrent une agreable journée, jusqu'au soir ou elles rejoignirent Le cirque Sassarini. Tandis qu'elles attendaient dans la file, Christine commença par être inquiète, Raoul ne s'etait quasiment pas montrés de la journée, ni même en debut de soirée au diner. Elle avait reçu un simple mot disant qu'il devait rester pour travailler, cependant, elle avait esperé qu'il serait venu voir le spectacle de Meg, malheureusement, ce ne serait pas le cas. Soupirant, elle suivit Madame Giry, curieuse de voir sa fille en spectacle, accompagnée de son mari monsieur Mifroid, fesant passer ses filles devant elle.

Le spectacle commença au sons leger de cuivres et de choeurs. puis commença a arriver des danseurs, accompagné d'un couple d'hommes, Alexei qu'elle avait vu hier et un homme plutot bien portant et barbu.

(Choeurs)

_Saint-Petersbourg est lugubre_  
_Saint-Petersbourg est triste_  
_Mon caleçon n'est qu'un glaçon_  
_Et je suis gelé_  
_Depuis la révolution_  
_La vie est tellement triste_  
_Mais avec tous les potins_  
_Les journées se passent bien_  
_Hey_

_Savez-vous_  
_Ce qu'on raconte_  
_À Saint-Petersbourg_  
_Savez-vous_  
_Ce qui ce dit dans les rues_

(un marchand)  
_Même si le Tsar n'est plus des nôtres_  
_Une de ses filles serait vivante_  
_Ah ah_

(Choeurs)  
_La princesse Anya_

(Marchand)  
_Mais ça c'est un secret_

(Choeurs et danseurs)  
_C'est une rumeur, une légende_  
_Un vrai mystère_  
_On le chuchote dans les rues_  
_Et puis derrière chaque porte_  
_Et cette rumeur_  
_Est ancrée dans notre histoire_

(Vieille)  
_On dit que sa grand-mère royale_  
_paiera une somme royale_  
_Pour retrouver_  
_La princesse au plus vite_

(Passants divers)  
_Un rouble pour cette peinture_  
_C'est Romanov, je le sais_

_Les pyjamas de Youssoupoff_  
_Achetez donc la paire_

_J'ai trouvé ça au palais_  
_Et c'est de la vraie fourrure_  
_Ça peut valoir une fortune_  
_Si c'était bien à elle_

(les deux compères parlent de leurs idées de brigands, ne manquant que la fille pour leurs plans et quitter ce pays pauvre)

(Alexei et son comparse)  
_C'est la rumeur, la légende_  
_Le grand mystère_  
_Mais la princesse Anya_  
_Nous donnera des ailes_  
_Oui tous les deux_  
_Nous vivrons une belle histoire_  
_On trouve une fille_  
_Qui l'interprète _  
_Et on lui dit quoi dire_  
_Transformée _  
_On l'emmène à Paris_  
_Je vois d'ici la récompense_  
_Que grand-maman paiera_  
_Il n'y a que nous_  
_Pour faire un coup pareil_

(Le duo)  
_Nous serons riches_  
_Nous serons riches_  
_Nous serons loin_  
_Nous serons loin_  
_Et Saint-Petersbourg_  
_En parlera pendant des mois !_

(Choeurs et danseurs)  
_Chut_  
_Savez-vous_  
_Ce qu'on raconte_  
_À Saint-Petersbourg_  
_Savez-vous_  
_Ce qui se dit dans les rues_  
_Hey_  
_Hey_  
_Hey_  
_Savez-vous_  
_Ce qu'on raconte_  
_À Saint-Petersbourg_  
_Savez-vous, Camarades_  
_Ce qui s'y passe_

( Alexei)  
_Notre engouement si mystérieux_  
_L'arnaque du siècle je vous le dit_

(Choeurs + danseurs)  
_La princesse Anya_  
_Vivante ou Morte_

(Le comparse)  
_Qui sait? Chuuut_

La suite continua, la scene changea pour montrer en fond une maison de laquelle sortis une vieille, jetant une pauvre jeune fille dehors, que Christine reconnu comme l'oratrice de la journée, accompagnée d'un chien, qu'elle reconnu aussi, a l'evidence, Pongo allait devoir jouer la comedie, ce qui fit applaudir d'excitation sa fille Adeliene en choeur avec sa soeur. La jeune fille semblait se montrer rebelle et puis commença un numeros d'acrobaties menée de concert avec le chien, tout en chantant au son d'un piano et bois. La voix de la jeune fille etait claire et emouvante.

(Anya)

_Est-ce qu'une vie meilleure nous attend dès demain ?_  
_Ne doute pas puisqu'il est l'heure_  
_Je sais que pourtant_  
_Il faut faire souvent_  
_Des choix qui font vraiment peur, oh!_  
_Comme le monde me semble grand_  
_Quand je voyage en ce temps_

_Au bout du chemin_  
_On me tendra la main_  
_Il me semble que ma vie change_  
_Je serai choyée, protégée, désirée_  
_Comme ce rêve me semble étrange, oui_  
_Et pourtant je l'entreprends_  
_Ce beau voyage dans ce temps_

(Anya regardant le chien et le prenant avec elle, le serrant et dansant avec lui)

_Songe, rêve d'une vie_  
_Où j'aurai enfin une famille à mon tour ?_  
_Songe, rêve, quelle vie !_  
_J'aurai moi aussi droit à mon rêve d'amour !_

(lachant le chien qui jappe a ses cotés, tandis que des paillettes tombent sur le public comme la neige)

_Doucement, pas à pas_  
_Marchons vers l'avenir_  
_Sur la route du bonheur_  
_Est-ce qu'on m'aimera ?_  
_Ai-je raison de partir ?_  
_Tant de questions dans mon cœur_

_Oui c'était bien un signe_  
_Un monde se termine_  
_Que le chemin du printemps_  
_Soit ma victoire sur le temps !_

La fille entend quelqu'un venir et s'enfuit, le chien sur ses talons. Les lumières electriques qui ornent les lieux s'eteignent une a une, ne laissant que certaines aux couleurs rouges et jaune, donnant un air lugubre au lieu, renforcé par de la fausse fumée. un homme longiligne et maigre, semble avancer dans la fumée, semblant furieux, puis regarde un miroir auquel il parle. Christine et le public voient alors apparaitre une personne a l'interieur du miroir, tours que Christine connait, celui que le fantome utilisait a l'Opera garnier et que Meg avait probablement du apprendre a certains après l'avoir elle même utilisé. Le sorcier commence a chanter, en apprenant que la Princesse Anya est vivante, lui qui a detruit sa famille avec son sort. Commence un numero et un chant, le numeros surpris fortement le public dans le sens ou s'elevait du sol, semblant voler dans les airs suivant les mouvements et injonctions du sorcier, les objets qui l'entourait.

[Raspoutine]

_Au plus noir de la nuit,_  
_C´était l´enfer,_  
_Le calvaire_

_Un horrible cauchemar_  
_Me remplissait d´effroi_

_J´en ai perdu mes esprits_  
_Un corps partait en charpie_

_Quand j´ai ouvert les yeux _  
_Le cauchemar c´était... MOI!_

_J´étais le plus grand sorcier_  
_De la sainte Russie_

_La traîtrise impériale_  
_Fut une erreur fatale!_

_Maudits, ils ont tous péris,_  
_Mais une petite fille s´est enfuie_

_Petite Anya, prend garde_  
_Rasputine s´éveille!_

[Choeurs]

_Au plus noir de la nuit,_  
_Appelons la mort_  
_Au plus noir de la nuit,_  
_Avant l´aurore_

[Raspoutine avançant parmis les objets qui s'elève semblant danser avec lui]

_Vengeance, quel délice!_  
_Que le sort s´accomplisse!_

[Choeurs]

_Au plus noir de la nuit_

[Raspoutine d'un geste fait lever un orbe qui semble s'illuminer]

_Elle mourra!_

_Ce soir un nouveau pouvoir_  
_S´empare de mon esprit_

_Un massage et de l´eau de Cologne,_  
_Pour leur hôte!_

_Et que mon piège se mette en place_  
_Que son image, enfin s´efface_

_Das Vitania, que votre grâce_  
_Trépasse!_

[Choeurs]

_Au plus noir de la nuit,_  
_Au coeur de l´horreur_

[Raspoutine]

_Pas de sortie de secours!_

[Choeurs]

_Au plus noir de la nuit,_  
_Elle est à nous!_

[Raspoutine]

_Entre mes mains,_  
_Son cauchemar _  
_Sera sans fin!_

[Choeurs]

_Au plus noir de la nuit_

[Raspoutine]

_Qu´elle meure_  
_Sur l´heure!_

[Choeurs]

_Au plus noir de la nuit,_  
_Au coeur de l´horreur (horreur)_  
_Au plus noir de la nuit,_  
_Que de terreur (terreur)_

[Raspoutine]

_Ma belle c´est écrit,_  
_Pour toi tout est fini_

[Choeurs]

_Au plus noir de la nuit,_  
_Au plus noir de la nuit_

[Raspoutine]

_Debout mignons,_  
_Pour votre maître!_  
_Faites régner le mal_  
_(Au plus noir de la nuit, au plus noir de la nuit)_  
_Trouvez-la moi où qu´elle puisse être_

[Choeurs]

_Au plus noir de la nuit_  
_Au plus noir de la nuit_  
_Au plus noir de la nuit_

[Raspoutine criant, tandis que les creatures qui s'etaient levée, s'envole vers le haut du chapiteau]

_QU´ELLE SOIT MIENNE!_

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, l'histoire continua La jeune anya, amnesique est trouvée par les deux comparses, puis commence un nouveau numero, en ombre chinoises, derrière eux, fesant rire toute la salle, les deux compères devant apprendre a la jeune fille tout ce que sais une princesse. Une grosse femme a barbe, les accueuille tandis que dans la ville imaginaire qu'il traverse, un homme semble tenter de courtiser la jeune femme, qui l'ignore totalement, celui ci semble rester sur le cotés, le nain lui soufflant a l'oreille, tandis que les trois autres fond leurs numéros sous la lumière revenue en partie, ne designant que les ombres chinoires, le trio chantant en jouant de la comedia del arte.

[Vlad]  
Tu es née dans un palais près d'ici.

[Anya]  
Un palais près d'ici?  
c'est inoui !

[Vlad]  
oui, c'est vrai  
tu montais a trois et demis

[Anya]  
A trois et demi?

[Vlad]  
Et le cheval...

[Dimitri]  
Était blanc !

[Vlad]  
tu aimais terrifier le Cuistot

[Dimitri]  
Le poussant dans l'étang

[Anya]  
Moi tu crois?

[dimitri]  
Pas méchante!

[Vlad]  
On te grondait quand tu en fesais trop

[Dimitri]  
Peux-tu imaginer

[Vlad]  
Ton Passé oublié

[Vlad et Dimitri]  
Tu as tout a apprendre, Helas le temps nous est compté

[Anya]  
D'accord, je suis prête !

[Vlad]

En arrière et tiens toi droite.

[Dimitri]  
Ne marche pas, il faut que tu flottes

[Anya]  
Je me sens un peu idiote,  
Et là je flotte ?

[Vlad]  
Comme un petit yacht !

[Dimitri]  
Une révérence.

[Anya]  
après une danse?

[Vlad]  
on te fait un baise-main

[Vlad et Dimitri]  
Mais surtout rappelle toi bien,

[Vlad]  
Si, moi je tiens mes promesses, tu feras des prouesses

[Dimitri]  
répète toi sans cesse

[Les deux]  
Que tu es une princesse

[Vlad]  
Si tu me suis partout, jusqu'au bout

[Le duo]  
Tu pourras le faire comme nous!

[Vlad]  
rentre les coudes et tiens toi droite

[Dimitri]  
Ne jamais boire le stroganoff

[Anya]  
Je goûte fort peu le stroganoff!

[Vlad]  
Elle a dit cela comme une Romanov !

[Dimitri]  
Le Samovar.

[Vlad]  
Le caviar.

[Anya]  
Dessert et puis bonsoir ?

[Duo]  
Pas avant de tout savoir

(Reprise du refrain)

[ Vlad]  
Donne ce que tu as de meilleur

[Duo]  
Et tu y arriveras

[VLADIMIR]  
Dis-toi que c'est facile

[VLADIMIR AND DIMITRI]  
Tu verras, tu pourras le faire comme nous !

[VLADIMIR]  
Maintenant, tu dois apprendre les noms de l'Aristocratie.  
Par exemple Kropotkin(?)

[DIMITRI]  
Tua Potemkin

[VLADIMIR]  
Hemoglobine

[ANASTASIA]  
Oh !

[VLADIMIR]  
Et ce cher oncle Vania et sa vodka

[DIMITRI]  
Ça va Anya ?

[ANASTASIA]  
Non !

[VLADIMIR]  
Le baron Pushkin

[ANASTASIA]  
Etait... ?

[DIMITRI]  
Petit !

[VLADIMIR]  
Anatole

[ANASTASIA]  
Avait?

[DIMITRI]  
Une verrue !

[VLADIMIR]  
Le comte Sergei

[DIMITRI]  
aimait le chocolat !

[VLADIMIR]  
On dit quil est devenu très gras

[ANASTASIA]  
Je me rappelle sont petit chat !

[VLADIMIR]  
On ne lui a jamais parlé de ça !

[ANASTASIA]  
Si vous pouvez apprendre vite  
Je peux apprendre vite !

[VLADIMIR]  
Mais comment as-tu su?

[ANASTASIA]  
Cest simple je savais !  
Soudainement je me sens près de tout...

[VLADIMIR AND DIMITRI]  
Tu es plus qu'un rêve pour nous ! 

Quand les ombres chinoises cessèrent, les trois partirent mains dans la main tandis qu'un enorme fauteuil dans lequel, le geant orateur se tenait, une bande de gaillard menés par le nain qui lui chuchotait a l'oreille semblait les mener, commença alors un autre numéro comique encore plus drole, le nain Paolo montrant l'essence même de son art !

_[Le Fou]_  
_J'aime pas quand t'as l'air malheureux Gaston,_  
_Et complètement raplapla._  
_Tout le monde voudrait être dans ta peau, Gaston,_  
_Même quand c'est pas la grande joie._  
_De tout le village, c'est toi le chouchou,_  
_C'est toi le préféré de la bande._  
_Toutes les femmes devant toi sont à genoux_  
_Et c'est pas difficile à comprendre ..._

_(Les filles tombent a ses pieds tandis que le nain chante et fait son numero, Le geant montrant sa force, impressionnant la salle)_

_Le plus beau, c'est Gaston,_  
_Le plus costaud, c'est Gaston,_  
_Et personne n'a un cou de taureau comme Gaston._  
_Un caïd qui a du chien et des manières,_  
_Et du chic et de la prestance._  
_Demandez à Tony, Dick ou Norbert,_  
_Ils vous diront tout de suite sincèrement ce qu'ils en pensent._

_[Les Clients]_  
_Le plus chouette, c'est Gaston,_  
_La vedette, c'est Gaston !_

_[Le Fou]_  
_Et personne n'a comme lui une fossette au menton._

_[Gaston]_  
_J'ai un corps d'Apollon, du plomb dans la tête !_

_[Les Clients]_  
_Ah, quel champion ce Gaston !_  
_Hip-Hip Hourra, Hourra Hip-Hip !_

_[Le Fou]_  
_Gaston, sept sur sept,_  
_Tout le reste vaut tripette._

_[Les Clients]_  
_Le plus fort, c'est Gaston,_  
_Le plus sport, c'est Gaston._

_[Norbert]_  
_Quand tu le mets sur un ring,_  
_Personne mord comme Gaston !_

_[Les 3 Filles blondes]_  
_C' qu'il est grand, c' qu'il est beau et bien bâti._

_[Gaston soulèv les filles d'un seul geste, le public salue]_  
_Çà c'est pas du biceps en papier !_

_[Le Fou]_  
_Il n'est pas rabougri, ni riquiqui._

_[Gaston]_  
_C'est vrai ! Et mon torse velu fait ma célébrité !_

_[Les Clients]_  
_Le plus classe, c'est Gaston,_  
_Le plus coriace, c'est Gaston._

_[Le Fou]_  
_Au concours de crachats, personne crache comme Gaston !_

_[Gaston]_  
_Je suis vraiment très doué en expectoration..._

_[Les Clients]_  
_C'est bon mon Gaston !_

_[Gaston]_  
_Quand j'étais petit, je gobais quat' douzaines d'oeufs,_  
_Pour être fort, pour me sentir à l'aise._  
_Maintenant qu' je suis grand, j'en avale quarante-neuf,_  
_C'est pour çà que je suis le Roi des balèzes !_

_[Les Clients]_  
_Personne vise comme Gaston,_  
_Personne frise comme Gaston._

_[Le Fou]_  
_Et personne n'a les bottes ni les chemises de Gaston._

_[Gaston]_  
_Je collectionne les trophées, j'en ai plein la maison !_

Melange d'humours absurde et de force, c'etait une veritable reussite, le public aimait la musique populaire qui l'accompagnait, dès lors de nouveau la scene changea, pour montrer Anya et les deux brigands en train de tenter de présenter la jeune fille a sa mère grand, qui semble la reconnaitre, quand d'un coups, quand les lumières s'eteignent, laissant la jeune fille seule dans le noir regardant vers la direction ou le jeune homme partis, la reine ayant disparue, puis s'entend une voix, celle de Meg, qui maintenant semble vouloir que la jeune enfant reste auprès d'elle, pour la proteger. Ce que semble ne pas souhaiter la jeune fille a l'evidence, mais prenant peur devant ce que raconte le personnage de Meg. Le numero montre alors une serie d'acrobaties, aerienne, Meg semblant glisser sur le sol, autour de sa "fille", comme un fantôme. Le spectacle est beau, poetique autant que terrible quand on comprenait la signification de la chanson.

Mère Gothel :  
_Qu'il t'apprécie ? Anya, c'est tellement insensé_

_Je ne comprends pas que tu sois partie_  
_Cette histoire d'amour que tu as inventée_  
_Nous prouve que tu es naïve, peu avertie_  
_Tu crois qu'il t'aime, mais qui te l'a dit ?_  
_Regarde-toi, tu crois l'impressionner ?_  
_Ne râle pas constamment, rentre avec maman_  
_N'écoute..._

Raiponce :  
_Non!_

Mère Gothel :  
_Non ? Oh ! Oui, c'est donc cela_

_Anya n'a plus peur_  
_Elle pense tout savoir par cœur_  
_Elle part sans même dire merci_

_Anya n'a plus peur_  
_Très bien, à la bonne heure_  
_Va et remets-lui ceci_

_Il n'est là que pour ça_  
_Ne te fais pas d'illusions_  
_Donne-la-lui et tu verras_

_Crois-moi ma chère_  
_Il fuira sans raison_  
_Et ne fais pas n'importe quoi_  
_Si tu sais mieux que moi_  
_S'il est si beau, si charmant_  
_Rejoins-le mais, gare à toi_  
_S'il ment, ne reviens pas en pleurant_  
_N'écoute que moi._

_Christine vois la jeune fille s'enfuir. arrive alors les deux compères qui se font attraper par des brigands de grands chemins, alors qu'ils se rendent vers Paris et tentaient de sortir de la cité. derrière transparait des danseurs fantomatiques, illuminé par des cracheurs de feu et des lanceurs de couteau._

_(Clopin et les Gitans:)  
Peut-être connaissez-vous ce repaire  
Que les gueux de Paris ont choisi pour tanière  
Ce lieu est un tabernacle  
Qu'on baptise la Cour des Miracles_

(Clopin:) (Les Gitans:)  
Joyeux spectacle ! (Où les boiteux dansent)  
Où l'aveugle voit

(Clopin:)  
Les morts font silence  
Le silence est de mort  
Les morts ont toujours tort

(Clopin et les Gitans:)  
Nous protégeons des espions en intrusion  
Ce nid de fripons comme font les frelons  
Ce serait à la Cour des Miracles  
Un miracle étonnant si vous en sortiez vivants !

(Clopin:)  
La justice ne traîne pas avec moi  
Car je suis l'avocat et le juge à la fois  
Et si la cour aime les procès que l'on bâcle  
C'est que la sentence nous remplit de joie

_Un dernier mot ?  
C'est ce qu'ils disent tous_

L'affaire est claire c'est une évidence...

(Marionnette:)  
Non, objection !

(Clopin:)  
Rejetée !

(Marionnette:)  
Objection_ !_

(Clopin:)  
Silence !

(Marionnette:)  
Accordé.

(Clopin:)  
Tous nous vous déclarons innocents...  
Il n'est de pire crime au monde...

(Tous:)  
Qu'on les pende à la seconde !

Un Non retentit, alors que le couperet allait tomber, fesant arreter le Roi des Gitans, qui dit qu'ils sont avec elle. commence alors le final entre dimitri et Anya, qui recouvre la mémoire mais son attaqué par le sorcier, allié au jeune noble. Les Mechants sont vaincu, spectacle de magie , tant de transformation que de disparition, le jeune noble devient un singe, sous les rires du public, tandis que le sorcier disparait dans une source d'eau. Le final se fait alors, tous les comediens arrivant, chantant ensemble, alors que La jeune fille et Alexei semble entonner une danse aerienne, au son d'une musique vive, rendant leurs numeros acrobatique rapide et vif, sous les applaudissement de tous.

_Prends garde à toi, nouveau monde_  
_Car notre foi est profonde_  
_Nous sommes les pionniers sans peur_  
_Explorateurs et défricheurs_  
_Découvreurs et bâtisseurs_  
_Allant dans ce lieu enchanteur_  
_Pour les hommes de demain_  
_Tracer le chemin_

_Prendre la légende exacte_  
_Et l'histoire pour réalité,_  
_Faire de nos rêves une intacte_  
_Et seule vérité_  
_D'un mystère dévoilé ;_  
_La mythique antiquité_  
_C'est notre destin_  
_Tracer le chemin_

_Paradis aux milles exquises_  
_Chanter la terre promise_  
_Septième ciel sous le soleil_  
_Oasis providencielle_  
_Forêt vierge intemporelle_  
_Tu viens nous tendre la main,_  
_Et pour l'enfant de demain_  
_Tracer le chemin_

_Mais ce chemin qu'il reste à faire encore,_  
_Depuis la terre des mystères jusqu'aux temples d'or,_  
_N'est pas pour le voyageur_  
_Qui craindra la peur_  
_Nous allons tracer le destin_  
_De demain_

_Prendre la légende exacte_  
_Et l'histoire pour réalité_  
_Faire de nos rêves une intacte_  
_Et seule vérité_  
_D'un mystère dévoilé ;_  
_La mythique antiquité_  
_C'est notre destin_  
_Tracer le chemin_

Christine etait en adoration devant ce spectacle et il semblait que ses filles avaient envie de sauter sur la piste pour aller danser et chanter avec eux, regardant autour, elle vit le sourire sur quasiment tout les visages, la chanson de fin etant une sorte d'hommage aux pionners americains, ce qui fesait que pas mal de gens rendaient honneurs a la troupe. Meg et les autres avaient donné un spectacle agreable et enchanteurs. Oui, ils vendaient réellement du rêve, celui de l'enfance et de l'innocence.


	29. Le Roi Noir et la Reine Blanche

Raoul avait vu sa femme et sa famille rentrer de joie la veille tandis qu'il n'avait pas reussi a se dire de les suivre, et le lendemain, il les avaient evité encore une fois tandis que le soir venu, sous la neige parmis les attractions du Luna Park, l'endroit sombre, aureolé de lumières noire, jaune et blanche l'avait attirés, marchant en evitant la foule de gens qui cherchait a avoir peur, des sensations fortes ou voir encore plus. Quand il leva la tête, il tomba sur une sorte de Cabaret du nom de Hall des Suicides et y entra, curieux qu'un endroit ai un tel nom. L'interieur etait sombre, illuminé de rouge, et semble t'il tenu par des femmes aux tenus de plumes légères. il avait l'impression d'avoir atterit dans l'antre du Diable. Sur une scene dont le fond semblait a un hall d'eglise ou de monastère, une troupe de filles affriolantes dansaient menées en choeurs par une femme aux charmes vénéneux a la robe noire et vertes, surmontée de plumes de Paon.

S'asseyant au bar, il entendit une voix demander ce qu'il souhaitait, avant de voir que le barman etait a l'evidence un travesti ou quelques choses du genre, vu comment il semblait a une femme. son costume etait une copie d'un noble francais du 17eme siecles, tandis que son maquillage etait surmonté d'une larme sur la pommette.

- Vous desirez?

- Ce que vous avez de plus fort. demanda Raoul.

- Bien Monsieur. Mîme s'acheminant a la tâche en servant une vodka ukrainienne.

- Dites, pourquoi un tel nom pour un Cabaret? Ca ne risque pas de faire peur aux clients?

- Pas vraiment, repondit Mime, ceux qui viennent ici sont ceux qui ont le coeur brisé, qui cherche l'amour d'une nuit, ceux dont le dernier soupir est proche et qui cherche une raison d'exister. Voici l'anti-chambre de la solitude, nous offrons le spectacle, vous donnez ce que vous possedez pour une nuit de rêves; quel qu'il soit.

- C'est une blague?

- Aucunement, fit Mime, c'est bien réel.

Raoul se mit a sourire, croyant que l'homme se moquait de lui.

- Personne ne peu realiser les rêves, sinon il n'y aurait pas tant de malheureux.

- Humm, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, il est vrai que j'aurais du me montrer plus explicite, ici nous realisons vos fantasmes les plus secrets, vous comprenez mieux maintenant.

Raoul acquiesa buvant une gorgée, avant de tirer un cigare d'une pochette, Mime allumant celui ci.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a ammené ici, monsieur?, demanda Mime.

- Des doutes !

- des doutes? sur?

- _Ma femme, ma famille, mon amour_, soupira Raoul, qui souffla la fumée dans le meme souffle. _mon rêve disons est sur le fil, dirons nous._

- _Un rêve est toujours ephemère, monsieur_, fit Mime,_ y croire c'est comme croire que l'amour est eternel ou que l'on ne mourra jamais, vous voyez?_

- _Ouai, je vois très bien_, puis il se pencha vers le barman. _Si dans quelques heures, vous deviez savoir que votre femme allait revoir la personne que vous haissez le plus, mais que, si vous ne le faisiez pas, vous ne sauriez jamais si elle vous aime ou si vos enfants etaient les votres, que feriez vous?_

Mîme sembla reflechir, puis posant un second verre devant le Vicomte, repondit:

- _Je pense que j'espionnerais ces deux là, si je les voyaient s'aimer, je saurais alors la vérité, auquel cas, je saurais que l'on m'aurait mentis pour tenter de briser mon mariage et la vie de mes enfants, ce n'est pas compliqué. C'est cela qui vous torture en ce moment? Savoir si votre femme vous trompe et que votre famille est vraiment la votre?_

- _Oui,_ fit il en buvant le second verre d'un trait, ce qui lui brula la langue, Elle l'avait choisis, mais il l'avait repoussée, je pensais alors que c'etait parce qu'il avait eu pitié, de la compassion, ainsi qu'elle avait eu pitié de lui, voulant sauver ma vie, quitte a rester prisonnier de cet assassin, mais il semble, que ce ne soit pas le cas, et qu'elle ai fait ce choix parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

-_ Si vous n'y allez pas, vous ne saurez jamais vraiment, monsieur._

Raoul tira une bouffée de son cigare et acquiesa, laissant un billet de 5 dollars sur le comptoir, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit ou Christine devait voir Monsieur Yates. Quand il sortis, Monsieur Mîme regarda vers Maria, qui sourit et fit signe de la tête. L'homme souleva le pan du bar et alla vers l'arrière de la grande salle de spectacle tandis qu'une des filles reprenait le role de barmaid.

*****XXX*****

Meg avait reçu dans ses bras, un chien assez grand qu'Emilie lui avait dit devoir rammener a une Madame De Chagny. Regardant le Chiot, elle vit qu'il portait un gros collier en cuir a pointes argentée, avec gravés sur une petite plaque: "Pongo". Souriant au chien, elle frotta sa tête contre la sienne et l'emmena, se dirigeant hors du camps. Elle voulait voir Christine, cette n'ayant pas pus venir la voir dans les roulottes, en raison de la foule trop nombreuses, et très tard le soir, ils s'etaient tous endormis, très fatigué, tant le succès avait été phenoménal. En une seule soirée, trois représentation de suites, toutes applaudient et ovationnées. l'Electricité et les ampoules colorées leurs etaient vraiment d'une aide incroyable, et cela etait moins dangereux que les bougies risquant d'enflammer le chapiteau ou donnant moins de lumière. Marcello etait au ange et avait envie depuis hier soir d'embrasser Erik contre son coeur, le vieil homme n'ayant jamais vu autant de gens de sa vie en un seul lieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se dirigeait vers l'hotel des songes quand Maria l'appela dans la foule.

- _Meg, MEG!_, cria t'elle jusqu'a ce que celle ci se retourne.

- _Quoi? ho, Maria, pardon je ne t'avais pas vu et entendue dans cette foule._

- _Tu es toutes excusées ma cherie,_ comment ca c'est passé?

- _Très bien, on est un peu cassé pour avoir fait, a la demande, trois representations, et Christine semble avoir perdu un de ses chiens, je le lui rendais, et toi, comment cela se passe au Luna Park?_

_- Très bien, la foule est nombreuse et le Holala Girls Show fait un tabac, enfin la version edulcorée, la version plus osée n'etant donnée que très tard le soir, et au plus de 21 ans._

- _Ca vaut mieux, j'imagine même pas la tête des bambins auquel cas, je présume que ce sont des hommes pour la plupart._

- _... Ou des couples qui veulent s'encanaillers, Cherie, je crois que le Hall des suicides risque de changer de noms pour le Hall de l'amour...tu le trouves comment?_

- _Plutot charmant et glamour_, moins déprimant, repondit Meg_. mais je dois donner le chien, sinon je sens qu'il va encore se faire la malle._ dit elle en retenant l'animal qui tentait de s'echapper avant qu'il ne leche sa main en sentant la prise de Meg sur lui.

- _Si tu cherches Christine, elle n'est pas l'hotel_. lacha Maria.

- _Ah?_ fit Meg avec sourire,_ tu l'as donc vue, mon amie prima donna que je t'avais decrite?_

-_ Ho oui, difficile de ne pas la voir, un vrai port de Reine, elle est très jolie a ce que j'ai vu, des cheveux bruns voire blond vénitiens, superbe je trouve, mais j'aurais voulu savoir, Monsieur Yates, Erik, l'as invitée?_

- _Hmm, je ne sais pas, pourquoi?_ demanda Meg avec le coeur commençant a se serrer.

- _Et bien parce que j'ai vu votre amie sur le balcon, a la demeure Qu'Erik a fait construire vers la jetée de bord de Mer, comme il l'avait fait a Phantasme. _expliqua Maria_, elle semblait l'attendre._

Le sourire de Meg s'effaça, non, il ne pouvait pas encore être amoureux d'elle, mais pourtant, elle se souvenait des mouvements de sa main, de son visage a l'Opera du Queen's, qui semblait suivre chaques notes que Christine chantait avec un certain enchantement et ravissement comme si il etait dans un rêve, dont il ne s'etait reveillé que lorsqu'elle lui avait caressé la joue discretement de la main qu'il tenait, avant qu'il ne tourne un visage vers elle, legerement surpris, puis embrassa le haut de sa main, comme pour la rassurer. La rassurer, de quoi? de ses sentiments? Elle se tourna vers Maria en prenant l'air le plus calme possible.

- _Vous pourriez m'y emmener? autant que je rende le chiot a Christine, qui le rendra a Adeline._Dit elle en escuse.

-_ Bien sur Meg_, fit elle, la prenant par la main et la guidant a pas vif dans la foule.

*****XXX*****

Christine s'etait rendue sur les lieux ou ce fameux Monsieur Yates lui avait mandée de se rendre, selon le Perse. Un petit salon coquet, donnant sur un balcon ayant une vue imprenable sur Coney Island. D'en haut, La diva avait pus voir les lumières, la foule immense qui s'acheminait même en pleine nuit, vers les attractions, personnes seules, en couple ou avec enfants, et ce malgré la neige qui tombait doucement. Un son mat se fit entendre derrière elle, celui d'une porte qui se ferme puis elle se retourna et se figea, entendant une voix qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis six a huits ans: Le fantome de l'Opera.

- _Bonsoir, Madame De Chagny_, fit Erik avec déférence .

Il n'avait pas changé ou tout du moins, le même demi masque que Celui de l'Opera Garnier, recouvrait son visage, du moins c'est ce qu'elle cru, mais en le voyant approcher, elle remarqua que ce masque etait plus anguleux, il recouvrait son nez comme celui de la mort rouge et une partie plus grande de son front, non ce n'etait pas le même masque. Il s'etait approché d'elle, et lui avait pris une main la baisant, avant que Christine ne puisse retrouver sa voix.

- _L'ange de la Musique,_ dit elle avec lenteur,_ le fantome de l'Opera Garnier, Erik_. elle semblait choquée et a la fois curieuse._ Je vous croyais caché quelque part, malgré ce que Meg m'avait pus dire._ Ce a quoi Erik eu l'air surpris, pourquoi mentionnait elle la jeune Meg.

- _Meg vous as dit que j'etait vivant et que je m'etais enfuis ou vous ne l'avez appris qu'hier soir quand je l'ai laissée pour vous rencontrée?_ demanda t'il

-_ Je savais, elle m'avait dit que vous aviez fuis la police française pour vous rendre a Londres puis en Amerique, donc je savait que vous etiez en vie,_ expliqua t'elle, _et j'avoue qu'elle ne vous a pas du tout mentionné hier, en dehors de la verité sur votre histoire,_ elle posa une main gantée sur la joue saine du fantome, _Pauvre Erik_.

Il lui pris la main et y deposa un baiser courtois, puis lui sourit a demi:

-_ J'imagine, visiblement cette epoque m'as assez marquée pour que je finisse finalement par creer un endroit comparable,_ repondit Erik qui posa une main et un regard vers Phantasmagoria.

_- Non, le votre etait un cauchemars visiblement, hors ici vous vendez du rêve aux gens_, dit elle en souriant,_ j'ai vu le spectacle de Meg, Mes enfants ont adorés._

- _Oui, magnifique et Poetique, tout comme vous donnez vous même emotions et calm_e, repondit il. _Votre Concerto etait splendide, je suis heureux de voir mon élève a ce point acclamée par la foule._

- _Vous etiez au concert? je ne vous ai pourtant pas vu dans la salle. _

- _Disons que dans la foule, vous auriez eu du mal a me voir ou me reconnaitre, j'accompagnais le jeune Alexei et Meg, afin qu'elle vous revoie ainsi que sa famille._

Christine lui sauta au cou, le serrant contre elle, murmurant "_Merci, ange de la Musique"_, avant de lui deposer un baiser sur la joue. Cependant en Contrebas, au vu de l'angle, Raoul et Meg accompagnée de Maria voyait les choses tout autrement. Le Vicomte baissa la tête, au milieu de la foule, tandis que Meg entendait Maria chuchoter a son Oreille.

- _Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle Giry_, sur un ton faussement désolé mais que Meg paru croire réel, quand ses yeux remarquèrent une petite forme en robe de nuit et pantoufle semblant perdue et apeurée. _Adeline?_ _mais qu'est ce quelle fait dehors?_ fit meg en se précipitant dans la fillette qui semblait perdue dans la foule.

- _Mademoiselle Meg, Pongo,_ cria presque l'enfant en voyant un visage qu'elle reconnaissait, se jetant dans les bras de Meg qui s'etait agenouillée, sous le regard de Maria, pour prendre la fillette dans ses bras, lachant le chien que la gamine pris contre elle._ Je me suis reveillée, Madame Giry dormait et je voyais pas maman, ni papa, alors j'ai voulu les chercher, mais je me suis perdue_, _dites mad'moiselle Meg, j'ai vu des monstres, de vrai monstres ...j'ai peur._

Meg sourit devant la candeur de l'enfant qui semblait eveillée et excitée, la détournant du balcon, ne voulant pas que la gamine voie sa mère dans les bras du fantome.

-_ Maria, vous pouvez nous reconduire par un chemin plus tranquille?_

- _Oui, Passons par les canaux, l'attraction n'est pas encore ouverte, ni finie, on sera tranquille pour rammener la petite,_ dit elle avec un sourire doux.

*****XXX*****

Quand Christine recula, ce fut pour voir le fantome semblant pensif.

- _Quelque chose ne vas pas?_

-_ Non, tout va bien, au contraire, je suis juste... en paix, pour la première fois depuis des années, je sens que je vais dans la bonne direction._

- _Que voulez vous dire ?_, demanda Christine.

- _Si je vous ai fait venir ici, ma chère Prima donna, c'est parce que je voulais savoir une chose, savoir si mes emotions et sentiments etaient encore réel a votre egard._ expliqua t'il.

- _Erik_, ecoutez, commença t'elle, avant que ce dernier ne pose un doigt sur ses levres.

- _Vous n'avez rien a dire, ni a m'expliquez, Christine, vous etes mariée, avez eu deux belles enfants a ce que j'ai vu_, dit il, _de plus, si j'aime votre voix, je me suis rendu compte ce soir qu'en realité, je vis en vous, ma musique vit en vous, pouvez vous seulement imaginer ce que peu ressentir un compositeur et un professeur quand il vois son art et son elève etre reconnu par le public? c'est ce que j'ai ressentis, c'etait ce que je ressentais alors sans comprendre que ce n'etait pas de l'amour, ce n'etait pas vous que j'aimais, pas la femme, mais votre voix, mon art et ma creation._

- _une forme de narcissisme en somme. et maintenant, que ressentez vous?_

- _Oui,_ confirma Erik,_ et je ne l'ai compris que maintenant, après des années de reflections, de cauchemars et...Mademoiselle Giry_. il s'arreta. _Je l'ai vue se montrer prévenante, douce et surtout ouverte d'esprits comme rarement une personne en fait preuve. Je l'ai terrifiée, et j'en ai payé le prix d'une certaine façon, tout comme avec vous. Mais quand je l'ai revu, j'ai vu son amitié envers moi, et je crois que petit a petit elle a devellopé une certaine tendresse a mon encontre, ne me jugeant pas, ni sur mes actes passés, ni sur mes crises de délires ou de colère que je pouvait parfois avoir, les prenant même de façon, pragmatique._ il s'arreta de nouveau tandis que Christine deposait une main sur son epaule, alors qu'il se tournait vers Coney Island. _Elle m'as soutenue et m'as eté un baume pour mon âme, j'aurais voulu cependant qu'elle ne fasse pas de choix selon ma vie._

- _Erik, vous l'aimez?_ fit doucement Christine.

- _Je crois, mais j'ai peur_, repondit il, _je dirais même que je suis terrifié par cette idée, a la fois par le desir qu'elle a devellopé en moi et que je calme par certaines medications, mais également parce que j'ai peur, peur de la blesser sans le vouloir. Elle a vecu pendant six a huits ans, parmis des monstres de foire, un cirque, sans jamais les juger, les acceptant, elle a même été jusqu'a elever et soutenir l'equivalent pour moi, d'un fils spirituel. J'ai peur de detruire sa vie, comme j'ai failli detruire la votre autrefois par egoisme. c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, j'ai laissé une certaine forme de distance entre elle et moi, a la fois pour me proteger de mes passions mais surtout la proteger de ce que je suis._

-_ Je sais pour Vassiliev, et j'ai eu des soupsons que son choix de le soutenir et l'aider ne fut pas une coincidence, en revanche vous vous trompez sur son choix de partir dans un cirque pour vous découvrir_. repondit la jeune femme. _C'est moi qui lui avait soufflé l'idée afin qu'elle ne soit pas decouverte ou retrouvée par sa famille, quand elle tenterait de disparaitre et de faire son chemin. Vous n'avez aucun lien la dessus, quand a votre passion, je pense qu'il serait peut etre temps de lui dire vos sentiments, non? le forçant a se retourner vers elle. Oui, je l'ai aidée a fuir et partir, je la voyais comme une fleur mise a l'ombre, et qui se fletrissait a vue d'oeil par manque de Soleil et de pluies fraiches, alors j'ai voulu l'aider._

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre, reconnaissant l'un a l'autre, deux vieux amis se retrouvant, avant qu'Erik et Christine ne se retournent brusquement quand on frappa a la porte, que l'homme alla ouvrit, découvrant Le Perse sur le pas de la porte avec un visage des plus sombres et grave.

- _Daroga? ne me dit pas que..., fit Erik d'un air sombre et tendu tout a coups, qui inquieta La jeune diva._

- _Non, je ne viens pas pour cela, et je dois avouer que d'une certaine façon j'en serais heureux, cependant, je viens pour Madame De Chagny._

- _Moi?_ dit elle en avançant vers Le Maure,_ Que se passe t'il?_

- _Une très mauvaise nouvelle, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il agit ainsi mais je l'avait trouvé pâle quand je l'avais vu a vos cotés Madame Christine_. dit il en donnant une missive portant le Sceau des De Chagny.

La Prenant, Christine l'ouvrit pour en decouvrir le Contenu, qui, a mesure qu'elle semblait lire, la fit s'effondrer en larmes, qu'elle tentait de retenir. Le Perse la pris par les epaules, se montrant compassionel. Choquée, La jeune femme n'empecha pas Erik de prendre la lettre pour savoir ce qui venait presque de briser la jeune femme en quelques secondes, jusqu'a ce qu'il lise a voix hautes.

- "_Ma chère Christine, mon cher amour, je presume que vous êtes heureuse a présent_, lu Erik, _je vous ai vue et je sais maintenant que ce que vous m'avez dit etait vrai, je ne veux pas briser ce qu'il en est, je souhaite votre bonheur, c'est pourquoi, je rentre et repart en France. Je vous enverrait vos affaires et possessions personnelles. Adieu Mon Amour, Lumière de Ma vie, Raoul"_. Erik tomba la lettre, cillant, il n'y comprenait rien, et voyait Christine en pleurs.

_Qu'est ce qui lui prend? est il devenu fou? il dit l'aimer et souhaite partir, la quitter_? s'exclama t'il comme sous le choc lui aussi.

- _Je ne saurais dire, Monsieur, mais si il dit repartir, il retournera vers Manhattan pour prendre le bateau._

- _Donc il passera par le Metro,_ fit Erik en prenant sa cape et manteau, tenant toujours la lettre dans ses mains qu'il fourra dans sa poche. _Aidez Christine et reconduisez là auprès de ses enfants. Je vais tenter d'arreter ou d'empêcher le Vicomte de Partir._


	30. Echec et Mat

Quand Alexei alla vers la roulotte de Meg pour y deposer les Fleurs que certains admirateurs lui avaient laissé, ce fut pour trouver l'endroit vide, une lettre sur la coiffeuse. La prenant, le jeune homme l'ouvrit, sachant que c'etait peut etre personnel, mais la curiosité etait la plus forte. Cependant, le mot sur l'envellope: _"Pour Ma famille_", lui fit dire que cela etait de Meg.

_A vous tous que j'ai aimé et qui m'avez aimé,_

_Je préfère vous quitter ce soir, mon amour est brisé, mon ange s'est envolé auprès d'une reine que je ne pourrais jamais égaler._

_J'ai essayé de lui faire oublier, je pensais son amour réel, tendre a mon egard, mais ce ne fut qu'un rêve, un songe, un mensonge._

_Erik ne m'aime pas, il en aime une autre, Christine, toujours Christine, toujours dans son ombre alors que je croyais être en pleine lumière._

_Je quitte définitivement ces lieux après des années de services et d'amitiés, pardonnez moi, je vous en prie._

_Mais je ne peu pas continuer, pas avec lui, pas en sachant que son coeur appartient a une autre._

_Meg._

Assis sur le lit, Alexei reflechissait encore sous le choc, quand sa main rencontra un froissement, et tournant la tête il vit un morceau de papier depasser de sous le matelas, visiblement mis là, a la va vite. Soulevant la nasse, il decouvrit des dizaines de lettres, certaines sentant encore légèrement le parfum, parfum qu'il savait qu'Erik ne pouvait mettre, sachant que l'homme etait possiblement elegant mais point coquet, et que le garçon n'avait jamais sentis sur lui. En prenant quelques unes, il se mit a les lires, lettres d'amour engagées, enflammées même parfois, mais ce qui le choqua fut autre chose, dans une des lettres, enfermée dans le pochoir, se tenait une chose qu'il pris en tremblant: La longue aiguille taillée qu'il avait offerte a Jin Xi, sa clochette encore au bout. Il savait que Meg n'aurait pas pus faire cela, pourtant quelqu'un lui avait envoyé ces lettres, se declarant comme Erik, alors qu'il n'en reconnaisait l'ecriture qui lui semblait pourtant differente aussi de celui du fantome. Pire encore, son esprit logique lui imposa quelques choses.

Mettant les lettres d'amour cotes a cotes puis celle de suicide de Meg, il vit les ressemblance. Le souffle coupé, il arracha les lettres de la table, partant précipitement vers la maison d'Erik, non sans avoir crié en italien vers Paolo, qui s'activa directement.

***XXX***

Dans le Parc Venitien qui devait relier Le Luna Park et Dreamland, Maria menait Meg et la fillette en douceur, jusqu'a un point donné ou elle sembla perdue, puis se retourna vers Meg.

- _Je crois que je me suis trompée de chemin_, fit elle, tandis que Meg qui tenais Adeline, entendit l'enfant lacher un cri de stupeur et de surprise, qui la fit se retourner. Derrière elle se tenait Fleck, Le Muet et ses grands bras ainsi que L'elegant Mîme, a qui elle sourit legerement avant de voir leurs visages sombre et mauvais.

- _Maria, je crois qu'on a un problème, on a été suivie_. fit Meg. _et je crois que c'est eux qui ont fait du Mal a Jin Xi._

- _Bien sur que c'est l'un d'eux_, repondit Maria avec brusquerie, tandis qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre, celui d'une arme a feu prête a tirer.

Meg deposa l'enfant qui laissa échapper son chien, qui s'enfuit, ce que laissa faire le trio, tandis que la jeune femme se tournait vers Maria la tenant en joue.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous prend?_ demanda Meg prudement, _Vous faites peur a Adeline, et vous me faites peur._

- _Oui, elle n'etait pas prévue, mais le temps nous manque, et j'ai des obligations a faire, mais vous, ma chère Meg, je crains que vous ne repartiez nullement d'ici, pas vivante en tout cas._ Puis lancant un regard vers le trio, elle crachat: _Faites les descendre, desolé Fleck mais tu va devoir te passer d'Elle, on manque de temps_. tandis qu'elle contournait les deux jeune filles tout en regardant une montre a gousset, et que les trois hommes attrapèrent, non sans que la fillette ce mis a hurler, ce que fit taire le muet en posant une main sur sa bouche tout en lui sussurant: _Tu hurles, je te casse le cou, petite_. la fesant cesser directement.

Ils avaient attachés Meg a l'enfant et les avaient descendue dans une excavation sableuse, dont le fond semblait humide quand leurs pieds toucha le sol, fesant des clapotis, aucune neige n'etait visible, ce qui indiquait a Meg que l'endroit devait etre salé. Puis elle sentis la corde se couper, et regarda vers le haut alors qu'Adeline etait terrifiée.

-_ Pourquoi Maria?_

- _Pourquoi? ho ne croyez pas que je vous en veuille pour quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire, vous m'avez sortie de ma condition miserable à Rennes_, commença Maria, doucereuse, _cependant, contrairement a vous, je ne souhaite pas finir ma vie dans un Freaks Show mais dans un Chateau, tout commes mes compagnons, nous avons faim de luxe, de vrai luxe. Sur ce Adieu ma chère, ce trou est une excavation datant du canal, savez vous pourquoi ils firent marche arrière?_

Meg avait un mauvais pressentiment quand elle fit un sourire féroce.

- _Parce que lorsqu'il tentèrent de creuser, ils se rendirent compte de l'impossibilité de construire en dur, le sol sableux si on y creusait un trou, se remplit d'eau a mesure que la Mer monte avec la marée. Pour l'instant nous sommes a marée basse, mais nous savons toutes deux que cela ne durera pas. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit avec les poissons, moi j'ai un Navire a prendre pour l'Angleterre. Ho et une dernière chose, votre ami le fantome monstrueux et Marcello vont avoir un sacré surprise_, fit elle tout en montrant un porte-document en cuir qu'elle reconnu, elle l'avait deja vu sur le bureau d'Erik, quand ils travaillaient, c'etait le porte-feuille d'actions et de bons du tresor de Phantasmagoria, contenant toutes les possessions d'Erik et de la famille de Marcello. Mais je serais deja loin quand ils verront notre disparition tandis qu'ils vous chercherons vous et Raoul.

- _Qu'est ce que vous avez fait au Vicomte de Chagny_, hurla Meg. tandis que la fillette murmurait "_Papa_".

- _Rien,_ fini Maria tout en regardant sa montre et que Fleck lui fesait signe, _cependant nous l'avons brisé et les hommes brisé font de grosses bêtises, Bien le bonsoir la sorcière_. puis Maria se detourna, partant avec le trio monstrueux. Meg qui sentait l'eau mouiller le cuir de ses chaussures, parla doucement a Adeline:

- _Ca va aller, ma cherie, ca va aller, on va trouver une solution tu va voir, on sortira d'ici, tu sortiras d'ici, il me faut juste du temps_, Meg avait une idée de comment se defaire mais ca allait lui demander quelques efforts et la panique n'aidait pas.

*****XXX*****

Raoul attendait sur les quais, alors que le train entrait en trombe dans le tunnel, ouvrant ses portes. Erik quand a lui arriva a la dernière minute, se faufilant et sautant la barrière sous le cri du controleur, ce a quoi le fantome se retourna, lançant une piece d'un dollar, avant de s'enfoncer dans les wagons, il devait trouver Raoul. Assis a l'arrière du train, seul sur la ballustrade du wagon-valises, le vent dans les cheveux, Raoul regardait les lignes de chemin de fer passer en trombe, il lui aurait été facile d'en terminer maintenant, sauter sur ces rails electrifié, et en finir avec la douleur d'avoir perdu son amour, cependant son honneur lui interdisait encore d'en aller a cette extremité, mais quand il entendit une voix dont il ne se souvenait que trop, ses mains se serrèrent sur la balustrade.

- _De Chagny_, cria Erik, ne faites rien, ne bougez pas.

-_ Vous êtes venu me confronter pour me jeter votre victoire totale au visage, fantome_? demanda d'un air désabusé Raoul, _a moins que cela ne soit pour voir mon desespoir? _

- _Ni l'un ni l'autre, Raoul, revenez par ici, vers moi_, fit Erik la main tendue.

- _Avec plaisir_, dans un cri de rage, le Vicomte portant en avant son poing qui s'ecrasa sur le visage d'Erik. _M'avoir ravi ma femme et retrouvé vos enfants ne vous suffisait pas, n'est ce pas_, cracha t'il tandis qu'il surplombait Erik de toute sa stature, le prenant par le col, le masque etant tombé sous le coups, fesant paraitre le visage torturé du fantome. _Non il vous fallait aussi voir la déconvenue de votre ennemi, sa detresse totale._

- _Raoul, vous êtes saoul, vous sentez l'alcool a plein nez_, lacha Erik endoloris, la lèvre inferieure droite fendue et saignante, _Etes vous devenu fou?_ Le Vicomte de Chagny porta une serie de coups de nouveau, qui atteignirent Erik, avant que celui ci ne le fasse reculer en le repoussant d'un coups de pied a l'estomac, se relevant rapidement après cela.

- _Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je sais tout sur ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Christine, elle me l'as dit et avoué,_ jetant les deux lettres au visage du fantome, _Nous avions convenu d'un accord, non? je pensais que vous en seriez resté là, en tant que gentleman, mais visiblement comme tout le reste, ce nest qu'un masque !._

Erik ramassa les lettres, tandis que Raoul tituba légèrement, se tenant l'estomac, le coups avait été violent, mais quand Erik lu la première lettre rapidement puis la seconde, il devint aussi pâle que la mort et une impression d'incrédulité et de colère se fit jour, puis il regarda Raoul de Chagny.

- _Je n'ai jamais ecris cette lettre, Raoul, et Christine n'as jamais aimé que vous._

- _Ne mentez pas, je vous ai vu tout les deux, Christine dans vos bras, se jetant a votre cou pour vous embrasser._

- _Alors vous avez du mal voir, Cher Vicomte_. repliqua hargneusement Erik_, Oui, elle m'as sauté au cou, mais pour me remercier, si je reçu un baiser ce ne fut que sur la joue, comme un ami, non comme amant._

- _Et pourquoi devrais je vous croire? vous avez toujours mentis._ cria Raoul, tentant de frapper a nouveau mais titubant et glissant vers le sol.

- _Parce que j'aime Meg Giry,_ hurla Erik, vers le Vicomte, avant de reprendre doucement, a bout de souffle,_ j'aime son espieglerie, sa volonté, son ouverture, son esprit naif mais pourtant sage. Son calme alors que je suis une tempête ou le contraire quand c'est elle. _

Raoul regarda Erik surpris mais peu convaincu, les deux hommes respirant rapidement, quand ce dernier repris la parole.

- _Raoul, Elle n'as jamais aimé que vous, c'etait deja le cas a l'Opera Garnier, je pensais l'aimer mais c'etait faux, ce que j'aimais alors n'etait que mon orgeuil et mon genie de ce que j'avais accomplit et qui etait enfin __reconnu, une folie. Son amour vous a toujours appartenu tout comme son coeur._ fini t'il par dire,_ Quand a vos filles, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez cru en lisant cette lettre qui n'est pas d'elle, mais je n'ai jamais touché Christine, je ne me serais jamais permis une telle offense et un tel deshonneur envers une femme. Meme si mon coeur aime Marguerite Giry, je ne l'ai jamais touchée ni aimée comme un amant, mes principes me l'interdise. Et ce malgré ce que ma passion voudrait._

Raoul se laissa glisser sur le sol, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?_ comme sonné, _Ho mon dieu, christine !_

- _Elle va bien_, fit Erik en douceur, reprenant souffle, et ramassant son masque qu'il remis sur lui, tout en essuyant le sang qui avait coulés de sa lèvre, _Et elle vous attends a l'hotel avec vos filles. Elles sont de vous soyez en sur_. lui tendant une main, que le Vicomte pris, se relevant. _Mais peut etre devriez vous être a leurs cotés plus souvent, plutot qu'en voyage, où alors emmenez les comme je le fait de ma propre "famille"._

- _vous avez un sacré coups de pied_, repondit Raoul. _Quels hommes pathetiques nous fesons_

-_ Et vous un sacré Crochet du droit_, retorqua le fantome avec un sourire feroce avant de redevenir serieux. _S'il vous plait, venez, votre femme vous attends. Et quand a notre pauvre spectacle, je vous concède cela fort volontier. nous descendrons a la prochaine station, et reprendrons l'autre pour rejoindre votre epouse. Elle doit être morte de peur a l'heure qu'il est, concernant votre sort._

Raoul se mit a rire, Erik le regardant avec surprise, a l'évidence, il riait de la situation où il s'etait mis, mais le fantome regarda attentivement l'une des lettres, celle de Christine, puis raoul, demandant.

- _Pardonnez moi mais j'aimerais savoir une chose, quand avez vous reçu ces missives?_

- _La premiere etait deja là a mon arrivée a New York, au Hamilton, un groom me l'avait tendue._ repondit il, _la seconde, je la reçu après la venue de Meg et le concerto, pourquoi?_

-_ Parce que cette lettre a été envoyée depuis la Virginie, le cachet du Mail se trouve dessus_, fit Erik doucement en montrant la premiere, puis montrant la seconde, _Et celle ci possède un Cachet de Brooklyn_, tout en regardant le cachet avec attention._ Elle date du jour ou un grave incident s'est produit dans la ville que j'ai crée pour ceux comme moi, Phantasme, et que nous avons quittés, il y a une semaine et demi, presque deux. Hors le Mail marque toujours l'heure de recevoir sur ses cachets. L'autre date de notre arrivée a Coney Island._

- _Et alors?_ demanda Raoul qui voyait le visage du fantome devenir livide de colère, commençant a comprendre légèrement. _Pourtant le cachet sur enveloppe, c'etait celui de Christine a l'Opera et qu'elle a gardé depuis._

- _Je le sais, j'en ai une copie dans mon bureau,_ fit il en serrant le poing. _Ce jour là, une jeune fille à été assassinée dans notre ville, l'amie intime du jeune Alexei Vassiliev que vous avez rencontré je pense. On a retrouvé son corps dénudé, caché sous un tas de feuille, laissée là comme un jouet qui avait servit, il n'etait pas difficile de deviner ce qui s'etait passé, mais sa gorge présentait des morsures et des marques d'etranglement. Toutes notre troupe, pour la plupart des hommes, sommes partis a sa recherche, moi y compris, nous ne revîmes qu'en fin de soirée. Ce qui a pus laisser le temps a la personne qui a ecrit ces lettres, de s'introduire chez moi, voler le cachet puis le remettre._

Raoul regarda le fantome pendant un long instant, signifiant qu'ils devaient rentrer au plus vite, ce a quoi Erik acquiesa, ils devaient tirer ce qui avait failli detruire la vie de Christine au clair, calmement. Les deux hommes sortirent du train, parlant, tandis que ceux qui avaient entendu l'esclandre, regardait les hommes discuter semblant comme deux connaissances, venant seulement de se revoir.

*****XXX*****

Dans l'excavation, l'eau commençait a monter, arrivant aux cuisses de la jeune femme, et au dessus du ventre de l'enfant. Meg avait reussis a défaire la corde, cette dernière mal serrée, n'avait servit qu'a les mener au fond, non a les attacher réellement. Adeline se tenait a elle comme a une bouée de secours. Pongo qui s'etait enfuit, aboyait sur le rebord, gemissant également. Il semblait vouloir les rejoindre, mais n'osais pas, par peur, et de ce fait tournait autour du trou.

- _Mademoiselle Meg, l'eau monte._ fit la fillette en s'accrochant a la jupe de Meg.

- _Je sais cherie_, repondit Meg, _ecoute moi_, _tu vas faire ce que je te dit. _la prenant a bras_. Tu vas monter sur mes epaules, retire tes chaussures, sinon je ne vais pas y arriver._

_- Vous allez faire quoi?_

_- Te faire sortir, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, toi tu as une chance de sortir d'ici, moi en revanche,_ fit elle en regardant l'eau de mer qui montait doucement et lentement, Meg savait qu'en une heure ou deux a peine, le trou serait recouvert d'eaux, et elles noyées._ retire les._

La Petite fille obeit, retirant ses pantoufles a talonnettes vernies.

- _Bien, maintenant, tu vas monter sur mes epaules, ne t'inquiete pas, je te tiens, au pire pose ta main sur la paroi,_ prenant appuis contre le mur sableux du trou, _ensuite, pose un pied sur une de mes epaules, cherche ton equilibre, puis pose l'autre, imagine que tu es une acrobate ou que tu grimpes a un arbre, ca passera mieux._

_- Mais si je tombe?_

_- tu ne tomberas pas, je suis là et je te tiens ou te rattraperais, fait ce que je te dit, Adeline._ Parla durement Meg afin de forcer l'enfant a faire ce qu'elle disait pour la sauver. Elle sentis la gamine obeir non sans mal et plusieurs essais infructueux, puis arrivant a se tenir debout au dessus de Meg, qui tenait ses chevilles, elle posa les mains sur le mur par sureté. _Bien, maintenant dit moi si tu arrivés a atteindre le dessus du trou, la sortie._

L'enfant sembla essayer, se rehaussant meme sur ses pieds, mais sa main arrivais a peine a quelque centimères avant le rebord sableux, le jeune chien jappant de plus belle.

- _Non, Mademoiselle Meg, j'arrive pas c'est trop haut_. repondit l'enfant.

- _Très bien, alors on va faire encore plus haut,_ lachant les chevilles de la gamine, n'ai pas peur, mais tu vas exactement faire ce que je te dit, rabaissant ses mains et les frottant l'une contre l'autre, puis reprenant les chevilles d'Adeline._ tu va garder son axe droit, au pire, aide toi du mur, je vais te soulever au dessus de moi, lentement, dès que tu atteins le rebord, essaye de sortir, compris?_

- _Compris !_

Meg souleva la gamine tout doucement pour ne pas la faire paniquer ou avoir le vertige, elle savait que c'etait un problème courant avec les gens, ils paniquaient dès qu'ils n'avaient plus le sol sous leurs pieds, Meg avait été ainsi, jusqu'a ce que Hilda lui apprene. Lentement l'enfant se rapprochait de la sortie, et quand ses mains puis ses bras s'y trouvèrent, elle se souleva, glissant sur le sol, non sans faire tomber du sable sur Meg.

- _J'y suis_, prenant le chiot contre elle, qui l'avait attrapée et tirée comme pour jouer,_ et maintenant?_

- _Va chercher ta mère ou ton père_, fit Meg voulant que l'enfant soit en sécurité._ Va prevenir ma mère et Monsieur Nadir._

- _Mais je veux pas vous laisser seule !_

- _Laisse Pongo ici, et vas y, bon sang,_ cria Meg, elle sentais l'eau monter encore, ses pieds s'enfoncant dans le sable.

La gamine lacha le chien et se mit a courir a travers les sentiers et attractions non encore ouverte. Meg esperait qu'elle y arrive a temps et ne se perde pas. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de rester coincée si elle bougeait trop, de ce fait, elle tacha d'etre totalement immobile, defaisant ses habits, et les jetant au sol, marchant dessus comme pour se proteger du sable mouvant que commencait a devenir ce trou. Avec de la chance, si jamais elle etait avec elle, l'eau montante pourrait la porter jusqu'au dessus, auquel cas, cet endroit serait son tombeau.

*****XXX*****

Adeline avait courru a perdre haleine au travers de la foule, son chien sur les talons, cherchant où aller quand elle se sentit soulevée, et commença a crier, une main venant pour la faire taire au son d'une voix familière:

- _Ca va aller, Adeline, papa est là,_ C'etait Raoul, son père qui l'avait soulevée, la voyant seule, la chemise de nuit en soie blanche, crasseuse et trempée. Q_u'est ce que tu fais dehors? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?_

Regardant son père, enserrant son cou comme ne voulant plus le lacher, elle se mit a pleurer, la peur et la tension contenue retombant comme en soulagement. Raoul lui caressa ses cheveux humides et pleins de sables, tandis qu'Erik se tenait derrière lui. Adeline se redressa pour parler vite, machant ses mots sans le vouloir.

-_ Papa, y a des mechantes personnes qui nous voulaient du mal._

- _De quoi parles t'elle?_ demanda Erik, _Quelqu'un a fait du mal a ta mère ou a toi? _

- _Non,_ secouant la tête vers l'homme masqué,_ je me suis réveillée, et maman et toi_, regardant son père,_ vous etiez pas là, madame giry dormait et j'avais plus envie de dormir, alors je suis sortie, avec pongo, je me suis perdue et Mademoiselle Meg ainsi qu'une amie m'ont trouvée, Meg voulait que je retourne a l'hotel près d'angelique alors la dame a dit qu'elle pouvait nous amener en passant par un endroit plus calme et plus rapide._ Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son Pere qui la serra contre elle.

-_ Adeline, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Ou est Meg?_ demanda Raoul.

-_ Trois vilains monstres sont apparus, on marchait dans des allées, et la dame nous a dit qu'on etait perdue, alors elle a menacé Meg, et elle nous a fait descendre dans un trou, j'ai voulu crier mais ils ont dit qu'il me casserait le cou,_ Continua Adeline, pleurant a chaude larmes. _Mademoiselle Giry a defait la corde, après un moment, mais l'eau montait dans le trou, elle m'as dit de retirer mes chaussures et elle m'as fait monter, mais elle pouvait pas monter, et je suis sortie, Elle m'as dit d'aller Chercher Maman ou toi. Elle est toujours là bas...Papa, j'ai peur !_

Raoul serra sa fille contre lui, semblant avoir aussi peur que sa fille, puis se tourna vers Erik.

- _On doit trouver Meg_

- _Il n'y a qu'elle qui sache ou elle se trouve exactement_, fit Erik qui reflechissait, _mais vu ce qu'elle dit, cela semble etre dans les attractions encore en construction, je ne vois que là, c'est une sorte de Parc a balade, avec bosquet, on y a fait des escavations pour creer des canaux artificiels._

- _Alors allez y,_ fit Raoul,_ On ne sais pas ou l'eau en est, ni si la marée est montée, je rammene Adeline, et je previens les autorités._

- _Non, si vous prevenez la police, ils ne feront rien, j'ai deja essayé quand ils ont tués auparavant,_ lacha Erik,_ prevenez Le Daroga, il saura quoi faire._

Raoul acquiesa et ils se quittèrent, Erik courant vers l'endroit qu'il pensait être le lieu de detention ou Adeline avait été enfermée et ou Meg etait restée. Regardant la mer visible de toute part, il savait qu'elle etait deja haute. Il esperait juste ne pas arriver trop tard.

*****XXX*****

Christine etait devant la fenêtre se faisant un sang d'encre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Raoul l'avait quittée, une de ses filles avait disparue et maintenant le jeune Alexei venait d'arriver pour dire que Meg avait disparue elle aussi. Madame Giry etait a ses cotés, Mifroid egalement. Le Perse avait disparu a l'arrivée d'Alexei qui lui avait chuchoté quelque chose.

- _Vous dites que Meg est en danger?_ demanda Christine, se retournant, ayant presque crié. Une main recroquevillée contre ses levres tremblantes.

- _Ces lettres, Madame De Chagny_, montra Alexei, _celle ci est celle que j'ai trouvé et que l'on a voulu faire croire a une lettre de suicide de Meg, les autres sont de prétendues lettres d'amours, venant de monsieur Yates soit disant. En realité, elles viennent du même auteur, j'ai vérifié tout le long, les mêmes boucles, le même type de paraphrases dans la signature. _

-_ Mais pourquoi?_ fit Madame Giry, son mari tenant sa main sur son epaule. Qui aurait voulu du mal à Marguerite?

- _Je ne sais pas, ni pourquoi, mais ce que je peux dire c'est que cette personne est la même qui a commis des assassinats en se servant du Cirque de Monsieur Yates comme alibi pour se cacher et masquer ses crimes. Toujours des jeunes femmes, la dernière en date etant,_ il lui fut difficile de le dire, _ma meilleure amie et la seule personne que j'aimais._ Il tira l'epingle en bois d'une des envellopes. _Cette epingle, je le lui avait offerte, Meg ne pouvait pas le savoir, parce que je ne le lui avait jamais montré, ni dit. De plus, Meg etait au camps avec moi quand Jin xi avait disparue, donc je sais que ce n'est pas elle, mais bien le tueur qui le lui a envoyé comme gage d'amour, je presume. A une prochaine victime._

- _Et que peut on faire?_ demanda Mifroid.

- _Pas grand chose, je le crains, j'ai prévenu ceux de notre troupe et monsieur Nadir Khan, ils vont fouiller, je pense. Monsieur Yates et Le Perse soupçonnaient des gens, des membres du Cirque Bizzar's, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans preuves. Maintenant nous en avons._ Jetant les lettres sur la table._ Et il est possible qu'ils ai pris votre fille en plus de Meg, vu ce que nous ont dit certains touristes qui ont vu votre fille se balader dans les attractions._

Christine mis ses mains devant son visage, c'etait un vrai cauchemars, mais quand le son de la clinche de la porte d'entrée de la suite s'entendit, elle releva la tête pour voir Raoul entrer, Adeline etait avec lui, trempée, pleine de saletés mais envie. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers son epoux qu'elle embrassa avec amour, serrant contre elle, sa fille et son mari, les embrassant autant qu'elle le pouvait, pleurant également, lui demandant pardon, avant de demander a Madame Giry de nettoyer Adeline.

- _Bon sang, ou etais tu? j'ai reçu une lettre, tu_...

- _Chut, tout va bien, je suis là maintenant, et Adeline est en sécurité_, fit raoul en caressant les cheveux de sa femme, _La Lettre que je t'ai laissée etait une folie, un doute, du a des mensonges, j'avais reçu des lettres, me disant certaines choses et j'ai commençé a douter de nous. Cela n'arrive plus. Jamais_

- _Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?_ demanda Christine sur les nerfs.

- _Parce que j'avais peur que cela soit vrai_. baisant ses mains.

- _Ho Raoul,_ le serrant contre elle, _il n'y a jamais eu d'autres hommes que toi, jamais. Je sais qu'on est souvent séparés, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé a te remplacer_.

-_ Je le sais, il a été très...explicite,_ repondit Raoul, ce a quoi Christine le regarda.

- _Il t'as rammené?_

- _Oui et pas sans quelques coups qui m'ont remis du plombs en tête, j'etais deja partis, raison pour laquelle, j'ai mis un moment a revenir mais ça nous a permis de trouver Adeline par hasard. Elle nous a raconté une histoire bizzare concernant Meg et une femme ainsi que trois monstres qui les auraient pris elle et meg, avant de les enfermer, Meg a fait sortir Adeline mais il semble qu'elle soit restée prisonnière, Il est partit voir si il pouvait la trouver._

- _La Personne dont parle votre fille, se nomme Maria_, fit entendre une voix, c'etait Le Perse, revenu avec Marcello et le nain paolo, Alexei, _on a trouvé bien plus en fouillant la chambre de Miss Fuentes et la roulotte que partageais les trois autres, les gitans nous ont laissés passer quand Marcello a dit que vos lois avaient étée brisée, et que la justice devait etre rendue._

Le jeune homme se tourna, tandis que Paolo avançait avec une sorte de boite en fer, fermée a clé, que le nain avait crocheté avec dextérité. Renversant la boite, tomba sur la table en bois, divers objets, des bijoux, des rubans, des morceaux de tissus sans distinctions, mais surtout, ce qui tomba fut une sorte de collection de meches de Cheveux, attachés a chaque fois avec une sorte de ruban blanc. Des noms etaient marqués dessus. seul un ruban n'avait pas de Mèche, et le nom de Meg Giry etait nommé dessus. Alexei s'abaissant, pris celui au nom de Jin xi, et le pressa contre lui avant de regarder Marcello.

-_ On a trouvé cela sous une planche, sous la coiffeuse de l'un des membres de Fleck: Mîme._ expliqua Marcello.

- _Mais il y a tout aussi important, j'ai verifié le bureau de Monsieur Yates, le coffre a été forcé, et ont a pris le porte-document._

- _Que contenait il,_ demanda Raoul. _Simplement de l'Argent?_

-_ Si ce n'etait que cela, ce ne serait pas grave, monsieur De Chagny, on ferait avec, non_, retorqua le Perse. _Il contient les titres de propriétés de Coney island, les actions boursières des Parcs et de diverses affaires en cours, mais également le titre de propriété de l'heritage Français de monsieur Yates, qui avait été offert par Meg a Monsieur. Une sacré fortune en definitive, en termes fonciers._

- Si c'est le cas, nous avons 4 personnes à interpeller et nous avons le mobile ainsi que les preuves, fit Mifroid, mais on ne sais ou ils vont aller sans parler qu'ils ont de l'avance.

- _En Angletterre_, c'etait Madame Giry, Adeline a ses cotés, dans une robe de nuit blanche de coton. _Et le dernier navire ne part, ce me semble que dans_, regardant sa montre a gousset. _une heure. _

Mifroid pris son manteau et prepara son arme, tandis que le Perse parla:

- _Alexei, tu connais la communauté orientale, vu que Jin xi t'en as parlé et t'as appris a parler leurs langues, ils devront passer par le quartier chinois pour aller au port, mais je doute que Maria soit avec Fleck, donc elle ira autrement, probablement par les grands axes. Mifroid, vous et moi allons a la chasse a l'espagnole, Alexei, occupe toi avec Paolo des trois Freaks, la loi du cirque est votre._

- _ Et Meg_? demanda Alexei qui se préparait a sortir, Paolo partant devant.

- _j'ai qu'a vous amener là ou elle etait, je me rapelle du chemin, enfin je crois,_ fit Adeline, allant vers ses parents.

- _Nous allons nous en occuper,_ confirma Christine, qui s'etait levée, posant une main sur la tête de sa fille, le regard determiné,_ Meg est mon amie, l'equivalent de ma soeur, je ne permettrais pas qu'elle meure, ni que ces gens s'en sortent indemne._


	31. Parades et Adieux

Meg etait debout, l'eau lui arrivant a la gorge sous le menton, elle essaya de nager mais se rendit vite compte qu'une sorte de succion se fesait, la fesant plonger si elle tentait de bouger. Pire encore, la marée montait encore, et avec la neige tombante, cela signifiait qu'elle allait finir noyée. Cela fesait un moment qu'Adeline s'en etait allée chercher aide. Marguerite savait que le temps etait aléatoire, suivant les individus, Alexei lui avait sortis des trucs sur cela, quand il avait lu son livre, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Le tout était d'être patiente, encore un peu, en esperant que quelqu'un allait venir, sinon...elle serait tout simplement noyée.

Puis elle entendit un Jappement, relevant la tête, elle vit Pongo, le dogue allemand d'Adeline. Le jeune chien semblait tourner autour du trou maintenant tandis qu'une voix se fesait entendre, criant son nom.

- _Par ici,_ Hurla t'elle, comme elle pouvait, l'eau entrant dans sa bouche, qu'elle recracha. _ERIK_!

Au dehors, Le fantôme courait dans le parc vénitien, cherchant des yeux dans le noir, tâchant d'écouter. Il avait vu et entendu un chien japper joyeusement ainsi qu'un cri mais n'arrivait pas a définir concrètement vers où cela menait, sans parler que les lieux étaient dangereux, en raison des tranchés maintenant emplies d'eau de mer. Puis il eu une idée et siffla vivement. Le chien jappant vint après un moment vers lui, qu'il reconnu comme le chiot que la fille enlevée de Christine avait eu avec elle. S'agenouillant, il caressa le jeune chien et lui parla.

- _Allez, montre moi ou elle se trouve_, fesant semblant de jeter quelque chose dans la nuit, le chien suivant du regard puis semblant chercher avant de bifurquer sur lui même, Erik le suivit.

Meg avait hurlé comme elle avait pus, mais l'eau l'empechait de continuer, elle s'infiltrait dans sa bouche, froide et salée, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se noyer avant l'heure. Elle avait entendu son nom comme appelé par Erik, puis un sifflement auquel le chien, jappant joyeusement, avait repondu la laissant encore seule.

- _Sublime,_ se murmura t'elle a elle-même, _me voila en train d'avoir des hallucinations alors que je vais me noyer et qu'un chien sera le seul temoin._

- _Ca je ne crois pas, Petite ballerine_, fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, un aboyement se fesant entendre joyeusement a cotés.

- _Erik?_! s'exclama t'elle, levant la tete, forcée par l'eau.

- _On a trouvé Adeline, elle nous a prevenu, j'ai envoyé Raoul la rammener près de Christine,_ expliqua t'il tandis qu'il regardait alentour ce qui pouvait aider a sortir Marguerite de la tombe ou elle se trouvait.

- _Raoul?_ toussa t'elle, l'eau montant encore, elle coulait. Elle avait du mal a imaginer Raoul parler avec Erik sans que l'un ou l'autre en vienne aux mains.

Erik regarda la corde laissée sur le sol, mais elle avait été coupée et ne pouvait servir en l'etat. Retirant sa veste puis sa chemise, qu'il dechira d'un geste sec, il tacha d'attacher les deux ensemble tout en continuant de parler a Meg, si elle parlait, elle etait vivante, sinon c'est qu'elle serait sous l'eau.

- _Disons que Quelqu'un, probablement Maria, a essayé de detruire le Couple de Christine, et accessoirement de vous tuer ainsi que l'une des fillettes. Raoul avait foutu le camps et etait prêt a quitter les Ameriques. Tout cela pour probablement tenter de detruire tout ce que j'aimais et appreciait._

-_ Mais vous aimez Christine non?_ fit elle, _Si Raoul etait partit, pourquoi? Christine vous a embrassée, je vous ai vu sur le balcon._

- _Parce que,_ fit il en serrant les tissus avec force, comprenant que comme Raoul, elle avait vu sa rencontre avec Christine,_ j'aime deja quelqu'un et Christine a toujours été a raoul. Elle n'as fait que me remercier de vous avoir ammenée, ce fesant j'ai reglé quelques anciens comptes avec Christine, donc tout va bien, vous n'avez pas a vous inquieter pour elle._

Meg cracha l'eau, ayant l'impression de couler et de flotter a la fois.

- _Alors Christine et Adeline vont bien?_ elle tentait d'eviter de ne pas penser a sa situation qui empirait de seconde en seconde. _Maria, Elle a .._., elle coulait de nouveau, puis remonta crachant a nouveau.

- _Oui, mais vous devriez actuellement vous inquiétez pour votre situation, Marguerite._ fit il en attachant la corde a un renflement en fer qui devait servir pour attacher les chevaux, puis lançant le tissus dans l'excavation. _Meg attrapez cela, je sais qu'il fait noir, mais tatonnez contre la paroi_

Le silence seul lui parvint, tandis que des remous se fesait entendre plus bas. Elle etait en train de se noyer. N'ayant plus le choix, il pris la corde et glissa dans le trou emplit d'eau, plongeant dans celle ci, une de ses mains tenant la laniere. L'eau etait glaçiale, tout comme le corps a demi nu de Meg, qui s'etait debarrassée de ses habits pour ne pas couler, qu'il enserra contre lui pour tenter de la remonter, niant le dégout qu'il avait de lui même a mettre en contact sa peau déformée par le feu, avec la sienne pure et saine. Son visage apparu de nouveau a la surface de l'eau, cependant elle ne semblait pas respirer.

-_ Je vous tiens, d'accord_, fit il en essayant de se rassurer, attachant Meg avec lui avant de voir qu'elle ne respirait pas. Non_, par pitié Meg, respirez, _lui tapotant la joue, sans que rien ne se produise, il savait qu'il devait la sortir d'ici et vite.

Erik s'accrocha et commença son ascension mais ses mains glissait sur le tissus fin, ce fut a ce moment qu'il entendit des pas et des cris.

_- ICI, Suivez le chien !, _hurla t'il tout en continuant de tenter de monter, prenant appuis sur la paroi, tenant Meg contre lui, quand la paroi s'effondra sous leurs poids, provoquant un bruit d'eclaboussement violent et arrachant son masque au passage. Puis il sentit que l'on tirait la Corde et la Voix de Christine s'eleva, accompagnée de celles de Raoul et d'autres personnes, parlant italien, qu'Erik compris comme venant probablement de chez Sassarini.

- _Erik, on est là, on va vous sortir._ fit La jeune femme, tandis que la Mere de Meg, poussa un cri d'effrois en reconnaissant la voix qui resonna.

- _Faites vites, elle ne respire plus_, repondit Erik tandis qu'il tenait Meg contre lui et retenait le mince fil qui les retenaient encore a la vie.

Au dessus, Reza donnait ses instructions, Fritz avait été mené ainsi que d'autres, et ils tiraient la corde, tachant de remonter les deux personnes coincée dans le piege sableux. Francesco et Raoul se tenait sur le rebord, tout comme Christine et Madame Giry, prêt a les aider. Remonter Erik et Meg etaient assez difficile, même si il avait attaché Meg a lui même, Erik sentait que le sable qui leurs collaient a la peau semblait vouloir les absorber. Il fallu toute la force de Fritz et des hommes pour les faire revenir sur le sol ferme. Erik etait en sueur, respirant rapidement, avant de voir qu'on allongeait Meg. Le Perse se pencha au dessus d'elle, tandis qu'Erik etait pris en charge lui même par les hommes, Christine mettant une cape sur lui. Madame Giry caressait les cheveux de sa fille, osant a peine la toucher, pleurant. Raoul se rapprocha de Christine, alors qu'Erik vint s'agenouiller en face de son ami Persan.

- _Elle a du commencer a se noyer avant que tu n'arrives a la sauver,_ fit le maure

- _Tu peux la sauver_? demanda Erik

-_ Je ne sais,_ repondit il,_ je connais une technique employée en Orient et que j'ai appris mais, cela ne marche pas toujours._

Erik baissa la tête, serrant les dents. Le Perse dessaisit le corset de la jeune femme, libérant sa poitrine avant de commencer a appuyer vivement au niveau du thorax.

- _Erik, souffle dans sa bouche_,_ elle doit respirer mais je ne peu pas le faire, on nomme cela Manzur, cela sert a aider les personnes quand elles s'etouffes, normalement on les mets assis mais ici, je ne pense pas que cela aidera._

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Le Perse et Erik s'activèrent avant que Meg ne convulse et semble recracher de l'eau, Le Perse tournant sa tête sur le cotés pour l'aider avant de la relever legerement et de la faire basculer en avant. Elle vomi avant de tomber a inanimée, mais respirant, fievreusement. Madame Giry pris la tete de sa fille contre ses genoux, couvrant sa fille de sa cape. Pour tout le monde se fut un soulagement. Et Erik pris Meg, la soulevant dans ses bras, non sans avoir demandé a Madame Giry pour la prendre.

Se retournant, tous purent voir le visage à double face d'Erik, illuminé par les lumières de la Foire, Certains eurent un mouvement d'effrois, tandis que madame Giry porta sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise. Personne n'avait remarqué le visage d'Erik dans les ombres de la nuit noire, dos tourné a la lueur des lumières qui filtrait parmis eux. Mais comme Christine le remarqua, son esprit etait occupé par l'idée de mettre Meg en sécurité. Raoul chuchota quelque chose a Christine qui le laissa aller. Erik cachait en partie son visage en partie avec la cape de Raoul, le col remonté, portant Meg, Christine et Madame Giry a ses cotés, le reste de la troupe Sassarini et une partie des montreurs et monstres gitans derrière eux. La Monstrueuse Parade.

*****XXX*****

Le Mîme et le Muet, mené par Fleck, s'etaient introduit dans le quartier chinois, quasiment vide a cette heure de la nuit en raison des mesures prises par le gouvernement americains à leurs encontres. Mais au moment de passer vers le grand axe qui les méneraient vers Le Port de New York a l'embouchure de l'hudson, des centaines de jaunes sortirent de deux hangars de part et d'autres de la rue. Le nain fit signe de s'arreter aux deux hommes avec lui.

- _Nous ne faisons que passer, messieurs, nous nous en allons vers le port_, expliqua, dans un anglais suranné, le nain.

- _Je ne crois pas non,_ répondit une voix jeune et forte.

Fleck vit alors sortir des rangs des asiatiques, Le garçon que la magicienne avait toujours a ses basques, ainsi que Marcello et son bras droit Paolo.

- tiens, tiens, tiens, fit Mîme de sa voix impersonnelle, on dirait Fleck que nous avons affaires a des reglements de comptes.

- _La Ferme_, ordonna le nain. C_ela n'as rien a voir avec vous, Sassasini, vous veniez d'arrivez, je pense pas que vous ayez a devoir vous mouillez a tout cela_.

Le vieux Marcello croisa les bras et parla d'une voix forte avec son fort accent italien.

- _Possibile, cependant tu as touché un membre de ma famille, et tu le sais, diablo, que quand on touche a un membre d'une famille du Cirque, c'est a tous que tu touches._

-_ Si tu parles de la fille, elle n'etait qu'une servante, pas un membre._

- _Faux, elle etait mon amie intime, celle que j'aimais, sale crevard_, grogna Alexei,_ tu te souviens de cela?_. fit il en montrant la longue tige a cheveux surmonté d'une clochette, qu'il avait gravé pour la jeune fille. _Je pourrait aussi parler de tout les petits souvenirs de vos victimes que vous avez gardé._

Fleck se renfrogna et regarda Mime en coin, avant de répondre.

- _Faisons un marché mon garçon, je te donne le coupable et tu me laisse passer. _

_- t'es en train de nous trahir là, petite fiotte?,_ fit Le Muet.

Seul Mîme restait silencieux tandis que Fleck et Muet echangeais des insultes, semblant sourire et fixant d'un air faussement angelique, le jeune homme-loup.

Alexei s'avança, Marcello et Paolo derrière lui. Il releva ses cheveux, mettant le cadeau de Jin pour le retenir, laissant voir ses oreilles de loups, et retira le maquillage qui cachait son visage canin. Quand il eu fini, il entendit des murmures chez les asiatiques: "Inari, Kami, Yokai, wogwai, Kitsune, Tenko, mononoke, ayakshi", il savait très bien, de part ce que Jin lui avait raconté, que dans les pays d'où elle provenait, on pensait que les chiens ou les renards pouvaient prendre forme humaine, tandis que les européens pensaient de même pour les loups, la seule différence etait que pou les uns, c'etaient de bon esprit, pour les autres, des créatures démoniaque ou ensorcellées. Alexei parla dans la langue que Jin xi lui avait appris et la plupart semblèrent comprendre, ceux qui ne le pouvant recevant explication de leurs voisins.

- _Je crois_, fit Alexei, montrant des crocs, _qu'au contraire, tu va définitivement rester dans ce pays, mieux encore,_ continua t'il d'une voix douce mais chargée de colère,_ je ne veux pas du coupable, je sais que toi, maria et tes deux comparses, vous oeuvriez ensemblent, tu savais, tu etais au courant, mais ça aidait tes plans et ceux de Miss Fuentes. Donc, j'ai décidé d'une punition a votre mesure, un cadeau de Jin xi pour vous._ Alexei parla de nouveau dans une langue que Marcello et Paolo ne comprirent pas, et la plupart des asiatiques avancèrent, batons, couteaux ou autres en mains, tant ceux bloquant le passage que sur les cotés, Fleck, Mime et le Muet n'avaient aucune échappatoire. Ils hurlèrent qu'on leurs viennent a l'aide, esperant que quelqu'un appelleraient la police mais Marcello et Paolo avaient fait le nécessaire.

Marcello se détourna tandis qu'on emmenait ces trois là vers un destin qui selon ce qu'avait dit Alexei serait probablement pire qu'une exécution, même si il comprenait, pour lui c'etait toujours dur de voir justice se faire; tandis que Paolo posa une main sur l'avant bras du garçon.

- _Tu sais que tu devras vivre avec cela toute ta vie, hein?_ demanda Paolo.

- _Je le sais, mais je le devais a Jin xi, et a toutes leurs victimes_, repondit il._ Je le devais a leurs âmes, c'etait une question de justice a la hauteur des faits._

Alexei, son visage renardin, regardait les lumières du Chinatown, puis il se detourna, rejoignant Marcello qui lui mis un bras sur l'epaule, le nain parlant a leurs cotés, non sans remercier les gens encore dans la rue, qui les saluait. Le jeune homme cependant savait qu'il restait une personne a punir: Maria.

*****XXX*****

Meg se reveilla doucement, ayant mal a la poitrine quand elle respirait ou tenta de se lever, chose qu'on lui interdit par une main se posant sur celle ci, la voix de Christine resonnant près d'elle.

- _Non, Meg, ne te lève pas, repose toi._ fit elle doucement.

- _Christine?_ tournant la tête vers d'ou venait la voix. elle vit alors La jeune Prima donna, versant de l'eau dans un verre qu'elle lui fit boire lentement.

-_ Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant._ Lui caressant les cheveux.

-_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? j'etais dans un tombeau de sable, et puis j'ai entendu Erik, mais après je ne me souviens plus vraiment, sauf de l'eau qui s'insinuait partout._

-_ Erik a sauté dans l'excavation, non sans rallonger la corde que ces malandrins avaient utilisés pour vous attacher toi et Adeline, mais il n'arrivait pas a remonter, a ce moment là, tu etais sans connaissance et tu ne respirais plus. C'est le Perse qui t'as sauvé en te fesant recracher l'eau, Fritz, si j'ai compris son nom, avec les fils Sassarini t'on remontée toi et Erik. _

Marguerite se mit a sourire d'une façon douce et tendre, elle se sentait reconnaissante, mais plus que tout, aimée.

- _On dirait qu'Adeline a trouvé de l'aide finalement,_ repondit elle, _je suis tellement desolée, j'ai cru que toi et lui...je vous avait vu sur le balcon et j'ai cru que...je me suis sentie si mal._

- _Chut, Il va bien, il se repose pour le moment, te soulever du sable mouvant que devenait cet endroit et vous maintenir a flots lui a demandé de sacré efforts, mais je crois que le plus beau a été quand il t'as portée. Tout le monde semblait croire a un nouveau spectacle etrange et bizzare de la foire._

- _Il m'as portée?_

- _Oui_, fit elle sur le ton de la confidence,_ je te laisse imaginer la tête des visiteurs quand ils ont vu une sorte de Procession étranges, faites de beaux et de laids, qui suivait Erik qui te portait contre lui, une monstrueuse parade en somme, menée par le fantome de l'opera. Erik etant torse nu, je lui ai preté la cape de Raoul, le temps qu'on rentre. Son masque avait été arraché lorsqu'une partie de la fosse a commencé a s'effondrer sur vous deux. Tant qu'il etait dans l'ombre, cela ne posait pas problème mais passer au milieu de la foule, nous savons toutes les deux qu'il a besoin de ses masques._

_- j'ai dormi combien de temps? demanda Meg._

_- Plusieurs heures, Alexei et les sassarini qui etaient partis avec lui sont revenus, ils nous ont prevenus qu'ils s'etaient occupés de ..Fleck?_

_- Oui, les chefs du Bizzar's Circus, _repondit meg doucement,_ sans eux, je me demande qui reprendra la barre de leur foire. Même si leurs spectacles ne sont pas comme les notres, ils en sont le reflet._

_- Le rêve et le cauchemars, oui, on l'as vu quand moi et les filles avont visité la foire, c'etait plutot terrifiant par moment. Christine deposa un baiser sur le front de Meg, rendors toi, tu en as besoin._ Puis se leva laissant son amie se reposer, ouvrant doucement la porte de la chambre pour se faufiler dans le couloir et se diriger vers le salon où Marcello, Alexei, Raoul, Mifroid et Erik, maintenant reveillé et habillé d'une chemise ample, accompagné du Perse, parlaient visiblement des évènements du soir.

Prenant une chaise, Christine s'invita a la conversation, s'asseyant près de son epoux, qui avait levé la tête a son approche tout comme les autres.

- _Elle s'est brievement reveillée, elle semble aller bien, mais à visiblement mal a la poitrine_. expliqua la diva.

- _Cela passera,_ fit le Perse. _quelques jours ou une ou deux semaines de repos, et il n'y paraitra plus._

- _Quelles sont les nouvelles sinon?_ demanda Christine.

-_ Fleck et sa bande comme nous vous l'avons dit, on été mis hors d'etats de nuire,_ repondit Alexei, _et je préfère eviter de vous dire de quelle manière, cela ne vous plairait pas, madame, cependant ils n'avaient pas sur eux le document, Erik, fit Le garçon, je suis desolé._

- _Tu n'as pas a l'etre, tu as rendu justice, c'etait la meilleure chose à faire_, repondit Erik avec un sourire. _Quand nous serons tous retablit, je pense que nous devrons rendre hommages a leurs victimes._

Les Sassarini acquiesèrent a avant que Christine ne demande.

-_ Et pour la femme? celle qui a menacé Adeline et Meg avec une arme a feu._

- _Nous sommes arrivés trop tard_, répondit Mifroid. _Elle avait reussi a prendre beaucoups d'avance et etait deja montée sur le paquebot qui avait pris le depart, c'etait impossible d'y monter, nous avons prevenu les autorités maritimes mais impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, cela aurait pris des jours et le navire pouvait parfaitement atteindre sa distination pendant ce temps._

- _Nous avons cependant prévenu les autorités Françaises en fesant une description de la femme_, repondit Raoul, _mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas, il suffit de voir avec notre Fantome de l'Opera._

- _Je suis un transformiste, me deguiser est simple, et je suis un homme, mais Meg l'as fait aussi, donc rien ne dit que Maria ne le fera pas_.

- _Surtout qu'elle part avec une sacré fortune, et toutes vos posséssions,_ repondit Le Perse. y compris celles des Sassarini.

-_ Pas tout a fait, il y en a une qu'elle n'as pas prise, ou du moins qu'elle ne pourra pas prétendre si facilement_. fit Erik.

- _Lesquelles?_ demanda Alexei, _Elle a pris les titres de propriétés de Coney Island, vos propriétés de France ainsi que les bons du tresors et boursiers. Elle à tout._

- Oui et non_, vous vous souvenez quand vous etes arrivés toi et Meg,_ continua Erik en regardant le perse.

- _Oui, monsieur, pourquoi?_

- _Veux tu bien aller a mon bureau, ouvre le dernier tirois sur ta droite, la clé se trouve sous le Cavalier._

Le Perse se leva et sortis du salon, ne revenant que quelques minutes plus tard, une lettre epaisse a la main qu'il tendit a Erik.

- _Rappelez moi, Monsieur De Chagny, selon la loi française, si un heritier de la noblesse française venait a réapparaitre, dont on ne connais ni le nom, ni son etat actuel, que se passerait il?_

- _Selon les conventions, les huissiers et notaires ont ordres par le parquet de rechercher l'heriter et de creer une cellule qui n'est vouée qu'a sa recherche, jusqu'a ce qu'il soit trouvé. Du moins, c'est la theorie, dans la pratique, l'Etat a parfois tendance a s'approprier les biens pour les vendre aux plus offrant, je le crains._

- _Madame Fuentes a de la richesse, cependant, elle ne peu agir sans un homme, juridiquement une femme n'as aucun pouvoirs, donc elle devra trouver une personne,_ fit Christine.

- _Exact, mais elle trouvera vite un coquin pour faire ce travail là,_ continua Erik, _Maintenant je vais vous dire sous quels noms vous risquez de trouver Madame Fuentes: La Marquise Joubert de la Bastide, Chevalier de Saint Louis, de notre Dame de Mont Carmel et de Saint Lazare de Jerusalem, et de la jarretière. Barons de Chateaumorand. Son "epoux" aura probablement le nom de Grégoire ._

Raoul sembla fronçer les sourcils, etant d'origine nobles, il connaissait beaucoups de lignées aristocratique.

- _Vous savez de quelle lignée vous parlez, Monsieur Yates?_

-_ Pas du Tout, je dois vous l'avouer, j'ai une grande connaissance, mais l'aristocratie m'as toujours laissé de marbre._

-_ La lignée à laquelle vous faites allusions, fut une lignée de Chevaliers qui furent anoblis deux fois par les Rois de France et d'Angleterre, et qui remonte a loin. Si j'ai souvenirs, ils furent parmis les capitaines et généraux des Rois de France, l'un d'eux devint même illustre, fesant partie des vingts cinq premiers chevaliers Sous Edouard III, a la demande de son epouse, Phillipa de hainaut. On ne sais ce que devint la lignée, de ce que je sais, le dernier descendant mourru en 1727, sans veritable heritiers autres que des filles. Leurs armoiries représentait De gueules, à la harpe d'or, cordée de même., quand a leur devise : quidquid agas, prudenter agas., ce qui veux dire..._

_- Quoi que tu fasses, fait le avec prudence,_ termina Alexei et Erik en même temps, puis Erik demanda._ ils etaient originaire d'ou?_

_- Du Limousin et d'Arpajon, de grands domaines, mais ils en ont également en angleterres, au pays de galles, a ce qu'on raconte tout du moins. Chateaux et domaine abbatial dédié a une sainte, Wynnyfred, typique de l'endroit._ fini Raoul

Erik et Alexei parurent pensif, ce qui interpella Christine ainsi que Raoul.

-_ Il y a un problème dans ce qu'a dit Raoul?_demanda la jeune femme.

- _Oui_, fit Alexei, _si votre epoux a raison, cela signifie qu'elle pourra se cacher a deux endroits: En France et en Angleterre, elle pourrait meme separer les deux: l'Epoux en France et Elle en Angleterre._

- _Surtout que durant l'exposition universelle, elle avait reussi a se faire des connaissances et amitiés auprès de bourgeois et nobliaux anglais, ce qui me laisse a penser qu'elle restera en angleterre pour prendre posséssion du domaine gallois._

Raoul cilla un instant.

- _Attendez, vous me faites marcher là, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une femme a reussi a obtenir le lignage d'une grandes familles nobles de France ?_

- _Oui_, repondit Le Perse. i_l est vrai que j'ai parlé a la légère quand nous avons du nous hater de retrouver mademoiselle Giry, cependant quand je parlais d'heritage, c'est ce dont je parlais._

Raoul fixa Erik un long moment avant que ce dernier ne casse ce silence lourd.

- _Marguerite as cherché mes origines quand elle etait avec le cirque Sassarini, et a découvert par hasard qui j'etais ainsi que mon vrai nom, elle pensait au depart que je n'etais que simple fils de maçon. Sauf que, en allant voir le notaire et magistrat, il s'est avéré que c'etait bien plus qu'une simple cabane de pierre dans un village de Loire. Voulant eviter que l'Etat ne s'accapare les biens, et que les disputes entres les heritières ne provoquent quoi que ce soit, elle a dit aux autorités que j'etais en vie, cependant sans savoir ou j'etais. Et elle a fait passer ce garcon, _montrant Alexei_, pour un fils illegitime. Ce qui donnait au notariat un possible heritier tant qu'on ne me trouvait pas. _

- _Comme ils ne pouvaient prouver que je n'etais pas le fils d'Erik, que comme lui, je suis blond, et ayant des capacités assez extraordinaires, ce qu'ils avaient averés pour lui avant sa disparition, ils ont donc du officié a l'heritage._

- _Ces papiers que Le daroga vous ont donnés, sont ceux qui ont été fait et qui delimite les terres, possessions et biens de la famille dont je vous ai donné le nom, mais sans ma signature, ils ne sont effectif que pour Alexei, non pour moi, Gregoire Joubert...seigneur que je deteste ce nom._

Christine sembla surprise et un peu choquée par certains aspects languagier du fantome mais sourit au nom qu'il donna, de façon un peu triste.

- _Vous parlez de votre famille comme si elle vous etait etrangère._

-_ C'est le cas, Christine._ repondit il,_ jusqu'a ce que Meg m'apporte ces papiers et que votre mari, ici présent, m'ennonce ce qu'etait mes aieuls, je dois avouer ne rien savoir de ma famille. Mon père etait un maçon, simple homme travaillant de ses mains, quand a ma mère_, il soupira,_ je prefèrerais eviter d'en parler, mais disons qu'elle etait une femme pieuse et superstitieuse. Le reste de ma vie, je la vécu parmis les gitans, et je doute que mon père ai su quoi que ce soit de sa propre lignée et heritages, il est plutot probable que les problèmes de gouvernements et revolutions, qui ont fait sauter plusieurs fois les royautés, empire et communes, ont fait que la succession a du se couper a un moment ou un autre, du moins pour les heritiers directs. Je pense être un cousin eloigné de ceux que vous avez enoncé, Raoul, pas un heritier direct._

_- Possible, cependant que fesons nous? on ne peu laisser cette femme aller en liberté._

- _Je dirais pour ma part_, fit Marcello de son accent italien,_ Patience...on attrape pas le gibier en fesant du bruits, mais en restant silencieux et a l'affut. Si elle se croit en sécurité, elle fera des erreurs, il suffirat simplement de la prendre a ce moment là._

- _Marcello a raison_, continua Alexei tout en se levant, mais je vais aller me coucher, il est fort tard et le matin va bientot se lever. La foire ouvrira, de ce fait, autant prendre du repos, notre travail n'est pas fini.

- Si, mais on fera remplacer, Giacomo peu prendre ta place.

Le garçon acquiesa, Marcello et paolo sur ses talons. Monsieur Mifroid parla quand la porte se ferma:

- _Je vais voir avec les autorités americaines ce que je puis faire, et demander si scotland yards peu nous faire parvenir toute choses qu'ils trouveraient bizzare dans la haute société, dans les semaines et mois a venir_, fit il, tandis que sa femme se levait et preparait les manteaux.

Tandis qu'ils se preparaient a partir, Erik se pencha en avant, deposant sa tasse de thé chaud.

- _Si vous souhaitez dormir ici, Madame Giry, afin de prendre soin de votre fille, nous pouvons faire preparer des chambres d'amis._

- _Non,_ répondit elle avec une sorte de regrets dans la voix, _j'ai des obligations auprès des enfants, et je pense qu'elle est entres de bonnes mains, Erik. Les votres et celles de votre maure, elle a de nombreux amis et gens qui s'occupent et s'inquiète pour elle, je ne crois pas qu'elle ai besoin de moi !_

Les deux se toisèrent, Antoinette sachant qu'Erik n'avait pas pardonné entièrement son abandon d'autrefois, ni sa facheuse tendance a toujours faire passer ses propres enfants après ses obligations, mais il ne dit rien et se tourna vers Christine et Raoul.

- _Je presume que vous retournez a l'hotel des songes?_

- _Oui, mon ami,_ fit La jeune femme. nous repartons demain pour la France, de ce fait, je crois que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Portez vous bien, fantome.

- _Vous aussi, Christine_, dit il lentement, puis se tournant vers Erik, _Pensez a ce que je vous ai dit, Raoul,_ tout en lui serrant la main fermement.

- _J'y penserais, mais quand a vous, dites le lui...cela, je pense vous soulagera d'un poids que vous portez depuis longtemps_, fit il, _je vais vois à Paris, a mon retour pour faire valoir les lois, ainsi que faire le guet quand a notre cible. Je vous previendrait en cas de nouveauté._

Erik sourit en coin, tandis que Le Perse se levait pour accompagner Christine et Raoul, a l'evidence continuant son rôle de protecteur envers les invité de Monsieur Yates, attendant cependant Raoul qui se tourna une dernière fois vers Erik avant de sortir, ecoutant sa dernière demande.

- _Si c'est le cas, ne prévenez que moi, j'ai un compte a regler avec Madame Maria Fuentez et un lourd contentieux la concernant, je vous remercie et souhaite que votre retour se passe sans encombre. _

Seul, Erik se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis ou Meg avait été mises. Ouvrant la porte, puis la refermant, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit a cotés de la jeune femme, attendant son reveil.


	32. Le Roi d'épées

John avait fermé les yeux, sa main fine et pâle sur une coupe de vin de bourgogne agreable et fruité au palais. L'été etait bien avancé a Shropshire, au domaine de Shrewsbury, il avait fait le nécessaire quand il avait appris que l'epouse du Comte de Shrewsbury venait s'installer pour remettre de l'ordre sur le domaine, aidé en cela par ceux qui avait veillé depuis des années sur le comté: l'Abbaye de Sainte Wynnyfred. En tant qu'intendant des lieux, comme son père avant lui, il avait été de son devoir de tout remettre en ordre pour l'arrivée de la jeune femme, son nom ne lui avait pas été inconnue car elle avait été vue durant l'exposition universelle auprès d'un Marquis français que beaucoups pensaient être le Père de l'homme qu'elle avait epousée. L'idée avait scandale, mais quand elle etait descendue du fiacre, il avait pus comprendre etait belle, jeune, la peau mat, et deux yeux de biche noirs froid s'etait montré. La femme etait richement vêtue et on racontait qu'elle etait une eternelle insatisfaite, se montrant fort peu aimable avec les jeunes femmes, particulièrement les jolies. Elle avait demandé qu'on l'appelle Miss Mary, afin d'effacer la vocable lié a son ascendance espagnole. Cependant, tout au long de l'année, il avait pus voir qu'elle detestait les Fois, et avait ordonné, non sans moults disputes avec l'abbé de Shrewsbury, et ce uniquement pour le bonheur des habitants, marchands et l'abbaye qui fesait ainsi un bel enrichissement via les visiteurs, qu'ils se posent sur les terres abbatiale. Son ordre avait surtout concerné les Gitans, ce qui etait comprehensible, mais plus étrange quand cela avait concerné les cirques, même les très connu comme Pinder ou Barnum, Même le buffalo bill Show avait été interdit quand ils s'etaient arretés pendant leur tournée Européenne.

L'arrivée au domaine avait provoqué un vrai branle-bas de combat, les servantes, la vieille gouvernante, Mrs Poppers et lui avait remis le chateau en êtat du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, son epoux ayant envoyé de fortes sommes pour les réparations, ce dont le domaine en avait fort besoin, ayant été laissés en semi-abandon depuis près d'un siècles. Les serviteurs et leurs familles avaient continué a vivre sur les terres mais il n'y avait plus eu aucun seigneur. l'Annonce par la Chambre des Lords que l'héritier en titre reprenait ses terres de France et d'Angleterre avait fort déplus a Certains qui avaient eu des vues sur le domaine mais pour John, c'etait une chance de continuer a vivre sur la terre de ses ancêtres. La Marquise avait donné ses ordres et tout le monde se devait d'obeir, une incartade et c'etait la porte. Elle menait tout le monde a la baguette, y compris les anciens.

Son Epoux, un jeune homme bien portant et plutot beau, avait fait la surprise de se montrer durant quelques mois, avant de repartir vers la France. Durant son séjour, John avait pus voir a quel point son epouse avait un fort ascendant sur lui. Elle le dominait totalement, et lui etait fort soumis. Cependant il n'avait pus dire si c'etait du a la peur. Madame etait maintenant partie a Londres pour affaires, laissant souffler les servants qui se la coulait plutot douce sans elle pour les asticoter. La Journée etait belle, et John prevoyait d'aller faire un tour en ville, quand il vit rappliquer au pas de course le jeune Bob, l'un des garçons d'ecuries, que madame avait engagées quand elle s'etait prise d'amour pour les chevaux et les courses.

- _John, faut que tu rappliques, on a un problème et un gros_. lacha le jeune garçon de ferme, essouflé par sa course.

- _Doucement Bob, respire, dit moi ce qui se passe?_ _Mrs Poppers a encore fait une crise de larmes? on a perdu un cheval?_

- _Non, Des Gitans se sont installés a Shrewsbury, sur le domaine, pas chez les abbés,_ dit il dans un souffle,_ le prieur est en discution avec les tenanciers de la foire, mais ils refusent de partir. Ils disent que le terrain des moines n'est pas assez grand pour leur chapiteau._

- _Merde,_ repondit il en se relevant, prenant sa veste dans le meme geste, _si Madame l'apprend, on va l'entendre hurler jusqu'a Westminster._

- _bah c'est pour cela que je viens te prévenir, mon gars_. repliqua Bob, qui suivit l'intendant.

Arrivé sur les lieux, ce qu'en avait dit Bob, concernant les Forains avaient été peu, a vrai dire, de ce qu'en voyait John, c'etait littéralement enorme. Des douzaines de Caravanes, Loges et Roulottes etaient arrivées, toutes portants le nom de Misteries of Marahadjah, et au vu du parler de certains, c'etait un imbroglio de gens de toutes parts, la plupart cependant parlant anglais, mais d'une façon légèrement nasillarde: Des americains. Les forains semblaient attendre, riant ou répétant, attendant les ordres de remballer et de partir ou encore de preparer la foire. Ce qui enerva fortement John fut la présence de Freaks dans la troupe, ne savaient ils pas que c'etait interdit en Europe? Quoi qu'il en soit, John arriva, mené par Bob, dans l'Enceinte de l'abbaye, puis marcha, reprenant souffle, il avait courru du domaine jusqu'a l'abbaye a travers champs, sachant que si ils restaient et que madame revenait, elle allait litteralement faire une crise. Et personne dans le domaine ne voulait que ce soit le cas. Pourtant en arrivant, john fut plutot surpris de voir les tenanciers des Forains, ils n'avaient pas l'air de gens du voyage, mais de gentlemans.

Son regard inquisiteur scruta les arrivants, tandis qu'il se posait près du Prieur en discution avec un gentilhomme bien habillé, a la dernière mode, ses cheveux bruns tirés en arrière, il portait cependant un demi masque d'ivoire qui cachait la partie gauche de son visage, la droite cependant, etait plutot belle et agreable a regarder, il semblait avoir dans la trentaine. A ses cotés, se tenait un jeune homme, cheveux blonds clair tenu en une natte, les yeux gris et habillé à la mode française de couleurs crème et de blancs. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un americain mais plutot d'un de ces gens du nord de l'Europe, probablement un russe ou un norvegien. Puis son regard s'attarda sur la jeune femme qui les accompagnaient. Ses cheveux d'un blond venitien encadrait un visage dont le teint doré ressortait. Elle ne portait quasiment presque aucun maquillages, seul un leger trait verts surlignait ses yeux, tandis qu'un leger teint terre et or soulignait ses levres. John la trouva jolie, loin d'etre vulgaire comme les femmes de forains avaient tendance a l'être. Non, elle semblait agir avec graçe mais prenait cependant une part active dans la conversation façe au prieur et a son aide.

- _Notre but n'est pas de vous ennuyer_, fit la jeune femme, _nous venons d'Amerique après une tournée et un spectacle qui a duré un an, a New York, cependant nos origines sont en Europe, et nous sommes revenus notement pour que tout un chacun puisse revoir leurs familles et leurs patries._

-_ Nous ne souhaitons pas poser de problèmes, uniquement vendre du rêves et du spectacle au spectateurs et visiteurs de notre foire,_ repliqua l'homme au masque,_ nous pouvons parfaitement regler notre quote part de bénéfices avec l'Abbaye mais il nous faut un terrain d'envergure, et celui que vous nous proposez ne fait que la moitié de ce dont nous avons besoin, nous nous sentons lésé. Comprenez moi, c'est mon commerce que vous amputez._

- _Je crains que cela serait possible, si nous prenions les décisions_, repliqua le prieuré légèrement ennuyé, _cela aurait été encore le cas l'année dernière, cependant, ce n'est plus du tout le cas._

- _Ce que veux dire, notre bon abbé_, dit John, prenant part a la conversation, c_'est que Madame la Marquise n'accepte personnes d'étrangers sur nos terres. Et en particuliers les itinérants._

- _Nous n'en sommes pas,_ dit le blond, _nous avons maisons et demeures aux Etats unis, cependant, notre spectacle ne pouvait se permettre d'uniquement rester connu des seuls americains. Quand a la quote part que monsieur Yates vous feraient parvenir, je compte a peu près l'equivalent de 12.000 livres sterlings, ce qui est une certaine sommes vous en conviendrez, nous pouvons même l'augmenter, si vous souhaitez, notre but actuellement n'est pas l'argent, mais bien le bonheur de jouers notre spectacle. Histoire de construire et renforcer notre réputation outre-Atlantique._

John calcula la marge que devait se faire ces gens, ce que proposait les forains étaient quasiment le centuple de ce que proposait généralement les itinérants de passage, et ici, ils etaient quasiment pret a jouer gratuitement. C'etait une chose a envisager, quitte même a supporter une crise de madame. Et au vu de la demande, cela signifiait qu'ils devaient être deja bien connu, cependant le nom de Yates, ne lui disait rien.

- _Le problème, va être notre nouveau seigneur, son epouse en particulier,_ fit john.

- V_otre dame est peut etre trop...emotive_? demanda avec un ton narquois celui qui semblait se nommer Yates.

_- Pas vraiment, mais elle n'apprecie que peu les etrangers, comme beaucoups de monde, hors votre troupe a probablement le plus d'elements etrangers de toutes parts que j'ai pus voir depuis que je suis né. _repondit John.

-_ J'aimerais cependant, savoir: Qui prend les décisions? l'abbaye ou le domaine seigneural?_

John regarda le prieuré et laissa ce dernier parler.

- _Madame Mary nous laisse gerer biens des choses sur le domaine, cependant les decisions finale sont prise par elle_. Dit il. _Si vous souhaitez savoir sa réponse, mais je la connais deja, vous pouvez attendre, cependant, elle dira non._

Monsieur Yates regarda la jeune femme puis le garçon qui lui fit un leger signe de tête.

- _Très bien, nous prendrons le terrain que vous nous offrez, cependant, il nous en faudra un second, un champs alentour peut etre? si il faut le louer, ce ne sera pas un probleme._ fit monsieur Yates avec un sourire satisfait.

- _John_, fit le prieuré, _pouvez vous vous occupez de cela, normalement c'est le vieux Andrew qui a possession, je pense qu'il acceptera mais je ne sais pas a qu'elle condition._

-_ Très bien, Mon père_, fit john avant de se tourner vers le trio, _si vous voulez bien me suivre._

- _Vous deux_, fit monsieur Yates,_ retournez a la troupe et prevenez les autres que nous avons trouvés un accord, faites bouger le Maharadjah vers le terrain des moines, nous allons trouver l'autre pour The beauty underneath._

Ils acquiescent puis s'éloignèrent, non sans la jeune femme passe une main sur le masque de l'homme, qui ferma les yeux avant de suivre john, laissant la femme suivre le jeune homme qui attendait a l'entrée.

*****XXX*****

John avait mené l'americain jusqu'à chez un fermier plutot cossus ou les deux hommes avaient rapidement convenu d'un accord, sans trop de problème. Sortant des lieux, Monsieur Yates lui demanda cependant une chose qui lui paru bizzare:

-_ Monsieur john, c'est cela?_ fit il, _quel est votre role dans ce domaine?_

- _Le mien? je suis intendant, comme mon père avant moi,_ repondit john, _non sans méfiance, se demandant pourquoi cela interresserait l'americain, je m'occupe des ressources du domaine, ainsi que de la comptabilité pour Madame, en son absence, même si elle m'en a retiré fonctions petits a petit._

- _Il m'as semblé que vous aviez comme maitresse, une femme difficile._ continua Yates. _Du moins c'est ce qu'en a dit le Prieur._

- _Très, je dois vous l'avouer, en realité, c'est son epoux qui devrait mener le domaine mais malheureusement, c'est un faible, qui se laisse dominer par son epouse. Mais en général, en angleterre, les hommes , contrairement aux ameriques, les femmes sont les vrais tenancières des maisons nobles ou bourgeoises, je dirais même qu'elles tiennent les maisons a flots. Les hommes officient, agissent selon leurs vouloirs, cependant, quand il est question de garder la tête sur les epaules, rien ne vaut une femme, tout du moins, une femme qui sait ce qu'elle fait, pas une girouette._

- _Une femme d'affaires en sommes_. repliqua narquoisement yates.

-_ On pourrait dire cela, si elle n'etait pas à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres pour ses lubbies_. plaisanta john, _Monsieur est un noble Franco-anglais plutot intègre, de ce fait, nous avons agit en fonctions, il s'occupe de ses terres française, laissant le plus petit domaine, je pense, a son epouse._

-_ Ah? vous savez l'etendue des domaines de votre seigneur?, j'en suis surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'un serviteur aurait ce genre d'informations. _

- _Disons que quand on est un intendant, si vous ne savez pas tout, vous êtes mor_t. retorqua il, _A vrai dire, le monde des gens de maison est un domaine tout autant dur et sans pitié que celui des nobles et de la bourgeoisie, la jalousie y a court et les coups bas y sont légion. Quand je dit qu'elle gère le domaine le plus petit, ce n'est pas anormal, le domaine du limousin fait le quintuple de celui ci, celui d'Arpajon, le double. Shrewsbury est le plus petit, en raison qu'il cotoye les possessions religieuse de l'abbaye. Cela ne fut cependant pas sans mal, mais le seigneur à toujours été d'amitiés avec les moines, et ce depuis le début. La guerre des deux roses a été un moyen pour le seigneur de gagner des terres et de confirmer son amitié auprès de l'Eglise Catholique._

- _Je pensais les anglais protestants, comme les americains._ fit yates amusés a moitié.

- _Pas vraiment, disons que l'Angleterre est une liberté de cultes, Catholique et Anglicans s'y cotoye, mais certains religieux disent que nous sommes une terre perdue, probable que La France, qui nous appellent perfide Albion, n'as pas si tort._

- J_e trouve votre royaume plutot agreable a l'oeil, même si j'ai une préférence pour les arts Français et italiens. L'angleterre me plait principalement pour sa mentalité._

- _Amateurs d'Arts, hein? personnellement, j'ai une passion pour le vins, mais Mrs Poppers me dit que je n'aurait pas fait un bon caviste._

- _Et pourquoi cela_, demanda Monsieur Yates.

- _Parce que d'après elle, aucune bouteilles ne serais jamais sortie du cellier,_ dit il en riant.

Les deux hommes marchaient sur les routes pavées, en direction des caravanes, quand john s'arreta une centaine de metre avant les roulottes, ce qui fit se tourner Yates.

- _Un problème, monsieur john?_

-_ Nous avons interdictions d'entrer chez les Forains ou de les cotoyer_, repondit il, _normalement vous n'auriez du avoir affaires qu'aux moines, cependant vu votre entêtement Bob etait venu me chercher. Vous me paraissez sympathique, je suis desolé de devoir vous quitter maintenant, surtout que vous semblez avoir de la culture et de la science, chose que j'ai peu souvent de voir. Quel genre de Spectacle vous montrez?_

- _Plusieurs attractions diverses, et un spectacle sur scene qui allie rêve et cauchemars,_ fit il en souriant en coin, _The beauty underneath._

- _La beauté cachée? etrange nom. une dernière chose cependant, vous avez dit être connu, notement en Europe mais votre nom ne me dit rien._

- _Le mien, probablement pas, sauf aux Etats Unis, mais en Europe, le nom de Sassarini, dit le Maradjah, je pense que vous connaissez._

- _Ho mon dieu, oui, ils ont fait un tabac a londres il y a de cela plusieurs années, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient été rachetés._

-_ C'est le cas, et nous présenterons ici même notre nouveau spectacle, Puis Londres, avant de partir vers la France, a Paris et continuer notre tournée._

- _Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir. Monsieur. vous restez longtemps?_

- _Merci_, _Une ou deux semaines, ensuite nous partirons,_ fit Yates avant de se détourner et que l'intendant ne se détourne pour se diriger vers le domaine seigneural.

Alexei avait regardé au loin Erik et ce monsieur john revenir, avant qu'ils ne se quittent. Erik arrivant, il lui emboita le pas, se dirigeant tout deux vers le chapiteau en train d'etre monté.

*****XXX*****

John et pas mal d'habitants de Shrewsbury avaient regardés la Foire se monter, attractions diverses et folles entourant un grand chapiteau noir et blanc. Le ton etrange et légèrement inquietant de la foire avait été d'un coups effacés quand les americains avaient illuminés les lieux avec les lampions electriques, leurs membres costumés de façon bizzare et majestieuse, mélangeant a la fois gouts européens et orientaux, la plupart portant masques, maquillages ou tatouages. Madame n'etait pas encore revenue et a l'evidence comptait ne le faire que dans trois jours, mais la première du spectacle des arrivants allaient se faire le même jours. Il esperait pouvoir tenir jusque là, mais il savait que Madame le saurait dès qu'elle rentrerait.

Et c'etait ce qui s'etait passé. Appelés, tous en rangs, tête baissée, devant l'entrée du chateau, Madame se tenait là, en habits de cavalière, une cravache a la main.

- Bien, fit elle doucereuse, il me semble que j'avais donné des ordres a mon arrivée, Aucun itinérants sur les terres de Shrewsbury, et qu'est ce que j'apprends en revenant de Londres? Que l'on a laissé de la vermine prendre racine sur mes terres. Donc, c'est que quelqu'un n'as pas fait son travail. Becky, sortez du rang.

- _Oui madame_ !, repondit une jeune femme avancant d'une enjambée. John lança un regard a la jeune fille de maison, il connaissait Becky, c'était une servante que Madame avait ramenée de Londres, et qui était pour les anciens, l'équivalent des oreilles de Madame. tout ce qui se disait dans le domaine, elle le lui rapportait. Détestée dès son arrivée, elle avait pris les commandes de la Cuisine, non sans faire virer le vieux Cuisinier Gallois, Monsieur Anton.

- _Dit moi qui a laissé s'installer ce cirque_, demanda Madame Mary pendant qu'elle prenait son verre de thé glacé.

- _C'est Monsieur John, Madame, l'intendant de maison_, repondit elle avec un leger sourire, tandis qu'elle le pointait du doigt, John lança un regard noir vers la servante. _C'est lui que j'ai vu aller vers l'Abbaye, Bob l'accompagnait. Et au pas de courses, vous pouvez être sure._

- _Bob_?, semblant surprise tout en posant son verre après avoir une bu une gorgée.

- _Oui, madame, le garçon d'ecurie._ continua Becky.

- _Merci Becky, tu peux y aller, Non, attends, va me chercher la canne de bambou_, ordonna Maria,_ Tout les autres, a l'exception de Mortimer et de Curtis, ainsi que de nos deux coupables, retournez a votre Travail.µ_

Bob lança un regard inquiet et peureux vers John qui resta imperturbable, remarquant cependant que sa respiration s'etait accelerée. L'intendant savait la punition quand on desobeissait a la Comtesse de Shrewsbury.

- _Bob_, souffla le vieil homme sec aux cheveux blanc, _il va falloir être fort, serrez les dents si vous le pouvez, et ne faites pas marchez votre langue, vous risqueriez de vous la couper_. Donnant conseils au jeune garçon de 14 ans, il savait que cela allait être fort douloureux, mais pire encore c'etait de savoir que comme toujours Becky allait regarder leurs humiliations. Etre battu, il connaissait, les coups de canne sur le derrière a l'ecole ou sur les doigts au collège devant tout le monde, il avait eu l'habitude dans sa jeunesse, a force de pitreries.

Mené vers deux arbres, aux abords du chateau, Bob fut attaché le premier, Madame Mary tenant une canne en bois souple que Becky lui avait ammenée. Dechirant la chemise du jeune homme pour laisser son dos nu. Maria marcha de longs en large avant de regarder Blake Curtis. L'homme etait agé de la trentaine, bien bâtit, et etait le chauffeur de la Comtesse et Marquise de la Bastide, il la suivait partout et certaines rumeurs comme toujours dans les maisons, fesait état qu'elle n'etait pas indifférente a son charme ténébreux, on le disait coureurs de jupons mais ce qu'on racontait aussi, etait qu'il avait été Marin et même pirate, mais personnes ne savait si c'était vrai.

-_ Blake, quel est le chatiment quand on désobéit a un ordre direct._

- _8 coups de fouet_, madame.

- _Et pour mutinerie?_ fit elle avec un sourire, s'amusant des rumeurs sur son chauffeur.

-_ La mort ou dans le cas de rehabilitation, 20 coups de fouet._

- _Ce qui nous fait donc un total de 28 coups de fouets, Mortimer, quand vous aurez fini, jetez les dehors._ Elle se detourna et rentra vers le chateau, non sans qu'elle n'ordonne a Becky de surveiller la seance.

John ne regarda pas mais ses dents grincait a chaque claquements qu'il entendit, il savait que 28 coups de fouet, même pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'etait impossible a supporter, alors sur un gamin de la taille de Bob, il n'allait même pas tenir 10 coups avant de s'evanouir, et il savait que le gros bras de la Comtesse, continuerai, Becky y pourvoyerait. Non, le problème qui se jouait pour lui etait double: il venait d'etre chassé et pire, ils etaient humiliés en public, les gens et passants du coin, commençant a arriver, regardant ce qui se passait. C'etait une des petites mises en scene de la comtesse, et certain disait que c'etait typiquement français.

Malgré les cris de douleurs et le brouhaha de la foule alentour, Bob parvint a tenir 12 coups avant de s'effondrer, les bras en croix, retenu seulement par les cordes qui attachaient ses poignets. Becky fit signe a Blake de lacher le garçon, elle voyait bien que la foule semblait peu contente, mais aucun n'osait bouger, sachant que si ils le fesaient, Elle les chasseraient de leurs terres. Prenant John qui se tenait droit et fier, pret a endurer, c'etait son rôle et il ne donnerait pas le plaisir a Becky de le voir s'effondrer. Puis commença la Douleur. Les coups pleuvaient marquant la chair a sang, certains dans la foule se détournèrent, ils connaissaient le vieux john, il avait été un serviteur et un ami fidèle et le voir ainsi, c'etait une chose difficile a voir pour beaucoups. John dodelinait de la tête, la douleur etait cuisante et lui vrillait le cerveau.

- _Assez_, cria une voix ferme.

Quelqu'un venait de sortir de la foule, et John vit une jeune femme se precipiter vers Bob, il la reconnu, c'etait la même jeune femme qu'il avait vu à l'abbaye et qui accompagnais monsieur Yates. Ce dernier avait arreté le bras de Curtis et les deux se regardait en chien de faîence, avant que Blake ne s'arrache a l'etreinte que l'homme tenait sur son poignet.

- _Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, forain_, repliqua Curtis de sa voix rauque tandis que Becky courrait vers le chateau pour prevenir Madame. _retournez donc vers vos roulottes, vous n'etes pas les bienvenu ici._

- _Je vais où j'en ai envie, Monsieur_, dit Yates, _mais frapper ainsi un enfant et un vieil homme ne sont pas des choses honorables._

- _Ce sont là punition qu'ils ont mérités._

- _Punitions? vraiment? et qu'on donc fait ces deux hommes pour meriter pareils supplices?_

- _Ils ont enfreint les règles que Madame avait ordonnées_, retorqua le chauffeur. _Maintenant foutez le camps, a moins que vous ne vouliez tater de ma canne_.

Monsieur Yates tira une lame de son cotés, mettant en joue l'ancien marin.

- _Je vous le déconseille, a moins de vouloir tater de cette epée, Monsieur, maintenant liberez cet homme. _demanda Yates d'une voix mauvaise, les yeux brillants.

Blake regarda la lame un moment avant qu'il ne fasse signe a mortimer qui defit les cordes retenant john, le vieillard s'effondra, retenu par la jeune femme qui avait posée sa cape sur Bob. Le supplice etait fini mais la tempête ne fesait qu'arriver car La comtesse arriva et s'arreta net en voyant Monsieur Yates, puis sembla dire quelque chose a Becky qui partit en courant. Maria s'avança alors vers les hommes.

- _nos...invités_, je suppose, fit Maria, elle avait très bien reconnu Erik et quand son regard se posa vers la jeune femme, elle y reconnu Meg Giry. _Je vois que vous avez fait un long chemin. puis elle tourna la tête vers Curtis. Blake, laissez donc faire ces gens, quand a vous monsieur, rengainez votre épée, il me semble que nous sommes entres gens bien élevés._

- _Je le pensait, madame, mais au vu du spectacle affligeant que vos serviteurs viennent de donner, je crains ne pouvoir vous conceder le faites que vous soyez honnorable_, lança Monsieur Yates avec un sourire, il savait que la pique serait retenue par beaucoups.

-_ L'honneur est un concept aleatoire, différent selon les pays,_ dit elle, _mais étant donnés que l'Abbaye vous permet de rester, disons que je vais faire preuve de...courtoisie, mais a mes conditions._

Monsieur Yates et La comtesse se regardèrent en chien de faîence, tandis que Meg et John relevait Bob, le soutenant.


	33. The beauty underneath

Maria était assise dans son fauteil en cuir, face a la cheminée de la salle de chasse du château de Shrewsbury. Imaginer qu'il la retrouverait etait une possibilité, elle savait Erik obsessionnel quand il avait une idée de revanche. Mais le voir avec Marguerite Giry, cela avait été une surprise. Elle aurait du mourir, elle aurait du se noyer avec l'enfant. Cela n'avait aucune importance maintenant, Erik voulait sa revanche, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Il avait beau eu faire, il n'avait pas pus masquer correctement ses sentiments envers son ancienne otage, ce n'etait pas pour rien que Maria l'avait choisie comme dernière victime de Mîme. Malheureusement, elle avait survecu, mais ce ne serait qu'un contretemps.

Curtis etait enfin arrivé, Becky sur ses talons.

- _Alors?_, demanda Maria.

- _On a pas vu le Vieux john, ni Bob, je pense qu'ils doivent être encore dans les vappes vu ce que Blake leurs a donné._

-_ Et la troupe._

-_ Des gens du cirque pour beaucoups, quelques gitans, la foule permet de nous planquer, cependant..._, il hesita.

- _Cependant quoi?_

- _On a vu ce monsieur Yates, il est souvent en compagnie d'un gros italien chauve et d'un garçon au catogan. On ne peu pas l'atteindre, il est trop souvent accompagné de l'un ou l'autre._

-_ Pas de femmes à ses cotés ?_

-_ Vous parlez de la fille qui a aidé Bob et John?_

- _Oui, la blonde a la robe vert emeraude_. fit elle hargneusement.

- _On ne la pas vue, madame_, repondit Becky.

- _Il doit la cacher_, dit elle en se retournant, _c'est son point faible, Et avons des nouvelles de Gustave?_

- Aucune, madame, les telegrammes sont restés lettres mortes. dit doucement Blake.

- _Envois Mortimer, je veux savoir ce qui se passe, cela fait des semaines que Gustave n'as pas donné de nouvelles._

- _Vous pensez que la supercherie aurait pus être éventée auprès de la cours?_

- _Non_, repondit elle avec ferveur, _nous avons les papiers et les documents,_ _Yates n'as rien, encore moins Sassarini, et il nous faut simplement attendre, c'est du temps dont nous avons besoin, ensuite, il ne pourra plus rien faire. Disposez,_ fit elle dedaigneusement vers Becky, _Blake, reste avec moi, j'ai une mission a te confier que tu es le seul a pouvoir faire._

La discution dura un bon moment avant que Becky ne voie Mr Curtis sortir de la salle des trophées. Maria regarda par la fenêtre en direction des lumières qui au loin, illuminait probablement la foire. Il lui fallait juste une semaine de plus, juste une, ensuite Monsieur Yates ou peu importait son nom, n'aurait plus aucun pouvoirs sur elle, il ne serait plus jamais une menace. Et cette fois, elle comptait y mettre les grands moyens pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais sur son chemin.

*****XXX*****

Un cri resonna dans le camps, tandis que Meg appliquait une bandelette humide d'alcools fort. Le garçon s'etait reveillé depuis seulement quelques heures et malheureusement pour lui, son supplice n'etait pas fini.

-_ Calmez vous, sinon je ne pourrais pas vous soigner._ dit elle.

- _Mais ça fait mal_ !

- _Je sais, mais ça desinfectera vos plaies, si vous laissez cela sans soins, ça va s'infecter !_

- _Putain de bordel de merde_, repliqua le garçon de ferme entres ses dents.

-_ On ne jure pas devant une dame, Bob,_ fit la voix de john. Assis sur son lit, l'homme regardait le jeune garçon qui tressaillait sous la douleur. _Tu as bien tenu, je te felicite._

- _Ouaip, mais on a tout perdu: notre maison et notre travail, ça va pas être façile de retrouver un job, monsieur john et j'ai pas envie de finir ecuvier._

- _Ecuvier_? demanda Meg.

- _Ouai_, fit le garçon, _vendeur de bouses, marchand de boues, ecuvier quoi. _

- _Elle n'est pas anglaise, Bob, je doute qu'elle connaisse._

- _Ho, pardon, vous êtes americaines, c'est ca?_

- _Non_, repondit Meg en posant la seconde bande qui le fit crier, puis elle continua quand il s'arreta, je suis française, originaire de Paris.

- _ahhh, punaize, dites moi que c'est la derniere?_

-_ Hmmm_, meg gemit fesant la grimace.

- _Non, mon gars, l'avant derniere_, puis john continua l'explication_, Ce que Bob explique c'est que les gens sans maisons ou trop pauvres, du moins les hommes, gagnent de l'argent en raclant la tamise et les egouts, quand ce n'est pas aller chercher directement la merde chez l'habitant, ensuite, ils le revendent chez les fermiers._

- _Et cela rapporte_? demanda meg qui plongeait la dernière bande dans une cuvette pleine d'alcool blanc.

-_ A peine, une fille de joie rapporte plus a sa mere maquerelle qu'un egoutier. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je refuse de quitter Shrewsbury, c'est ma maison, la terre de mes ancêtres, je préfère rester un vagabond ici que de partir crever a Londres au coin d'une ruelle._

- _Au pire, monsieur John, on peu partir vers l'Ecosse ou l'Irlande, et trouver du travail la bas._

- _Je suis trop vieux pour ça, mon garçon, j'ai passé ma vie ici, a mon âge, on ne se refait pas, et on apprends pas de nouveau metier._

Un nouveau cri, puis meg posa une main sur l'epaule du garçon

- Tu peu retourner a ton lit, j'ai fini, fit meg, monsieur john.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir a la place de Bob qui s'etait allongé sur le ventre avec une grimaçe de douleurs. il defit sa chemise, laissant voir des bandelettes pleines de sang, que Meg retira doucement, evitant de faire mal au vieil homme, comme elle le pouvait.

- _Merci,_ fit il en grimacant quand elle devait tirer a un endroit douloureux, d'etre intervenu.

- _Vous le direz a Monsieur Yates quand il reviendra._ retorqua t'elle.

- _Si vous permettez, madame..._

- _Mademoiselle_, fit meg avec un sourire, _je ne suis pas mariée, du moins pas encore._

- _Pardon, Mademoiselle, j'aurais voulu savoir une chose._

- _Oui?_ regardant le vieil homme, cessant son travail de soin.

- _Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu que Madame la Comtesse connaissait Monsieur Yates et vous même, j'ai assez d'années de travail avec la noblesse et la bourgeoisie pour voir le mensonge et les faux semblant._

- _dès lors, votre question est?_

-_ Comment vous avez rencontrés Madame la Comtesse?_

Meg inspira et ne repondit pas, John pouvait voir que la jeune femme semblait ennuyée.

- _Si ma question vous indispose, j'en suis desolé._

- _Non, ce n'est rien, Nous avons rencontrés votre...comtesse a Rennes avant qu'elle ne partes aux Etats unis._

- E_lle etait deja comme cela?_

- _Manipulatrice, vous voulez dire? pour sur, monsieur, cependant, je pense que Monsieur Yates vous expliquera la situation quand il le souhaiteras, en attendant reposez vous, je vais vous soigner puis je sortirais, la roulotte sera votre tant que vous resterez ici._

- _Je pense que nous irons, demain, voir les moines de Shrewsbury pour prendre chambres, vous n'avez pas a nous heberger, vous en avez deja assez fait._

-_ j'obeis simplement a la demande de monsieur Yates, rien de plus._

- _Je vois, dès lors remerciez le._

Les soins continuèrent jusqu'a ce que Meg laisse les deux hommes se reposer, avant de sortir, les laissant tranquille. Marchant a travers la Foire, elle vida la bassine dans l'herbe, puis mis les linges ensanglantés dans un panier d'osier qu'elle referma, avant de se diriger sous le Chapiteau. A l'interieur, le spectacle battait son plein, les visiteurs etaient venu en nombres et passant une tête par l'entrée des artistes, vit qu'Erik se tenait au milieu de la piste en compagnie de beaucoups d'autres membres de la troupe, chantant sa nouvelle creation, en compagnie de Cain. l'Enfant avait montré un certain talent vocal, qu'Erik lui avait fait travailler. Tout deux chantaient en anglais, tandis que derrière et autour d'eux, danseurs, choeurs, faux monstres, miroirs speciaux conçus par Erik et acrobates faisaient leurs numeros.

Le cirque Bizzar's dominaient totalement le terrain accompagné par la musique et les chants des Sassarini:

**[Erik]**  
_Have You Ever Yearned To Go _  
_Past The World You Think You Know?_  
_Been In Thrall_  
_To The Call_  
_Of The Beauty Underneath?_

_Have You Let It Draw You In,_  
_Past The Place Where Dreams Begin?_  
_Felt The Full_  
_Breathless Pull_  
_Of The Beauty Underneath?_

_When The Dark Unfolds It's Wings,_  
_Do You Sense The Strangest Things?_  
_Things No-one Would Ever Guess?_  
_Things Mere Words Cannot Express?_

**[Cain]**  
_Yes!_

[**Erik**]  
_Do You Find Yourself Beguiled_  
_By The Dangerous And Wild?_  
_Do You Feed_  
_On The Need_  
_For The Beauty Underneath?_

_Have You Felt Your Senses Surge_  
_And Surrendered To The Urge?_  
_And Been Hooked_  
_As You Looked _  
_At The Beauty Underneath?_

_When You Stare Behind The Night,_  
_Can You Glimpse It's Primal Might,_  
_Might You Hunger To Posses?_  
_Hunger That You Can't Repress?_

[**Cain**]  
_Yes!_

_It Seems So Beautiful!_  
_So Strange But Beautiful!_  
_Everything's Just As You Say!_

[**Erik**]  
_And He's So Beautiful..._  
_Perhaps Too Beautiful,_  
_What I Suspect Cannot Be..._  
_And Yet Somehow We Both See_  
_The Very Same Way!_

[**Cain**]  
_Is There Music In Your Head?_  
_Have You Followed Where It Lead?_  
_And Been Graced _  
_With The Taste_  
_Of The Beauty Underneath?_

_Does It Fill Your Every Sense?_  
_Is It Terribly Intense?_  
_Tell Me You _  
_Need It Too,_  
_Need The Beauty Underneath?_

[**Tout les deux**]  
_When It Lifts It's Voice And Sings,_  
_Don't You Feel Amazing Things?_  
_Things You Know You Can't Confess?_  
_Things You Thirst For Nonetheless?_

[**Cain tenu par les epaules par Erik**]  
_It's All So Beautiful!_

[**Erik s'eloignant d'un pas**]  
_Can It Be?_

[**Cain**]  
_Almost Too Beautiful!_

[**Tous**]  
_Do You See What I See?_

[**Cain**]  
_Heavenly_

[**Erik**]  
_To Him, It's Beautiful-_  
_My World Is Beautiful!_

[**Cain**]  
_How Can This Be What It Seems?_

[**Tpus**]  
_All Of My Most Secret Dreams,_  
_Somehow Set Free!_

[**Erik**]  
_You Can Feel It.._

[**Cain**]  
_Yes!_

[**Erik**]  
_Come Closer.._

[**Cain au milieu des autres enfants de la troupe deguisés en pierrots**]  
_Yes!_

[**Erik au public tandis que tous tournent autour de lui, Cain se tenant près de lui**]  
_You've No Fear Of The Beauty Underneath.._

Voyant Hilda qui se preparait pour son numero suivant, Meg lui fit un signe discret.

- _Hilda, comment cela se passe,_ chuchota t'elle.

- _Plutot bien, les gens ont l'air de beaucoups apprecier notre nouveau spectacle, et je dois avouer que Monsieur Yates avec le Bizzar's Circus, cela donne un cotés encore plus ensorcellant, tu sais un peu comme dans les vieilles histoires, sombre et inquietante que nos mères nous racontaient. On en est a la fin de l'acte 1._

- _Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, en tout cas, il n'as rien perdu de sa superbe._ fit Meg en regardant Le fantôme.

- _Ce type est vraiment bizzare_. fit la lanceuse de couteau. _il ne toujours rien dit ou..._

- _Non_, coupa Meg, tu le crois ça,_ il me sauve la vie, me laisse dormir et vivre avec lui, me rend visite la nuit dans ma chambre, pour me parler, et tout ce qui en découle c'est un baiser passioné a mon reveil le lendemain ou j'ai failli mourir, et la promesse qu'il ne laissera pas Maria detruire tout ce que l'on a construit, lui et moi._

-_ Rien de plus? il ne t'as ni touchée, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre? Il est ptête obsedé par quelque chose._ repliqua t'elle, _ou alors il a ptete peur de ne pas être a la hauteur._

- _Sa vengeance, quand a la hauteur, je doute qu'il ne soit pas capable, ses baisers prouvent sa passion_, fit Meg,_ il veut Maria, il veux qu'elle paie, elle lui a tout pris, ainsi que nous, je te rapelle._

- _Ouaip, mais je doute que Marcello se laisse faire_. repondit elle, _quand a un baiser, crois moi, ce qu'il y a en dessous, c'est autre chose !_

- _Hilda !_, Genée, elle changea de conversations, _enfin soit, c'est Maria qui a les titres, tant qu'on les a pas, elle continuera d'avoir l'argent de nos mécènes et des petits porteurs. _

Le groupe précedent rentra, tandis que la scene changeait pour laisser Hilda faire son numero et son chant, accompagnés de danseurs, sous les applaudissement du public. Erik avait felicité Cain et se tourna vers Meg.

- _Comment vont nos invités?_

- _Ils souffrent mais ils vont bien, cela cicatrise._ _Ils se posent des questions et vous devriez aller les voir_, répondit Meg souriante,_ vous avez été fantastique, le nouveau spectacle est inquietant mais totalement hypnotisant._

- _C'est voulu_, fit il, regardant alentours avant de la prendre pas la taille. _Marguerite, puis je vous demander quelques choses?_

- _Bien sur_, acquiesant, non sans gêne.

- _Après le spectacle, et quand je me serait changé, j'aimerais que vous me retrouviez a ma roulotte, et que vous m'accompagniez pour une balade, j'ai a vous parler._

Il l'embrassa puis partis vers les loges ou les autres se changeait et se maquillaient. Meg se mordit la lèvre, a la fois frustrée et excitée par ce qu'Erik voulait bien lui dire. Patiemment, elle attendit la fin du spectacle. Ce dernier racontait l'histoire de deux frères, l'un Prince, l'autre Mendiant, tout deux amoureux d'une seule et même femme, Meg ne savait que trop que ce n'etait que l'allegorie de l'histoire d'Erik. L'ambiance de la piece etait vivante, chaude, etrange et attirante. Erik avait insufflé aux personnages une vie qui leurs etaient propres. Elle ne savait si les spectateurs comprenaient réellement l'histoire, mais Erik voulait que tous puisse voir et entendre son art, sa musique, et il s'etait remis a composer. Tant de l'Opera que ces pieces moindres. Meg s'occupait de choregraphier les danseurs ainsi que l'emplacement des chanteurs, non sans que Marcello ou d'autres ne donnent bien sur leurs avis, afin d'ameliorer le spectacle ou donner ce que le public voulaient voir. L'idée des pyramides miroirs provenaient de Paolo, et il fallait dire que c'etait une reussite artistique, qui fesait frissoner le public.

Erik etait ressortit du chapiteau, non sans avoir felicité tout le monde, et parlé avec Marcello pendant un bon moment, avant de se rendre a sa roulotte. Meg etait a l'interieur, regardant son demi masque, celui qu'elle avait ramassé un beau soir dans l'antre du fantome de l'Opera. Arrivant et voyant meg dans ses rêveries, il la regarda un moment, avant d'entrer.

- _Seriez vous nostalgique?_ demanda le fantôme.

- _Oui, d'une certaine façon_, repondit Marguerite. _je repensais simplement a l'Opera Garnier._

Il lui pris le masque des mains et le mis sur le reposoir, passant dans son dos.

- _C'est une époque révolue, je ne veux plus me cacher._ dit il, la prenant pas la taille, une main sur son ventre, son visage approchant de son cou, _je suis chez moi, parmis mon monde, je n'ai plus a le faire. _Meg frissonna.

-_ Rien ne vous manque?_ demanda Meg qui regardait le masque d'ivoire, _Rien que vous ne regrettiez?_

- _Il y a bien des choses que je regrette ou que j'ai regretté avoir fait, cependant_, fit il, _Je ne regrette aucunement ma vie actuelle. Meg, pourquoi ces questions?_

_- Rien, je m'inquietais juste pour vous, _mentit elle.

Il la tourna vers lui, la regardant, une main caressant sa joue, elle evitait son regard mais ne pus s'empêcher de pencher la tête sous la caresse.

_- Si ce qui vous inquiete est ce que je vais faire à Maria, croyez moi, je peu me montrer indulgent si elle agit avec intelligence, mais si elle refait les même erreurs qu'a Coney Island, je serai impitoyable._

- Elle a imposé ses conditions, elle n'est pas idiote, elle tentera de s'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. je veux juste qu'il n'y ai pas de ..., Elle se tût.

- Je sais, repondit il, je ne peu vous le promettre cependant. Mais il y a une chose que je voulais vous parler, c'est la raison pour laquelle, je vous ai demandé de venir.

- _Oui?_ remontant ses yeux vers lui, pleine d'espoirs.

- _Si je parviens a reprendre ce qui m'est dû, j'ai prévu de laisser mes possessions françaises à Alexei. Et en faire le Marquis Joubert de la Bastide, Baron de Chateaumorand._

Elle resta interdite un moment, ce n'etait pas vraiment ce a quoi elle s'attendait.

- _Vous voulez faire d'Alexei, votre heritier?_

-_ Oui, je garderai cependant ces lieux anglais, leurs beauté mélancolique me convient, en tant que Comte de Shrewsbury,_ il inspira ayant remarqué sa déception, lui prenant le menton,_ Meg, je sais et je vois que vous voudriez plus, que je suis distant, malgré que je vous laisse entrer dans mon existence. Et je ne veux pas vous blesser._

- _De quoi parlez vous?_

- _Si j'ai fait la paix avec une certaine partie de moi, mes obsessions musicales pour enfin revenir a la lumière, il en est une autre, différente et peu agréable parmi les facettes que cache ce masque,_ continua t'il, _des choses innommables que je retiens, Raoul n'as pas eu tort en disant que mes manières de gentleman ne sont que façade, ce que je suis vraiment, vous ne l'apprécieriez point._

-_ Vous parlez de votre possessivité?_

- _Non, je parle de pulsions de mort, de passions interdites et de cauchemars charnel qui hante mon esprit depuis des années, conséquence, je pense de frustrations accumulées_. ses mains enserraient Meg comme des serres. _J'entre souvent la nuit dans vos appartements sous l'impulsion de ces passions, mais ma conscience me retient, vous regardant, ce sont ces même passions qui m'ont conduit autrefois a droguer Christine, et je remercie le ciel, de n'avoir rien fait cette nuit là. Mes..., il se lécha les lèvres, besoin sont profonds, peut etre même violent, vous êtes pure et vierge, n'ayant connu aucuns hommes, je n'ai aucun droit de vous blesser de telle manières ou de vous pousser a certaines choses._

_- Alors apprenez moi, montrez moi, _chuchota t'elle, lui fesant lacher prise, reculant d'un pas et renversant quelques objets sur la coiffeuse. Il revoyait son cauchemars récurrent, celui qui le reveillait et le fesait souvent aller vers la roulotte de Meg ou dans sa chambre quand ils etaient a Coney Island. Pourtant ce n'etait pas un songe, non, elle venait de lui dire de la prendre, de lui apprendre, de lui montrer, alors doucement, il se redressa, tendant un main lentement vers sa gorge, tandis qu'elle semblait offerte a lui.


	34. Jusqu'à la lie

Elle lui avait retiré son masque quand il s'etait ravançé vers elle, n'ayant aucune peur dans le regard quand elle posa ses yeux sur son cotés hideux. Elle lui avait tendu la perche, il l'avait prise au mot.

- _Vous pouvez encore reculer, refuser_, dit il tandis que sa respiration devenait plus forte, _Meg, vous avez conscience de ce que vous venez de dire? de me proposer?_

-_ Oui, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, je veux être avec vous pleinement, pas seulement voir votre cotés gentleman_, repondit elle doucement, _je veux réellement vous connaitre._

A ces mots, il lui pris la main et la mena a lui, déposant un baiser brulant sur sa main puis ses levres, comparable a celui qu'il lui avait donné autrefois a Phantasme. Sa langue s'insinuait entre ses levres, cherchant la sienne, se liant a elle. Ses mains defaisait les lacets de sa robe, tandis qu'il sentait les siennes sur ses epaules, remonter vers sa nuque. Il la voulait, il la desirait depuis bien trop longtemps, il esperait juste pouvoir controler ses pulsions charnelles pour ne pas la blesser de quelconque manières.

La robe tomba au pied de la jeune femme tandis qu'il rompit le baiser, son regard la contemplant avec concupiscence. Meg se sentait comme sans défenses, cependant c'etait egalement excitant, légèrement comparable a une première sur scene. Sauf qu'ici un cotés plus charnel, plus intime se trouvait présent. Il lui pris une main et la fit glisser sur lui jusqu'a son intimité gonflée qui imprimait une pression sur le tissus de son pantalon. Meg pressa legerement remarquant qu'il joua légèrement des machoires dans un soupir puis suivant la pression, se mit a le caresser doucement. Cela n'avait rien de desagrable et elle remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux et semblait se delecter de ses attentions. Sa respiration devenait profonde et plus régulière malgré quelques gemissements, puis il la fit tourner sur elle même, la présentant de dos, ses mains dénouant les lanières qui nouait son corset tandis que ses levres se delectait de la peau de sa gorge. Regardant son miroir, Meg avait l'impression de voir un vampire. Sa main s'attarda sur la partie deformée de son visage, elle sentait la peau cloquée, tordue mais douce sous ses doigts, remontant son crane vers ses cheveux.

Quand le corset tomba également, elle sentis ses mains caresser son dos tandis qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière, lui laissant loisir de baiser sa gorge. Ses mains dessinait sur sa peau, caressant ses cotés pour descendre vers ses hanches avant de remonter vers son ventre puis ses seins qu'il enserra, ses index jouant avec les boutons d'amour que la nature avait conviée aux femmes. Meg respirait plus vite et se sentait bizzare, comme après avoir bu de l'alcool, une chaleur s'etait allumée dans son ventre qui l'englobait complètement et l'empechait de reflechir ou de penser de façon cohérentes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'etait continuer a sentir Erik contre elle, sentir ses mains la toucher. Erik grogna légèrement, elle avait serré plus fort la virilité de l'homme avec sa paume. Il bougea et se frotta contre elle, malgré la présence de son jupon de lin.

La tournant de nouveau vers lui, il l'embrassa de nouveau, avant de retirer sa veste puis sa chemise, defaisant sa cravate, tandis que Meg soufflait la plupart des bougies, seul la lueur exterieur provenant des feux et lampions au dehors eclairaient maintenant l'endroit et leurs corps. Se liberant de ses entraves, Il s'approcha d'elle, prenant son visage entres ses paumes, le sien tout proche, frolant ses levres, nez contre le sien, son coeur prêt a exploser. Son visage a moitié humain, a moitié mort caressait celui angelique de Meg. Les levres de la jeune femme glissait sur lui, sa langue dessinant des arabesques sur la peau a moitié dechirée de son torse, il ferma les yeux.

- _ecoutez votre corps, votre desir, votre passion, ecoutez ce que la musique des sens vous indique et vous ordonnes, ecoutez vos pulsions, vos envies_, Meg, tout en lui caressant le dos et les epaules.

Les mains de la jeune femme s'attardèrent sur ses hanches, avant de caresser son intimité, qui palpita entre ses mains. c'etait a la fois doux et douloureux d'attendre. Les dents serrées, il la remonta vers lui, la tenant, pressant son corps contre le sien, l'emmenant dans une danse ou leurs corps s'emmelaient, vers la couche. l'allongeant, il la regarda de nouveau, ses yeux semblaient interrogateur mais neanmoins en attente qu'il continue. prenant un de ses seins entres ses levres, sa main lui caressa l'autre, avant de descendre vers son ventre puis son mont de venus, il sentit quelle se tendais quand il commença à la caresser lentement, avant de se detendre quand ses attentions firent effets. Ses doigts entrèrent en elle, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'hymen, le travail de ballerines fesant son effet sur le corps des femmes, cependant il sentait qu'elle s'ouvrait a lui, ses cuisses lui laissant toute possibilités. La surplombant de tout son poids, il se glissa en elle, fourreau de chairs pour sa propre virilité tendue. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et de plaisirs, tandis qu'il la vit se cambrer sous son mouvement, ses cuisses remontant pour enserrer ses hanches. Il se pencha, bougeant lentement en elle, cherchant sa gorge puis sa bouche. Il avait faim d'elle, de son corps, de son amour. Puis commança un va et vient lent qui s'accelera quand il la sentis qui accompagnait ses mouvements. ses mains et ses doigts ensserant les siens, dans une etreinte totale.

Quand il vint, ce ne fut qu'après son plaisir a elle, il etait en sueur, tout comme elle. allongé de tout son long contre son corps, il etait resté en sa chair, ne voulant pas la quitter, et elle semblait savourer cette sensation tout comme lui, une de ses mains lui caressant la peau. ils reprenaient tout deux souffles. Elle s'etait lovée contre lui, sa tête sous son menton, tandis qu'il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Il l'avait prise, pris son innocence, sa virginité, sa pureté, elle avait vendue son âme au pauvre diable qu'il etait avec un desir et une delectation dont il n'arrivait pas a oublier le contact et la sensation. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour s'apprendre et s'apprivoiser, mais il n'y avait plus maintenant qu'eux dans le creux de la nuit. Et il comptait a ce que cela reste ainsi éternellement. ils avaient franchi le point de non retour. Alors qu'elle s'etait endormie, il détacha de son doigt la bague qui avait appartenu a son père et la lui passa au doigt, puis ferma les yeux, la serrant contre lui.

*****XXX*****

La nuit aurait pus se passer dans la douceur d'une nuit d'été si l'on n'avait frappé activement a la porte tandis que des hurlements et des cris se firent entendre. Erik se réveillant d'un geste brusque, réveilla également sa compagne endormie. Mettant rapidement son pantalon et ses bottes, il ouvrit la porte pour voir Alexei sur le pas, l'air totalement hagard, un filet de sang coulant de sa tempe, il etait en etat de panique. Regardant par dessus l'epaule du jeune homme et le poussant, il descendit les marches pour voir des flammes s'élever dans le ciel.

- _Il y a des hommes, ils sont armés, ils ont mis le feu a différents endroits du chapiteau, je..._

- _Respire et calme toi, Va chercher les femmes et les enfants, ammene les vers l'abbaye, demande asile_. fit Erik tandis qu'il prenait son epée et le masque de la mort rouge, lançant un poignard au garçon. _Emmène Meg avec toi. C'est probablement de Maria !_

-_ Marcello a essayé d'éteindre les incendies mais dès que l'on s'est séparé pour chercher de l'eau a la rivière, on a vu des dizaines d'hommes arriver avec des batons pour frapper. Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne trouve pas Paolo, ni Fritz, Erik, trouve les, j'emmenes le plus de monde chez les moines._

Meg descendit rapidement, elle avait entendu ce que disaient les deux hommes tandis qu'elle s'habillait d'une simple robe de nuit, prenant la main d'Alexei puis courant avec lui pour tâcher de regrouper femmes et enfants, tandis qu'Erik se précipitait pour tenter de trouver Marcello. La Panique regnait totalement dans la foire en flamme, des hommes masqué de foulards ou encapuchonnés, courraient après ceux qu'ils pouvaient, femmes, hommes et enfants, les frappant, quand ce n'etaient pas pire. Alexei et Meg hurlaient de se diriger vers l'Abbaye, ce que firent certains, les agresseurs semblant eviter de rentrer dans l'enceinte, ceux qui avaient fuis s'y entassant dans les larmes et la peur, non sans que le rire, les moqueries et les menaces de certains ne se fassent entendre. Quand le Prieur ouvrit les portes de l'abbaye, ces derniers fuirent . Mais au moment de rentrer dans l'enceinte, Alexei fut alpagé par un homme de forte stature qui lui enfonça un stylet dans le ventre, le fesant s'effondrer sur le sol a genoux, Meg se précipitant a ses cotés, avant qu'elle ne sente que l'homme lui avait pris les cheveux et tentait de la relever de force pour la forcer a le suivre. Prenant le poignard que le jeune homme agonisant tenait encore dans sa main, elle se retourna avec vivacité et enfonça la lame dans les cotes de son agresseur. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas avant de finir par tomber, agonisant lui aussi, tandis que Marguerite avait pris la tête d'Alexei, le berçant, sans prêter attention au regard vitreux que le jeune homme commençait a avoir, elle savait qu'il etait deja trop tard.

Erik quand a lui couraient vers le chapiteau, frappant de sa lame toutes personnes semblant le menacer, criant a ceux qui fuiait, de se rejoindre vers l'abbaye auprès des moines. Ce fut a ce moment qu'il vit Marcello et ses deux fils, pendu a un arbre. les hommes avaient visiblement été attrapés dans leurs sommeils, emmenés en silence, battus puis pendus haut et court, il en avait été de même pour le nain et le geant. Le fantôme cria de rage, sa colère s'abbatant sur ceux qui tentaient de l'attaquer maintenant qu'il s'etait eloigné des autres. La terreur commença a submerger les hommes quand ils virent les premiers des leurs tomber au sol, mort. De peine et de desespoir, il tomba sur le sol, au pied de l'arbre ou se balançait les trois corps. Ses yeux se relevèrent, marqué d'une envie de mort au delà de toute redemption, Maria n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de se tenir a carreau, elle n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de ne pas eveiller sa fureur. Elle allait devoir payer le prix de ses péchés tout comme il avait payé les siens. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de trêve.

*****XXX*****

Regardant du balcon de sa fenêtre, Maria sirotait un verre de Brandy, les flammes montaient hauts, se voyant probablement a deux ou trois kilomètres a la ronde. Elle savait que les moines ne resteraient pas sans rien faire, cependant elle ne les voyaient pas se battre, donc ils ne feraient qu'acceuillir les survivants ou ceux qui viendraient s'abriter sous leur cenacle. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle, tant que Curtis fesait son travail comme elle l'avait demandé, et au vu de ce qu'elle voyait, il etait parvenus a faire bien au dessus de son esperance. S'allier a un corsaire lui avait été utile, qu'il vive ou meure n'etait qu'un detail, elle avait encore un atout dans sa manche, si jamais le fantome de l'Opera voulait s'en prendre a elle. Et elle savait qu'après cela, il allait le faire, il n'allait surement pas rester inactif après ce qui venait de se passer.

*****xxx*****

Au petit matin, dans le coeur de l'abbaye, parmis les survivants, ils ne restaient que peu d'hommes, les plus problématiques ayant été pris directement pour cibles par le groupe d'attaquants, les tirant de leurs sommeils par surprise ou les tuants directement dans leurs lits. Ceux qui restaient etaient les plus jeunes, rapide ou les plus forts, qui ne s'en etaient parfois sortis qu'a coups de poings. Pour les femmes et les enfants, la plupart avaient rejoins l'abbaye mais certaines etaient manquantes, attrapées par quelques uns, qui s'etaient jouées d'elle avant de les abandonnées, nues et traumatisées, et que l'on n'avaient retrouvée qu'au petit matin, tremblante de froids, rammenée par Erik avec quelques autres survivants. Une bonne partie des attractions avaient brulés ainsi que le grand chapiteau de bois et cordes, tout comme leurs contenus. Quelques roulottes n'avaient pus echapper au flammes mais la majorité de la caravane etaient cependant sauve.

En voyant Meg pleine de sang, assise devant un corps recouvert d'un draps, il avait cru qu'elle avait été blessée, mais quand elle fit non de la tête et qu'il souleva le draps, il tomba a ses cotés. Il avait voulu faire du garçon, son veritable heritier, il avait même préparé, en modifiant la lettre du diacre, son avenir. Tout cela ainsi que la vie future du jeune homme venait de disparaître. Meg n'arrivait pas à s'arreter de pleurer, elle se sentait salie par le sang et la haine qu'elle avait vu se dechainer, cependant, elle se releva, allant auprès des familles, avant de se diriger vers le prieur qui donnait l'absolution aux morts, certains moines étant sortis pour chercher les autres cadavres.

- _Mon père_? fit Meg avec aprehension, les yeux rouges de larmes, le visage las et encrassé de suie.

- _Ma fille, doucement,_ dit il la prenant par la main, _vous devriez vous reposer, non vous relever._

-_ Je sais, cependant, parmis les corps rammenés, certains vous sont ils familiers?_ demanda t'elle. i_l faut que je sache, s'il vous plait_

Le vieil homme aux traits rougeaud la regarda puis commença a relever les draps, regardant les visages, avant de remettre les linceuls. Finissant avec ceux présent, il lui fit signe de venir et se dirigea vers la cours ou d'autres reposaient, certains ayant leurs femmes ou enfants près d'eux. Verifiant, l'homme fini par se tourner vers la jeune femme. Erik qui avait remarqué le manège s'etait précipité derrière eux, ecoutant.

- _Je ne reconnais que quelques uns, deux ou trois tout au plus, qui sont de notre Paroisse, et trois que nous savons être un serviteur de la comtesse, les deux que vous avez aidés et l'autre, poignardé, son chauffeur. Les autres me sont inconnus, j'en suis désolé._ fit il d'un air triste et desolé, en posant une main sur l'epaule de la jeune femme, avant de retourner a son office.

- _Meg,_ appela Erik, _nous savons qui a fait cela, toi comme moi._

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, le regard dans le vide avant de se retouner en larmes, prête a exploser. Elle etait prête a crier sur l'homme qu'elle aimait mais aucun sons n'arrivaient a sortir. Le voyant, Erik descendit les marches rapidement et la pris dans ses bras, la berçant contre son coeur tandis qu'elle fondait en sanglots.

- _C'est ma faute_, repondit elle finalement,_ tout est de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas demandé d'agir, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé._

- _Non, c'est faux et tu le sais,_ repliqua t'il le plus calmement possible qu'il pouvait,_ tu n'es pas responsable de cela, de ce massacre, Maria l'aurait fait dès qu'elle aurait su qu'on etait là. Ce n'est pas ta faute Meg, ne dit pas cela._

- _Je la hais, je la deteste_, pleura t'elle,_ je ... je...Erik! Seigneur, pitié, pourquoi?_ murmura t'elle, n'arrivant plus a penser sous la douleur.

- _Pleure, Meg, laisse aller la tristesse et la colère, garde juste une place pour la vengeance et la rancune_, dit il en caressant ses cheveux, des larmes coulant lui aussi malgré un visage impassible,_ on va attendre que tout le monde aille bien, on va prendre soins des bléssés et des autres, puis on fera ce qu'on doit, et on rentrera à coney Island, chez nous._

Serrant la femme qu'il aimait, il s'agenouilla, la forçant a faire de même afin de la calmer petit a petit. Il ne restait rien du Cirque et du rêve de Marcello Sassarini. Le Songe venait de prendre fin, la realité les avaient rattrapés dans la plus pure des douleurs.


	35. L'impératrice

Londres, ville sombre aux rues tortueuses, encombrées tant par les gentilhommes que par les mendiants de tout bords. Erik menait la roulotte au pas, tandis que Meg, assises a ses cotés, repensait a ce qui s'etait passé a Shrewsbury après l'enterrement de leurs morts. Lili etait venue, giacomo avec elle. Maintenant que Marcello n'etait plus, ni son epoux, et encore moins Paolo, c'etait aux epouses de prendre les rennes. La famille devait panser ses plaies et pleurer sa douleur, mais la vendetta é tutti avait elle dit. La vengeance est tout. Meg n'avait pas compris jusqu'a ce qu'Erik arrive derrière elle, en ayant vu la femme en colère de loin, alors qu'il verifiait le corps de leurs agresseurs. Elle avait compris que Lili les exilaient pour le prix du sang. Ils seraient les bienvenus seulement quand cette coupe serait bue jusqu'a la lie. Elle venait de tout perdre, sa famille de coeur, ses amis, son "fils" adoptif, presque tout lui avait été arraché en une nuit, en dehors de son amour. On lui avait tendu une roulotte, celle d'Erik, un cheval attelés. Lili et Angelica lui avaient tenus les mains et l'avait embrassé, avant que Giacomo ne lui prenne une main et n'y mettes une dague, celle qu'elle avait utilisés pour tuer l'assassin d'Alexei. En regardant l'enfant, elle avait compris ce que voulait dire vraiment la vendetta: Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Elle qui avait voulu eviter le sang, se retrouvait maintenant a le vouloir. Elle ne pardonnerait pas, elle se l'etait promit, trop de personnes avait perdu la vie.

Les femmes et les enfants allaient panser leurs plaies et leurs douleurs, les moines avaient acceptés qu'ils restent a conditions d'oeuvrer aux travaux des champs et des menus travaux, puis ils feraient ce qu'ils voudraient, le jour où ils voudraient reprendre la route, à condition de prévenir l'abbé de leurs departs. Erik avait très souvent disparu la nuit, la laissant seule dans leur couche, n'en revenant qu'au petit matin. Puis ils s'en etaient allés vers Londres. Elle s'etait reveillée un beau matin en sentant le cahot de la roulotte et ouvrant la fenêtre donnant vers le cocher, elle avait vu qu'Erik les menaient. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle avait vu son regard, elle l'avait reconnu, c'etait celui qu'il avait eu quand Raoul etait apparu dans la vie de Christine et qui s'etait eteind avec les années, petit a petit, comme une braise qui s'essouflait, mais Maria avait soufflé sur les braises, ravivant le feu de la revanche.

Arrivé dans les docks, au abord de la tamise, Erik les avaient menés auprès d'un groupe de travellers qui semblait vivre là, discutant avec eux dans un dialecte qu'elle avait deja entendu Paolo parler, puis revenir vers elle, affirmant qu'ils pouvaient rester, puis il s'etait evanoui une nouvelle fois, plusieurs jours, sans revenir, ce qui inquieta Meg, que les travellers tentirent de rassurer en disant qu'il avait a faire. Il n'etait revenu que deux jours plus tard, avec une boite, lui fesant signe de venir, préparant à l'évidence, leurs departs. Ils n'allèrent pas loin, seulement jusqu'à un petit hotel particulier dans le vieux Londres. Entrant sur place, sans regarder devant elle, encore sous les regrets et la peine, elle sentis qu'on la prenait, quelqu'un venait de se jeter a son cou, en criant son nom: sa mère.

Relevant les yeux, elle resta interdite sur le pas de la porte, voyant le Perse fermer celle ci, Christine tenant ses filles avec leurs chiens, tandis qu'antoinette tenant dans ses bras sa fille, ne voulait plus la lacher.

- _Ho Meg !_

- _Maman?_ fit Meg légèrement surprise avant de fondre totalement en larmes, _Maman_!

Christine vint pour la rassurer également, les prenant toutes deux dans ses bras.

- _On à appris ce qui s'est passé, Erik nous à envoyés une lettre afin que nous venions pour te voir et t'epauler, je suis si désolée,_ fit Christine.

- _Ce n'est rien_, repondit Meg, _autant avancer, on ne peu pas rester éternellement dans le hall._

Sa mère lui caressant les cheveux et Christine avec Adeline et Angelique les menant, elles se faufilèrent jusqu'a un petit salon, les hommes etaient absent, seul le perse etait présent, que Meg salua en lui prenant les mains. Servie de thés et de biscuits par le Perse, les conversations s'engagèrent.

- _Tu as dit qu'Erik vous avaient appelés?_ demanda t'elle, _mais pourquoi?_ Non sans avoir idées qu'il l'avait fait pour que son chagrin lui sois moins lourds en compagnie de sa mère et de sa "soeur".

- _Quand tu etais endormie après que tu ai failli mourir, nous avions convenu d'un plan, enfin, Erik et Raoul avaient convenu d'un plan pour prendre Maria qui s'etait enfuie des Etats unis avec toutes les posséssions boursières et foncières d'Erik et des amis de Cirque que tu avais accompagné depuis 6 ans._

- _Monsieur avait prévus que suivant le vol, elle devrait changer de vie et d'identités mais etait limitées, elle ne retournerais probablement pas en france ou Monsieur votre père et Monsieur De Chagny, la chercheraient._

- _Dès lors_, continua Christine,_ ils ont fait surveiller les deux domaines Joubert de la Bastide, Celui de Chateaumorand et celui d'Arpajon. Hors i mois, un gentilhomme se présenta à Paris comme etant Le Marquis Gregoire Joubert de la Bastide de Chateaumorand, Baron d'Arpajon. Votre père l'as fait surveiller pendant des semaines, esperant que cette Miss Maria se présenterait mais elle ne vint jamais. En revanche, etant noble, il tenta de se faufiler dans les lieux huppés ou son titre le lui permettait, mais Raoul surveillait, prevenu par Monsieur Mifroid, ils l'ont coincés i mois et il croupit maintenant dans une cellule de la Prison de la santé à Paris. Un autre comparse a été également arretés, un anglais du nom de Mortimer Jones, ce qui indiquais qu'elle etait bien en angleterre, comme tout le monde le pensait._

- _Il ne restait que Madame Maria_, continua le Perse,_ Malheureusement, etant sur territoire anglais, les lois sont différentes, et nos accords avec l'angleterre sont des plus fragile. Cependant, Monsieur De Chagny étant ambassadeur, il a reussi a obtenir une entrevue avec la Reine, enfin tout du moins plus spécifiquement, lui, son epouse et sa suite, ont été invités aux fêtes et bals de la cour d'angleterre pour fêter les épousailles de la dauphine avec Guillaume de Prusse._

Meg reflechit un moment avant de comprendre.

-_ Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'Erik et moi allons aller a la cour de la Reine Victoria._

- _Oui_, repondit Christine enjouée, _j'y donnerais un Concerto en l'honneur du Mariage._

- _Ho Seigneur,_ repondit Meg paniquée, _je ne...je ne suis pas une femme du monde, je n'arriverais pas à..._

Christine lui pris les mains pour la calmer, tandis que sa mère lui caressait les cheveux, se montrant maternelle.

- _Calme toi, vous y serez comme fesant partie de notre suite en tant que Baron et Baronne de Barbazac, Raoul a tout préparé de concert avec Le Persan, il n'y a qu'un seul problème,_ expliqua Christine.

-_ Lequel?_

Sa mère s'etant levée pour prendre et servir le thé repondit.

-_ Pour prétendre aux titres, si Erik prétends être le Marquis Joubert de la Bastide, Comte de Shrewsbury et Baron d'Arpajon façe à Madame Fuentes, il lui faut une preuve. L'avis et la Voix de la Reine Victoria, si elle tranche, fera forçe de lois, peu importe la noblesse de France ou d'Angleterre._

- _Raoul a fouillé ainsi que votre mère et mère, dans les archives de Paris et du Louvre, mais sans preuves qu'Erik est bien le descendant de cette illustre famille, rien ne pourra empêcher Maria de le faire non plus, et de faire sortir ses complices. _

- _Seulement on a trouvé un indice, infime cependant mais que Maria ne pourra prétendre, _fini par dire Antoinette, _sur deux peintures representant Le General Henri et le Capitaine Henri Joubert de la Bastide, que Christine et moi même avons remarquée quand nous avons visité Chateaumorand et Arpajon._

- _quel genre d'indice?_

-_ Et bien, quand Erik m'as enlevée et combattu Raoul, sous l'Opera Garnier, lui et moi avions eu une dispute ou je lui reprochait sa violence et sa possessivité, tandis qu'il me disait que j'etais une femme infidèle, dans sa rage amoureuse, cependant alors qu'il me mis un voile de mariée sur la tête, je lui rendit un objet qu'il m'avait donné quand je fut enlevée la première fois, et que j'avais porté en collier autour du cou, vous savez, ce qu'il m'as arraché le soir de la Mascarade, avant de me la remettre lors de Don Juan Triomphant._

-_ La bague? celle que j'avais trouvée jolie et que je vous enviait_?, fut surprise Meg, _vous m'aviez dit que c'etait un cadeau de votre père._

- _Elle a mentit_, retorqua Le Perse. _Cependant il semble que nous ayons maintenant cette preuve sous la main, Madame La Comtesse._

- _Quoi?_ s'exclama Meg, interloquée d'être appelée ainsi, tandis qu'elle levait la main droite, elle n'avait jamais sentis la bague a son doigt durant les jours où ils avaient voyagés et il fallait dire que son esprit n'avait pas vraiment été très vif ces derniers jours. _Ho mon dieu..quand est ce que..._ Meg se mit a rougir en se souvenant qu'elle l'avait vue en se lavant les mains pleines de sang, après...après cette nuit là. Il avait du la lui glisser juste après qu'ils...elle ne pus penser plus loin sans devenir pivoine.

Voyant leurs amie et fille rougir, Christine regarda Antoinette qui scrutait sa fille, puis revint à Meg.

- _Meg, ça va? on dirait que tu vas souffler de la vapeur, tellement tu es rouge. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais._

- _Je...hum, je ne m'etais pas rendue compte qu'il me l'avait passée au doigts, la nuit avait été si horrible que même si je l'avais vue et remarquée, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je n'y ai pas prêtée attention._

Tandis que les fillettes jouaient sur la pelouse du jardin, courant après les chiens, Christine sourit a Meg, tandis que Madame Giry surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Elles savaient très bien ce que voulait dire cette bague. Si Christine semblait totalement soupirer et gazouiller de joies, comme une soeur heureuse pour sa moitié, Madame Giry semblait cependant moins apprecier. En realité elle ne savait si elle devait apprecier ou non, une partie d'elle rejetait totalement l'idée qu'il soit son gendre, de l'autre l'idée que sa fille devienne noble était une chose qu'elle n'aurait pus rever de sa vie, étant d'origine quelconque.

*****XXX*****

Les rues de Londres s'étaient parées d'atours, en l'honneur des mariés de l'année. Alliance de l'Angleterre et du Saint Empire Germanique. Le Mariage royal avait été préparé, les invités venant d'Angleterre, Prusse, France, Autriche, Italie et Espagne, s'étaient rassemblé au Palais de Buckingham. Raoul et Christine accompagnés de leurs deux filles ainsi que par Madame Giry s'etaient présentés tandis que Erik et Christine accompagnés du Persan, caché sous le masque des Barons de Barbazac, suivaient Les De Chagny. Le Palais etait emplis de monde et Christine, Meg a ses cotés, semblait a l'aise dans ce milieu, contrairement a son amie qui avait l'impression d'etre, au contraire, peau d'âne.

Maria s'etait présentée avec Becky comme dame de compagnie, retrouvant ses amis de la noblesse qu'elle s'etait faites lors de l'exposition universelle. C'etait son jour, celui de sa consecration, après ce soir, elle autait la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulue et rêvée. Fini le mensonge, fini les faux semblants, bienvenu a la richesse, elle qui se prenait depuis toute petite pour une princesse espagnole. Escusant son epoux absent, elle fut introduite dans Buckingham Palace. Si elle avait remarqué Raoul et Christine De Chagny, ce qui etait logique, etant donné le role d'ambassadeur de France, de l'époux et le fait que sa Cantatrice d'Epouse ferait le spectacle ce soir en l'honneur des mariés. Elle ne remarqua cependant pas Erik qui, surplombant la foule d'invités a l'etage où se trouvait bien des hommes de la noblesse et d'affaires, il surveillait celle qu'il considerait comme le diable incarné. Quand Maria sentit que quelqu'un la regardait, elle leva les yeux mais ne vit personnes en dehors des invités, elle avait peut etre revé, à moins qu'elle ne devienne paranoiaque. Ils n'auraient jamais pus être ici, dans ce milieu, eux, le monstre et la sorcière, ils n'etaient aucunement de ce monde. Elle n'avait donc pas a s'inquieter, juste quelques heures puis tout serait fini. Tout lui appartiendrait.

Meg s'etait retirée petit à petit de la foule, préférant la présence des enfants de Christine.

- _Rhaa ça gratte_, fit Adeline en tirant sur son col.

- _Attends, je vais regler cela,_ repondit Meg en tournant le col de la fillette, _et voila. Cela devrait aller mieux._

- _Dites Mademoiselle Meg, est ce que l'on verra la reine,_ demanda Angelique, qui tenait la main de sa soeur.

- _Si je crois ce qu'a dit votre mère, après la ceremonie, il y aura un grand bal où votre mère chantera, puis la Reine entendra les doleances de la cours_, fit elle. _mais en attendant vous devrez vous montrer sage, d'accord? Au pire, allez jouer avec les autres enfants quand les adultes seront occupés, mais ne faites pas de bêtises, compris?_

-_ D'accord, mademoiselle Meg_, firent elles en choeurs avant de s'eloigner pour aller parler et jouer avec d'autres fillettes qu'elles avaient visiblement remarquées. Meg sourit, les filles de Christine et Raoul étaient adorables, et elle esperait qu'elles resteraient ainsi. Marchant dans la foule, elle resta non loin d'elles, surveillant leurs jeux.

La Ceremonie se fit a la Cathedrale de Winchester, une foule monstrueuse etaient dehors, regardant le cortège royal. Les invités s'etaient assis sur les bancs de l'Eglise, écoutant les discours et sortant ensuite pour ovationner le couple marier. La céremonie avait facilement duré une bonne heure, voire trois si l'on comptait le temps qu'avait pris le cortège pour se rendre a la Cathedrale. Le Retour a Buckingham Palace fut avec joie et pleurs, tandis que les serviteurs menaient les invités vers la grand salle, où un grand festin avait été apprétés. Meg etait assises à cotés d'Erik, Christine a sa droite, avec Raoul, dans la partie française. Au menu, etait servis: Foie gras de Canard Français roussi sur toasts, Caviars, Coquilles saint-jacques et legumes, Crabes et langoustines aux piments indiens et riz de chine. Puis avait suivi des tagliatelles et de la lottes sauce homardine, Daurade et soupes de Requin. le plat de resistance avait été un medaillon de boeuf wellington accompagnés de cèpes et d'une sauce aux herbes. Le dessert consistant en une piece montée et Sashertôrte avec un coulis de framboise. Meg ne pus finir la moitié des plats, rien qu'avec les entrées, il lui semblait avoir deja trop mangé, ce malgré la taille minuscule des portions. Comme Erik le lui avait soufflés, le but de ce repas n'etait pas de manger mais de gouter. Ce qu'elle avait fait, non sans dedaigner ce qui lui avait paru trop bizzare comme le Caviars ou la soupe de requin.

Le Repas presque fini, Le Prince avait sonné la cloche, se levant et prononçant un discours, puis sa mère commença le siens, regardant les epoux, pleine d'esprits et d'humours malgré un visage et des traits qui denotait une retenue et une grande rigueur.

_Mes chers amis, c'est un privilège rare d'être entouré par des pionniers._

_Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous remercier - vous remercier pour avoir réalisé autant de choses en si peu de temps. Pour vous remercier de nous avoir sauvé d'innombrables fois contre les menaces qui dépassent l'imagination._

_Nous sommes ici - à la plus grande fierté pour l'Empire britannique- Pour le Mariage de Ma fille et de son Gendre, Alliance entre le Saint Empire Germanique et L'Angleterre. Mais l'orgueil ne se fait pas sans ennemis, sans envie, Et je leurs souhaitent tout le bonheur de ce monde malgré les épreuves qui les attendent._

_Mais vous qui étiez aussi prompt à vous donner à la couronne - courageux, prompt a la science et avant-guardistes qui êtes ici._

_L'Exposition universelle qui était déjà un gage de réunions entres les peuples d'Europe, se trouvent ici réunis, entres amis._

_Je laisse cette richesse inégalée a ma fille tandis qu'un nouveau siècle se lève. Gardez-le bien entres vos mains._

_Aujourd'hui, ainsi que de __vous offrir ma gratitude, je vais vous souhaiterais adieu aussi. On se prépare à aller pour le plus grand voyage, fiers de ce qui a été réalisé en son nom. Et je suis fier de voir ma fille faire ce voyage aujourd'hui._

_Que Dieu vous bénisse._

A ces mots, tous levèrent leurs verres, répètant les dernières paroles de la Reine, saluant les epoux. Le Repas etait fini, et quittant la table, ils furent invités a se rendre dans la salle de Bal et de spectacle personnel de sa Majesté. Christine avait quittés Raoul, emmenée à part afin de se preparer. Prenant place dans le public, Meg regarda le rideau se lever sur Christine portant une robe de tulle bleue nuit surmontée d'une crinoline de plumes de paon, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et la Voix de Christine resonna, accompagnée par un Choeurs chantant en unisson, de façon litturgique.

_Nisi disierit_  
_Funeris auctor_  
_Nulli desinat_  
_Aptus evrit_

_Senhor,_  
_Você me impressionou,_  
_E eu chorei_

_E eu procuro por desculpas_  
_Para meus erros_  
_Mas, senhor_  
_Se..._  
_Minha penalidade inconsolável_  
_Como você sabe_  
_É meu sofrimento_  
_Oh, rei do paraíso dos mortos_

_Ira de Deus..._  
_Eles pensaram em pensamento_  
_Amor leva ao ódio_  
_Neve ao esquecimento..._  
_Doce a dor,_  
_Só confio em você_

_O velho foi queimado_  
_Por meus doces pensamentos_  
_Eu me colidi_  
_Onde se torna um tormento_  
_Tão doce..._

Le spectacle continua jusqu'a ce que La musique s'achève et que la Reine Victoria se lève pour applaudir, le public la suivant. Se retournant vers ses pairs, elle donna visiblement ordres, et tous furent invités a se retrouver a la salle des doleances. Maria sourit, elle avait attendu ce moment, sa gloire etait là, a portée de mains. La reine victoria s'assit sur son trone, son epoux a ses cotés, tandis que le couple mariés s'asseyait tout proches, les parents de l'epoux a leurs cotés. La salle etait emplie de mondes, intrigants de la cours comme de nobles etrangers. L'intendant de Buckingham s'avança, non sans avoir parlé a voix basse avec la Reine, et commença l'ouverture des Doleances, frappant le sol d'un baton sculpté, appelant le nom de ceux qui desirait faire doleances. La Seance allait durer longtemps et quand enfin Maria sous le nom de La Comtesse de Shrewsbury fut appelée, elle s'avança lentement, sa robe rouge élégante froufroutant sur le sol, avant qu'elle ne s'incline devant la Reine Mère.

- _Votre Majestée_, fit elle avec douceur et legèreté.

- _Madame la Comtesse, on m'as appris, il y a quelques mois, que nous avions retrouvés un des membres de la chevalerie de la Jarretière, chevalier français anoblit autrefois par mes ancêtres et qui, aujourd'hui, demandait a ce que je confirme son heritage. Je présume, madame, que vous êtes son epouse._

- _C'est bien cela, Votre Majesté, mon cher epoux, Gregoire Joubert de la Bastide, Marquis de Chateaumorand, Baron d'Arpajon et Comte de Shrewsbuy m'as demandé de le representer ce soir, il est, je le crains, occupés par des affaires en France, en ce moment. _expliqua elle.

La Reine regarda la femme de hauts en bas avant de répondre de sa voix froide mais mesurée.

- _Vous vous rendez compte que vous remettez cet heritage, risque de poser querelles avec le Duc de Lancastres et le Baron de Montgommery?_ continua la reine. _Ces terres et domaines sont restés en jachères et sans seigneur depuis un siecle. Et voila qu'un heritier se présente. Avez vous de quoi me prouver vos prétentions, Madame_?.

Maria avait prévu qu'une preuve serait mandée et avait ammenées les papiers volés à Coney Island dans le coffre, et les présenta, les tendant devant elle. Les lettres furent prise par l'intendant qui les donna à la Reine, qui les lu. Abaissant les missives, elle se leva.

- _A compter de ce jour_, commença t'elle, _En ce Royaume et devant Dieu, Le Sir Gregoire Joubert de la Bastide de Chateaumorant, Chevalier de la Jaretierre et de la couronne d'angleterre, Comte de Shrewsbury et de Shropshire, Baron d'Arpajon, ainsi que son epouse, sont reconnus comme tels et reprennent de droits possessions de leurs terres ancestrales. Si Quelqu'un devant Dieu et la Couronne d'angleterre venait a contester cette decision, qu'il parla maintenant ou se taise a jamais._

Maria sourit, tête baissée, ça y etait, elle etait enfin une noble, une comtesse, car un silence s'installa devant le discour de la Reine, jusqu'a ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre, fesant ecarquiller les yeux de Maria qui se releva derechef et se retourna pour voir qui avait ainsi hurlé.

-_ Moi !_, cria un homme dans l'assemblée, autour de qui les nobles s'ecartèrent, laissant voir a Maria, Raoul De Chagny accompagnés de son epouse, la Cantatrice Christine Daaé.

- _Et qui êtes vous, Monsieur_, demanda la Reine. tout en fesant cesser d'un geste de la main, le brouhaha et murmures de la foule alentour.

-_ Je suis un ambassadeur de France, Vicomte Raoul De Chagny, et voici mon epouse, Christine De Chagny, votre majesté,_ repondit il en saluant majestueusement la reine, son épouse fesant de même.

_- Et puis je savoir, devant cette cour, la raison qui vous pousse a contester l'héritage de l'epoux, malheureusement absent en ce moment, de cette femme?_

- _Parce que, Votre altesse, si vous faisiez de cette femme et de son epoux, les heritiers des Joubert de la Bastide, vous anobliriez une criminelle et un intriguant _ dit il. _De plus, son epoux n'est pas l'heritier en titre, mais un criminel également, actuellement embastillé a la Prison de la santé, votre Majesté._

-_ C'est un mensonge_, repondit Maria,_ Comment osez vous !,_ Elle se tourna vers la Reine, _Votre Majesté, tout ceci est ridicule, j'ai apporté les preuves de mes dires, si Le Vicomte De Chagny affirme que je ment, pourquoi n'apporte t'il point preuve de ce qu'il avance?._

Maria savait qu'il ne pouvait le faire, il n'y avait rien, Curtis y avait pourvu en attaquant le cirque, et en le brûlant, a sa demande.

-_ Et bien soit_, retorqua Raoul qui se tourna vers les nobles fesant un signe, deux serviteurs accompagnés du Persan arrivèrent avec dans leurs mains deux tableaux. _Voici, les portraits de deux Chevaliers Joubert de La Bastide, ayant chacun ecart d'un siecle, remarquez la bague qu'ils ont au doigt. Cette bague etait destinée aux heritiers de la famille du Marquis, mais quand le dernier heritier direct fut tué a la bataille de Camaret, cette bague revint a son cousin, qui malheureusement disparu dans les meandres de la Révolution française, ainsi que sa famille. On ne pus jamais savoir ce qu'il devint et la bague avec lui. _

_Cependant_, continua Raoul, i_l y avec moi, une personne qui possède cette bague, une jeune personne qui est venue a ma demande_. Raoul se tourna vers Christine qui regarda en arrière, ses filles sortirent de la foule, tenant Meg par la main, chacune. Puis Raoul pris la main de Meg et avança la jeune femme devant la Reine, sous le regard furieux de Maria, qui sentais ses veines se glaçer. Elle portait a la main droite la bague. Maria n'arrêtait pas de se repeter que c'etait impossible, cependant, si Meg etait là, L'autre devait aussi être présent, et dans sa peur, elle lança un regard vers la foule de nobles présent, mais ne remarqua personne pouvant correspondre a Monsieur Yates. Non, il n'aurait pas osés se montrer, il n'etait pas dans son monde de ténèbres et de musique, il aurait été mis a découvert.

La Reine regarda la jeune femme et lui fit un signe de s'approcher. Meg obeit, non sans craintes et s'agenouilla devant la Reine, ne sachant que faire, lui présentant sa main. Prenant celle-ci, La Reine Victoria regarda ensuite le tableau puis la jeune femme.

- _Quel est votre nom?_

- _Marguerite Giry, Ma...Majesté,_ repondit elle en se reprenant, ayant failli commètre un impair.

- _Cette bague, vous appartient elle?_

- _Non, Madame_, fit Meg peu a l'aise, _Elle m'as été offerte._

-_ Et par qui, si je puis me permettre?_

- _Par..._, elle s'interrompit, regardant Raoul et Christine qui acquiescèrent de la tête._ Par le fantôme de l'Opera, de son vrai nom Erik Gregoire Joubert de la Bastide, Madame. En signe d'amour et de fidélité._

Le regard choquée puis redevenant dur, la Reine fit taire ses sujets présents. Tous avaient entendus parler du Fantome de l'Opera, être hideux qui, disait on, avait hantés l'Opera Garnier et les catacombes de Paris, avant de provoquer la catastrophe de Janvier 1851 et l'incendie de l'Opera. On racontait qu'il y avait eu des morts et qu'il avait tués pour se venger d'un amour perdu. La Reine fit de nouveau signe de se taire et son majordome frappa afin de se faire obeir, ce qui calme les rumeurs et les murmures montant. puis la Reine lâcha la main de Meg, et la fit se relever.

- _Ce fantôme, est il ici?_ demanda la Reine d'une voix dure.

- _Oui, Madame_, repondit une voix en hauteur, que tous, en levant les yeux vers les balcons qui normalement, autrefois, tenait en ces lieux, les conseillers des Rois._ Le Fantome de l'Opera, on m'appelle aussi Mister Y, pour vous servir_. Avant de sauter la ballustrade et d'atterir au sol. Il avait changé d'habits et portait une tenue Rouge et avait repris le masque de la mort rouge, sachant l'effet que cela produirait sur tous. Son air surranés rendaient son deguisement encore plus terrifiant pour les nobles alentours. Cependant la Reine sembla de marbre.

- _Monsieur, si vous permettez, j'aimerais que vous n'effrayez point mes invités_, dit elle froidement, tout en se levant de son trône, avant de s'avançer vers lui, tandis qu'il la salua non sans un baise-main. _Voila donc un bien étrange manège que tout ceci, Monsieur. On vient de me demander, et je suis sure que vous le savez, un heritage, et ma decision fait force de loi, hors j'apprends que Madame, ici Présente, _montrant Maria_, serait une intriguante, et que vous seriez possiblement, le véritable heritier. continua t'elle. Avant de prendre toutes décisions, je souhaite entendre votre histoire._

Erik se releva, regardant cette femme forte mais dure et sèche qui le fixait de ses deux prunelles bleues.

-_ Très bien, Votre altesse, Je n'aime guère en parler et je dois avouer n'avoir su certaines choses que très récement, notement par les recherches de ma compagne, Marguerite Giry, vous saurez aussi la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé a Paris, car contrairement a ce que prétend la rumeurs populaire, je suis innocent des crimes que l'on me dit responsable._

Alors commença le récit d'Erik, tandis que la Reine regagnait son trône, De sa naissance a Rouen dans un petit village, avec une mère bigotte et un père ouvrier itinérant dont il obtint la bague, le jour de son 6 ème anniversaires, jusqu'a son terrible destin dans les mains des Gitans a qui sa mère l'avait vendu. Arrivé a ce point de son récit, Erik expliqua ses voyages comme monstres de Foire, jusqu'a son arrivée a Paris ou Madame Antoinette Giry l'avait sauvé, tandis que sa fille devenait sa première amie, sans qu'il ne le sus, puis vint le second abandon et son errance, non sans trouver son chemin, offrant son genie a qui pouvait le payer, racontant avoir voyagé jusqu'en inde et au Moyen Orient ou il rencontra son meilleur ami, Le Persan, qu'il presenta. Son retour a Paris s'etait fait discretement et quand il su pour Madame Giry, il pris ses aises sous l'Opera dans des tunnels et grottes naturelles qui exista en dessous, aidant a sa construction. Cela fini, il expliqua ce qui s'etait produit a l'Opera Garnier, sa rencontre avec le chant de Christine Daaé et comment il avait failli detruire sa vie et son amour, sa jalousie alors que seule son amour de la musique, enfin reconnu, l'avait poussé a agir ainsi. Puis sa fuite, non sans expliquer que l'incendie et la chute du lustre semblait visiblement une coincidence accidentelle, et tout les évènements qui s'etait déroulés, expliquant également qui etait en realité Madame la Marquise, Marguerite rajoutant que c'etait elle qui l'avait trouvée à Rennes, essayant de se sauver, sans savoir certaines choses a l'epoque.

Quand l'histoire fut finie, se terminant par le massacre perpetré a Shrewsbury sur la compagnie Sassarini, les murmures avaient repris, et Parmis les bélligerants, aucuns ne parlaient, Maria regardant en chien de faience ses ennemis. Puis la Reine fit un signe au fantôme de l'Opera.

- _Vous dites vous êtres cachés des hommes, parce que l'on avait fait de vous un monstre, afin d'eviter que l'on ne vous retrouva._ fit elle, puis elle ordonna, _Retirez votre masque._

Erik regarda la Reine tandis que Meg allait près de lui, posant une main contre son epaule, tournant le dos a la Reine. Erik la regarda un long moment sans bouger, ni obtemperer. Puis les mains de Marguerite remontèrent vers son visage et il ferma les yeux, la tension se lisant sur son corps. Quand il sentis qu'elle retirait son masque, decouvrant son visage a tous, il entendit les murmures, les hoquets de terreur et les cris de surprise. Cependant, quand il regarda la Reine, il vit qu'elle n'avait même pas bougé d'une once, ses yeux ne cillaient pas, fixant son visage mortifère pour lequel on l'avait nommé l'enfant du Démon ou le mort-vivant.

La Reine Victoria chuchota avec son époux puis avec son majordorme, qui fit signe a la garde royale de venir. Maria sentait que s'etait la fin et ne pouvait ni s'enfuir ni quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait plus aucune echappatoire. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa l'epée du Vicomte et la tira, menaçant quiconque approcherait d'elle.

- _Ho non, je refuse que cela se termine ainsi._ cracha t'elle, _vous croyez pouvoir m'enlever mon destin? ma vie, mon existence? jamais_

Un sifflement se fit entendre, et des hurlements furent poussés, certaines femmes tombant dans les pommes, tandis que Maria sentais une vive douleur a la poitrine. regardant, elle vit sa robe se teindre de sombre, de sang. Puis, remontant son regard, ce fut pour voir Marguerite Giry, le visage froid et dur, penchée légèrement vers l'avant, la main levée. Elle avait lançé le poignard donné par Giacomo.

-_ ça c'est pour la famille que tu as detruite et les vies que tu as volées_. fit Meg d'une voix mauvaise, tandis que Maria s'effondrait sur le sol, _Pourri en Enfer._

Erik serra Meg contre lui, son visage toujours découvert, avant que Meg ne replace le masque et l'embrasse, sans tenir comptes des convives outrés. Cependant, après ces entrefaits, la Reine se leva, regardant ses protecteurs fairent un non de la tête signifiant la mort de la femme.

-_ Erik, le fantome et Marguerite Giry, présentez vous devant moi,_ ordonna t'elle, ce que firent les deux, non sans que Meg se cache a demi derrière Erik._ Vous apparaissez dans Mon Palais, effrayez mes invités, provoquez la mort et versez le sang dans mon domaine. Je devrais vous faire enfermer a la tour de Londres !_

_Cependant,_ continua t'elle, _votre hargne à reconquerir votre titre et laver votre honneur, ainsi que venger les innocents malgré vos prétendus crimes, me font croire que vous êtes de bonne foi, vous m'avez montré preuves de vos allégations, et Monsieur le Vicomte de Chagny semble être garants de cette verité semble t'il. De Ce fait, Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés par Dieu, Je vous rend votre titre de Sir et heritier de la Maison de Shropshire, comte de shrewsbury. _

Meg sauta au cou d'Erik qui la serra contre lui, avant d'entendre la Reine parler a nouveau, d'un ton desaprobateur.

- _Monsieur, la chapelle n'est pas loin,_ fesant un sous entendu, puis elle se detourna ainsi que la famille royale._ La session est levée._


	36. Notes de l'Auteur pour les Lecteurs

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Je m'escuse totalement des fautes de syntaxes, orthographe et autres grammaires que j'ai pus faire. j'ai tendance a ecrire vite et parfois, voire souvent, ma pensée va plus vite que mes doigts, avec le resultat de cafouiller, quand ce n'est pas pire, genre oublier un mot.

**Au Lecteur:**

Si vous avez des avis a me donner ou des critiques a me faire, je vous en prie, je suis ouverte et je n'ai aucune peur de m'en prendre dans la gueule XD

**Influences:**

Concernant L'histoire, comme vous avez pus voir j'ai été piocher dans pas mal de choses:

- Le livre de Gaston Leroux pour la mort de Buchet et Le Persan

- Love Never Dies pour les événements de Coney Island et Fleck.

- Le chevalier de Lagardère (le film avec daniel auteil) pour le coté chevaleresque romantique sur les bords.

- Freaks la monstrueuse Parade pour les allusions aux foires aux monstres et aux Freak show, très prisé en Europe et aux Etats unis dans les années 18-19eS

- Pour le Fantome de l'Opera et les évènements, j'ai fait un mix entres celui du telefilm de 1990 (très humain), celui du film de 2004, et celui des 25 ans, joué par Ramin Karimloo, pour l'horreur de son visage. Quand a son cotés inquietant, j'ai choisis le style joué par Ben Lewis dans LND.

j'ai pris des musiques pour beaucoups d'animés que j'adore, mais également des chansons de la Cantatrice Emma Shapplin.

**Suite?**

Probablement pas, Je pense plutot que mon prochain sur le Fantome de l'Opera, sera LND, mais en rectifiant les bourdes de ALW, et en donnant une suite logique, l'histoire sera vraiment sombre, puisque j'y melerait, comme pour ce texte ci, des évènements réels ou des choses issus réellement de l'hisoire, avec Meg comme toujours. Si vous avez des avis a donner, dites le.

Bien a vous, j'espere que vous avez appreciés.


End file.
